


Tell me our Story - Jacob and Renesmee

by ThereIsAnother



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Love, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 113,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsAnother/pseuds/ThereIsAnother
Summary: Something strange and wonderful happens to Jacob and Renesmee during the Volturi Confrontation that will create a bond between them that might be stronger than the imprint. They must learn to deal with new abilities, prepare against possible Volturi retaliation, traverse their evolving feelings for one another, and learn how to be a real family. This is their story starting BD





	1. Why so Blue

**{Breaking Dawn Part II}**  
**{The Volturi Almost War}  
** **{Snow covered Forest}**

Jacob knew this was it, as he and Nessie were bounding through the snow covered forest, escaping the Volturi Confrontation when given the command from Alice. It had all come to this moment as he raced with a speed he didn't know he had. He could feel Nessie holding tight to him, not once losing her balance as he flew across the frozen landscape.

Jacob remembered the sadness emanating from Bella as she looked at him for what would be the last time. While his feelings for Bella had changed drastically since Nessie was born, he still loved her and cared immensely for her and her family. Besides Nessie, she was the most important person in his life. Having to leave her behind to fight the Volturi without him hurt; but the faith Bella had in him to care for her daughter gave him the necessary strength to push forward.

He knew as he barreled through the forest that he would do whatever it took to keep Nessie safe but his heart was aching. He had just left behind his entire family, everything he was, everything he had ever known. His adrenaline and determination were keeping the hurt at bay, but he could feel the pulling at his heart, thinking of leaving his pack, Bella, everything behind.

It was easy to say you would give up everything for someone, but when push came to shove, doing exactly that really sucked.

"I love you Jacob."

His heart ached hearing the words from Nessie. She was losing all she ever known too and she didn't have the luxury of imprinting. They had obviously established a strong bond already, neither wanting to leave the other's side, but this would be extremely hard for Nessie, leaving the only family she ever knew behind.

It was at that moment Jacob sensed it more than he saw it as he knew there wasn't just one Volturi sent after them. He could see the dark skinned Volturi following them closely, but he knew that must be a decoy because he could feel the others fast approaching from in front. He quickly changed course, hoping to throw them off but this was going to be a fight to the end.

_I love you too little one, hold tight, we're going to make it._ He felt her lean forward hugging him tightly, and she kissed his giant neck, somehow acknowledging his link. He would have to figure out later how they were communicating but for now, her kiss was all he needed as he barreled forward, running at a speed never seen in the wolf's of the Quileute tribe.

They just crashed through a grove of trees, Jacob hoping the sudden destruction of branches, and the kicking up of snow would cause a distraction to the Volturi above him now. He knew the other's were closing in too, so his first objective needed to be to take this one out. Jacob knew this must be one of the High ranking Volturi so he would be the most dangerous.

He strategically slowed his pace slightly not wanting to give anything away. He knew he could outrun the Volturi but no way to outrun the ones circling him from the front. That's when it hit him... Seth!

He heard Leah's howl and the pain and sadness crashed into him like nothing he had ever felt before. He wasn't quite old enough to fully understand the passing of his mom, and while it was sad when Harry Clearwater died, this was something completely different.

It only took one word from his Nessie to shake him out of it, she was the only one that could. While a part of him thought the mourning should have went on longer, he needed to use this as an advantage. He wished he could have told Nessie, but he wasn't sure what the powers of this Volturi goon were. So he slowed his pace, acting as if he was wounded, a slight whimpering coming from deep within.

Jacob heard Nessie calling his name and while he wanted to link with her, he had to play the part of the wounded pack mate, mourning the loss of his Beta. They were minutes from the other Volturi and now was the time to take out the head of the snake.

He could sense the Volturi leaping for him,  _hold on Nessie_ , he didn't need to tell her twice as she gripped him tightly, dispersing her weight evenly as if she was born to ride her wolf. This allowed Jacob to spin at the last second, never once losing balance, and snap the head clean off the Volturi. He quickly regained balance and took off, never slowing again.

They ran for a bit, the adrenaline still building inside him.

_Nessie, it's Seth, they killed him_. He was debating telling her, not sure if the original link really happened or not, but he felt she should know, after all, she was part of the pack too. That's when it made sense how she was able to hear him.

Jacob could feel a change in her as she held him tighter. It wasn't like Seth and her were close, she did get along with him, but Jacob felt the change in Nessie more had to do to with the fact he was hurting. Either way, something was happening between them.

He saw four black blurs in front, this was it and Nessie must of felt them too. It was then something strange started happening. He felt his eyes warming up, not like they were on fire, but almost like they were staring at a bright clear light.

That was also when his vision changed. He now not only saw in front of him, but he was able to see everywhere. It was almost like he was looking through someone else's eyes too and the vision was clear as day.

He kept charging towards the evil in front of them. This was it, they were either going to survive this or they would die trying. It was going to be close. He had the extra incentive of Nessie but taking on four Volturi was close to impossible. He would do what he could to keep Nessie safe but this was most likely the end of the road for him.

He debated the best strategy, running full force into them, or changing course and trying to run a different direction. The problem with that is he didn't want to get out flanked. He wasn't sure how strategic these blood suckers were, but he figured his best chance was a frontal assault.

_I love you Nessie._ He was hoping for a reply but he sensed something happening to her now too. He tried to get a quick look at her but all he saw was a bright blue, florescent, glow coming from above him.

It was then the wave of power hit him. It felt like the moment he would jump off the cliff and right before he hit the water. The thrill, the adrenaline rush, it was all hitting him at once as he felt his body filling with unleashed power.

It scared him at first. He knew there was talk about that burst of adrenaline when an Imprintee was in danger. This felt like something much more because even though Nessie was in danger, for some reason he wasn't in fear. Matter of fact, at this moment, he feared nothing.

He turned to face the Volturi, the power surging through him as he looked upon the faces of those he would destroy. Nothing came between him and Nessie and these leeches would pay the ultimate price.

Jacob was almost to the Volturi when he noticed something else happening that surprised him. The snow around them seemed to have a mind of its own as it swirled in a tight vortex, shooting straight towards the Volturi. For only a brief moment, he wondered if Benjamin, the vamp he actually liked who could control the elements, was around as this seemed very familiar to something he could do.

He would worry about that later as he was almost on top of the enemies. Filled with power, Nessie secured, and apparently the elements helping too, he knew they would be just fine as he saw the fear in the eyes of those he would destroy. The leeches eyes were no longer bright red as they cowered in fear. The last thing he remembered was the blue glow reflected in their eyes as they witnessed the end of their existence…

* * *

**{* * *}**

"And that is your future…"  _Holy crap_  Alice thought to herself as she tried to school her expression. The original vision she planned to show changed on her right as Aro was reading her. She never meant to show Jacob and Renesmee, it just happened.

From that moment, Alice was just on auto pilot. She remembered summoning Nahuel, the hybrid like Renesmee, and then Edward reciting her thoughts about proving they could keep Renesmee a secret from the humans, but her thoughts kept going back to the vision.

Luckily, after the words from Nahuel, and Aro's grandeur speech, it seemed the Volturi were convinced Renesmee would not be a threat. Alice was just about to return to her family when out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the Volturi, hood drawn over its face, still remained looking in the direction of Jacob and Renesmee.

Alice tried to see who it was, it had the body structure of a female, somewhat shorter than herself maybe Bella's height and she caught a glimpse of light brown hair. She was beginning to get worried when all of sudden the lone Volturi left, catching up to her coven.

Feeling relieved that the hooded figure had left, Alice's thoughts went back to the vision. She wasn't sure if Aro was more scared of losing his own life, or facing Jacob and Renesmee together. Either way, she had a feeling that the Volturi were not going to let that piece of information go unnoticed. She just hoped she was able to manipulate the vision enough for Aro to misread it. After all, their future depended on it.


	2. Thank God for Small Miracles

 

**{Few days after Volturi Almost War}  
** **{Bella and Edward's Cottage}**

Jacob was sitting across from Edward and Bella in their cottage, Nessie snuggled up on his lap, her head laying against his chest. It had only been a few days after the Volturi confrontation but so much had happened. He already talked with Alice and she confirmed that she saw the same thing Jacob and Renesmee experienced. Alice was going to talk to Carlisle but Jacob asked her to let him talk to Bella and Edward first.

Now was that opportunity as Jacob gathered himself to speak, "Thanks for meeting with us."

Edward did a double take at those words. This was his house, his daughter, and yet he felt like the outsider. Not to mention he still couldn't read Jacob or Renesmee's thoughts anymore since the Almost War with the Volturi. That fact alone was making him very uncomfortable considering besides with Bella, his mind reading skills worked as they always had.

Bella was so happy seeing Renesmee and Jacob together now, thankful she didn't have to say goodbye to both of them like they had planned if things went sideways with the Volturi. She knew something happened between Jacob and Renesmee during the Almost War and she was anxious to find out more.

Bella recalled the moment right after the Volturi left after the confrontation. Jacob had left to handle some things with the packs. Renesmee actually did great, giving hugs and saying goodbye to their family and friends. Then her daughter realized Jacob was still gone, and that's when it started. Renesmee would not calm down being away from Jacob, and it got worse as the hours passed by and Jacob still hadn't gotten back yet.

It broke Bella's heart that her little girl was so upset about Jacob not being there. It got so bad that Bella had Seth go bring Jacob back, tribal politics or not, her daughter needed him, needed to see for herself that he was safe.

Bella smiled thinking back to the moment Jacob came back to their house. It had actually been less than 24 hours that Jacob and Renesmee had been apart, but they embraced each other like it had been a lifetime. Renesmee pretty much hadn't left his side since that moment.

Bella knew that kind of bothered Edward but he too could sense a change happening. Hopefully this talk would shed some light on the situation.

Jacob looked over at Bella and Edward, and then whispered to Nessie, asking if she was ready. The bouncing of her long bronze curls against his chest told him she was.

"So I'm sure you guys have probably noticed something different between Nessie and I." Jacob saw the acknowledgment from Edward and Bella so he continued. "Well, something happened during the Volturi confrontation and Nessie and I aren't quite sure how to explain it."

Bella and Edward gave a quick look at each other, both knowing that their suspicions were right.

"After the Volturi left, I needed to consult with my pops to see if he could explain what happened. He gave me a vague explanation about a tribal prophecy, but said for now to keep things quiet." Jacob felt Nessie touch his cheek, projecting to him how sad she was when he left to go speak with Papa Black without her.

"I know little one, I shouldn't have left without you, but I needed to think clearly and try to get some answers."

Another projection.

"I promise I won't leave you like that again."

And one more.

"Love you too Ness."

Edward coughed slightly, letting the two know that there were others in the room.

"Sorry." Jacob looked to Edward, hoping he would accept his apology. Once he saw Edward acknowledge, he continued. "I guess it'd be easier if we just showed you what Nessie and I experienced."

It was then Jacob patted Nessie on the leg, giving her the okay to tell her parents. He smiled thinking about how adamant she was about not telling anyone since Papa Black said not too, but Jacob told her they shouldn't keep anything from her parents.

Renesmee hesitantly got off Jacob's lap, pausing momentarily, judging if losing contact with him was something she wanted to do. She gathered strength after seeing her Jacob nod his head.

She then went to her parents and placed a hand on each of their cheeks and projected the events of what her and Jacob experienced.

"What in the—"

"—Bella." Edward stopped her still himself trying to understand what they just witnessed.

"How did this happen Jacob?" Bella was trying to process exactly which part she needed clarification on. The part about how they 'lived' Alice's vision, or how the heck they both had blue glowing eyes.

"Honestly, I've no idea. Nessie thinks it might have something to do with her evolving abilities, at least the vision part—" Jacob took a deep breath "—As far as the glow and the abilities we both have, still figuring those out."

Bella was still shaken, seeing the raw power that both Jacob and Renesmee had shown. She had never seen anyone handle the Volturi like that. She was amazed how they could move like that, almost as if they were one, each feeding off the others power. Even though obviously it didn't really happen... or did it?

Jacob picked up Nessie as she hurried back into his lap where she cuddled into her favorite spot, his shoulder. "Either way, whether it was real, a vision, some cosmic event— something between Nessie and I changed."

"Yah think?" Bella interjected still trying to understand what they just witnessed.

"We also— well we've linked."

Edward shot up out of his seat, his anger quickly growing, as he completely misunderstood the term. He caught himself before he said something to Jacob as he saw the look in his daughter's eyes which were now turned directly at him.

"Calm down Ed, I said  _linked_." Jacob just rolled his eyes, while Edward seemed to realize his mistake and sat back down.

"The link—" Jacob made sure to over emphasize the correct pronunciation. "—goes beyond the imprint, this is something more. It's similar to how Alpha's communicate; this is a link between Nessie and I." Wanting to bring some calm back and feeling Nessie snuggle back into his arms, he thought it would be nice to hopefully bring some laughter.

"Nessie and I tried out this  _link_  on Seth and Leah. We made jokes about them without saying anything out loud." Jacob hoping to continue to defuse the tension in the air, made a over-dramatic effort as he leaned closer to Edward and Bella. "And might I add, your daughter can come up with some doozies."

This seemed to make Renesmee relax as Jacob felt her hand to his cheek again— Nessie projected how happy that made her feel.

"So you two have some kind of imprint frequency?" Edward felt like a fool for his actions earlier, he knew better than to question Jacob, at least now.

"I guess you could say that. Also..." Jacob put his finger up, indicating there was one more thing. "When Nessie and I are together, there is a shield that comes up. I'm sure you've already noticed that you can't read our thoughts anymore."

"Are you saying Renesmee has the ability to shield like I do?" Bella couldn't help the feeling of pride overcoming her.

"Well, yes and no. First, remember this is all kind of new so even though Leah and Seth have been our guinea pigs, we're still not sure how everything works. With that said however, we think it's actually an ability where together, we have a shield." Jacob hugged Nessie closer, linking with her.  _Yeah, together we're awesome._

Edward was a little frustrated that he now couldn't read the thoughts of his girls and Jacob, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. He had a brief non Alice type vision of him being some overbearing dad who did nothing but growl and complain every time Jacob and Renesmee were together. No, this could be a good thing for his relationship with his daughter for the future. As far as the other abilities, they would have to tread very carefully moving forward.

"So where do we go from here?" Bella asked concerned about the future. If the Volturi knew their power, that could make them both targets.

"First, we need to keep this to as few people as possible. Secondly, after talking with Alice, she believes the vision was ambiguous enough where they might not think the power is linked to Nessie, but more to me. Or at the very least, it's just an individually based power as opposed to together."

"But how is that good? Won't they just want Renesmee?"

"I don't think so, even so, they already want Alice and Edward, and haven't acted. They're still held by certain rules, especially after seeing what we're willing to fight for."

Edward recalled reading some of the thoughts of the Volturi members after Irina was killed at the confrontation. There were actually quite a few Volturi who were upset with how Aro handled things. This could definitely help them out now.

"But what if they feel Renesmee has the power to control the wolves?" Asked a concerned Bella.

"Well she already has that power, at least for one of the wolves." Jacob gave Nessie a playful smirk as he felt her giggle. She placed her hand to his cheek to project how much she loved her wolf. "Love you too little one."

Bella was a little frustrated with Jacob's nonchalant attitude. "That's not funny Jacob. The Volturi have wanted a way to control the wolves. This might just be what they were looking for."

Well that dampened the mood a bit. "Alice doesn't think that's the case but we'll need to take precautions. Alice said Jasper did mention to her that he felt something he'd never felt before in that creepy laughing, Vamp guy— it was fear."

Edward decided to interject what he had told Carlisle concerning the mood of the Volturi that objected to the way Aro handled the whole confrontation. "We mustn't forget either that the Volturi Council are on some shaky ground with their own people."

Bella remembered that bit of information and that did help her relax knowing that the Volturi Council was in no position right now to make a move against Carlisle and his family.

Jacob felt a little better knowing that at least for the time being the Volturi should leave them alone. He still wanted to make sure they were prepared. "We just need to make sure Alice keeps tabs on that weirdo leech and his henchmen, and I'll make sure the packs stay on alert." Jacob paused as Nessie projected to him her feelings on the matter.

Jacob looked at her linking...  _Ness you're going to have to make sure it's okay with your parents first_.

"Care to share with the rest of us that aren't imprints or super naturally bonded to each other?" Bella was still a little on edge although not as much as before.

Jacob encouraged Nessie to tell them. This time, not wanting to break their bond by getting off Jacob's lap, Renesmee decided to use her voice.

"Now that I'm part of Jacob's pack..." Renesmee gained confidence as Jacob soothingly ran his hand along the back of her hair. "I'll need to start training with... my Alpha." Renesmee stared at the ground, waiting for her parents response, hoping more than anything in the whole wide world they would let her play— train with Jake.

Jacob felt like he also needed to add some things just for further clarification. "I want to do what I can to train Nessie on fighting alongside her wolf, how to defend herself, and teach her the ways of our pack. Also, hopefully we can help each other as we learn more about our abilities. If that'd be okay with you guys?"

Realizing there was so much more to this story but no reason to worry everyone about it now. Plus with the Volturi threat still a possibility, any preparation to help their daughter would be appreciated. The last thing Edward or Bella wanted to do was cause their Daughter more stress. So they did the one thing that would calm her.

"Bella and I think that'd be a good idea." Edward looked to Jacob, making sure the giant shape-shifter knew that he better not regret this.

Jacob nodded his head in understanding— Jacob remembered one more thing about the Volturi confrontation. "One last thing. Do you know what a Didyme is?" Jacob looked for any sign of recognition from Edward or Bella. "Nessie mentioned that word when she was talking to me about the Aro creep. Not sure what a Didyme is but she felt it might be important somehow."

Edward heard that name before or at least he thought he did. He was sure it was a name of a person, but he couldn't place it. "I will check with Carlisle, but for now, you two need to be careful."

Jacob nodded again in understanding, letting Edward know that he would and make sure Nessie was too. He reached down and gave Nessie a kiss on the top of her head, sensing her happiness at now being able to train with him. He wasn't quite sure why, other than the obvious, but he knew it would be good for her.

Renesmee hugged Jacob even tighter, feeling his kiss. She was happier then she had been in a while. She hated feeling like she was the cause of so many problems in their family. She knew the pain and sadness that was caused because of her. But she also knew the love for her. She knew her family loved her and she knew her Jacob loved her. And now, she wouldn't have to worry so much knowing that her Alpha would not only protect her but teach her how to protect herself. Also, it meant more time with her Jake.

Renesmee snuggled back into her wolf as she lifted her hand to his cheek, pouring out her emotions to him and how much it meant to her to be part of his pack.

Jacob linked,  _Yeah, we're going to be okay Nessie. Together, we'll always be okay._

* * *

**{* * *}**

Jacob knew Nessie was sound asleep by now, Bella was staying with her after their talk. Of course she didn't go to sleep unless Jacob promised to be nearby— he wasn't going anywhere.

There was something important on Jacob's mind and he wanted to talk with Nessie's dad so he could get it off his chest. "Edward, can I talk to you for a second?"

Edward was tempted to read Jacob's mind, thinking that since Renesmee was asleep, he should be able to, but he didn't. He knew Jacob's tells, and this was something deep. "Sure, what's on you mind?"

Jacob gave him a quizzical look. "You mean you don't know already?"

Edward just shook his head no. "Didn't feel this occasion called for it."

"Hmm, I guess I need to learn to school my expressions more often." Jacob was still sitting across from Edward in the living room of the cottage, every so often glancing down the hall where Nessie was sleeping.

"Ha, that's one thing I don't think will ever happen Jacob, you always wear your emotions on your sleeves. Well, on the rare occasions you actually wear a shirt."

Jacob looked down towards Edward, a smirk spreading across his face. "I see what you did there— Nice."

"Hey, I'm not the emotionless blood sucker that you always thought I was."

Jacob looked him straight in the eyes, a serious look over his face. "No, your Nessie's dad."

Edward didn't need to read Jacob's mind to know how powerful that simple statement was.

There was a moment of silence as the two warriors looked at each other in a way that a year ago, neither would have thought possible.

Jacob decided to break the awkward silence, "Look man, I know I did some stupid things back in the day with Bella. I couldn't separate my hatred for Blood Suckers from you or your family. I thought I was doing the right thing and following my heart, but I see I was wrong." Jacob looked up, flexing his gigantic neck muscles, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Sorry, allergies are really bad this time of season."

Edward could see the emotion in the Alpha.

"This ain't gonna be some drawn out brokeback moment— I'll make it simple —If one thing changed, if anything I thought I wanted so bad back then had happened. If you didn't love Bells so much, then I wouldn't have Nessie in my life—"  _Damn it these allergies_. "—I see a lot of you in Nessie, I see a lot of the love, devotion, personality— I know she got a lot of that from you." Jacob looked around making sure Jasper wasn't nearby controlling his emotions. Nope, this was all him.

"I love that girl so much that it hurts, I mean physically hurts me when I'm away from her. You can say that's the imprint, and maybe it is, but it's also because of who Nessie is. That girl has the biggest heart and the purest soul that I've ever been around. As much as I love Bells, that is not enough for the reasons I love Nessie."

Edward sat there, listening to the words of his one time arch nemesis. He hated to admit that now maybe he did understand why his girls loved this man so much.  _No, not going there yet,_  he corrected himself. But damn this wolf was warming even his cold heart.

"Listen Jacob, I have no clue how to raise a little girl, none of us do actually. I'm still learning how to be married, let alone raising a child. But I do know this…" Edward reached out hand to Jacob, placing it on his shoulder. Edward remembered the recent vision Alice communicated to him about the future of Jacob and Renesmee. "Besides Bella and I, there is no one I want protecting... or just being there for my daughter, more than you. As I said before, I'm glad she has you Jacob."

Jacob had to lighten the mood, this was just getting to serious and last thing he wanted to do was start crying while Edward was touching him. Emmett and Jasper would never let him hear the end of it. Jacob stood up now looking down at Edward. "Seriously though, thanks for everything you've done to get us here."

Edward stood, still dwarfed quite a bit by the giant Alpha, wondering if Jacob had grown even more since the last time they saw each other. "Thanks for making me work for it."

Jacob laughed as he replied, "Always." It was then an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Not gonna hug yah." Jacob replied with a smirk on his face.

"Thank God for small miracles." Edward joked.

Jacob reached out his hand, the laughter gone now. "Friends?"

Edward took Jacob's hand, this time reading his mind. "No... Family."


	3. Bring it on Fur Ball

**{First Day of Training}  
** **{Cullen's Main house}**

It was the next day following the conversation with Bella and Edward about Jacob and Renesmee's new found abilities. They had decided to start training right away so Jacob was in the main Cullen house, helping to get Renesmee ready for training.

The family was all there, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a chair together, watching TV. Jasper, Alice, and Esmee sat on the couch, reading. Edward and Bella were sitting in the love chair watching their daughter and her giant protector turned hair stylist, and Carlisle was doing some research in the study.

Jacob was sitting on the floor with Renesmee between his legs. Although he loved her hair down, during training it was better to have it tightly braided as to keep it out of her way. As he was finishing the French Braid, he was also awkwardly trying to avoid the evil glare from Blondie.

"Is there anything you can't do mongrel?" Rosalie just shook her head in disgust as once again, the great Jacob Black obviously braided Renesmee's hair better than anyone.

Both Jacob and Renesmee looked up at the same time. Jacob responded, trying to be as nice as he could… for now, "Hey, I had two sisters and long flowing hair of my own growing up. Figured it might be useful to learn how to braid in case I ever... had daughters, or boys like me."

Nessie smiled up at him, placing her hand on his cheek, projecting to him how much she loved it when he played with her hair.

That projection made Jacob's day. "And it doesn't hurt too that I get to use my talent on the prettiest girl in the world with the prettiest hair." Jacob gave Nessie a smile and winked.

Renesmee then settled back in front of Jacob as he finished up her french braid, a look of pure contentment on her face at being the prettiest girl in Jacob's world.

Seeing the proud look on her Niece's face, Rosalie glared at Jacob as she replied, "Your such a suck up. I really hate you."

"Hate you too Rose." Jacob returned with just as much feeling.

Renesmee froze as she knew what her Jacob was going to say next.

"You know Rose, I would be more than happy to braid your hair since you are obviously quite impressed with my skills." Jacob said with a deadpan look towards Rosalie.

An alarmingly loud growl came from deep in Rosalie's chest. Emmett had to control his laugh, as he placed a loving hand on his wife to hopefully calm her down.

Jacob and Renesmee both sprang to their feet, being in perfect sync.

"That's my cue to begin training this awesome warrior that just joined my pack." Jacob nudged Nessie as he stood wrapping his large hand in hers as she smiled proudly up at him. "We're just going to be down near the river and should be done in about an hour."

Jacob looked to Edward and Bella to make sure everything was cool and seeing their approving nod, decided to head out. Jacob just couldn't help himself as he stopped at the door turning to Rose.

"Hey Blondie." Jacob felt a slight squeeze of his hand from Nessie, no doubt warning him to stop— he ignored the warning, "If you ever want to learn how to  _really_  fight— you know— from the strongest wolf in all the land. I'd be more than happy to show you a few things." Jacob ducked just as Rose's shoe came flying past his head, the heal embedding securely into the side wall.

"I guess that's a no." Jacob winked down at Nessie who was shaking her head as she pulled him out the door and to safety before something really bad happened.

**{* * *}**

Jacob and Renesmee walked hand in hand down to the edge of the lake. Jacob had already planned to include Leah and Seth in future training but figured for the first time, he wanted it to be just he and Nessie.

Once at the edge of the river bank, Jacob went to one knee and brought Nessie in front of him. He smiled at her all black outfit. Alice wasn't to thrilled with it but Jacob told the Pixie that he wanted Nessie to be able to move without interference and something that wouldn't ruin if it got wet.

So here his little one stood in black leggings and tight black Russell athletic long sleeve shirt. This should work, he thought as he wasn't planning on holding back with her training. Jacob knew Nessie's competitive side pretty much only rivaled his so he would use that to his advantage. Even so, he wanted to make sure she understood what was happening.

He smiled seeing Nessie's full attention on him. "Hey little one, I want you to remember what we talked about when it comes to training. Do you remember?"

Renesmee shook her head up and down yes. "You're my Alpha during training, not my Jake." Renesmee paused, not sure she liked the feeling it gave her to think that. Jake explained it to her but it was still tough to not have her Jake all the time.

"What else sweetie?" Jacob lifted her chin a little, realizing her reluctance on not referring to him as Jake or Jacob during training.

"I have to listen to you and not complain?" Renesmee almost posed it as a question.

"And?"

"I cannot get upset no matter what."

"You understand why it's important to listen to me?"

Renesmee instinctively moved a little closer to Jacob, realizing in a few minutes, when training starts, she will not be able to attach her self to him. "Its because you love me a whole lot and want to make sure I'm the best I can be." Renesmee looked to Jacob for approval.

Jacob knew she was a little hesitant with the disconnecting concept but he needed to make sure there were no distractions. Having no idea what the Volturi intended, he needed to make sure he did everything he could to prepare Nessie. Didn't mean he still couldn't remind her of what her reward would be.

"And if you do a good job, what have I promised?"

Renesmee started bouncing with excitement remembering what Jacob promised her after training. "That you have to play with me, no matter what I want to do, for two whole hours." Renesmee was already planning her next fashion show having Jacob participating this time.

Jacob over-dramatically brushed the back of his hand over his forehead. In reality, the 'reward' was pretty much every hour of every day for him but she didn't seem to make the connection. "Boy I sure hope I don't regret that. I'm kind of hoping maybe you don't do well during training."

Renesmee furrowed her brow, a fierce determination coming over her as she gave Jacob the evil look.

Jacob lifted both hands up in mock surrender. "I give, I give. Jeez, if 'looks could kill' was part of your training, you would've already aced it."

"Bring it on fur ball." Renesmee uncharacteristically challenged him, doing her best Rosalie impression.

Before Renesmee knew what was happening, Jacob gripped her tightly around the waist and threw her high in the air behind him right over the middle of the river. "Hope you know how to swim." Jacob joked as he jumped in the lake to the spot where Nessie floated down into the somewhat rough waters below. The surprise on her face was priceless but Jacob knew this was just the start of what would soon be more intense training.

Nessie glared at Jacob for almost a whole five seconds, as she was now soaked to the bone in the chilly waters. Jacob could see in her eyes that she was already planning retribution. He had to seriously consider whether that little 'throwing Nessie in the river' stunt was really worth it. Either way, it was a good opportunity to start the training.

**{* * *}**

They started with something Jacob had a feeling Nessie would not like, but she actually ended up really getting into it.

He made sure, even with the strong current, that Nessie was able to stay above water. Luckily they found the perfect spot where it was only about thigh deep on her little body. Jacob had placed a bunch of small sized boulders around the area where she stood— not to big —but ones that would hopefully be proportionate to her lifting capability. He then went and stood about 10 yards in front of her.

Jacob instructed Renesmee to turn, bend down using her legs, pick up the boulder, twist, and throw it as far as she could toward him. Obviously there were some that she had problems throwing, but his purpose was for her to get the motion down of pulling up, twisting, and throwing the rock.

It surprised him at her endurance but she obviously loved making the huge splashes that soaked him when a boulder landed near him. He had to admit; he was a little surprised at her strength. He knew she gained abilities from being half vampire but the levels of those abilities was what he wanted to find out. Obviously strength was one where she excelled.

Jacob was so proud of her how she soldiered through the boulder training. "Okay Renesmee, very nice job with the rocks. Now go bring me the rope from the garage." Jacob saw her struggle a little bit getting out of the lake, the current pounding her pretty good. She made it though— without his help —but as she started walking towards the garage, he had to reprimand her a bit.

"Hey, no one said you could walk. Hustle it up." Jacob tried to school his expression as Nessie turned and looked questionably at him, like she couldn't believe he just said that.

Jacob motioned his head to hurry up and with only a brief hesitation, she took off running, the sound of her wet shoes squishing pang'd his heart a little, making him want to help and dry her off. He had to be strong though— no coddling during training. He made his way out of the river and waited for her on the bank.

Once again, it surprised him how quickly she returned, the thick, sturdy, rope securely in her hands as she handed it to him, not daring to drop it at his feet.

Jacob wrapped one end of the rope securely around his waist, having her grab the other end. He then had her step about four feet away from him, bringing the rope taut.

"Okay, I want you to try and pull me to you. If you can move me, I will give you a big hug—" Jacob barely registered what happened as he was pulled right to Nessie.

She instantly hugged him close, burying her wet hair into his stomach.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. Maybe just a little fun didn't hurt. "Okay— this time —wait until I say go." Jacob reluctantly broke the hug and went back into position, making sure to secure himself.

Once satisfied, he nodded to Nessie to try and pull him.

He was actually surprised that he had to give a little bit of effort to securely stand in place. Obviously his little one really wanted a hug. "That's it, pull as hard as you can."

Renesmee dug her feet into the ground, pulling as if her life depended on it. She was pulling so hard her hands begin to hurt but it didn't matter, she was not going to stop until she could hug her Jacob again.

Jacob could see her getting frustrated but she was doing so good. "Your doing great Renesmee. Now switch arms and pull like you mean it. I would hate to miss play time just because you didn't feel like pulling—" Jacob had to shut his mouth to concentrate on standing his ground. Damn his girl was determined.

**{* * *}**

The training so far had been a huge success. Jacob couldn't believe how well Nessie did and he made sure to let her know exactly how proud he was. He thought for sure she would tire or become bored but Nessie acted as if she was on a mission.

Jacob bent over next to Nessie who he could tell was a little disappointed she couldn't pull him to her. "Hey, you did amazing today Ness. I'm so proud of you." Renesmee just looked up at him, questioning whether he really meant it.

"One last thing and then it looks like I'm all yours." Now this cheered her up really quick Jacob noticed.

Jacob had already set up two pretty nice size rocks on the ground right next to each other. He brought Renesmee around and had her lay on her stomach, her forehead uncomfortably pressed against the top of the rock. He then had her go into a plank position, her entire body up off the ground, only being supported by her head and toes. Jacob walked around and did the same position right across from her on the other rock.

"Need to hold it like this for the next 10 minutes no matter how much it hurts." Now this exercise he was almost positive she wouldn't be able to complete. He would still reward her as she had done such an amazing job, but he knew this would hurt probably more than any of the other training. He wanted to test her though and see how long she could plank and hopefully improve from there.

"You got this Renesmee, just concentrate and use your forehead to balance. Then we'll be finished."

**{* * *}**

What Jacob wasn't expecting was that 15 minutes later Nessie was still going strong.

Jacob jumped up walking around and picking Nessie up by the waist tickling her as training was now over. Nessie quickly avoided his tickle attempts and crawled to his back— her favorite position.

Jacob tapped her leg, turning his head slightly so he could see her from his peripherals, "I'm proud of you Ness. I might have to change from 2 to 4 hours of Jacob play time." He felt her squeeze him tight and then felt her hand go to his cheek.

Renesmee projected how hard training was and even some images of Jacob not being too nice. She followed those with images of him with a big smile and she projected how that made her feel when he was proud of her.

"Hey, come here." Jacob had her slide around so he could face her. Renesmee perched securely on his chest her legs barely fitting around his massive form. "You know I wasn't mad at you right? You did really good today, even awesome if I do say so myself."

Renesmee looked shyly at him as he carried her towards the house. She projected her feelings on Jacob treating her much different than she was used to.

Jacob stopped and looked intently at her. "You still know your my girl and I love you?"

Renesmee bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head up and down yes, but not with the conviction she normally used.

"Nessie, come on sweetie we talked about this." Jacob was teetering on a decision if he should keep doing training like this. "Do you still want to train with me?"

Renesmee vehemently shook her head yes, grabbing Jacob tightly, burying her head into his neck. She linked,  _I just don't want you to be disappointed in me._

Jacob sighed, realizing that he may have been a little too hard on her. This was the first day and while he felt his intent was justified, his means maybe not so much. He decided for future training he would let up a little bit.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. You keep giving me 100% every time we train and I promise I'll try to be a little nicer during training. Deal?" Jacob kissed the side of her cheek.

_Deal_. Renesmee snuggled back into Jacob's neck as he carried her into the house.

Alice was the first to greet them already bouncing up and down as the two came in.

Jacob rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.

Alice barely contained her excitement, "Jacob, you go take a shower while I get Renesmee glamoured up. Once done we'll come get you for tonight's fashion show entitled, Beauty and the Wolf."

Renesmee was already out of Jacob's arms and flying up the stairs to get changed.

Jacob could see Rosalie in the back of the room, once again the stare of doom directed at him. "Blondie, I'm going to use your bath tub again. I really like the massage jets in there, it just cleans all the right areas."

"Oh. My. God. You worthless mutt. Emmett said there was something wrong with the drain but it was you and your stupid balls of fur wasn't it?" Rosalie would deal with the dog later as she was already looking for where Emmett ran off too. "I swear I'm never using that tub again."

Jacob smiled, getting ready to duck. "Also, you wouldn't mind if I took a nap on your bed again? Your sheets are sooooo comfortable?" Jacob ducked as the other shoe, similar to the one sticking in the wall near the door, was now embedded in the wall near the stairwell.

"Jacob!"

_Uh oh_ , Jacob cringed. He heard Nessie from her staging room upstairs, warning him in her best imitation of his Alpha voice. It actually surprised him she could even speak in that tone. Training was definitely over... now it was his turn.


	4. Tell Me Our Story

 

**{2 months after Volturi Confrontation}  
{Cullen's Main house}**

Things had gotten a lot more tense since the Almost War as Alice had not had any meaningful visions concerning Aro or any of the Volturi council. This was concerning due to the fact that no news wasn't necessarily good news.

Something had also driven the packs to be on high alert as if they sensed something too, and it just made for an all around stressful time for Jacob. All the pack members looked to him for guidance, especially the newly phased.

Jacob noticed the shift in pack hierarchy after the first official tribal meeting following the Volturi confrontation. It was about two weeks after the Almost War and he brought Nessie with him to the council meeting on the Rez. The pack members knew her and respected her but it was the others, that he wasn't sure about. He was a little worried at first how she would be received at such a formal meeting, well not worried for himself or Nessie, but worried about the repercussions if he had to do something because someone disrespected Nessie.

In all his time dealing with the political aspects of his tribe, he had never been more surprised at how everyone acted when he brought Renesmee with him. Every single high ranking member of his tribe, even those with an outward hatred for the Vampires, treated them both with such an air of reverence and respect. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they treated Renesmee as if she was their Chieftess now, even at her young age. A part of him wondered if maybe his father had mentioned to the tribal leaders about the blue eyes.

It was determined, after that night, that Jacob would be in charge of all the packs, the one True Alpha. Sam would still lead his own pack, he would just have to report to Jacob. The only reason Jacob even agreed to it, knowing that all his attention would be on Nessie's safety, was to make sure all decisions were made with that very fact in mind. He trusted Sam, and Sam was actually the one that prompted the move. But when it came to Nessie's safety, there was only one person he could trust 100% and that was himself.

The Cullen's were also including him in everything, and it had gotten to a point where he knew the Cullen's felt the need to do something to help protect Renesmee too. They were trying everything not to take Nessie away from her home, but it had come to the point where they thought maybe it would be good to head to Brazil for a month or so, like they had originally planned before the Almost War. They wanted to talk to Nahuel and his family to see if they heard anything from the Volturi. After all Renesmee was not the only half breed and if this took the eyes off her, then what would it hurt?

Carlisle assured Jacob it was not permanent, and he could surely come with them, not really that it was their choice, but the invitation was given. Also, the strange fact that even Nahuel recognized Jacob's tribal status as a Chieftain and welcomed him with open arms. Nahuel made it known that it was always an open invitation for Jacob to visit anytime he wanted.

Unfortunately, the packs, especially the young-lings needed him here and it would be tough to just pack up and leave, at least for a little while. Jacob knew of course he would go. Just right now, when everything inside him was telling him to stay, he just didn't think he'd be able to go right away. Also, even though the Cullen's would never say it, they wanted to see if Alice could have any visions while there. Jacob knowing he was the 'dark spot' for Alice, knew it would be best to give her some space to do her thing... at least for a little while.

That also brought up the last cog in the wheel. Jacob wasn't convinced it was the best thing for Nessie to go to Brazil. It wasn't the fact he was being selfish, his one and only concern was doing everything in his power to make sure Nessie was safe. To the point where if he thought it would help her that he wasn't nearby, then he would agree to it. Which is what he did when the Cullen's originally told him their plans. But the day Nessie found out, it had all gone downhill from there.

And that led to the current situation at the Cullen's residence...

Renesmee was once again standing in her usual spot, securely planted to Jacob's leg as they both stood at the entrance to the living area. Renesmee was among her family, no threat to her life at all, and yet she still would not leave her protector's side. Her head was turned into Jacob's leg where only her side profile could be seen. She was not happy with the announcement of the day her family wanted to leave for Brazil.

"Hey Nessie…" Jake, with the carefulness of handling fine china, gently bent down, wrapping his huge arm around his little princess. "It's okay honey, they're just looking out for your safety."

If Edward didn't understand Jacob's undying loyalty, his true intentions, his unconditional love for Renesmee, then his daughter's attachment to him might be a situation. Of course not to mention the fact that while Edward would love to feel he had control of said situation, he knew that the powerful Alpha would most likely destroy them all if they tried to really take Renesmee away from him. Still, as a Dad, he at least needed to put his foot… His thoughts were interrupted as he realized Rosalie was about to do something very, very stupid.

Rosalie had enough of this.  _They_  were Renesmee's true family,  _they_  were the ones that she needed to be with. While she had learned to tolerate Bella's pet, she was not going to sit back and let him have control over little Renesmee, bogus imprint legend or not.

Rosalie approached Renesmee, every intention to pry her away from the dog she was attached to. She bent down on one knee, reaching out a loving hand to her niece. "Listen Nessie, you have to come with us. We love you and we just want to keep you safe."

Renesmee slowly, and with a determination that was never to be denied, turned her face to her Aunt Rosalie. She turned her body a little, not fully leaving the safety of her Jacob but enough to make sure Rosalie knew there was no negotiating from this point on. All her Jacob has done for her, for her family, all he has given up for them. She didn't know a lot at this young age, but the one the she knew without a doubt, the absolute law— no one took Jacob away from her. "I'm NOT leaving my Jacob!"

Jacob stood back up to his full height, towering over the blonde vampire, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end with Rosalie this close. He sensed the anger inside the vampire, even though she was trying to mask it. He also felt Nessie's grip tighten around his leg as if she felt something too.

Jacob tried to be civil as he spoke to Rose. "Rosalie, I think it best if—"

Rosalie shot straight up, teeth baring as she wanted more than ever to end the mutt in front of her. She didn't care about anything at the moment. Her only thought was to silence the one thing that could take Renesmee away. "Shut up you stupid dog! You have no right to speak when it concerns us. You've never been and you'll never be welcome in this family..." Rosalie's last word trailed off in intensity as she saw the change in Renesmee as her niece moved to block her path to the mongrel.

 _Oh not good_ , Edward thought as he looked at the angered look on his wife's face too. Couple things you never do when it comes to Bella, hurt Renesmee, and the other, hurt Jacob. There was about to be a major blow out and he had to get control of his girls fast.

Jacob could feel his muscles began twitching and his body suddenly started filling with power. He didn't really think Blondie would ever try to hurt him, but looking at the intensity in her eyes as she yelled at him— he wasn't so sure anymore. He quickly looked over to Bella, a slight fear of losing control coming over him. He knew Bella didn't have her husband's abilities, but she could read Jacob like an open book.

Bella's warning senses overwhelmed her as she saw the look in Jacob's eyes. She almost instinctively brought up her protective barrier for Rosalie but stopped, knowing that probably wouldn't help.

Jasper could see and sense the situation heating up. The air in the room felt as if it was sucked out and replaced by the heat of the desert— and he didn't breathe air. He looked to Carlisle to see if he should intervene, Carlisle held his hand out to say just give it a minute.

Edward didn't do anything at first, wanting to see how Jacob would react, it never occurred to him that it was Renesmee that might be the threat. It was then, he was suddenly hit with a wave of differentiating opinions along with a wave of concern for different things.

_Rosalie was thinking Jacob had some kind of tribal voodoo spell upon Renesmee, causing her to be disrespectful. She wanted him gone._

_Emmett had no clue what was going on._

_Jacob and Renesmee of course he could no longer read._

_Carlisle was processing the behavioral patterns of Jacob and Renesmee._

_Esme was pretty much concerned with everyone._

_Jasper was ready to calm things down if needed._

_Poor Alice was about to burst into tears and Vampires don't cry. But he could read her replaying in her mind the events from her vision of Renesmee and Jacob during the Almost War and she was truly concerned for everyone._

Edward really wished he could read Bella right about now.

Jacob was trying to calm down, his body was beginning to vibrate and he could literally feel his heart beat exploding in his ear— and that heartbeat was not alone. He could feel his eyes starting to burn also, but not in the 'my eyes are on fire' kind of way. He didn't need to look down to know that the same thing was happening to little Nessie.

It was then Renesmee detached physically from Jacob, only because their bond was so strong in this moment.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY JAKE!" Renesmee was not out of control. She may be young, but she was not stupid. She would not kill the blonde vampire, but she needed to make sure EVERYONE knew no one was to hurt her Jake, no one!

Alice and Edward at the exact same time grabbed Rosalie and pulled her back, seeing both Jacob and Renesmee's eyes start to glow bright blue. Both remembering the vision of Renesmee and Jacob the last time their eyes turned radiant blue.

Emmett in actuality wasn't concerned at all for his wife. He was just nerding out at how Jacob and Renesmee looked like the frozen zombie people in his favorite TV show.

Alice knew what could happen when the two linked like they were, she didn't understand the logistics of their link so she just acted, concerned with all involved.

Alice placed a loving hand on Renesmee hoping to calm her, she never expected what happened next.

Instantly the entire room exploded into a vision of the events during the Volturi confrontation. The vision was condensed to just the scene where Renesmee and Jacob defeated the Volturi chasing them. It was just a vision but for everyone in that room, it was as if they were all there witnessing the power between Renesmee and Jacob.

Alice quickly snatched her hand back and the vision ended. She was completely stunned, looking at her hand and then her niece.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett just stood there, taking a mental photograph of the current state of everyone in the room. For the first time in forever, he was looking at a bunch of speechless Vampires frozen in place. He couldn't help but send an envious glance toward the new power couple standing at the head of the room.

Carlisle, ignoring his overzealous son, understood now a little better of what was happening between Jacob and Renesmee. Being told about the vision was one thing, but seeing it in person, that was a whole other story. At first Carlisle wasn't sure what would cause the change; fear, anger? He wondered, by Renesmee's original reaction, if it could be triggered by a strong emotion of losing one another, even if it was only a temporary separation. After seeing things unfold before him, Carlisle thought it might have more to do with a defense mechanism. Whether it be Jacob was in danger or Renesmee was, that seemed to be the trigger.

Carlisle needed to talk to one of his oldest friends. A memory coming to him of something he heard decades ago when he served on the Volturi council— Definitely more research was needed.

Jacob was finally able to gain some control and he would never be able to explain how he did it.

Jacob quickly knelt down, grabbing up Nessie in his arms, all the while letting her know how much he loved her, her family loved her, and that everything would be okay. He knew, in the current state, he was the only one that could calm her now.

Jacob held Nessie lovingly in his arms as their eyes locked onto each other. It was then that both their eyes slowly returned to normal as Nessie leaned towards Jacob, burying her head into his neck, holding on to him as if she would fly off into space without him to anchor her down.

Jacob looked to Edward and Bella, letting the unspoken words reach them that he needed to take Nessie somewhere to calm down. Bella and Edward both nodded their heads and Jacob was off through the door, Nessie as graceful as a ballerina, in one fluid motion, slid around to Jacobs back, gripping him tightly in the spot that was only hers.

Once through the door, Renesmee linked she was ready, and instantly released her grip and leaped into the air, just mere feet above Jacob.

Jacob knowing the little one was safe, after all they were getting pro's at this, phased into wolf form just before the opening to the woods, realizing at the last second that he hoped Nessie had his normal change of clothes in her backpack. Once fully transformed, Nessie floated back down securing herself upon the massive beast and the two were off, running through the forest.

**{* * *}**

Jacob and Renesmee raced through the forest, the giant wolf faster and more agile than a beast his size should be.

Renesmee was so acclimated with riding her wolf that she could literally go hands free if she wanted. Jacob always knew just the right adjustment to make and she knew the exact reaction so as to never once lose her grip or balance. Even so, hugging her wolf was something she loved more than anything and that wasn't going to change now as the wind blew through her hair.

It wasn't long and they arrived at  _their_  spot in a small clearing, near the salty water of the Pacific, but far enough in to allow the beautiful foliage to spring forth. It was close to the cliff wall that not a few months before Jacob had poured his heart out to whatever God was listening. They were sheltered from the harsh winds but still able to see out over the water. The immediate surrounding area was no longer open for the pack to go cliff diving, Jacob had made that clear after he took Nessie up there when she was a baby to calm her down when he had to leave her for a whole day. He told her then that she deserved a place all her own where only their new memories could be made. It was Jacob and Nessie's place where they came to just leave the world of Wolfs and Vampires behind.

Of course, it was hard to leave at least the Wolf part behind because Nessie loved cuddling with her big wolf, almost a need to be with his phased form. Jacob didn't mind because he knew the more he phased, the longer he would live, and that meant the more time he could spend with Nessie.

So the two settled in their favorite spot, dead center in the middle of the cove where an inordinate amount of foliage was able to grow.

As he always did, Jacob made Nessie giggle as she set down in the soft grass, and he circled her, almost like he was chasing his tail until he found just the right spot. Then he would curl up into a huge giant fur ball, and Nessie would quickly settle into him, almost becoming one with him.

Jacob was actually surprised at the giggle, considering what just happened. It was a testament to just how special this place was where it allowed them to enter their own little world.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes until Jacob initiated the first words through their link.

_Do you want to talk about it little one?_

Renesmee answered by shaking her comfortably placed head back and forth, no.

_Don't you think we_ _**should** _ _talk about it?_

Renesmee sighed, knowing Jacob was right.

"They're not taking me away from you!" Renesmee determinedly folded her arms across her chest. Jacob had his one true law, well that was hers.

Wow, Jacob thought. He could tell she was determined even at this young age.

He gave her a slight jerk, letting her know that while this was a serious conversation, he would make sure she was still happy.

 _You trust me right?_ Jacob made sure she was listening.

Renesmee just rolled her eyes at such a dumb question.

_Right, dumb question. Okay, so you know we're best buds._

Renesmee linked,  _The bestest._

 _And you know the Imprint Law states I would never, ever, ever, ever, to infinity and beyond, ever leave you._ That wasn't posed as a question by Jacob, more a fact.

Renesmee scrunched up her face in deep thought. She knew certain things, Mommy loves daddy, Daddy loves Mommy, Renesmee loves Jacob, and Jacob loves Renesmee. But something about Jacob's statement confused her young mind.

Realization hit her as she quickly spun around— her face mere inches from her wolf. Renesmee realized that sure the law states Jacob would never leave but that didn't mean someone couldn't take her from him.

"No Jacob, No!" She was pointing a finger at her Jacob, a stern look on her face.

 _Darn_ , she caught that, Jacob realized now that while only on this earth for a few months, his girl was smarter than someone three times her age.

Renesmee's anger still present, but she had been away from her Jacob long enough, as she snuggled back into the warmth of her wolf.

Jacob's lungs filled with air as he let out possibly the biggest sigh of his life.  _Okay, I guess you caught that. But listen, even if you leave me—_

Jacob paused as he could feel her getting angry again.  _Nessie, just give me a sec. If you, let's say take a vacation, where I will come visit as soon as I can, wouldn't that be okay?_

Of course there really wasn't much conviction in that question as the more and more he thought about it, the more he knew he couldn't be away from her for any length of time. It was unprecedented, but not unheard of for an Alpha to leave the pack with their Imprintee. Jacob hated using that term when describing Nessie— Imprintee, she was so much more than that to him. He would never refer to her like that in person, but for the pack, that was how they viewed it, at least until the last tribal meeting.

As if reading his mind, which Jacob still wasn't a hundred percent sure she couldn't do, Nessie spoke.

"Jacob, I'm not leaving you!" This time Renesmee wasn't playing around. She was tired of this, tired of even having to think about leaving her Jacob. And it wasn't just Jacob himself, but everything that made her Jacob who he was. His pack, his land, his friends, his family, that was also the Jacob she would not leave. Because to physically leave 'Jacob' would be to leave a huge part of her behind and that will never be an option.

Even though for others, she needed to touch them with her hand to project, with Jacob, it just happened. So she showed him every one of her thoughts on the subject.

When the projection was done, Jacob knew there was no arguing this anymore. He knew they lived in a world not tied by the bounds of normal human behavior. A world where just because you were a child, did not mean you could be told what to do, forced to leave when your parents said so. No, the Universe they lived in did not play by normal rules and so just like the imprinting law was absolute, so was Nessie's law -  _Renesmee Cullen was not going to leave Jacob Black._

Renesmee had enough of those horrible thoughts of leaving Jacob, it just wasn't going to happen. She was so done with all the sadness that was enveloping her. Renesmee needed something to take her mind off all these bad things and there was a sure fire way to do that.

"Jacob, tell me our story."

Jacob smiled inwardly, God he loved this girl. They would worry about dealing with the family later. For now, it was Jacob and Nessie time. He always loved telling her  _their_ story.

_Well, it all started when the soon to be queen moved back to the kingdom of Washington…_


	5. Investing in the Future

 

**{2 Weeks after Blue Eye Event at Cullen's House}**

Jacob was on his motorcycle heading to the Cullen's house. He was feeling a little bad about the 'blue eye' event in front of the Cullen's a few weeks back. Nessie and he decided to put their foot down and tell the family Renesmee would not be going to Brazil, at least for now. He tried to fill in the reasons why since his partner in crime only felt like she had to say she couldn't leave Jacob because of the imprint. Nessie had felt that was enough and end of conversation.

While she had a very legitimate point, he felt the family deserved more. To his surprise, the entire family, minus Blondie of course, decided it would be safer for Renesmee to stay near Jacob which in itself was a minor miracle. The family actually made him feel that his thoughts on Nessie's safety were the deciding factor to stay.

Which led him to the current situation. Now that Nessie's leaving without him was not an option anymore, he had decided to talk to Carlisle about hopefully future investment plans. The events of the almost war with the Volturi still fresh in his mind, not so much he and Nessie's fight with the Volturi, but the plan that involved he and Nessie running away.

He knew at that moment, when Bella and her family, at least the ones that knew about it, entrusted Nessie in his care, that a huge shift in how they felt about him happened.

Jacob wasn't blind to how others felt when he was around Nessie. He knew it couldn't have been easy on everyone how close he and Nessie are. Anytime he was near her usually meant all her attention was on him and vice versa. He did consciously try to encourage interaction with other's and it had gotten better. But he knew he wasn't always the favorite person in the room when he would come and visit the Cullens before.

That fact sparked something in Jacob's mind. He did not want to rely on the Cullens for money. He was a very hard worker and one day he had hoped to open his own repair shop, but he knew with the situation as it was, that might not be feasible. If he was going to devote all his time and effort into something, it was going to be that little bronze haired bundle of joy, that was the light of his life.

Sure Nessie loved helping him work on cars and bikes, but he would be dumb not to think how nice it would be if they didn't  _have_ to work on cars and were financially independent.

He knew Nessie was still so young to think about these things but of course he included her in his plans and she thought it was the greatest thing. He smiled thinking about the drawing she made of their someday repair shop, and she also made a list of all the things they could do to make money.

He loved the wolf trainer suggestion because Nessie thought that since she had trained her own wolf so well; that maybe she should turn that into a full time job. They had a lot of fun thinking of ideas but they decided together to see if Grandpa Carlisle could help since he was a very wealthy and successful businessman. So Jacob sold his car and planned to use that money along with his savings.

Jacob pulled into the Cullen's driveway and immediately took his helmet off knowing what was coming in 3… 2… 1…

"Jacob!" Renesmee ran as fast as she could jumping into her Jacob's outstretched arms just as he was getting off his bike. She hugged him so tight making sure he wasn't going anywhere.  _I missed you so much, s_ he linked as she kissed the side of his chin.

"Missed you too princess." Jacob lifted her up and swung her around as was their normal routine. Jacob couldn't help but notice Nessie was not in her regular attire. "Hey, has Alice and Rosalie been playing dress up with my princess?" Nessie was in a very cute princess dress with her hair done up and flowers strategically placed in her bronze strands.

Jacob let her down as Renesmee twirled in a circle showing her Jacob how she looked. "Alice said, this is the proper way a lady dresses to a business meeting."

Jacob squinted his eyes, a questioning look. "There's no way someone should look that beautiful for just a business meeting. You look like you are going to the Castle Ball to find your Prince."

Renesmee smacked Jacob's arm. "Silly… I already found my Prince." Renesmee grabbed his hand, pulling him to the house.

Jacob couldn't help the swelling of pride overtaking him. Even so, he wanted to joke a little more. "Do I know this Prince? Does he have a name?" Jacob could see Nessie skipping along towards the house, seeming to enjoy this bantering.

"Yep. My Prince's name starts with a J." Renesmee said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, must be Jasper—" Jacob almost ran into Nessie as she stopped suddenly, looking him sternly in the eyes.

"Your my Prince. No one else!" Renesmee could not believe her Jake would even joke about something so serious. She gave him an evil look. "You owe me an apology." Hand on hip, the other still holding Jake's, she waited for the apology.

If Nessie didn't look so serious, Jacob would have bet his life she was joking. He loved how anyone else interacting like this with Renesmee, she would be shy, reserved, almost uncomfortable around them. But with Jacob, it was as if she felt comfortable and safe to be... herself. He loved that about her that not only at this young age did she trust him to protect her physically, but emotionally too.

Of course, he was quickly realizing that the emotional part was not something to mess with. Apparently this topic was not something to joke about so Jacob did what any grown man would do in a similar situation... he groveled. "I'm so humbly sorry princess, my mistake." He bowed graciously at the hip.

Renesmee tilted her head slightly, trying to make sure Jake was not joking. Seeing he was serious, she lifted her cheek towards Jake and tapped it three times with her finger.

"You drive a hard bargain Ness." Jacob smiled as he leaned down to give her three kisses on the cheek. He saw the instant reaction as Nessie was back pulling him along towards the house, skipping as they went.

* * *

**{* * *}**

Carlisle couldn't help smiling as his two 'clients', were in his private study preparing to go over some financial investments that his Granddaughter had requested a meeting for.

Carlisle had to admire his Granddaughter's restraint as usually when her and Jacob were in the same room, she was sitting securely on Jacob's lap. Not for this meeting as both sat in separate chairs, Renesmee sitting straight, acting the most prim and proper he had ever seen her act around Jacob.

"So what can I do for you two?"

Jacob looked towards Nessie, making sure it was okay to start. Her nod yes gave him the okay. "My partner and I would like to invest some money that we've saved and were hoping you could help us find some good investment opportunities."

"How much were you looking to invest?" asked Carlisle, trying not to smile at the air of sophistication coming from Renesmee.

Renesmee continued, "Well, Jacob and I have both saved almost $2500—" Renesmee paused as she heard Jacob interrupt her.

Jacob held up a finger, "Excuse me Carlisle, can I confer with my partner real quick."

Carlisle nodded okay.

Jacob leaned over to whisper to Nessie, bringing his hand near his mouth for dramatic affect. "I don't want you using your savings Ness. That's your money. You earned it."

Renesmee looked at Jacob confused, "No, it's  _our_ money and daddy said I could use it how I wanted."

"But wouldn't you rather spend it on something you really, really want?" Jacob figured maybe a new dress, shoes, something she would enjoy.

Renesmee just shook her head. "I'm spending it on something I want silly; I spending it on us." Renesmee folded her arms across her chest as she looked to her Grandfather. "You may continue."

"Your stubborn you know that?" Jacob whispered to her sitting back up in his chair, folding his own arms across his chest, doing his best to mimic his business partner.

Renesmee through the side of her mouth whispered back, "Love you too." She then stuck out her tongue from the side of her mouth.

Jacob over-dramatically huffed as he re-adjusted his huge arms across his chest.

Carlisle was really enjoying this banter, but figured he should get things moving along. "Well I'll be honest, that's quite a bit of money for such a young… partnership. Are you sure you want to invest that? I do have a couple promising investments, but the market can be very volatile." Carlisle made sure Renesmee knew what that meant.

"We trust—"

"—You" Jacob and Renesmee said at the exact same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Renesmee won as she most always did.

Jacob shook his head, "Darn it, how many does that make now?"

Renesmee proudly responded, not able to control her swinging legs. "150 sodas to be exact." She sure loved drinking soda, especially since she stopped feeding on Jacob.

Jacob looked back to Carlisle, "I don't suppose Pepsi is one of those investments? Looks like their revenue is about to be sustained for a very long time."

Carlisle laughed, not only at Jacob's comment, but the fact that Renesmee was no longer able to sit in her own seat as she snuggled comfortably into Jacob's lap now.

Carlisle responded, knowing Jacob and Renesmee were anxious to hear his thoughts. "Actually no, there are a couple companies I would like to invest your money in. One is an online store, that seems to be taking off— Amazon. The other is two social media outlets, one called Facebook and the other Instagram. I think those might be lucrative investments but you never know."

Jacob looked around to his partner who was happily tracing heart symbols on the back of his hand. Renesmee stopped briefly to nod her head in approval.

"Sounds good Carlisle. We appreciate doing business with you." Jacob stood, carefully setting Nessie on her feet, and shook Carlisle's hand.

Renesmee mimicked what her Jacob did and shook her Grandpa's hand also.

"Thank you Grandpa. Love you." Renesmee then grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come on Jacob, I wanna watch Beauty and the Wolf."

Jacob, being pulled along at a very brisk pace replied, "I don't think that's what the movie is called Nessie."

"Well it's either my movie or we're playing dress up again and Aunt Alice can't wait to play with us." Renesmee turned to give a gleeful smile at her wolf.

Jacob, remembering the last time he got suckered into 'dress up' decided it would be better to watch the movie. "Beauty and the Wolf it is."


	6. A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 1 month after the Glow. The chapter begins at the Cullen's main house.

 

Jacob was sitting nervously on the floor in the living room, finishing up braiding Nessie's hair in preparation for the days training. It was only Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie in the main Cullen home, everyone else was out for the day.

Renesmee of course didn't have a care in the world as she was reading her favorite Disney story as her prince fixed her hair for training.

It had only been a month since the incident with Jacob and Nessie and the introduction to a small sampling of their 'glow' as Emmett now called it, to the family. It was also the last time Rosalie had spoken to him, looked at him, or acknowledged him. Even his shrew attempts at humor and sarcasm were usually met with the back of a blonde head as Rosalie would quickly exit most area's Jacob was in.

Rosalie seemed to be okay with Nessie, which Jake was extremely grateful for; because no matter how he felt about Rosalie, he would forget it all, and treat Rosalie as a queen if it made Nessie feel better. Still, there was something itching at him to make things right and maybe it was the fact that hidden underneath all their insults, all their back and forth, there might of actually been a smidgen of caring about each other.

It really did frustrate Jacob to no end because looking back, if anything, he thought he handled the whole situation pretty well. Still the fact remained, he'd lost his one partner in all his awful attempts at sarcasm and joking around— but even more than that...

Jacob needed a minute as the deep seeded reason, the one he did not want to ever think about, made its way into his brain. If there was any reason to make things right with Rosalie, it was because if not for her, Nessie might not be alive. Rosalie was the one that stood guard over Bella, Rosalie was the one who defended Nessie. Yeah if any reason was needed to set things right with Rosalie, it was that one.

Jacob felt a small, warm hand on his leg as Renesmee linked with him...

_She knows it's not your fault Jake, she just doesn't know how to process her feelings correctly._

Jacob leaned to the side as he looked down on his Nessie who was still reading her book as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The girl either had great Jacob intuition or she was able to read his mind. He froze as Nessie picked up his free hand that had just finished putting the hair band in, and kissed it. She sighed adorably and took his arm and wrapped it around her small body as she then lifted her own arms, still holding the book, and settled them securely on top of Jacobs and continued reading.

 _Two Edwards… just great._  Jacob waited for the response but got nothing. Maybe he was safe for now.

Gaining strength from Nessie's small gesture of holding his arm securely around her, or maybe that was her intent all along; he decided to give it a shot and try to extend an olive branch to Blondie.

"Hey guys, anyone willing to help Nessie and I do some training? I want to work with her on defending herself alongside the ones who will protect her." Jacob prayed that the other's would somehow gain Edward and apparently now, Nessie's ability to read minds.

"Sorry bro, Jasper and I have a game to watch." — _It worked, maybe only on the feeble minded?_  Jacob smiled.

Jacob heard a loud sigh—which in itself was odd considering Vamps don't breathe —coming from the only other female in the room that wasn't a beautiful hybrid. "It's really important and I could use some help… Please?" Jacob wasn't opposed to begging.

Rosalie, not so gently, folded the magazine she was reading and slammed it down on the table next to her. She still would not look at… at the one talking.

Jacob was hoping the annoying approach might work, "I promise it'll only be an hour, and it will be pretty much in the backyard, and it will really help Nessie, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important but I really, really, really, need someone Nessie trusts, and..."

Rosalie stood up, almost knocking Emmett off the chair he was sitting on next to her. "If I help will you promise to shut up?" She just shook her head giving her husband a dirty look for weaseling his way out of volunteering.

Jacob nodded, sending a brief link to Nessie to explain things.

"Well?" Rosalie placed both hands on her hips, eyes wide as she not so patiently waited for a response.

Renesmee couldn't help her smile as she responded to her aunt, putting her book down and looking over at Rose. "Jacob says he's sorry but you told him to shut up and thus he can't answer you."

Rosalie squinted her eyes in frustration, trying to bore a hole right through the… the wolf. Oh my God I can't even think it now worrying about Renesmee's feelings, Rose chided herself.

Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering how in the world it was possible for a Vampire to get a headache. "Fine." Rosalie gave a motion to let Renesmee's… friend know she would help.

Jacob got to his feet, making sure to pick up Nessie as he stood. Nessie was trying to squirm out of his grip although without much effort, as he carried her like a parcel package under his one arm. The most awesome package ever…

Jacob stopped near the door, still securing his 'package' under his arm, ignoring the burst of giggles coming from it, and nodded his head towards the the door, still not saying a word.

Rosalie flashed past him, accidentally bumping him a little harder than she intended. Of course the wolf would use the opportunity to twirl Renesmee around, as if she was an airplane flying through the air. And as if there would ever be a doubt—it would be 'the most awesome plane ride ever.' Rose knew she just couldn't win...

* * *

**. . .**

Unfortunately Rosalie's reprieve at listening to the annoying sound of her arch nemesis's voice didn't last half as long as she would have hoped. Nope, not long enough at all. She had to admit though, seeing Jacob—Renesmee's friend she corrected herself—as Alpha was a lot different than how Jacob had ever acted around her.

Jacob was still in human form as he prepared everyone else for the training. Seth and Leah were there—already in wolf form—that left Rosalie and Nessie. They were down near the lake, at a small pathway that led into the forest.

Jacob had everyone stand around Nessie, in a sort of pack circle. Not too tightly spaced, but enough where Nessie could reach out and touch each.

"Okay Renesmee, what are Seth's strengths?" Jacob nodded to Renesmee to reach out and touch Seth's snout.

Renesmee stood proudly, as she had her hand on Seth's thick sandy colored fur. "Seth is extremely quick and is a strong tactician when it comes to fighting. He has shown he's a very strong warrior. When things get too crazy, Seth is the one to turn to for a plan."

Seth bounced his head up and down, proud at Renesmee's words.

Jacob then nodded his head towards Leah. "What about Leah?"

This was Renesmee's favorite—besides her Alpha of course. Leah always treated her so nice, she was like a big sister and she loved the grayish wolf. "Leah is my Beta. She is willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish her objective. She may be smaller but she is by far the fastest wolf in the whole world. She would sacrifice her own life to save those she cared for."

Leah nudged Renesmee, bringing her snout up allowing Renesmee to hug her.

Jacob then nodded to Rosalie who really wasn't paying much attention thinking this was more a wolf thing. She was actually surprised when Renesmee reached out her hand to touch her.

"And Rosalie?" Jacob asked.

"Rosalie is one of the strongest. She is very tena… tenac…" Renesmee scrunched up her face frustrated that she couldn't remember the word. "What was it Jake?"

"Tenacious."

Rosalie eyes widened as she looked at Jacob.

"Rosalie is tenacious, she won't stop at anything to keep the ones she loves safe. She's a very strong fighter and is one of the toughest. When angered, she's almost unstoppable."

Rosalie was shocked. She knew the pack did not come up with those things by themselves. Which meant they had to come from someone— _possibly the one who led them?_

Jacob didn't smile, didn't acknowledge anything. In training—he was the Alpha—the other stuff could wait. He looked to Renesmee, a fierceness in his eyes.

"And what about your Alpha?" Jacob instinctively puffed out his chest even as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Renesmee had to remember to count slowly to ten so she wouldn't automatically react. She was training, so she couldn't just run into Jacob's arms. She cautiously reached out and touched Jacob's arm.

"My Jake—ugh—Sorry." Renesmee stomped her foot. She was better than that. She had actually counted to ten—in Quileute—yet she still forgot. She gathered herself again, hoping the burning in her cheeks would quickly go away.

"My Alpha—" Renesmee dared a quick look up into her Alpha's eyes. She let out a deep breath seeing the calm, 'Jacob loves me' eyes. "He's the strongest wolf in the universe. He's relentless, powerful, and he's the toughest wolf to ever walk the earth… And he's the most beautiful wolf in the world." The last part trailed off into almost a whisper as Renesmee shyly turned away, not wanting to get in trouble for adding the last part herself.

It took all Jacob's restraint not to pick Nessie up and hug her close to him. He was in Alpha mode and it was surprising how easily his little princess could crack through even that facade. He had to stay in character though, this was training after all.

Jacob knew Renesmee didn't like the next part. The first time he instructed her, she freaked out and broke down crying. It took him a good 30 minutes to calm her down and put her at ease, explaining to her why she had to listen to him about this.

"Renesmee, if ever there's a threat to your life, and the pack is in the middle of a fight, who do you run with?" Jacob gave her a warning that she had to keep it together.

Renesmee hated this... hated, hated, hated, as she removed her hand from Jacob. She knew hated was a bad word, according to mommy, but this part of the training she hated with a passion. Renesmee loved her Alpha, and would listen to him, but she still didn't know if she could do what she was told concerning this point. Either way, she knew she had to answer.

Renesmee didn't want to just answer that question right away so she would answer the next question ahead of time, the one Jacob taught her about on how the pack should fight. She would afterwards just quickly gloss over the question she hated.

"In a fight, the Alpha and Rose will always be the tip of the spear." Renesmee wasn't entirely sure what that meant other than her Alpha and Rose would lead the way. "Seth will determine best strategies since he can keep his wits during a fight. I'm to always stay with my Alpha unless commanded—" Renesmee took a deep breath —This was it. "If something goes wrong, I'm to transfer to Leah and get away as fast as we can." Renesmee let out quick breaths, trying to control the tears forming at the thought of leaving her Jacob.

Rose just stood there processing everything. Was this serious? Was that a bad thing to prepare for? Whether she hated the dog or not, she had to admit to herself, Jacob truly would do anything to keep Renesmee safe, even it meant giving her up to someone else.

But something bothered Rose about all this. Where did that leave her? "So, if Leah and Seth take off, what am I supposed to do?" Rose felt a little self conscious as everyone in the pack turned and looked at her.

"You fight with me to make sure no one's left." Jacob commanded in his Alpha voice. "We make sure no one will ever hurt Renesmee… no matter what it takes."

Rosalie couldn't believe what she said next. No jokes, no sarcastic response, no angry reply— just the truth. "Whatever it takes." She then nodded her head towards her Alp… towards Jacob, she quickly corrected herself.

Jacob knew Renesmee always hated talking about the part of leaving him. He knew in most cases he was in no way ever going to let her go. But he made sure Nessie understood why it was important for her to transfer to Leah if things got… well got bad. Sure the 'glow' had changed things, but they couldn't rely on that supernatural power until they understood it better. So for now, it was Nessie get to safety so Jacob could fight without worrying about her.

Seeing Nessie turn back to him, a small tear trailing down her cheek. He tried to keep it together, this was important but the next part he knew she would love. Jacob figured it was time to at least have a little fun, the tension in the air needed to be released.

"Time for War Race." Jacob smiled seeing the spark of happiness come once again into Nessie's eyes. This would be Rose's first time so he explained what would happen.

"Our objective is to get Nessie to First Beach as fast as we can. Sam's pack will be hiding out there in the forest trying to stop us." Jacob then took a step back nodding to Nessie. She acknowledged his command and turned her back to him.

Renesmee turned, just a bit, to her Aunt, "Aunt Rose you might want to close your eyes."

Rosalie never had a chance to process Renesmee's words as Jacob's shirt and sweatpants came flying at her.

"Hold these please." Jacob asked not waiting for an answer as he quickly phased, a rush of wind blowing everyone back a bit in the little circle.

Rose really wanted to punch him for that, thankful at least her Niece wasn't looking.

Renesmee leaned in whispering to her Aunt. "I'm not allowed to look. Its a wolf thing." Renesmee tried winking but ended up closing both her eyes, not really mastering the wink quite yet.

Rosalie just shook her head as she held out the foul smelling clothes to her Niece who quickly folded them and put them into the backpack she was wearing.

Renesmee turned back around and jumped quickly onto her giant russet wolf.

Renesmee looked over at her aunt. "Jacob is talking to Sam right now, making sure they're ready." Renesmee paused… hearing more of her Alpha's link.

"He's now warning everyone in Sam's pack if they harm you, Aunt Rose, in anyway, Jacob will personally kick their—" Renesmee stopped as Jacob bucked her a little. "—Sorry, not allowed to say that word." Renesmee looked shyly down.

Rosalie was really having a hard time processing everything. Usually when it came to Jacob, there was anger and dislike. Those were the easy emotions, those were the ones she was used to. She momentarily wondered if there was truth to the tribal voodoo that apparently the Alpha's had. It was the only thing that could explain what she was starting to feel.

After Jacob finished linking with his other pack, Renesmee continued the instructions. "Okay, Jacob said they're ready. Jacob wants Rose to stay close to him and Leah and Seth know what to do. Everyone ready?" Renesmee looked around at her pack, acknowledging each of them.

"Let the War Race begin..." Renesmee giggled as she repeated what her Alpha linked to her.

* * *

**. . .**

Rosalie was sitting in the main family room—'training' completed—almost the whole family back. It was night and Renesmee's bedtime. Of course her little Niece was securely fastened to  _her_  wolf's side.

Rosalie really had to consider her feelings towards the mutt. She was not willing to just all of sudden get along with him, but the dog was eating away at her resolve to stay distant.

Rosalie remembered the 'War Race' and if she had to admit, it was one of the most adrenaline filled, exciting, fun things she had ever done.

This was her first time really working with her—with Renesmee's pack. They were flawless in the execution of their objective—getting Renesmee to First Beach.

There were some intense moments as the other pack was not playing around. Of course Rosalie could tell everyone was holding back a little, but for all intents and purposes, it felt real.

Rosalie looked at Jacob. She knew it's one thing to say you would protect someone with your life, or never let anyone harm you. But with Jacob, she could truly see that it was not just words.

Rosalie knew that with most people—'I love you'—'I care about you'—those came naturally to the tongues of men, but did they really mean them? The old saying 'Actions speak louder than words' was never more evident in Jacob's case.

He wasn't just relying on the imprint law to protect Renesmee, he was actively doing everything he could to actually protect Renesmee. The mere fact that he was not ignorant enough to think only he could protect her was a testament to how much he cared. Rosalie knew when Jacob relinquished her protection to Leah, to Seth, to her, that Jacob truly did want to protect Renesmee no matter what.

She'd never seen anything like it. During the race, there was a moment where the other pack pretty much did an all out blitz trying to overwhelm them.

The other pack attacked from all sides, yet her—Jacob's pack was able to counter every single attack. Renesmee easily kept safe, jumping to Leah when Jacob was the focus of the attack and then easily switching back when Jacob gained control as he did quite easily.

Rosalie had to quickly push the thought out of her mind about the moment her and Jacob worked as if they had fought side by side their entire life. It was incredible how with all the wolves around them and the horrible smell that exploded everywhere on the final confrontation, she easily distinguished between Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

The way they each worked together—able to jump—slide—weave between the pack, always keeping Renesmee safe from even remotely being touched was something incredible.

Rosalie wouldn't admit to herself how much she loved that adrenaline, that feeling of… together, as the pack fought to obtain their objective. She loved it. She quickly schooled her expression, which of course was easy to do being a vampire, not wanting to— _Darn it all_ , the mutt was looking right at her, a smug look on his face.

Jacob knew looking over at Rosalie that their was a shift today in their relationship. He was glad he listened to Nessie about asking Rosalie to come train with them. He knew the Cullen's would always be part of the 'pack', and thus protect Renesmee, but he didn't feel like he had control over things with the family. With his pack, he was the Alpha, and he knew how to protect his people, he had the control. That's why it was nice to have Rosalie there today.

Working alongside a true Vampire would only strengthen their pack—allow them to utilize every opportunity to protect Nessie. Heck, he would work with the pale freak show at the head of the Volturi if it meant keeping Renesmee safe. Any and all were welcome into the pack if they could provide a benefit in that one very important goal—Nessie's safety.

Jacob wasn't sure if Rosalie would ever train with them again and if she would probably go back to ignoring him after today. While she might not officially join the pack, he could tell that Rose looked like she actually enjoyed today—dare he say, had fun. Maybe things could go back to normal.

Today was a first step to repairing something that was broken. He knew if Nessie wasn't involved, he probably wouldn't care, but this did involve Nessie and someone that his little one loved very much, her Aunt Rosalie. So he knew he would continue to try and mend the bridge that was never strong to begin with.

It had only been a few months since Rosalie attacked Jacob when she found out about the imprint. It was still fresh in his mind. It wasn't the who he thought about it was the why. Rosalie was just defending her Niece and no matter what, that meant something to Jacob. Even the recent confrontation, although not entirely the noble cause, at its core Rosalie was looking out for Nessie.

Jacob just smiled, realizing yeah, it was nice to have another aly in his plight to protect Nessie. He felt a slight nudge as Nessie wanted him to move his arm so she could use him as a pillow.

Jacob ran his hand through her hair, almost as if he was combing away her fears, her worries. Nessie was not a big fan of going to bed. For some reason, she was always worried that if she fell asleep, he might not be there when she woke up. That is why no matter what he had to do, he always made it a priority to be there when she woke up.

He wasn't always the one to put her to sleep, he knew that was a time Bella and Nessie needed to form their own ritual. He knew what it meant to him to have his own mother tuck him in and put him to bed and he didn't want Nessie to miss out on the sacred tradition.

On the rare occasion though, like tonight, Renesmee would stay with him and fall asleep in his arms. He loved those times because it never felt like his right to have her sleep in his arms, it was a privilege. She was never more peaceful then the moments like now. Those were the moments Jacob needed to cherish, the moments he needed to remember, because no one could predict what might happen next.

Jacob knew training with Rosalie today was important. No one knew what tomorrow would bring so they needed to take advantage of the opportunities they had.

Yeah, today was a good day Jacob smiled as he leaned backward against the couch, making sure Nessie was comfortable. Jacob laughed a bit as he heard the words…

"Great, now we'll never get the wet dog smell out of the couch."

Jacob cracked an eye open looking at his once again blonde nemesis. She was shaking her head at him. Yeah, today was a good day.


	7. The Best Christmas Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Christmas - Little over year since Renesmee' Birth

 

One of the billion things Renesmee loved about her Jacob was his love for the Holidays. Everything from Easter, Halloween which was also one of her family's favorites, and for Jacob, Christmas was his absolute favorite which just by default, was Renesmee's also.

Renesmee paused for a moment realizing that Christmas wasn't actually Jake's absolute favorite, it was her birthday. But she wasn't quite sure her birthday qualified as a Holiday. According to her Jake, it should be a holiday.

Renesmee remembered how proud she was on her last birthday when she had grown yet another two inches. For some reason, she got so excited seeing the marks continue to climb on Grandpa Carlisle's wall measurement chart. It probably had a lot to do with her Jake's enthusiasm too. He always acted like she won a War Race every time she grew. Mommy and Daddy weren't as happy as Jake and her, but the marks on the chart had definitely slowed down since she could remember the first time Grandpa recorded her height.

She was already to the 57 inch mark according to the chart and the clothes she wore last Christmas, her first, were now to small. The growth spurts, as Grandpa called them, didn't hurt as much as the first three months since her birth, which she figured had to do with the 'spurts' slowing down.

Renesmee could still feel the changes though, and for some reason, she wanted them to continue as fast as they could. She didn't know exactly why she felt the need to continue growing, it was just something inside her, almost pulling her forward. It was the strangest feeling, like her body was in some kind of tug of war.

Either way, she was really happy with everything that had happened over the past year and was super excited about this Christmas.

Renesmee was thinking back to her first Christmas together where Jake gave her the promise bracelet he made. There were multiple woven threads in the bracelet and he promised her that each Christmas, he would reveal a promise that a colored thread represented.

Of course the first Christmas, it was a promise to always protect her. She remembered vividly when Jacob took her to play in the backyard of Grandpa Charlie's house and was pushing her on the swing. She was having so much fun when Jacob told her…

**. . .**

" _Nessie, there's something special about that bracelet that I wanted to tell you about."_

_Renesmee erupted in a warm smile as she held the bracelet to her heart. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and the fact that Jacob made it for her just meant the world. "Tell me Jacob."_

_She was a little frustrated she couldn't see him, but considering their bond was so strong, she wasn't as upset knowing he was right there behind her, pushing her in the swing._

" _Each color represents a promise from me to you."_

_Renesmee quickly looked at the bracelet, praying that she remembered exactly how many colors there were, her heart sank a little realizing there were only seven. Seven promises didn't seem quite enough but one thing she learned about Jacob, everything he did had a purpose, and usually that purpose was for her._

" _The first color represents—" He stopped as Nessie turned to him._

" _Please stop the swing so I can see you." Renesmee pleaded for Jacob to help her._

_He smiled, sensing the conviction in her voice. "Sure thing little one." On her up swing, Jacob easily grabbed her from behind, pulling her out of the swing and tossing her carefully in the air._

_Renesmee couldn't help but laugh as she twisted in the air and slowly floated down into Jacob's outstretched arms. She was home once again as she hugged him tightly._

_After a moment of just relishing in the safety and comfort that just being together brought both of them, Renesmee urged him. "Tell me your promise for this year Jacob"._

" _I promise to always protect you."_

_Renesmee heard the reverence in his voice, as if he was saying a prayer. It was much different than his voice when talking to the other wolves. She leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Promise Jacob?"_

" _I Promise."_

* * *

**{* * *}**

She smiled brightly thinking of that day and how it made her feel. Now was their second Christmas and if she really had to be honest, of all the presents under the tree, all the cookies, all the decorations, everything about Christmas, the one thing she couldn't wait for this year was the second promise. Well that and something her and Aunt Alice had been working on for a while that would be  _his_ gift.

Renesmee remembered her first Christmas when all she gave her Jacob was some pictures she had drawn. Of course if his reaction to her present was an indication of how much he loved it, you would think she had given him a new motorcycle. She was so new to the whole Christmas thing back then so she didn't know all the ins and out. Even though she put a lot of work into the pictures, her Jacob deserved more from her.

She smiled as her heart did that thing it usually does when she thinks of her Jake. She remembered how proud she was when she went to Jacob's house and saw her pictures on Jake's fridge. She knew how much her wolf loved to eat, and that meant that the fridge was the most visited place for her Jacob at his house.

Renesmee brought her bracelet up to her heart, holding it tightly against her with her other hand as she remembered how embarrassed Jacob was when she went into his bedroom. She usually was not allowed in there for some silly reason no one ever truly explained to her, but she needed to get an extra pair of shorts and a shirt for him to put in her backpack. She walked into his room and was amazed at all the pictures posted all around his room. Jacob had made copies of her originals and along with other pictures she had drawn for him, they were posted all over his room as if they were wallpaper.

Her heart did that funny thing again thinking of how she felt standing in the middle of her protectors room. No, he deserved something much more special than a drawn picture. She instinctively squeezed the velvet bag in her pocket where his special gift was. She would wait to give it to him after they visited Grandpa Charlies and Papa Billy's. They would go to their spot and then he could tell her his promise and she would give him hers.

She felt a strange feeling as she thought about giving the gift to Jacob. Was that shyness she wondered? She never felt that way around Jacob, usually only others. It was odd and she made a mental note to ask Jacob about her feelings later. For now though, she couldn't wait to give him her present.

* * *

**{* * *}  
** **{Jacob and Renesmee's Spot}**

Renesmee was still coming down from her high as she thought about the gift Jacob got her for Christmas this year. Renesmee thought it would be just the promise which was really all she wanted; but when he gave her the small toolbox and explained to her what it was for, she nearly jumped through the roof.

Jacob had given Renesmee her own set of tools, albeit just a wrench and Phillips screwdriver to start, as he said they would add to it as she learned more and more about fixing things. It wasn't the gifts that excited her, it was what they meant. She was giddy with excitement as now she could help Jacob fix cars and bikes and as Jacob said, she was officially hired as his apprentice.

She really didn't mean to unleash her power as she hugged him but she couldn't control herself as she leapt into his arms. She knew Jacob's second true love was fixing things and now his first true love, was going to be able to help him with that. She was ecstatic beyond belief and was so happy that she almost forgot about the promise. Of course she was a little saddened at the giant bruise left on his shoulder where she hugged him, but within minutes it was gone. Jacob even said is was a badge of honor to show the world how much his Nessie loved him.

She thought it odd that something painful would show love. She remembered as a baby when she would bite Jacob to feed, not realizing that was not the right thing to do. It was one of those weird rules that she was given not to bite people. She never understood why they set the rule for her not to bite other people—she never once remembered wanting to bite anyone but Jacob. It was  _his_  blood that smelled and tasted so much better than anything especially those animals. Even so, mommy and daddy were very adamant that she shouldn't do that and so after a few more times, she had stopped because it made them sad. Especially Auntie Rose who said something about eating garbage.

Either way, she filed the badge of honor comment away for later, when she didn't have so many rules. But for now, they were at their place and it was time for the second promise and her gift.

"So do you like your present?" Jacob was in human form, Nessie insisting for some reason. He was fine with it though as he held Nessie in his lap as they looked out over the ocean, doing the best he could to keep his bundle of joy warm from the winter weather even though she really didn't need it.

He smiled as Nessie projected to him how much the tool box meant to her.

"You deserve it my little Apprentice. You're so awesome at helping me fix things."

Renesmee snuggled into him, wrapping his warm arms around the front of her. She projected how much she loved working with him in his shop.

"So you ready for the second promise?" Jacob laughed as she jumped off his lap, pulling him to his knees in front of her as they looked at each other.

"See that orange thread right there." Jacob gently lifted her wrist to show her. "That represents my promise to you that I'll always love you."

Orange was now her new favorite color as she looked down from Jake's eyes to the most beautiful color in the world… orange. She traced the thread all the way around the bracelet.

"Promise?" She asked as was their routine, looking shyly down at the bracelet.

Jacob gently lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I promise."

"I love you Jacob."

"Oh man I love you too Nessie, so much." He hugged her close.

 _Okay now was the time,_  as she felt the velvet pouch burning a hole in her pocket. Renesmee linked,  _I have a present for you Jake._

"For me?" Jacob smiled as he overdramatically brought both hands up to his heart.

Renesmee playfully punched him in the arm, quickly following it with a kiss to his cheek. She then backed up a little bit to give Jacob some room.

The playfulness quickly dissolved as she pulled out the velvet pouch.  _Aunt Alice helped me make this for you but it was my idea._ She had to link because she was too nervous to speak out loud.

Jacob could see the sincerity in her eyes as he gently reached out for the pouch. "What is this?" He looked at the pouch examining it with intrigue.

"Its  _my_ promise to you." Okay, maybe this moment deserves the strength to speak out loud.

Renesmee stood silently now in front of Jake, both hands clasped in front of her, her head lowered.

Jacob slowly opened the pouch letting the contents poor out into his hands. The first thing he noticed was the beautifully braided thin rope that must be a necklace of some kind. He could see it was made with what looked like dark leather, but he could tell it was pliable, nice to have for wolf form considering due to obvious reasons, men in the Quileute tribe do not wear jewelry.

For as beautifully crafted as the necklace band was, what was attached to it made him catch his breath, something that had never before happened in his existence.

He had to blink quickly as words left him, trying to hold back the emotions that he felt starting to pour out of him looking at the symbol attached to the rope.

Jacob took deep breaths, looking up to the sky, as if he could find the only other woman in his life that had loved him as much as this little girl did. He was going to be strong as he looked back down, bringing the symbol up to get a better look.

It was an intricately woven tribal symbol of eternal love, two circles joined as one. It was a smaller replica similar to the one his mom had given him for a dream catcher when he was a kid. She had told him the symbol represented that her love for him was eternal and that she would always be looking over him. It was the one thing he still had from his mom, his closest connection to her.

Renesmee was getting worried, Jacob hadn't said anything. She didn't want to look up, knowing he probably hated it. She knew she should have let someone else help her come up with an idea. She was too young to know what Jacob needed and she should have just let the adults help her. She failed at being Jake's girl, especially since he had given her so much.

Jacob still was trying to process his emotions as he couldn't take his eyes off the symbol. It wasn't enough what that symbol represented, it was what it was made of. He could tell after closely inspecting it that the russet and bronze patterns of the tightly woven threads were not threads at all. They were his wolf hairs and Nessie's hairs tightly woven together in a way that made them look stronger than even the leather they were attached to.

Renesmee wanted to cry thinking that her Jacob probably thought it was the grossest thing that she had been saving strands of his fur when he was in wolf form. She knew he loved her hair so she thought weaving it together with his would be special for him. It was her promise to him that she would always love him, always be there right by his side. But he hated it, she knew it.

A lone tear fell from her eye as she slowly looked up to see the disgust in Jacob's eyes. What she saw there instead was something she didn't know how to process. All she knew is whatever it was in her Jacob's eyes must have crawled into her heart and caused it to explode everywhere because the way she felt now was nothing she felt before, at least at this level.

She thought she had felt loved before, well she knew she did. It was something she felt from the very beginning. She saw in others, the way mommy looked at daddy, the way Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other, the way they looked at her. But this was something more, she felt now like her life could end and she would know she had lived a complete life. She had never felt so… so complete. She tilted her head, wondering why she almost felt like she was floating. She felt weightless as if the only thing tethering her to the ground was her Jacob. She felt like no matter what she did, she would never feel unloved again. She felt safe but not in the physical way. She felt like it was her heart Jacob was now protecting. That's when she saw it. The thing she had never seen before from Jacob, a small crystallized tear sliding down his cheek, almost vaporizing from the heat as it slowly slid down into his giant smile.

"Perfect." Was all Jacob could say as he reached down picking his life—his Nessie up in his arms. "Perfect."

Renesmee breathed the biggest sigh of relief ever as she melted into his arms. "I promise to always love you Jacob, and never leave you." She needed to make sure he knew that it was the truth, her promise.

Jacob breathed in her scent as he felt his life was complete. He hadn't felt this happy, this safe, this loved since the last Christmas his mom spent with him.

This truly was the best Christmas ever, and it was all because of the girl he held in his arms.


	8. Its All About the Phasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two months after their second Christmas. The family is in the family room at the Cullen's main House.

It was Monday night and the Cullen family were honoring a very sacred tradition that Carlisle established decades ago. No matter what was going on the other six days of the week, Monday nights were reserved for family time and family time only. No distractions, no outside interference, no school work, just one evening a week where the family got to spend time together, doing anything from counseling on the events of the upcoming week, playing games, training, to just relaxing and being together.

This particular Monday night, the family had decided to stay in and just relax. They were all there, and Carlisle couldn't be happier as he scanned over the ones he loved, his and Esme's family.

Emmett and Jasper were working on designing strategic safeguards around the area. Not that there was anything to worry about, but since due to a certain someone, they were not going to be moving anytime soon, they needed to make sure the area was secure since this will be the longest they've ever stayed in one location.

Alice and Bella were talking fashion week in Milan, although to Carlisle, it looked more like Alice was doing all the talking.

Edward and Esme were in the kitchen preparing treats—baking cookies for Jacob and Renesmee, but mostly for Jacob. The biggest surprise of all though, was Jacob, Renesmee, and Rosalie were in the middle of the floor, playing monopoly. Carlisle smiled as he saw Jacob and Rosalie playfully bantering back and forth about cheating. It was nice to see them getting back to normal… well normal for Jacob and Rosalie.

As usual, instead of playing as individuals, Renesmee and Jacob were playing one person, Renesmee sitting comfortably with Jacob, leaning securely against him.

There had been a lot happening in the short time… well short time for them since they had lived in this area. Some things not so great, others, Carlisle looked back at Jacob and Renesmee, pretty special.

He remembered the research he had found on the legend of the Blue eyes. He did not tell anyone yet only because the more people that knew, the more danger they were in. Still, it was a miracle if the legend was true, but it would be a while before he could verify. So for now, he would just have to wait...

About two months had passed since that wonderful Christmas for Renesmee. That feeling she had when Jacob opened his gift—the necklace—just kept replaying in her mind over and over. Even this young, while she didn't know all the logistics of everything, there was one thing she knew without a doubt, she never wanted to be away from her Jacob. That is why she needed to say something now.

"Excuse me." Renesmee tried to speak a little louder than usual. She knew it was a rarity for her to form even whole sentences out loud, in front of so many, but she needed to say this. She instinctively twiddled with the bracelet Jake made for her. This was her go to when she needed to be strong.

While no one else in the room really reacted, Jacob instantly stopped what he was doing as he heard Nessie try to get everyone's attention.

Renesmee quickly tilted her head up and to the side to give Jacob a kiss on the chin, then she stood up.

 _Everything okay Nessie?_ —Jacob linked with her. While not freaking out yet or anything, he could sense that there was something very important on Nessie's mind.

Renesmee didn't answer Jacob right away, what she had to say was much more important. "Excuse me." Renesmee once again tried to get everyone's attention. This time it seemed to work as the family stopped what they were doing and gathered around the living room where Renesmee was now standing right next to where Jacob was sitting.

Renesmee really wasn't that nervous. When you were dealing with truths, it really was not that hard to show conviction and confidence. Her families curious reactions were probably more due to the fact she was calling a meeting and wanted to speak out loud.

Seeing she had the attention of everyone in the room, Renesmee continued. "I want to marry Jacob." Renesmee didn't shy away, didn't look down, didn't act childish. She just looked at everyone in the room making sure they understood her position.

Jacob smiled at her. He knew she had been thinking about this and it was so cute. It was like when his sisters were growing up and they wanted to dress up and pretend like they were getting married.

Bella just put her hand to her heart, how precious was her little daughter.

Edward walked over and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the top of her head, realizing he didn't have to bend down as far as he did not even a month ago. He smiled at his precious daughter—although he was blocked now from reading her thoughts—this revelation was nothing knew.

"I want to marry Jacob and start a family with him… today.

Jacob jumped to his feet, suddenly feeling like all eyes were on him.

Edward really didn't know how to respond as the once innocent conversation was somehow morphing into something more.

Jacob reached over to pick up Nessie, thinking it maybe best if they go help with treats.

Renesmee gave him a warning to not pick her up. Her Jacob looked somewhat hurt which of course was not her intention. She linked with him that she needed to be taken serious and looking like a kid in his arms was not what she wanted right now.

Jacob nervously ran his hand through his short cropped hair silently linking to Ness,  _Uh… Nessie, why don't we just finish, you know, playing the game._

Renesmee looked at him like he needed to get a grip, this was important after all.

Edward then spoke up. "Listen darling, we know you want to marry Jacob." Edward paused, trying to regain some composure, "and one day, far far far in the future, like 30 years from now, start a family."

Renesmee shook her head no at her father.

"I want to start our family now." Renesmee, with an air of wisdom of a twenty year old, reached out for Jacob's hand and pulled him next to her. "Jacob told me when two people love each other very much, then a child can be born of that love. Well, I want to start a family now because I love Jacob."

Jacob nervously tugged at his collar. Wow, for vampires they really keep the heat up in this house. Jacob twisted his head to the side, a loud crack heard as his now tightening neck ligaments were looking for relief. He looked around the room and stopped for a double take as he saw Rosalie with her arms folded across her chest, telling him good luck weaseling out of this.

Jacob linked to Renesmee,  _why don't we go to our spot and talk about this._

Renesmee shook her head no and severed the connection between her and Jacob although she didn't loosen her grip on his hand. That was the one thing she didn't understand, why everyone always wanted to talk. She was like her mom in that aspect, she would rather just say the truth, and let everyone else figure out how they would accept it. She was starting to feel aggravated thinking no one was taking her serious.

Knowing that Nessie had cut off their connection, and continuing to feel even more uncomfortable, Jacob knew he had to say something.

Jacob, gathering his nerve, continued, "I would just like to interject something here. Yes we talked very briefly about some day..." Jacob looked with pleading eyes to Edward, "getting married. But I swear I don't remember ever talking about having kids." He really wished Edward could read his mind now so he could see the truth.

Renesmee turned to look up at Jacob, a stern look in her eyes. "Do you  _not_ want to marry me and start a family together?"

Jacob coughed, once again feeling the weight of a thousand eyes bearing down on him, now his little one decides to speak instead of link. "Of course I want to marry you, you know, some day."

"So you don't love me enough to marry me now?" Renesmee would never question if Jacob loved her, but how much he loved her was apparently up for debate.

It was amazing to Jacob that at so many times in the past, he would pray that his family would just stop talking so much… now was not one of those times.

Jacob turned to Nessie, kneeling down in front of her, grabbing both her hands. "Nessie, you know my love for you has no limits. But now you're just too young to even think about this kind of stuff."

"I don't understand. If you love me now, why can't we get married? Is how much you can love someone based on age?" Renesmee looked at Jacob, trying to understand what his problem was.

Edward felt it was his turn to step in. "Renesmee, you're still so young, and you have a long way to go till you're ready to get married."

"So marriage isn't about how much you love someone, it's about how old you are?" Renesmee was tilting her head to look for answers.

Bella came to stand next to her husband. "Of course not honey. But there are laws that we have to abide by."

"You mean laws like not killing someone?" Renesmee wasn't trying to be disrespectful but she truly wanted to understand. "Or adhering to the speed limit? Laws like Grandpa Charlie enforces?"

She had us there Edward thought. But enough was enough. "Your mother and I just don't want you to get married until you're at least 18 years old."

"Why?"

"So you understand completely what you are getting into? Also, you have so much to experience, places to see, things to do, choices to make."

Renesmee gave a stern look. "Are you saying you want me to experience those things without Jacob? Because I believe I've made it clear that isn't going to happen. And I've already made my choice." Renesmee turned back to look at Jacob as if there was no debating that subject.

Jacob was pleading with Nessie to let him take her away just for a few hours so they could talk about things.

Renesmee ignored him, "So the only person you would trust me with if something happened is Jacob." She remembered what the plan was when the Volturi attacked almost a year ago. "The only one that has a spiritual connection with me is Jacob, the one that is capable of destroying anything that would try to harm me is Jacob, the only one that is bound to me for the rest of my life is Jacob. But you're saying I have to meet some age requirement, that from what grandpa tells me, doesn't even apply to my growth level?"

Jacob hated to see her getting frustrated, although he had to admit, it was really awesome to hear her say those things about him. "Come on Ness, let's talk about this later."

"No Jacob. Unless you tell me right now that you don't want to marry me, then I'm not going anywhere." Renesmee dared him to object, folding her arms now, breaking their physical connection.

Jacob could only look up at the ceiling, folding his massive arms across his own chest, his empty hand now feeling as if it was cut off his body with the loss of her touch. He couldn't say anything because anything he said to satisfy those in the room would be a lie. So he decided to be stubborn and just be quiet.

Renesmee linked to Jacob,  _Well that's mature._

Emmett thought he would give his two cents. "Look little one, even if let's say you did get married, there is no way you're ready to start a family—" Jasper punched his arm all the while Rosalie was giving him the evil eye.

Bella rubbed her temples, while it was incredibly emotional to hear Renesmee speak really for the first time this much, it was also such a troublesome topic to explain correctly.

Renesmee looked over to her uncle. "Why couldn't Jacob and I start a family now?"

Jacob sighed, this is exactly the problem he brought up to Bella about Nessie being raised in a household with a bunch of sex crazed teenagers. They had no clue how to show Nessie the building blocks of a family. It's not like  _POOF_ your a family.

"Nessie we're going." Jacob got the okay from Edward.

Renesmee folded her arms, standing her ground, no matter how much she wanted to go to  _their_ place.

Jacob looked to her and linked,  _If you love me, you will go with me now. Just trust me okay?_

Renesmee responded,  _That is so not fair Jacob._  But she consented, walking to the door, not wanting her family to see her jumping on Jacobs back like a little girl.

Ohhhhkay… Jacob thought as he walked out the door, his heart leaped as the minute the door closed, Nessie jumped on his back.  _That's my girl._

 _Don't you ever forget it._ Renesmee squeezed him tight, kissing him on the back of the neck.  _Also, no phasing till you take off your shirt, I don't want you ruining one of my favorites._

Jacob thought that might have been a better idea before she plastered herself to his back. He laughed as he felt her sigh and then leap off his back. What surprised him even more was she was able to effortlessly remove his shirt in the process. A slight discomfort hit him, but was quickly quenched as he heard Nessie in his head.  _And whose the child now?_

* * *

**_{* * *}_ **

_So let me get this straight. It's a bunch of high schoolers that some turn into wolves, coyotes, and… Banshees? And they're all led by some Alpha wolf named Scott Mc somebody?_  Jacob still couldn't understand why this was her favorite shirt for him to wear. He really did not like some dude with glowing eyes who was a teenager and a wolf on his shirt. But Nessie wanted him to wear it because she said Jacob was her own Alpha.

"Just Phase back please" _._ Renesmee couldn't help but smile as her wolf tried to understand her love for that TV show.

_Umm Ness, any chance I could get my shorts since obviously you aren't giving up my shirt._

Renesmee just rolled her eyes. "In the bag behind the tree." And he was right about not giving up the shirt because she was just to comfortable in it.

Once dressed, Jacob hurried back to where Nessie was waiting. "Okay so let's talk—What?" Jacob looked around him wondering what was causing Nessie to have such a disappointed look. "Oh, right." Jacob remembered their tradition as he quickly set down behind her, letting her sit across his lap as he held her close.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget things when I'm not phased."

Renesmee just held on to him tight, taking comfort in the one person in the world she felt 100% comfortable with.

Jacob loved this position, but he noticed that Nessie's legs were hanging over his much farther than he remembered. Also her arms seemed to easily wrap around his giant neck where before it was much more difficult. He shrugged it off thinking maybe he was just holding her differently.

"Why didn't you support me Jake?" She said it aloud although it was mumbled a bit since she didn't want to move her face.

Great, she's using Jake for this conversation. Jacob took a deep breath. "Nessie, we're just not ready to get married yet."

She was so tired of hearing that. "Why are you so scared about getting married?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Jacob that his little girl was talking aloud instead of linking, which of course means this conversation, this topic could not be brushed under the rug. Jacob knew no matter what that they both had to come to a agreeable solution for this.

Jacob kissed her head. "Ness, it's not that I'm scared. I know intellectually you're way beyond your years, I just think emotionally we both need to mature more." In their little world, he would hold nothing back. Nessie deserved to hear the truth and she would know if he was trying to pull a fast one on her.

"Is it starting a family that scares you Jake—"

Jacob interrupted her, "SQUIRREL" he faked like he was going to run off.

Renesmee couldn't help but giggle at this. She slapped his chest. "I'm serious Jake, tell me."

Jacob let out a quick breath. "Yes Nessie, to be honest  _that_  is huge hurdle. Because just like my body had to wait to a certain age to Phase, your body needs to wait until it's ready."

Renesmee pondered this, that actually made sense. It sure would have been nice for someone to explain that to her earlier. Odd how the man that would be her husband is the only one she could trust to tell her  _all_ the truth about what to expect with the man that would be her husband.

"And it's not just your body, because I know you are growing daily and just getting more beautiful every time I see you."

_And people wonder I want to marry him._

"Think about if I phased, let's say when I was your age now. I mean who knows what trouble I would have gotten into. So just like there is a reason I had to wait for a certain time before I could become the wolf I was meant to be, you have some growing to do until you're ready to become the super awesome woman I know you'll be." Jacob turned his head slightly to see if she understood what he was saying.

"So how will I know when we're ready? Because when I think about us married, I just don't feel like anything is wrong with that." She hoped she was saying this right. She so badly wanted to understand.

"Ness, it's not about whether it's wrong or not. Matter of fact, I love that you feel that way. But as great as the idea of a family is, we need to use this time now to prepare, kind of like training."

Renesmee thought about that. Training wasn't easy, matter of fact it could be really difficult sometimes. But there was a reason for the hard work, she could understand that. While she wasn't thrilled with the idea of waiting for anything when it came to Jacob, she knew it was important to him so she would trust him. She nodded her head in understanding.

Jacob loved this girl so much. As awkward as this whole thing was, it could have been a lot worse. He was so thankful that Nessie trusted and believed in him. She truly was a blessing to him and he never wanted her to feel frustrated or ashamed with any of her emotions.

Jacob turned her slightly, making sure she was looking into his eyes. "I promise you something…" He brought her hand up to his face, knowing it wasn't necessary but sometimes you just needed the act.

 _You and I will figure all this out together. We'll make the decision together, we'll wait together._  Jacob kissed her forehead.

Renesmee now understood a lot better why it was important to wait and so she would wait till she was ready—till her phasing happened.

Renesmee cuddled closer into Jake as if that was possible. "Jake, tell me our story…"


	9. Aro Through Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one month after Nessie Wanting to get Married at the Cullen's Main House.

Jacob and Nessie were training in the exercise room at the northern end of the house. When Jacob and Nessie presented their training regiment to the family a while back, after the Volturi confrontation, everyone was on board, especially Emmett who was siked to add more gear to the exercise room.

Jacob was teaching Renesmee hand to hand combat now, trying to pass on to her the skills she would need to not only defend herself, but to also fight. She had already done extremely well on the other training so Jacob thought it was time to move forward.

So far, the combat training had  _not_  been going so good and Jacob was getting frustrated—something that never happened with Nessie. Jacob had been feeling uneasy lately, his senses going into overdrive worried that something bad was about to happen. Unfortunately, his stress, his worries were causing him to be on edge, and thus his frustration level was at an all time high.

"Darn it Ness, you have to put your weight into it, use your power, your speed." Jacob was instructing Renesmee to get in her fighting stance. They had been training for almost an 30 minutes and Jacob was frustrated that Renesmee was still holding back. "Now lets go again."

He swung at her with his right hand and she dodged just like he taught her. He then faked a jab with his left hand, and quickly transitioned to a roundhouse kick, once again she dodged no problem.

He came around, causing her to follow him closely as she waited for her opportunity. He left his left flank open and she did nothing.

"Stop! Why didn't you attack my left side?" Jacob demanded an answer from her.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"Don't say your sorry. An enemy isn't going to ask you for an apology. They'll take your head off. Now do what I've taught you, you see an opening you attack."

Jacob could see Nessie was struggling with holding back her tears. Now was not the time to be the little girl, that can come after training.

"Again." Jacob and Renesmee touched taped fists and Jacob instantly attacked, pushing her backwards.

Renesmee quickly jumped in the air, doing a back-flip out of the way but Jacob was too fast as he got behind her, wrapping his giant arm around her neck.

"Do it Renesmee, fight back." Jacob applied more pressure. He could feel her struggling but she wouldn't go for the obvious counter.

"Dang it Renesmee!" Jacob, let go of her, pushing her forward away from him. "If your not going to fight back, then I'm not going to train you." Jacob took off his training tape around his knuckles, throwing the strips on the ground next to him. He then reached over and grabbed his necklace from the table, purposefully knocking Renesmee's promise bracelet, which she had placed next to his, onto the floor. It had its desired effect as Renesmee ran to pick it up, grasping it to her chest, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, you hear me." He got right up in her face. "Those people out there, the ones that could have killed us, killed our family, their not going to stop coming after us. You need to get your head out of your butt and start fighting."

Renesmee just stood there, arms to her side, grasping tightly to her bracelet, shocked that Jacob was yelling at her.

"Please don't get mad at me Jake."

"Don't call me Jake, I'm your Alpha and you better start listening to me." Jacob picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"I'm trying."

"No your not. Your not listening to what I've been telling you. We're done, go get cleaned up." With that Jacob turned and left the house, figuring a swim in the river would be a good way to cool off.

Renesmee was not going to cry, she would not let Jacob have that satisfaction as she stormed out the house following after Jacob. She plopped herself down on the back steps almost forcing Jacob to turn and look at her.

Jacob felt the forces of earth pulling at him to turn around, as he was almost to the edge of the river. It took all he had not to. He knew he should be nice, loving, but he was not going to coddle her all the time. She had to learn to fight, he had to know she would be safe in case something happened to him.

"Hey bro, don't you think your being a little hard on her?" Emmett had heard what was going on. Bella and Edward had told everyone to leave the two alone when they were training, but he felt he needed to say something.

Last thing Jacob wanted was more coddling for Nessie. "Look man, I know your only trying to help but stay out of this."

Emmett ran up to Jacob and grabbed his shoulder. Instantly Jacob turned, twisted Emmett's arm under his and punched the Vampire right in the nose. He then released Emmett's arm, jumping into the air kicking Emmett square in the chest. The force of Jacob's kick sending the huge vampire crashing into a nearby tree.

Renesmee shot her hand to her mouth, the vibration from the impact, felt even on the stairs. Her Jacob just did that to the strongest one in the house and he wasn't even in Wolf form.

Renesmee stood up, barely able to contain her excitement, seeing her Alpha in action, all previous resentment forgotten.

**. . .**

It wasn't long and the entire house was out in the backyard, watching the hardened gladiators fighting it out.

"Damn, I never thought Jacob could move like that." Jasper was eyeing the massive shape-shifter, realizing that the only time he'd seen Jacob fight was in wolf form. This guy was impressive in human form. The fluidness of his moves defying what his huge muscular body should allow.

Bella was smirking as she watched the two battle. She knew her daughter was upset, well at least during training, but she could tell that was all behind her now. Bella noticed Renesmee's slight fist pumps, the quiet clapping of her hands, or the jumping up and down when Jacob did an incredible move. Yep, those were a dead give away that Renesmee was Jacob's biggest cheerleader.

There was a lot of back and forth, Jacob and Emmett feeding off the cheers and boos from the admiring crowd. Jacob especially feeding off the barely noticeable cheering from his biggest fan, still standing by the back steps but paying complete attention to her Alpha.

It was over after almost an hour of back and forth. It got so heated that Carlisle had to really wonder if next time this happened they might want to wait for a thunderstorm. Either way, looks like they would need to hire another landscaping company to come out.

The two warriors were beaten and bruised, one physically, the other would have been if human. Still, Emmett was spent never before had he been pushed to the limits of his strength and endurance.

Emmett and Jacob ended the battle in a fierce hug. Emmett had gained about as much respect as any  _human_  would ever get from him when it came to fighting. "Bro, you're amazing. Where the heck did you learn that Kung Fu stuff?"

"Amazing what you can learn watching TV." Jacob really wasn't breathing too hard, but his shoulder hurt and the side of his Jaw would need some ice.

Jasper added, "How do you keep that stamina, especially not in wolf form?"

Jacob gave a weak smile, not able to muster much more than that. "It helps to have the right girl cheering you on." Jacob momentarily forgot his aches and pains as he searched for his Nessie.

Jacob didn't see her, a slight sadness hitting him. "Where's Ness Bella?" Jacob was looking around but didn't see his little one anywhere.

Bella placed a hand on Jacob, trying to control her admiration and how proud she was of him. The fact that Rosalie was speechless was a testament to just how great Jacob was. "She's upstairs in her room at the main house. But Jacob, she was rooting you on the whole time even though she tried so hard to hide it."

Jacob scrunched up his face as he looked up to her room. He saw the flash of bronze curls as she hid herself away from the window, she already took out her braid from training. "Nessie." Jacob knew he had to see her.

"Bells, I'm going to go up and talk with Ness. I need to straighten some things out with her. That cool?"

"Of course Jake, just remember all she ever wants to do is impress you. I know your training her for a reason, but you have to remember your her hero and it breaks her heart if she thinks you're disappointed in her."

"I understand. I'll fix this." Jacob hurried into the house and up to Nessie's room. He contemplated taking a quick shower first, but realized that would just make him lose precious time that he could be with Ness.

He got to her door which was shut. He knocked gently. "Hey sweetie, its Jake—Can I talk to you?"

"Go away!"

"Sorry no can do. Not leaving till I get to hug my girl and explain to her why I got frustrated."

"Please leave."

Jacob could tell she was upset, so he just pulled himself up to the door, sat down and leaned his bruised back against the door. "Nessie, I know I'm different when training you but it's for a reason honey."

"Well throwing our promise bracelet on the floor was mean. I didn't like that one bit."

Jacob shifted a bit to relieve some pressure from his bruised hamstring. "Your right, that was unacceptable. I'm sorry for that but I will not apologize for wanting you to be your best when I'm training you."

Jacob hoped she was listening. "See, if one day we're going to be a family, I need to know that you can protect yourself and our family." He knew bringing up family, especially after a few months ago, was important and she needed to realize just how important.

"When we train, its to make you better, make you stronger, make you my warrior. I'm the Alpha of my pack which means my girl has to be an Alpha too."

He felt the door give ever so slightly as Renesmee cautiously opened it. He quickly turned around kneeling in front of Nessie who was now standing in front of him, her eyes looking at the floor, her bronze curls trailing along her face, almost hiding her saddened facial expression in their soft recesses.

He smiled looking at her, Nessie knew this was his favorite way she wore her hair, so there must be some forgiveness there. But before he could say anything, Nessie cautiously reached her hand up to his cheek and projected her feelings.

Pictures of him getting mad, throwing the promise bracelet on the floor, him pushing her away. All those images flashed in Jacob's head.

Jacob sighed as he realized the full weight of how he treated her. "Nessie, I know it hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I just... you know what, never mind. I'm sorry and I know you don't deserve to be treated like that, especially by me."

Renesmee then projected an image of Jacob holding her safely in his arms when she was a baby. She projected an image of the Volturi confrontation when he protected her, all the times he held her safe in his arms, the training in the beginning, and lastly Jake's promise to her on their first Christmas, that he would always protect her.

Renesmee shyly looked up into Jake's eyes, "Jake, do you not want to be my Protector anymore?"

Jacob got really serious for a moment, gently kissing the palm of her hand as he still held it close. He then grabbed her tender chin in his other hand, making sure he had her full attention.

"Nessie I always, and I mean always want to protect you. But little one, I want just as much for you not to  _need_ me to protect you."

Renesmee caught her breath but it wasn't because of what Jacob said. It was what she just felt. Her hand started trembling at what just happened.

Jacob instantly stood up, taking Renesmee into his arms as he could see and sense something was wrong. "What's going on Nessie? Tell me what's wrong!" Jacob wasn't freaking out yet… but only yet thinking he may have worded his thoughts on protecting her wrong.

Renesmee was shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Jacob?"

"Yes Ness, what is it?" Jacob leaned her back a little to look in her eyes, still holding her tight.

"I just saw your thoughts, your memories, every thing you felt about being my protector."

Jacob stopped suddenly. "You did what?"

"When… when I touched you, I wasn't trying to project or anything. But when you said how you wanted me not to need you to protect me, it's… it's almost like I could  _feel_ your thoughts and memories."

That sounded familiar to Jacob but he couldn't remember where he heard that before. He knew Nessie could project her thoughts and memories, but he swore he heard something about another Vamp power the reverse of that.

Renesmee misreading Jacob's silence. "Jacob I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad again." Renesmee pulled herself into Jake, thanking the gods that he let her instead of pushing her away.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad, I'm just trying to process this." Jacob was trying to force himself to remember.

Renesmee felt she still had to explain, even though she could sense now that Jacob wasn't mad at her. She didn't trust herself to project so she spoke. "I couldn't see everything, just the moments you were talking about."

Jacob thought about what she said. Nessie was beyond her years in intelligence and the way she just said that made him wonder if she knew who had a similar power. His heart sank when they both said the same name.

"Aro!"


	10. Back In The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after Training - Forest of Forks

Renesmee was right next to her Alpha as the rest of the family were back home, busy with their own tasks. She didn't need to even touch her Alpha to be completely linked with him in mind and soul. This is how it was now when they hunted, or for that matter, how it always was regardless.

Before, with Mommy and Daddy, it was about feeding and being safe, with her Alpha it was different. It was so much more. She decided then she wanted to earn her place in the pack and not just because she was the Alpha's girl. Part of that initiation and training was to respect the hunt.

Her Alpha taught her to always respect the animals she preyed upon. Respect the trees, the grass, everything around her. These were sacred lands and if you become one with the land, then the land would graciously provide sustenance. He showed her that feeding on the animals she killed was not a bad thing, but almost a spiritual event.

The Alpha showed her on their kills that everything had its place in nature. She was never to only kill and feed, but to kill and first honor the spirit that was in the animal because according to her Alpha, all life was sacred.

She could listen to his commanding but yet somehow melodic voice for hours as he explained their Quileute beliefs, especially those about the hunt.

But above all else, above the patience of stalking your prey, above the respecting of nature, the reverence of the act of killing for food, was the fact that in the hunt itself, the Alpha let her go on her own, just like any other member of their pack. He was of course always there to watch over her from anything unexpected, but he showed his faith in her by letting her learn on her own, kill on her own.

She will never forget how that made her feel and when she had projected to him how it felt, also questioning why he would allow her that freedom after their first hunt—he said in the most matter of fact way, "I believe in you Nessie."

While Mommy and Daddy were a little hesitant and shocked, that Jacob would allow her to be free during the hunt, she made it very clear to them what that meant to her.

It also solidified to her, even at this young age, that for the rest of her life, her one and only companion in the hunt would be her Jacob, her Alpha. She couldn't believe she'd missed out on experiencing this together for so long. Renesmee came back to reality as her Alpha linked with her.

 _Okay partner, how we wanna play this?_  Jacob never took his eye off the giant Elk standing not 30 feet in front of them in a large clearing. He knew Nessie would be right there next to him, ready for anything.

His giant wolf form crouched down almost becoming one with the forest floor.

Renesmee was still amazed how the biggest wolf in the entire world, could become almost her size and be so quiet. In human form, her Alpha was anything but quiet, but in his wolf form, he was the silent killer. She was so proud of her leader.

_I say we go Matrix style._

_Ahhh, good choice my little Neo_. Jacob winked at her, never once turning from his prey. If he had, he would have seen his Nessie glowing with pride.

Jacob was ready.  _Okay you call it Ness._

Renesmee reached out a hand only briefly to signal it was time. If she had to admit, she could have just linked with him, but touching his warm, soft fur was so much better.

Jacob slowly and methodically circled around to the other side, Nessie going the opposite direction.

He was so proud of her as the elk never heard or gave any indication that it knew what was happening. She was becoming just like him, an expert hunter.

Jacob knowing by instinct alone that his little one was ready—he exploded from the brush as he saw, across from him, Nessie fly into the air like a crane. He was amazed how she looked just like the guy from the movie, although much cuter of course.

No time to admire his graceful Nessie as he focused on the beast.

The Elk, seeing the large wolf spring at it tried to turn and run, never seeing the acrobatic Hybrid land right on top of it just as it started to run.

Renesmee grabbed the elk's horns with all her might, pulling backward with her tiny arms just at the moment her Alpha launched at the elk from behind. The strength of his impact, and her own strength combining as she launched herself up slightly, allowing the Alpha's momentum to push the beast forward, all the while turning and twisting the Elks neck instantly breaking it.

It was almost like a bomb went off as the giant Elk crumbled to the ground. Seeing the animal was dead, the giant wolf walked around to the front of the fallen Elk, making sure Nessie followed and performed the ritual just as she was taught.

Renesmee, with a reverence born of her desire to be a true member of the Quileute tribe, walked around and knelt in front of the dead Elk, placing a small hand on its head as she recited the Quileute prayer that the spirit of the fallen animal would reach the Great Creator quickly.

Once the prayer was complete, she looked to her leader, who nodded his head as he reverently walked around to the broken exposed neck. The giant wolf instantly bit into the artery, allowing blood to flow freely out, but not to look so mangled in the process.

Jacob turned to Nessie, blood dripping from his maw as he tested her resolve. He nodded to the exposed blood, pouring from the open wound.

Renesmee looked where she was commanded to by the Alpha. She felt a slight pang of want for the blood, her throat suddenly burning with thirst, but the Alpha had taught her to control her urges.

A minute went by and finally her pack leader urged her forward as she was face to face with him.

This was the moment of truth, the hardest part of the kill because it required two very big sacrifices from Renesmee. One, the restraint from wanting to hug and kiss Jacob, and two, not doing it when he had the blood of the fresh kill on his snout.

She leaned forward and held her face next to his, not giving in to either temptation. "I love you Jacob." This was the only time during the hunt she allowed herself to treat him as her own. She waited patiently for her Alpha to give the okay.

Finally Jacob gave her a nudge and with a reverence that no Vampire would ever be able to have, Nessie knelt beside the fallen animal and fed.

Jacob looked down at her as proud as any Alpha could ever be. His little one never showed an ounce of lost self control. She fed just like a pack member would, not a vampire. It was then he smelt something he had not sensed before as he lifted his snout to smell the air.

Human blood... but something else. He sniffed again, sensing something familiar about that smell.

Renesmee sensed it too as she stopped feeding lifting her head to smell what was coming.

 _ **NEWBORNS**!_ Jacob realized at the last second as all hell broke loose as the small clearing erupted into complete and utter chaos. There were red-eyed Vampires everywhere.

Jacob instinctively called out to his pack for help as he leap on to the closest two vampires and ripped them to shreds, severing all life connections from their body. He barely finished his destruction of the Newborns when he heard Nessie's angry growl from behind him.

He quickly turned to see one Newborn incapacitated— _that's my girl_ —but two others had a hold of both Nessie's arms. He quickly scanned the area,  _two behind me in the tree line_ , he heard Nessie project to him. Jacob felt another Vamp behind him also, but he knew they must be hesitating seeing how easily he had dispatched of the others.

He sensed more leeches but his concentration was on Nessie who was now almost 20 feet from him. He mentally kicked himself for letting her get that far away from him. It was up to her training now as he looked at her, preparing the best strategy to attack. Jacob completely forgot about the Vampire behind him.

 _ **JACOB!**_  Renesmee projected causing Jacob to turn around at the last second, sensing the Newborn leaping for him. What he saw next gave him hope as the bloodsucker's head was ripped from its body, Rosalie throwing the head away from her as she landed right next to Jacob. She nodded towards him, letting him know she was ready to do whatever was needed.

Knowing his flank was secure, he turned back around to the remaining Newborns. Quickly calculating the best strategy.

"Let her go!" He heard Rosalie command as she now stood right next to him feeding off his power.

The Newborn, who looked to be calculating something in his mind, was now right behind Renesmee and he was the one that spoke, obviously the leader of the group. "I don't think so tree hugger. There is someone that really wants to—" The Newborn never finished as everything suddenly blew up in a mass of bronze fury around him.

Months of training together paid off as Renesmee and Jacob acted as one. Renesmee could already feel her eyes glowing, a power flowing through her now as she acted on reflex. She pulled with all her might, similar to the tug of war, on the arm holding her right hand, hearing a loud ' _POP'._ The right arm now free as the Vampire screamed in pain as it let her go. She then concentrated on the remaining hand grabbing tightly to her other arm. Reaching with her now free hand she grabbed the Newborn's hand, squeezing as hard as she could. It screamed in pain as electricity surged into him from Renesmee's hand.  _Well that's new,_  Renesmee briefly had time to register, as she swung around to jump on the shoulders of the Newborn that was directly behind her.

Renesmee was almost standing on his shoulders as she reached down with both hands and secured them around the neck of the Newborn. She could feel Jacob almost to her when she lifted, twisted, and pulled, just like Jacob taught her with the boulders. A loud cracking was heard as she felt the head loosening just as Jacob crashed into the Vampire she was on top of.

Renesmee's moved up slightly as Jacob's powerful wolf frame exploded right below her. The force easily allowed the Newborn's head to snap clean off as Renesmee took the opportunity to grab securely onto Jacob's back, allowing his giant form to shield her while Jacob threw the other one armed newborn right into Rosalie. Rosalie instantly ripped off its head, a burst of sparkling stone flying everywhere.

Still grasping tightly on her Alpha, Renesmee then leaped into the Air backwards using her Alpha's powerful back as a springboard.

Two other cold ones came out of nowhere and grabbed for Renesmee who was still floating in the air as even more Newborns attacked Jacob and Rosalie. Just as the two Vampires reached for Renesmee, out of nowhere came a giant grey wolf leaping through the air above the two Newborns. The wolf's momentum knocked the outstretched hands, frantically reaching for Renesmee, out of the way as she landed gracefully onto Leah's back. Before the unsuccessful Newborns knew what happened, Leah and Renesmee were off into the tree line, no longer visible to the blood red eyes.

The two Newborns, realizing their failure, quickly regained their composure, and tried to follow the grey wolf and the hybrid, but were pulled back by the giant russet wolf, with glowing blue eyes. The beast swung its giant jaws back and forth, knocking them both off their feet.

Rosalie was about to help Jacob when she was attacked from the side— _Where the hell are they all coming from_ —completely catching Rosalie off guard. The new attack causing Rosalie to forget about the enemies that had been behind her.

After seeing Leah fly through the air catching Nessie on her back and heading to safety, Jacob knew that no matter what, he had to make sure Nessie reached the Cullens house safely. He leaped towards the two Newborns who were looking to give chase. He swung one powerful claw while clamping down on the neck of the other. Not an instant kill, but did the damage where they would not be following Nessie.

Seeing that threat neutralized, Jacob turned to follow after Nessie. He made sure to command Seth, who was just getting out of school, to go get the Cullens and have them meet them just in case. He suddenly stopped just as he reached the tree line, sensing even more danger. He turned only to see Rosalie being held by what looked be the final three remaining baddies. It was also then he felt the power of the glow leaving him the further Nessie was from him.

Rosalie was held by two Newborns, one on each side as a third was standing behind her, his arms wrapping securely around her neck. Rosalie, not paying attention to anything around her, her only thought being that hopefully she had given enough time for Renesmee to reach safety.  _This was the end_ , but at least she would cease to exist knowing she helped… Rosalie's eyes widened in shock as she saw the stupid mutt coming towards her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie was so enraged that Jacob was not protecting her niece. "Go help Renesmee!" Rosalie closed her eyes, knowing Jacob would do anything to protect Renesmee and thus would be following Renesmee now to safety. She said a final 'I love you' to Emmett, as she felt the pull of the strong arm around her neck.

Rosalie suddenly felt that arm go limp.

She quickly opened her eyes, feeling a rush of wind above her and that damn wet dog smell. It was then the two newborns on each side of her, let go of her and were now on top of Jacob who had come back for her. They must have sensed he was the greater threat.

"No!" Rosalie screamed as she saw the Newborns bite Jacob, releasing their venom. It also looked like they were trying to stab Jacob with something in their hands, but it was the bites that drove her to action regardless of anything else.

Rosalie acted on instinct as she leaped onto a Newborn, pulling the closest off of Jacob who she now heard whimpering in pain. Even so, the minute she pulled the vampire off of him, the giant wolf turned quickly and clamped its powerful jaws around the Newborn's stomach, splitting it in half.

Rosalie used that opportunity to decapitate him while she charged the lone remaining vampire who was still attached to the back of Jacob's neck, releasing its venom into him.

**. . .**

Leah instantly slowed feeling the pain of her Alpha, her body weakening as the fear hit her. She had to stay strong, but this was Jacob, and the thought of something hurting him scared her. It was then she heard the little one screaming from on top of her. It barely registered to Leah as Renesmee leaped off her and headed back in the direction they were just trying to avoid.

**. . .**

By the time Rosalie and Jacob finished off the last newborn, Jacob was completely spent, the venom coursing through his veins now. Blood was dripping from the multiple wounds all over his body, pain shooting through him hundreds of times worse than the last time he fought a newborn that had broken him. He almost wished for that pain as opposed to this—this was hell.

"Why did you come back for me you stupid dog? Your job is to protect Renesmee." Rosalie was screaming at Jacob as the wolf could no longer stand on all fours, crumbling to the ground.

 _I **was**  protecting her,_ Jacob then felt the cloud of darkness coming upon him. Well, at least now the pack will know that it was true after all, only Children of the Moon were immune to venom, not Shape-shifters. Maybe something good could come out of this for his pack.

"Damn you, you're not doing this to me." Rosalie was on him instantly, going for the first wound. She knew there was no way in hell she would be able to control herself but hoped that somehow, Jacob being in wolf form, would allow her the restraint that she would need. She bit down on the first wound and started to feed on the venom.

Renesmee came barreling through the tree line almost crumpling to the ground seeing her aunt feeding on her Jacob. The pain and sadness she felt before when she knew Jacob was hurt was nothing compared to this betrayal. She lost all control as she leapt on top of her Aunt, ripping at her, no longer able to see or think straight, her only momentarily thought was why wasn't the glow helping her now.

Rosalie felt pain shoot through her head as she was attacked. She thought they had missed one of the newborns before she realized it was Renesmee. She tried to yell to Renesmee to stop, that she was helping Jacob, but it was no use, the little one was in a frenzied state.

Leah just made it to them when she realized what happened. She instantly leaped for Renesmee but was thrown to the side with little effort at the power of the frenzied child.

 _Nessie, she's helping me… the venom..._ It was all Jacob had as the last of his strength spent and the darkness consumed him.

Renesmee, even in her frenzied state was able to hear her Jacob, but she wasn't quite ready to let the blonde leech off the hook just yet. She cautiously jumped off her to the ground. It was Leah who actually got through to her.

_Renesmee, she is helping Jacob. She is sucking out the venom from his attack. She's his only hope._

Renesmee quickly looked at Jacob, and then back to Rosalie who quickly went back to work on the wounds, not really caring if she would be killed by the one person she'd never thought that would happen by.

"Renesmee, you have to keep Jacob from phasing into human form." Beaten, exhausted, and scared, Rosalie put it all behind her as she went back to work on removing the poison from Jacob's body.

Renesmee quickly went to Jacob's side, placing a shaking hand on his neck, feeling the blood and venom intermingled with his fur. She gave one last angry look at Rosalie and then closed her eyes, concentrating all her thoughts on keeping Jacob from phasing back.

It felt like hours but was actually only minutes as Rosalie finally got most of the venom out, but it was up to Jacob now. She had to spit out the odd taste in her mouth when she was done. She had tasted Venom before but something was different about this. She assumed it had something to do with wolf blood. Rosalie knew there was no way anyone could survive that much venom. She couldn't tell her niece that, but she hoped she had done enough to get him safely to Carlisle. Maybe he could help Jacob enough to give him one last moment with her niece.

She looked over to see Renesmee in full concentration. She almost didn't want to interrupt but getting him to Carlisle was the priority now.

"Renesmee, I need to get Jacob back to the house but I can't take the chance of him phasing back. Do you think we can save him together?"

It was then Renesmee looked up at her aunt, eyes open wide… and glowing bright blue.

"Oh crap!" Rosalie instantly crawled backward away from Renesmee, scared of what might happen.

Renesmee could see the fear in her aunts eyes and that's not what she wanted anymore. Her Jacob needed his pack. There would be time for Renesmee to seek forgiveness later, she didn't care right now. She was feeling a pain worse than anything she had ever felt as she was bonded with Jacob. But Jacob didn't need a whiny, crying little girl, he needed  _his_ Alpha.

 _Everything is going to be okay Aunt Rose, just trust me._ Renesmee gently laid down on top of Jacob. She didn't even ask if her Aunt could carrying them both, it didn't matter though, she wasn't leaving him—all her concentration focused on keeping Jacob from phasing.

Rosalie, shook her head, wondering how she had heard that. She knew it was Renesmee but how would be a question to ask later. For now, she understood what her niece was doing and at this point, anything would help. Gathering her resolve, Rosalie stood back up taking one final look around, then picked up the giant wolf and Renesmee in her arms. If Jacob made it out of this they were so going to have a long talk.

Leah protectively came around to their side and in an instance they were off, each of them hoping they had done enough to save their Alpha… to save Jake.


	11. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 2 Weeks After Newborn Attack. In the Cullen's Medical Room.

 

Esme came to the side of her husband as they both stood outside the doorway to the hospital room, in their home, where their adopted son lay in the bed, still unconscious. Both the family and the packs had been on edge after the attack. Seth and Edward had taken care of disposing of the bodies of the Newborns and everyone had been on high alert, making sure no more attacks were eminent.

"How's my son doing?"

Carlisle smiled at his wife and her very close bond with Jacob. "Well, in all honesty, from a physical standpoint he should be almost fully recovered. Unfortunately there was too much Venom in his blood stream for Rose to get everything, but what she was able to do… it might have actually saved his life. Now… it's his wolf side that is taking care of the rest."

Esme squeezed Carlisle's hand. "What do you mean?"

"Well, even though we know only Children of the Moon are immune to Venom, it seems like Jacob's inner wolf is, I guess you could say, adapting to the venom and creating its own immune system. The pack has never heard of anything like that happening, but then again, no one in the pack has ever had the bond that Jacob and Renesmee do. I mean honestly, I think she is having something to do with not only Jacob healing, but his body getting much, much stronger too."

"You mean his body is almost like a cocoon as it strengthens and adapts?"

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement with his wife. "You know, that's actually a pretty good analogy."

A concerned Esme looked up at Carlisle, sensing something else he was not saying. "What is it Carlisle?"

Carlisle wanted to make sure his granddaughter, who was sleeping soundly planted perfectly into Jacob's side, did not over hear. The poor girl had been through enough and he didn't want her to worry with the 'what if's'. "For all intents and purposes, Jacob should be dead."

Esme made the physical motion of a gasp, clinging closer to her husband.

"Just between you and me, the amount of venom in him, regardless of the heroic effort by Rosalie, should have killed him. I did also find, strangely enough, traces of a tranquilizer compound in his blood which was odd, but I don't think that played a role in anything. It was the amount of Venom in his system that concerned me. I know once Renesmee got back to him and the 'healing bond' kicked in, he had a better chance, but those moments till then, it was all Rose."

Esme was so thankful Rose was there for Jacob. Even more so that her son had Renesmee in his life. They were absolutely meant for one another. The bond they have is the strongest she'd ever seen between two people. Of course she was concerned for all her family that was involved.

Esme whispered to her husband. "She has to feed Carlisle."

He wrapped his arm around his wife. "She won't leave his side."

Esme felt the sadness hit her even harder than it ever had before, the whole family in a deep state of depression, all except Bella who was on a warpath, threatening to kill whoever created these newborns.

"How long has it been?"

Carlisle looked at the calendar. "Jacob has been out for the last two weeks. Which means, she hasn't left his side pretty much sense he was brought in."

"Should we try to say something to her, to try to get her to take a little break? Maybe get cleaned up?" Esme was hoping they would have a chance to persuade her to at least take a break.

Carlisle laughed a bit, a miracle in itself. "We tried, Emmett is still waiting for his hand to grow back."

Esme just shook her head, wanting to at least try.

She walked into the room, giving Jacob a kiss on the forehead first. "Come back to us son." She whispered to him as she kissed him again.

She then turned and saw just how weakened she was. "Honey, will you please just take a break, try and get some—"

"—NO! no." She responded not once turning her head from Jacob.

Esme's heart was breaking, realizing how much she cared for Jacob. "Will you promise me that you will feed, soon?"

"I promise once he's awake, I'll feed, but not before."

That's all she could ask for as she walked over and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "I love you Rosalie."

With what little strength she had left, Rosalie lifted her hand which was on top of Renesmee's hand which had Jacob's arm securely wrapped around her tiny body. "I love you too. I promise when the mongrel wakes up, I'll feed."

* * *

**{* * *}**

_Jacob looked around where he stood. It looked familiar yet it didn't. Everything felt familiar yet it felt also as if he was living in the moment between feeling like sneezing then all of a sudden not needing to sneeze._

_He was sitting in the sand, on First Beach, but yet he was all alone which for first beach this time of year was a miracle in itself. The water was a clear blue but the sun was there and wasn't there, all at the same time._

_Jacob thought that was very peculiar as he looked up to the sky. Eclipse? He wondered, but now wasn't when that was supposed to happen. Maybe something else he thought as he looked now beyond the horizon._

_That is when he tilted his head, realizing that up until a certain point, everything was clear, but then almost like a blanketing fog settled across the horizon not far from where he sat._

_He stood up, a strange feeling overcoming him as a thought was creeping its way into his brain. It was on the edge, trying to makes itself known, but Jacob just couldn't grasp what that memory was._

_As he brushed himself off, he then noticed, strangely enough, that even the sand felt different. No longer the grainier, rocky feeling that he was used to on First Beach, this felt more… fluffy?_

_Jacob looked around once again and noticed that the blanketing fog actually surrounded him on all sides. It was far enough away in each direction that it was in no way constricting him, but bothersome enough that he couldn't see beyond—_ _**Newborns** _ _!_

_The thought rocked him to his core as he remembered the fight. The memory wasn't clear as day like usual but more a distant memory, almost like remembering a dream. Jacob didn't usually freak out, but he was now as he remembered the bites, the venom coursing through him._

" _NO!" His voice startled him as his stomach started to turn. He held his hands to his head, now beginning to shake. This can't be happening. He can't be dead. Even when he thought it, he knew that must be it._

" _Hi Jacob."_

_Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around, swearing just moments before no one was there._

_His breath caught as he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He instantly tried to quell his lustful thoughts, knowing that this was not right to look upon this woman with such want and desire. He tried to close his eyes, not even if this was a dream would he allow his thoughts to cheat on Nessie._

_The moment he closed them though, the image of the beautiful goddess magnified even more. She imprinted in his eyelids like when staring at a light and then closing your eyes once you turn it off._

_Her long flowing reddish brown hair, the way it effortlessly flowed down over her shoulders, blowing ever so slightly in the wind as if the image itself was playing back in slow motion._

_Her alabaster skin, tinted with just enough pink to accent the exquisite beauty of every inch of her. Her body, strong, but yet soft and inviting to the touch. She was tall, just the perfect height for someone of Jacob's stature. Jacob not wanting to think of anything below the neck as that brought feelings in him he didn't know existed._

_Her eyes though, her eyes were the most beautiful part… the part he wanted to remember still trying to be the gentlemen. They were a beautiful brown with almost a tint of red. They looked as if they could swallow your soul but love you enough that it would not matter. They reminded Jacob so much of…_

_His eyes shot wide open and he was so glad he did as she was mere inches from him. "Nessie?"_

_Her smile melted his heart as she lifted her soft, warm, inviting hand to his face. "Its me Jacob."_

_Jacob closed his eyes again, savoring the feeling of her touch, his Nessie was here. He only had a moment of reflection when he started freaking out._

_He opened his eyes again, his one hand holding firmly onto hers which was still on his cheek. Something was wrong, this was Nessie but also not Nessie. This was a woman, not his little girl. Which meant one thing, he truly was dead._

_Jacob's heart started beating out of his chest._

" _Honey its me, you're going to be okay."_

_Her voice penetrated his fear as it wrapped him in a comforting blanket of hope and love._

_Jacob's entire life flashed before him. He was obviously very religious and what his tribe taught about the afterlife pretty much narrowed down to two things, heaven and the eternal hell._

_Nessie was here, so that was a good sign, but he knew he was never this blessed, so his test would be to see if she stayed here, even after a kiss. Because if she suddenly disappeared, then he knew he was in hell._

_Resigning himself to knowing that he was actually dead, didn't really bother Jacob as long as Nessie was here with him. The only thing is if this was heaven or hell, after all, he was a pretty good guy growing up, hopefully the great creator gave him points for that._

" _Kiss me Nessie." Jacob realized right before the most beautiful creature in the universe kissed him that this might be wrong, no matter where or when he was. "Wait… wait Ness."_

" _What Jacob? It really is me honey."_

_Jacob scrunched up his face, trying as hard as he could to figure out what to do. After all, there was a chance he might not be dead. He could be in some kind of Vampire compulsion thing where he will open his eyes only to be kissing someone else, and that just wasn't in his cards. But if he was dead, kissing Nessie was a nice start to the after-life. Either way, he wanted to ask some questions._

_With a power he never thought he'd ever posses, he gently backed away from the alabaster Goddess's open and inviting embrace._

" _Excuse me?"_

_Oops, she does not look happy. "Look, I just want to make sure of some things." Jacob looked at her again and realized he had to turn around because he would never be able to think straight looking at something so beautiful._

_Jacob heard a slight giggle laced with annoyance from behind him._

" _Sweetie, it's me, but I understand that you're a little skeptical, I can't quite understand this either."_

_Jacob really thought there was no way she actually knew what he was thinking, because if she did, well he was definitely going to hell._

" _I thought you wanted to kiss me Jake. Do you not want to now?"_

_Okay, she used Jake, that was a good sign. He dared a quick glance over his shoulder, yep, the goddess was still there. "I… I just feel like I'm cheating on you… well with you." Smooth wolf boy, Jacob mentally kicked himself._

" _Umm, you didn't answer my last question."_

_Jacob felt her touch his arm, yep good sign as his arm didn't fall off. "Of course I love you, but Nessie would already know that." Jacob started getting an uneasy feeling._

" _Not if you broke our law."_

_It was then it hit him, this was Nessie. He turned around and engulfed her in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground as if she was a feather._

" _You promised me Jake, you would never leave me, and yet you're leaving me."_

" _I don't think I have a choice—" It occurred to him he wasn't sure how to address her. He was so used to Ness, Nessie, Princess, Little one, that he wasn't sure what to use. After all, she was already using terms of endearment, so should he start? Well he could at least give it a shot. "—Honey."_

_He could see her smile and it was enough to brighten even the overcast day in, wherever he was._

" _Can I ask you something Sweetie?" As corny as that sounded, Jacob actually liked it, especially since her smile brightened when he said it._

" _Of course you can."_

" _Where are we?" Jacob looked around again, knowing this was not earth, but yet it was. He could see her pondering something as she herself looked around._

" _You know, I'm not sure where we are. All I know is were here."_

_Okay, that was not what he expected and really didn't answer much._

" _Am I dead?"_

" _NO! Sorry, no you're not dead." She reached in and gave him a kiss._

" _So if I'm not dead, and this is not real, then where are we?" Jacob once again looked around._

" _Together."_

_Jacob laughed, "I guess I can live with that." He held her in his arms once again, taking in her scent, her essence, feeding off her warmth._

_They held each other in an embrace for what felt like days. Neither saying anything, neither wanting anything. They had all they needed in each other's arms._

_Still though, Jacob wanted to make sure. He knew he had to find a way to ask something that only he would know, but Nessie wouldn't. Something he never told her. That way, if he asked and she answered, then he would know this was all in his head._

_Okay, that was a good plan he convinced himself. So start with something not even Bella would know and only Nessie._

" _Ness?"_

" _Yes honey?"_

" _What was I most scared of when I was a kid?" Here it goes._

" _The closet. You hated leaving the door to your closet open because you thought it was the portal to hell."_

_Very good. She got that one right so its either Nessie or his imagination, not some Vampire compulsion._

_He kissed the side of her cheek. "Ness, what did I call my Grandma Black when I was a kid?"_

" _Hmm, I honestly don't know Jake. You never really talk about your Grandma."_

_Jake smiled, **this**  was Nessie. "I called her Maw Maw." He felt warm lips press against his neck._

" _Jake, I love that we're together but I need you to do something really important for me."_

_At this moment, knowing without a doubt that this truly was his Nessie, he would do anything for her. "What is that Nessie?"_

" _I need you to wake up!"_

* * *

Jacob's eyes shot wide open, and the pain hit him like a freight train, causing his head to explode into a massive headache.

He closed his eyes tight, wanting so badly to go back to that dream. Every part of him ached, all but the right side of him, where it felt like there was a pillow nuzzled into his side. It smelled wonderful and was so soft. Someone must of brought him the pillow to help his ribs.

He tried to get his bearings, sensing that he was in a room, most likely the medical room in the main house. It was light out, so that was a good thing. He wanted to make sure he was not dead, he didn't feel dead, but after that dream, he figured he might be in some cycle of endless torment, phasing between different realities.

He dared himself to open his eyes, looking towards his right. He immediately closed them. He was in hell.

"I saw you open your eyes mutt."

Damn, and it speaks. Jacob prayed that this wasn't real. A world where he would have to continually wake up to the blonde bane of his existence was not a world he wanted to be in. "Why can't I just go back with Nessie." Oops, he said that out loud.

He felt the pillow at his side moving. Oh great, not only did he have a blonde vampire in his nightmare, but also moving pillows.

"Silly, its me Jake."

His eyes immediately popped open again, straining against the pain in every muscle in his body as he saw the love of his life. Of course much younger than the dream Nessie, but just as beautiful and just as welcome a sight.

"Oh thank God, this isn't hell. Ouch, Rose that hurt." He was about to rub his arm, but Nessie already was on it, kissing it to make it feel better.

"Better?" She asked Jake.

"Better." Jacob sighed realizing he must of been out for a while. His body told him as much. He linked with Nessie.

_You okay sweetie?_

_Now I am. You worried us Jacob._

_I know, I'm sorry._

Jacob felt a woosh of air only to find that Rosalie had left the room. It felt much more like heaven now.

_Jake, aunt Rosalie has been here the whole time. This was the first time she actually left the room._

_Really? Blondie?_

_Yes Jake, she was worried about you._ Renesmee snuggled back into Jacob's side, resting her head securely in his shoulder. Unlike Rose she slept like a log the last few weeks in Jacob's arms. She of course, like Rose, didn't leave, but unlike Rose where everyone knew there was no use trying to get Renesmee to leave, with Rose it was something unexpected.

Jacob just pondered that for a minute. Why would Rose stay with him? He guessed he must not of been out as long as he originally thought. He was interrupted by Nessie.

_Jake?_

_Yes little one?_

_Tell me more about Maw Maw._

Jakes eyes shot wide open...

* * *

**{1 Week Later}  
** **{Jacob's Room in Cullen House}**

Jacob was still trying to figure out the whole dream link thing because if he had to be honest with himself, thinking about it made him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. One thing he was thankful for was that even though Nessie asked about his Grandma, it seemed to be more of a memory for her and not an actual experience.

Not like he did anything wrong in his dream link, but the way he felt about grown up Nessie was a lot different than he felt about current Nessie. Last thing he needed was Edward somehow misreading one of his thoughts when Nessie or Bella wasn't around to shield. Fortunately he wasn't built like the other wolfs so his thoughts could be somewhat controlled.

As much as he'd love to dream link again, he had his little princess with him now and despite what some might think, he wasn't in a hurry for her to grow up quite yet. The past year Jacob's spent with Nessie had been the greatest time of his life and he wouldn't trade that time for anything. It would be naive to think he didn't want the whole marriage and kids thing, but he knew that was coming. Right now he wanted to enjoy the time he spent with his best bud because he knew nothing like this time now would ever happen again... with anyone.

Of course that was the least of his worries—the whole dream link thing. Right now he had a very frustrated blonde vampire drilling him about what happened during the attack.

"So you wanna explain to me what the hell that was when you were attacked?" Rosalie was on an edge that she was not used to being on. The stupid dog had caused her more heartache than she should have allowed. But now that his sorry ass was better, she needed some explanations.

"Rose, I don't know what happened." Jacob looked over at her, hugging Nessie tightly to his side. He was in a real bed now, his wolf healing in full affect. Apparently, his healing had the same requirements as the strength of his heart. He needed Nessie by him to get stronger. Thank goodness she never left his side.

"All I remember Rose is calling to my pack. It was something instinctual." Jacob honestly couldn't explain how it happened.

Rosalie was standing next to him, she had to fold her arms across her chest because that magical force the dog had was somehow making her hand want to place over his. "I heard you plain as day Jacob. I knew you needed me so you better start explaining how exactly that happened."

Jacob just shook his head. "Rose, look. I was phased, so I'm automatically linked with my pack. As Alpha, I can turn it on and off, only Nessie has the open line. So when those things attacked I just sent out like an SOS to my pack, the ones I knew I could trust to help Nessie." Jacob froze for a second. His thoughts must of been loud because Nessie instantly woke up, rubbing Jacob's cheek.

"Gonna try something." Jacob gingerly got out of bed, his little one helping him up.

Rosalie instinctively reached out both hands to help him, only to chide herself and pull them back across her chest, not trusting the voodoo that Jacob must have been using.

"Lets go outside, I'm going to phase."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Not like Rosalie was concerned, not at all. She just told herself, she didn't want that awful smell to linger outside.

"I'll be fine. I could use the extra stretching anyway." With that Jacob and Nessie went out to the backyard, Rosalie following close behind.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Rosalie pointed to Renesmee who was holding his hand, standing way to close.

"Oh right sorry, almost forgot." Jacob winked at Nessie who instantly jumped on his bare back, a huge smile on her face as she winked at a horrified Rosalie.

Jacob then phased, a powerful wind blowing Rosalie back a little. She was slack jawed as Renesmee was now securely attached to the back of the giant russet wolf, not even a scratch on her.

"It's a gift." Renesmee shrugged at her Aunt.

Rosalie just shook her head, apparently now the mutt's sense of humor was rubbing off on her niece.

"Jacob says, only his pack will be able to hear him starting now." Renesmee looked to Rosalie to make sure she understood.

Jacob opened up his link.  _Pack check in._

_Seth checking in. I'm here looking in the north for signs of Newborns, glad to have you back boss._

_Leah checking in. Making sure my little brother doesn't wonder over the side of a cliff._

_Jake's girl checking in. Here, protecting the Alpha._

Rosalie just stood there, now nervously tapping her foot, looking disgustingly at Jacob.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the pack waited.

"I hate you so much you… you…" Rosalie blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, stomping her foot as she turned and left, pausing at the top of the stairs, still not turning around.

"Fine!" Rosalie yelled, finally giving up.

_Rosalie checking in. About to stick my head in the microwave._


	12. Slumber Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 3 Weeks after Newborn Attack at Bella and Edward's Cottage.

Bella was pacing the floor, her hand instinctively running through her perfect hair, trying to keep from losing it.

Bella understood her place now in Jacob's life. She earned it—the way she treated Jacob before Renesmee was born, the way she used him—Bella was just thankful he still talked to her. She wasn't even sure if not for her daughter whether Jacob would still be in her life; she honestly didn't think so.

But she finally got what she always wanted, she got what helped her look herself in the mirror. She was more like his sister, his... friend. She wasn't so sure he would consider her a 'best' friend but to her,  _he_ was her best friend. Only one man held more love from her than Jacob, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was the big jerk almost died from the Newborn attack a couple weeks ago.

Bella had to stop as a rare sick like feeling consumed her at the thought of losing Jacob. Bella knew she should be the strong one, be strong for Renesmee, that was fine, that was her responsibility. But Renesmee had been the strong one—her resolve amazed every one. Where her daughter was strong, Bella not so much as she was quickly coming undone thinking about what could've happened.

Jake wasn't some token friend of hers. He was a part of her. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, those were her life now. Take one away and her world crumbles. Each one had taken that piece of her, that fear of losing someone, all except Jacob. That of course changed last month as Jacob joined the list that she wished never existed, the list of loved ones leaving Bella.

Edward back when he thought she was dead. When he tried to have the Volturi kill him. Renesmee, when they didn't know if she'd stop growing, or when they didn't know the result of the Volturi confrontation. Those two were hard enough to deal with the thought of losing them.

Jacob was always different. He was always, always there for her. He was the most selfless person she knew and she seemed to always take advantage of his selflessness. She thought the world had finally given Jacob what he deserved when he imprinted on her daughter. It was odd, but it almost calmed her knowing that she did have a part in making Jacob so happy.

They were a family damn it. Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob—Her family. And that stupid jerk almost got himself killed—then what? How exactly would Renesmee and her deal with that? She had no doubt it would ruin Renesmee. Even this young, Jacob was hers, and the moment Renesmee would realize Jacob wouldn't be there anymore would be the moment she was sure they would lose Renesmee for good. Jacob was just that important to her, to everyone.

And now even Rose, the one person in the entire family who probably hated Jacob… no, probably the one person in all of Washington that didn't like Jacob and now even her cold heart was warmed.

Her own husband had to take a whole day to himself to finally calm down thinking they lost Jacob. Edward had been on a mission to travel the entire state trying to find even the remotest thought of someone that might be involved with what happened to Jacob. Edward really did consider Jacob like a son already and he should. Jacob was a son, a brother, a friend, to everyone. His life was just too important.

Bella just didn't know how to deal with it. To clingy or sad, everyone would think she still had  _those_ feelings for Jacob. To reserved or holding back and people would think she is a cold hearted bitch. She had no one to turn to, no one to comfort her, someone where she could just be herself and let her emotions—

"—Mommy?"

Bella instantly stopped, turning to Renesmee who was coming in to change after taking care of Jake. "Everything okay Renesmee?"

Renesmee tilted her head, looking at her mom as if she was trying to read a far away sign.

"Renesmee?" Bella could see the odd look her daughter was giving her—for a moment she almost started freaking out that the worst happened.

Renesmee held out both her arms, inviting her mom in for a tender embrace. "Its okay mommy, I understand."

Bella could only stare at her daughter, a brief sense of relief coming over her. It took her a minute to even register what Renesmee meant. That was when everything hit her, all that she had bottled up, the pain, the sadness, the anger. All she could do at that point was fall into her daughters arms and hold her tight. She couldn't cry real tears, but every other emotion involved with creating those tears was slamming through her.

"Shhhh, I know mommy. But Jacob will never leave us. He made a promise to me and my Jacob always keeps his promises."

* * *

**{* * *}**   
**{2 Months After Newborn Attack}**

It was almost two months ago, when it was daughter comforting mother. But now, somehow, some way, Renesmee's mind had matured even more to the point where those childhood promises between her and Jacob took on a whole new meaning. The weight of those promises meaning so much more now, and what breaking those promises would  _truly_ mean.

It was another nightmare, another panic attack, another break down for Renesmee. But unlike all the other times, when Jacob was right there to comfort Renesmee—continue to prove to her without a doubt that he was alive and would never leave her—this evening he still hadn't gotten back from their fact finding mission near the border of Canada.

Embry and Quill had been patrolling farther north and found some evidence of a possible staging area for the Newborn attack. Jacob had went with Edward, Jasper, and Seth to check it out. Leah and Rosalie remained behind, diligently guarding Renesmee which Bella was extremely grateful for. But the trip was supposed to be a quick 6 hour get there and back before nightfall, but Jacob still wasn't back and Renesmee wouldn't calm down.

It wasn't even the fact they were separated. Bella knew the two hated to be apart from one another but their separation was tolerable, not preferred, but both Renesmee and Jacob could deal with it. That wasn't the problem, it was the fact that Jacob had said 6 hours and he would be back and it was now going on almost 8 hours of nothing. Not even the pack mind was offering solace.

Leah had been jumping in and out of wolf form trying to use the pack mind to communicate even though she was sure that Jacob and Renesmee's Alpha link was more reliable. Leah was able to gather bits and pieces to know Jacob was at least alive, but that wasn't good enough for Renesmee. By the time Leah had relayed those messages, Renesmee was past the point of consoling and needed to see Jacob for herself.

Rosalie even encouraged Renesmee to concentrate and try to communicate with Jacob but at that point, Renesmee was too far gone and her Alpha link wasn't working.

Leah and Rosalie were in the room with Renesmee now, already planning to take Renesmee with them to go track down Jacob even though their Alpha strictly forbade it. Leah, being the Beta, took her role very seriously and while she might complain a lot, she almost always obeyed Jacob's Alpha orders. The only wrinkle in that plan was anytime Leah and Renesmee were together, all bets were off. Those two were trouble and Bella could only imagine when Renesmee got older how much trouble that would be. Add Rosalie to the mix and Bella actually felt somewhat sorry for Jacob.

Bella of course would be going so they were making some last minute preparations. Leah was able to calm Renesmee down enough where she wasn't 'freaking out' but only because Renesmee was determined to get ready to go find Jacob. Bella did have to feel somewhat bad at Renesmee's iron clad determination to find Jacob and yet never mentioned her own father. The reasoning most likely being Renesmee had never had the fear of losing her father, he was... safe. Jacob on the other hand—that was something completely different.

They were all about to leave when she saw Renesmee instantly stop what she was doing, her head tilting up in the air as if she smelled something. Bella tried to smell, tried to sense what was out there but she had nothing.

Renesmee closed her eyes as she felt it, the change in the air, the change in her body. "JACOB!" She was out the door almost blowing it off its hinges, and flying across the back yard before anyone registered what was happening. Just as her little body was to the entrance of the forest Renesmee leaped up and forwards in the air, instantly securing herself to the back of the giant russet wolf that came crashing through the forest as if an army of vampires were chasing him.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes at how Renesmee easily maneuvered to jump onto Jacob and secure herself to him as he came out of nowhere. How they missed slamming into each other she had no idea.

Jacob couldn't think straight as he rolled around tossing Nessie in the air as he rolled only to have her land back on him as he jumped back up. Without even speaking, Nessie quickly jumped off and turned her head as Jacob phased and quickly put on his shorts as the minute the waistband was snapped, Nessie launched herself back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry princess. I ran as fast as I could, I actually ran smack dab into one of the giant Spruce trees—hurt like a mother. I didn't care though because I missed you so freaking much." Jacob was holding Nessie securely in his arms as he felt like he just couldn't hug her tight enough. He could feel the moisture from her tears running down his shoulder.

The two just held each other, Nessie not able to speak as she clung to her Jacob. They stayed like this for another five minutes until Edward showed up, followed by the rest of the group.

Edward just shook his head as he walked past Jacob and Renesmee, still wondering how in the heck Jacob had gotten there so fast, not to mention looks like they are going to have to plant another Spruce tree to replace the one Jacob shattered in half.

Bella hugged Edward, and an unspoken word passed between them as they walked back into the cottage.

Jacob was able to calm down as he felt Nessie finally stop crying. "Come on sweetie, lets go get something to eat, I'm starving." Jacob felt the projection and he knew this was deep, because Nessie didn't use her hand for this one, she used her whole upper body.

He saw her pain as she showed him her nightmare. He felt her worry as she showed him how she felt when he hadn't gotten back after exactly six hours. She showed him her fears that he wouldn't be there for her changes.

Jacob shook his head,  _wait a minute_. "Hey Ness." He gently tried to put her down so he could look at her. It was no use, she was plastered to his front and for all intents and purposes, it didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon. He would have to proceed with trying to talk to her without looking in her eyes.

"What changes Ness? Did something happen?" Jacob was starting to get even more concerned.

Renesmee projected images of when she was a baby, and woke up the next day as a toddler. Then an image as a toddler, and she woke up as young child. She went on like this till present day.

Jacob tried to judge her changes now as he held her. She felt pretty much the same before he left. She was obviously growing, as evidenced by him realizing he wouldn't be able to hold her like this much longer even with his size. But other than that, he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, at least not like in the beginning. He didn't quite know what she meant.

 _Please don't leave me tonight Jacob_ , Renesmee linked to Jacob.

At that moment, the sincerity in her words—her heartfelt plea—he would blindly obey anything she said. The love, the fear, every emotion poured out into her words and whatever was happening he would not leave her.

He went to kiss the side of her cheek, realizing as he did so that her cheek was actually farther up than usual. He didn't feel like he was holding her any different, but it was a strange phenomenon since it was a normal occurrence to kiss Nessie like this. Maybe something did change? Either way, he was definitely not leaving her tonight which meant he couldn't let her sleep alone. She knew he was always there for her, but by asking him not to leave her, it meant she didn't want him to leave her while she slept. For tonight, he wouldn't.

They walked into the cottage, Nessie still not speaking, still clinging tightly to him. Jacob saw a worried Bella and a surprisingly relieved Edward.

"Going to slumber party it tonight, that cool?" Jacob looked towards Bella and Edward who gave their approval.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." Bella hurriedly went to gather the normal amount of pillows and blankets so Jacob and Renesmee could build their little fortress in the living room near the fireplace. They used to build tents out of sheets and boxes but as Renesmee got older, they made it more like a slumber party since Jacob would not sleep in Renesmee's room.

It wasn't often, but slumber party night, when Jacob did suggest it, was something that always cheered Renesmee up because it meant that she would be able to sleep right next to her best friend. Sometimes they would invite Leah, and Seth, to sleep over but tonight it would be just Jacob and Renesmee.

Jacob patiently waited as he turned to Edward. They had already talked about sensing something was going on with Renesmee after Jacob recovered a couple months back. The brief moments Edward could read Nessie's mind since that time, we was able to discern some very strong thoughts dancing around in his daughter's head. He could sense a shift in the way Renesmee was mentally processing things.

During their trip today, Jasper had also said he felt similar things in regards to Renesmee's emotions. Jasper could sense them getting stronger, more mature, more intense. Jasper thought that Renesmee might be maturing enough where she was starting to truly realize Jacob's role in her life. The thought of that 'role' being extinguished, or gone, was the emotional equivalent to getting run over by a Mack truck.

Of course for Jacob, it would've been nice to have these revelations told to him before they left for Canada, but once he found out what was going on, nothing was stopping him from getting back as quickly as he could. He'd deal with the people holding out on him when it came to Nessie at a later date. Right now it was all hands on deck to get his little princess through this.

"Ness you want to watch our movie, or read a story?" Jake was hoping something would cheer her up. "How about a game?" Jacob felt the shaking of her head… no.

"What can I do Ness to make this better? I'll do anything, you name it." Jacob truly was willingly to do whatever it took.

He felt the projection coming...  _Christmas, their second one_. It was by far the strongest emotional connection they both experienced together.

"Your my Jake. You'll always be my Jake."

Jacob could tell that wasn't a question. It was a statement of truth. And while he understood it, after all that was something she always said, it was odd timing. He thought for sure she would have said something about never leaving her. But no, she just kept repeating 'My Jake' and then she fell sound asleep a few short minutes later.

* * *

**{* * *}**

_Jacob opened his eyes to find himself right back at First Beach but not First Beach. He looked out at the wall of fog surrounding the entire area. He was back in the Dream Link._

_He jumped to his feet only to turn and come face to face with literally, the woman of his dreams._

_"Oh thank God—Nessie." Jacob didn't need to do his 'Is this really Nessie check' he just knew._

_Renesmee hugged Jake tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear again. "I missed you so much Jake."_

_Jacob took in Nessie's scent as it filled him with such calm, such an undeniable feeling of love. For as odd as this world was, the fog, the slight shimmering when you tried to focus to much on any one object, it all went away at how real, how clear the feeling of being with grown up Nessie was. "This is still so weird to me. You know Ness?"_

_Renesmee ran her fingers through Jake's hair, clinging to the soft strands that were like an intoxicating drug to her. She just held him, breathing in his essence, feeling his strong yet inviting muscles as she just fit perfectly into him. "I don't care, I just want you Jake. Whatever this place is, I just want you."_

_Okay, that was… odd. What exactly did Nessie mean by that Jacob wondered. He wasn't ready to let his mind wonder too far. Yes this was grown up Nessie. Yes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Yes they hadn't done anything but hug. But her words were… well very direct._

_"Nessie, can we talk for a minute?" Jacob did a quick look around as Nessie stepped back, grabbing his hand as they both set down in the sand looking out over the water. Nessie cradled her head perfectly on Jacob's shoulder._

_"What is it Jake?" Renesmee brought Jake's hand up to her mouth, to give it a tender kiss, squeezing it just a bit to relay her love for him._

_Jacob pinched his brow as he tried to figure out how to word this. "You know this isn't real right Nessie?" Jacob heard her sigh, feeling her start to tremble._

_"It is for me Jake."_

_Okay now he felt like an idiot. "I mean… You do know there's a difference between this world and the real world?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Jacob absentmindedly dug his free hand through the marshmallow type sand. "I mean in the 'real world' your only like 10 or 11 years old. It's really tough on me to know exactly how all this works because the last thing I want to do is hurt you."_

_"You mean by not kissing me?" Renesmee tilted her head up to look at Jake, pleading with her eyes for him to kiss her._

_"See that's what I mean. I know you're a woman, my grown up Nessie, but are you really grown up Nessie?"_

_"I'm not a child Jake. I would be more than willing to show you if you don't believe me."_

_Jake quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. It was sure getting hot here in Dream world. "Now see, when you say things like that, I know your grown up. But the last time I was here, when I went back, it was like younger you knew what happened."_

_Renesmee thought she actually understood what Jake was trying to say. "So you're afraid if we do anything here, it might affect me in your other world?"_

_This is really when Jacob wished he had the smarts like Jasper or Carlisle. It was so much easier being a wolf—you see a Vamp, you destroy. Trying to figure out all this supernatural voodoo stuff was really giving him a headache._

_"You understand why I'm hesitant don't you?" Jacob pleaded with her to understand what he was trying to say._

_Renesmee squeezed him tighter, forgoing any Jacob restrictions and kissing Jacob on the cheek. She then placed her head back where it belonged, on Jake's shoulder. "Of course I understand baby. And that's one of the reasons I love you so much. Here, in our little world… you can have me in any way you want, but yet you still care so deeply for every part of me that you don't dare take a chance at hurting me here or in the other world."_

_Jacob almost choked at her words. "Ummm. I hate to say this Nessie, but if you knew what I was thinking now, you might not give me so much credit."_

_Renesmee smiled as she crawled around in front of Jacob, now straddling him as she wrapped her long legs securely around him, looking him straight in the eyes._

_Jacob froze, his hands coming up to her hips almost by reflex._

_Renesmee bounced her head back and forth, her long bronze ringlets swaying side to side with her motion. "Jacob honey. I can honestly tell you that here…" Renesmee motioned to the area around them. "I am your eternal mate… your lover."_

_"Oh I think I'm starting to understand that. But that still doesn't help me. Because as much as… well I want you… I will not hurt little Nessie. I'm sorry, but I won't do that to her."_

_Renesmee was getting frustrated. "Jake, please don't refer to us as two different people. I don't like feeling like I'm competing for your affection with someone else."_

_Jacob tilted his head slightly. "Even when that someone else is you?"_

_"Yes Jake. I'm sorry but I don't know how all this works. All I know is your here, your mine, and I want you. I don't care what ten year old me feels—"_

_"—But I do care Nessie. That's what I was trying to say earlier!" Jacob felt like he was not going to get anywhere in this compromising position so he tried to lift Nessie off his lap only to have her stop him by her squeezing her legs even tighter around his waist. "Renesmee." He used his Alpha Voice._

_Renesmee just shook her head no. "Sorry, Jake, that doesn't work on me here."_

_Jacob slouched his shoulders in defeat. "Fine Nessie."_

_"Fine? Is that all you have to say to me Jacob?"_

_"Well it's really hard talking to you like this?"_

_Renesmee couldn't help giving Jake a sultry look. "How hard is it Jake?"_

_"That's enough." Jacob got to his feet, Renesmee still attached securely around him._

_"Listen Nessie. I love you, and I do mean you. The women I'm holding in my arms. But right now, little Ness needs me and I'm not going to do this right now, whether it makes sense or not."_

_Renesmee reluctantly got down but she still had her arms around Jake's neck._

_Renesmee was done playing games. She was still trying to figure all this stuff out too and no matter how she felt about her other self, well they all had one thing in common… Jake. "Did it ever occur to you why your here Jake?"_

_Jacob knew Nessie had a really good point. Why was he here? He didn't think he was attacked again. "Okay, now that you mention it, why am I here?"_

_Renesmee cupped Jake's face in her hands, basking in the warmth even this simple gesture brought her. "I think your here because I'm changing again."_

_"See… Nessie said the same thing, but I'm not sure I understand that." Jacob tried to think of what changing meant. Was it really changing physically? If that was it, then why the dream link?_

_"So how old did you say I was in your other world?" Renesmee inquired, trying to piece things together in her own head._

_"Well, I think your more around 10 or 11 years old." There really was not an exact science for this type of thing._

_"And obviously you just had your near death experience not to long ago right?" Renesmee couldn't help the shudder thinking about that moment. It was odd for her to even experience that feeling because she was sure if something did happen to Jake, then she would get him all the time here._

_"Yeah, about two months ago was when I almost—well that was when the Newborns attacked." Jacob this time interlocked his hands behind Nessie's back._

_Renesmee looked up to the sky, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together._

_"Jake, I think I'm probably changing physically again and this will be a big one."_

_There it was again. "When you say big one, what do you mean?" Jacob couldn't help but be concerned._

_"I will no longer be a little kid after tonight."_

_"Hold up a second. I never agreed to any—oh wait, you meant… never mind."_

_Renesmee just smiled as she reached in to kiss his chin, not wanting to freak him out by kissing him on the place she so desperately wanted to. "her feelings, her body, everything is probably going to change tonight. From this point forward she will begin to be more like… well more like me."_

_"But this is just too soon. I mean I was just holding her in my arms today—my little Nessie." Jacob remembering after he returned from the trip to Canada._

_"That won't be the case anymore Jake. You knew this was going to happen." Renesmee couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Did he really not want her?_

_Jacob could see the hurt in Nessie's eyes. "Babe it's not that I don't want you, God I want you so bad." Jacob gathered himself as he saw Renesmee smile again as she buried her head right under his neck. "It's just too soon. I'm not ready to give little Nessie up yet."_

_Renesmee understood what he meant. Of course Jake would think that, he loved everything about her and that's why she wanted to help him. "She needs you Jake. That's probably why you're here. You need to be there for her to help her through this."_

_Jacob deflated at that point. He knew grown up Nessie was right. Whether he wanted it to happen tonight or not, if Nessie was going to change, then he would be there for her._

_"And Jake… You might want to wake up now!"_

* * *

**. . .**

Jacob instantly opened his eyes staring at the stranger in his arms. "What the…" Jacob jumped to his feet as he gently let go of the stranger.

"Jake?"

Realization hit him… "Nessie?" It was Nessie, but yet it wasn't. He had to wonder if he was back in the dream world although this Nessie was still young, just no longer a child. That was when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Any reservation he had instantly disappeared as he gathered Nessie into his arms, remembering the dream link.

"It hurts Jake. My whole body feels like its been twisted inside out." Renesmee was trying to control her pain but it was no use, her body was coming back from a major change.

"Bells." Jacob called out and Bella was instantly in the living room.

"Oh my God." Bella brought her hand to her mouth, seeing how much her little one had grown overnight.

"Bella is everything… all…" Edward couldn't finish as he saw his now teenage looking daughter.

Bella could see that the pajamas Renesmee went to bed with no longer fit. They were way too small. Everything had seemed to  _blossom_  over night as she approached her daughter who was still in Jacob's embrace. "Edward, go to my room and get something for Renesmee to wear."

Jacob interjected, "I got it Bells—Edward just go get Carlisle." Jacob careful not to move Nessie too much, held her close with one strong arm while he quickly took off his shirt and placed it carefully over Nessie.

Renesmee instinctively brought the collar of the shirt up to her nose to take in Jacob's scent. Even though he was right in front of her, just the act of smelling his shirt, feeling as if she was engulfed with his scent was already calming her.

"I'm right here babe, I got you." Jacob then picked Nessie up in a princess carry, not realizing the term of endearment he used. He could feel her tightened muscles, but she projected to him how thankful she was to have him hold her.

Renesmee almost forgot entirely about the pain as Jacob lifted her in his arms after calling her 'babe'—she practically melted into him.

Bella went quickly and brought Renesmee a drink of water. She reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"It hurts mom."

 _Mom?_  That was the first time Renesmee ever referred to Bella as mom instead of mommy. "Okay sweetie. What can we do to help?"

Renesmee gave a strained smile as she looked up at Jake. "This... helps." She was able to barely get out between clenched teeth.

"I'm scared Jake." Renesmee placed her head against his cheek. She was surprised he didn't need to lift her.

"I'm not going anywhere Nessie. We'll get through this together." Jacob held her closer.

With barely enough strength to respond, Renesmee asked, "Promise?"

"Promise."


	13. Love at First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 5 Months after Newborn Attack in Bella and Edward's Cottage.

Renesmee violently awoke, the muscle cramps surging throughout her entire body causing her to bite down so hard that she felt like her teeth were going to snap off. She instantly grabbed her pillow from under her head and slammed it across her mouth, trying her best to muffle her cries, praying Jake would not hear her. It was happening... again.

She tried the normal counting, breathing, everything that Jacob and Jasper taught her the last time this happened but none of it was working. Renesmee could feel the perspiration soaking through her pajamas from her muscles contracting and from her own overexertion at trying to stop the shooting pain and stop from crying out. She once again counted to ten, taking deep breaths as she now hugged the pillow to her side, having it ready if another spasm happened.

The rest of the family had gone to hunt, but Renesmee knew Jake was in his usual spot, right outside her window. He would be in wolf form, as always, protectively guarding her through the night. He had done this since the beginning and no matter how many times she begged him to just stay in her room, sleep in her bed, he wouldn't do it. He was always such the gentlemen before she even knew what a gentleman was.

Luckily Jake had willingly given her one of his pillows as early as last week, so his soothing scent was still on it, calming her even when the pain shot through every muscle in her body. Renesmee could feel herself regaining control as her body started to relax, Jake's scent on her pillow and knowing he was right outside doing wonders in helping her body to relax.

Renesmee was not expecting another one of her growth spurts so soon. It was only a few months ago when the really big one hit. That was much worse than this one as she remembered vividly the pain she went through that night. Before that one, and now this one, she hadn't had one of these 'booms' as she called it in a while so whether she was expecting it or not, it had arrived… again.

Renesmee's heart constricted thinking about the last growth 'boom' before this one. It had hit her almost two months after the most terrifying event of her life… the Newborn attack on Jacob. Everything around her, her thoughts, the muscle cramps, even the air seemed to change as she thought back to that moment in time.

Looking back, she had to admit that during that two to three week span of Jacob recovering from the venom of the Newborns, she had handled everything really well. She realized now that she was still so young back then, back then being only a few months ago. She knew back during that time, she just wasn't ready emotionally to understand the consequences of the events of that Newborn attack. Now, however, she did understand completely, and thinking back to that day, thinking of how she could have lost Jake still caused her nightmares. Thinking of losing Jake was a hundred times… no a trillion times worse than the cramps she was experiencing.

Renesmee wasn't sure if somehow that event, that horrible event, had triggered the last growth spurt or if she was just on some supernatural accelerated growth schedule. But the last one, before now, was the biggest one yet—more so than now. That last one propelled her into a growth category where she wasn't considered the 'Little Princess' anymore. She still hadn't had her menstrual cycle, but the last spurt had introduced her to a whole new world. A world that involved a full suite of new clothes, undergarments, and hygiene.

Finally feeling her body relax, she staggered out of bed, trying to stretch out her muscles the best she could. It took her a minute to get her bearings but she was able to stumble to the full length mirror as she wanted to examine any noticeable changes that might have happened over night.

Being part vampire, and being trained by an elite supernatural wolf, Renesmee had conditioned herself to notice every minute detail of everything around her, including herself. Her senses were always on alert, her eyes constantly scanning for changes or anything out of the ordinary. That definitely helped tremendously when defending herself and fighting, and it also didn't hurt to track her bodies progression as she was counting the days till it was time for her ' _phasing'_.

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, remembering that conversation with Jake at their special spot near the cliffs. It was the night she so innocently announced she wanted to marry Jake and start a family with him. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't even remotely embarrassed at all by that memory or anytime someone brought it up. It's not really that hard to not be embarrassed by the absolute truth, that of course being to marry Jake. That desire hadn't subsided in the least bit, matter of fact, if anything it got stronger and stronger every day.

Renesmee remembered that conversation when Jake said, ' _Just like my body had to wait to a certain age to Phase, your body needs to wait until it's ready'._  She knew she still had some growing to do, her cycle being the first step, but looking at her body now in the mirror, it was like her body was trying its best to catch up with her heart and mind.

Renesmee was already slightly taller than her mom, almost awkwardly tall now as if her body still wasn't proportionately equalized yet. She couldn't help but look down at her chest, which it looked like  _those_ had grown again too, which meant height wasn't the only thing she passed her mom in already. She still was getting used to wearing a bra, but Alice and Rosalie were adamant about keeping the ' _girls'_ contained. She wondered why her Aunts called  _them '_ girls', and not just what they were… breasts. Alice and Rosalie always seemed to come up with strange names for the different body parts as if it was some kind of game.

Either way, she could tell her breast had grown yet again—still not uncomfortable, or in the way of the things she loved to do—they were definitely noticeable now and considering where she was at 3 months ago, her chest and legs had to be where the most growth was.

It was such a strange phenomenon as Renesmee looked at the girl in the mirror. Her hair had grown too—no longer were there the unruly curls, as her long, bronze hair had straightened out a little more, and a reddish tint seemed to be predominately visible now. She still had the ringlets and curls that Jake loved, but the unruly look, or as Jake called it, the 'Merida' look had become much more tame.

It did look like everything, from her forehead to her toes had filled out in some way or the other.

She noticed her cheekbones had raised a bit—slightly higher and even though she still retained a roundness to her cheeks, but even that roundness had reduced slightly. Her jaw line also lengthened as her lips now seemed to be even fuller than they were a month ago. Her eyes were still a chocolate brown but she had noticed a slight red tinge surrounding her cornea. Even her pale, pink skin was starting to darken a little more but Renesmee was sure that was more due to her time in the sun with Jacob as opposed to anything related to her growth spurt. With a slightly darkening skin, it was still a stark contrast compared to Jakes. She smiled, it was actually a perfect contrast to Jake, as if both their skins were a canvas, and a expert painter created the most perfect colors to blend together.

Renesmee was thankful too that due to her continued training, she was definitely toned, but her softness remained which was a contrast to her family's stone like skin.

These spurts, unlike when she was younger, no longer scared her. As a child, it wasn't the pain of the growth spurts that scared her, it was the sudden change in appearance. Renesmee remembered her first weeks after birth—each time she looked in the mirror, she saw someone different. While her mind was far advanced, even at that young age, it was still scary to look in the mirror and see someone you didn't even recognize.

Now is wasn't as frightening. Even though looking in the mirror, she definitely saw someone different, it still  _wasn't_  the woman she thought herself as—at least she hoped not yet, she was just to gangly for her liking. It was so hard to explain, but she felt like her  _phasing_  was still yet to come. It would be a time when she would finally become the woman that Jacob needed. Okay, she had to remind herself not to think like that. Her heart swelled at thinking of how sweet Jake was when she mentioned something similar to him before about becoming the woman meant for him.

She wrapped her arms around her growing body, hugging herself tightly as if that could in anyway resemble the hug from the man she loved more than anything in the world. Jake was always so sweet to her. He would never let her think she was anyone's property, or she was ' _made'_ for anyone. Of course they knew they would always be together, but Jake always encouraged her to be independent, to always know that it was a partnership, an equal in all things.

That was one thing she loved so much about him. Jake could have easily taken the approach that she was some China doll that couldn't be subject to any kind of pain or suffering. That she should be some sheltered person, not able to do anything on her own. That just wasn't Jake.

Renesmee had to stop herself as she realized how she was thinking of Jake now, as opposed to a few months ago. A few months ago, Jacob was her warm, protective blanket on a cold winter's night. He was the comforter, the person that she could easily curl up with and not have a care in the world.

Now, when she thought of that same scenario, that analogy, Jake was not only the warm blanket on a cold winter's night, he was the hot chocolate with marshmallows, in front of a warm burning fire. She giggled to herself thinking of how Jake reacted when she said the very same thing to him a couple weeks ago. ' _You think I'm hot chocolate?'_  She laughed again thinking that was all he got out of the whole analogy. Jake was so proud though that he was 'Nessie's Hot Chocolate.' The way he acted, you'd think she just gave him his own nickname, like his Nessie.

That was another thing Renesmee realized as she contemplated not only her ever changing body, but her ever changing feelings and vocabulary towards Jake. Where before 'My Jake' was common terminology, something she regularly said, now it was no longer the case. She wasn't even completely sure why. The statement was absolutely true, Jake was hers and hers only, but saying it now seemed… well seemed childish.

She knew Jacob really didn't mind, once again 'His Nessie' and 'My Jake' were just statements of fact, eternal truths in the great Cosmos, not necessarily terms of endearments that needed to be said on a daily basis.

 _Wow_ , she thought to herself. She had to seriously wonder if the recent ' _boom'_ not only affected her body but also her mind. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that it actually could affect her heart and mind also. That was okay though, just one more step before her  _phasing_ happened.

She took one more look in the mirror as she knew Jake was awake now, but of course being the gentlemen he was, he would never bother her until she acknowledged him. She just shook her head thinking if Jake only knew he never had to wait for any acknowledgment. She trusted him completely to the point where nothing was off limits for him. And Jake knew those weren't just words from her, and he didn't freak out about it either. He treated that trust that she had in him like a prized trophy, some great gift that he cherished, but something that he did not abuse. That was another reason she always felt so comfortable with him because he never did anything that would cause her to want limits, to want boundaries.

Of course that didn't mean there weren't boundaries, but they weren't one sided. Jacob never demanded anything his way or the highway. Everything they did, every decision they made, even when she was so young, they did together. That of course didn't mean they always agreed 100% with the decisions, but they would compromise where needed, and hold strong to others.

Sleeping in the same bed was one of those compromises. After the Volturi war, there was no way she could be without Jake at nighttime or really for any extended period of time. She cried when he wouldn't sleep in her room with her. But then they compromised. Jake promised to always be nearby, whether he slept right outside her window, or sometimes right outside her door and he would always sleep in wolf form. She knew it was so he could always be ready to protect, but she finally relented because with their link, they could still talk to each other.

That warm feeling filled her body, she giggled thinking of the feeling like drinking Hot Chocolate. Half those nights, she would end up sleeping curled up with her wolf whether it was outside or in the house. Her mom and dad finally got tired of taking her back to her bed. It wasn't like that all the time, but if she had to guess, half the week was spent like that.

Now though, after the last growth spurt, that wasn't the case. They hadn't really talked about it, but she was sure it had to do with her growth—no more slumber parties. Jake was still a man of stature that even then was dwarfed by his wolf form, so her growing size wasn't the reason they did not sleep curled up with each other, she knew it was something more. Looking at the growth of certain areas of her body, she had a feeling why. She was just thankful it wasn't Jake saying no, or rejecting her, it was just their bond, they both knew a change was happening and sleeping apart, most nights, were just what was called for.

_Hey beautiful, I'm sorry to bother you, but mind throwing me a pair of my sweats? I guess Emmett thought it would be funny to steal my clothes again._

' _Hot Chocolate'_  was what kept playing in Renesmee's head as she gathered herself hearing Jake's link.  _Sure Jake, I'll get you one from my dresser._

_You okay Ness?_

Renesmee stopped right in front of the dresser at Jake's question.  _I'm okay Jake, just another boom this morning._

A brief silence…

_Yeah I felt something was off and then I could sense you struggling. I wanted so bad to come in but… well you know. And then with lug nuts stealing my clothes… I just thought you'd want some privacy._

A tear was forming in her eyes at just how thoughtful he was. She just wanted him to hold her. Renesmee tossed the sweatpants out her window and went to her door waiting patiently.  _Will you just please come in Jake?_

It only took a second and Jake was standing right outside her door. Jake gave a whole new meaning to 'sight for sore eyes' as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, reaching around him without much effort.

"Wow Nessie, you grew again didn't you?" Jacob could feel and sense the change as her head now fit securely in his chest. They hadn't hugged like this in a few weeks and it surprised him how she fit now in his arms. The scared thoughts started creeping into his mind again, the ones he felt before the almost war when they didn't know when she'd stop growing. They were betting a whole lot on the words of the Half breed from Brazil, about the aging process. The only thing that helped was even Carlisle had come to the same conclusions. Still, didn't stop the moment of panic from creeping into Jacob's thoughts.

Renesmee could hear the change in his heartbeat, the sudden heat change in his body, the slight tremor. Once again, a normal person wouldn't have noticed, but she wasn't a normal person.

She arched her back a little, surprising herself at her change in height with Jake. She reached a calming hand to the side of his cheek. She wasn't going to project, some things were just more important to say out loud.

"I'm okay Jake. This is normal, maybe a little ahead of schedule but I'm going to be okay." Her heart ached seeing his worry. One thing she learned a while ago, imprinting did not just go one way. She hurt when Jake hurt, she was happy when Jake was happy, she was worried when Jake worried… and worried was what she felt now.

Jacob was about to respond when Nessie brought a finger up to his lips to hush him.

"I know Jake… I know. But nothing is going to happen to me. Remember Nessie's Law?" She knew this would cheer him up.

In barely a whisper, "Nessie will never leave Jake." Jacob closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Willing himself to get rid of those thoughts that killed him in Nessie's first few months, the thoughts of losing her so quickly.

Wanting to change the subject, feeling a change in Jake, sensing that he was burying those feelings deep again and wanting to help. "Let's go make some breakfast and then don't forget, Alice said we're playing baseball today in the afternoon." Yep, this seemed to cheer him up as besides herself and food, sports and cars were next on Jacob's favorite things list.

"I'll make the eggs, you got the pancakes?" Jacob couldn't hide the sudden growl in the deep recesses of his stomach. His stomach always betrayed him, and more so at the mouth watering thought of Nessie's amazing pancakes.

Renesmee smiled, reaching up and giving Jake a kiss on the cheek. "Sounds good and I'm starving. This was a big spurt this morning."

Jacob under his breath replied, "you're telling me."

Renesmee couldn't help the blush come over her as she pulled Jacob down to the kitchen. She wondered exactly what he meant by that remark. She had a feeling it wouldn't be too long when she would know exactly what  _that_ really meant.

* * *

**{* * *}**

**{Makeshift Baseball Field}**

The game was well underway, the storm already crashing down around them. Jacob's extended pack was here along with two of the newly phased. Jacob always would bring some younglings to the game as a fun way to have the wolves intermingle with Jacob's other family. It was a way to show the wolves that some Vampires were not the blood sucking demons that they all had been lead to believe.

Jacob had originally brought the pack along for a football game a while back but that quickly proved to have the opposite effect. By the middle of the game it looked like something out of a monster movie with Vampires playing against Werewolves.

Where Emmett was hardcore about any kind of games or sports, magnify that by ten and that was the wolves. Jacob was always hardcore, Emmett Jr. or Emmett referred to as Jacob Jr, either way, those two were a powder keg of testosterone, adrenaline, and muscles all ready to blow.

So combine that with the wolf pack, yeah football both began and ended with the Turkey Bowl of 2007.

The Turkey Bowl disaster actually led to Jacob recommending baseball instead. The great thing being that wolves had the ability to also sense changes in the weather. It wasn't as an exact science as Alice's vision, but with her abilities being somewhat blocked by the wolves, at least there was more options now to choose from for pitchers. Also, unlike Alice, Renesmee seemed to have no problem predicting the thunder claps, so baseball was the sport of choice.

There was also one minor wrinkle in the plan too. Jacob was not allowed in the outfield anymore as per Renesmee Cullen. It was after the second game together that Renesmee finally put her foot down, and for a tiny foot, it made quite the loud statement.

While it never bothered Renesmee whether the other wolves played in the outfield, she would not allow Jacob to play there anymore. Jacob and Emmett and even her father had this competition on who could get the ball first. Usually Jacob could keep up with most Vampires even in human form but her Father's speed was just too much. The only way to keep up was phasing.

Jacob thought it was hilarious to phase and unphase randomly when chasing after a ball. Of course she was never allowed to look behind her when this happened, but after some comments from others, ones she never did quite understood, she just did not like Jacob being the center of attention when it didn't involve her. Yes she was very protective of Jacob, some would say even way over the top, but she did not think it was appropriate for Jacob to elicit those kind of responses. It just made her feel small for some reason.

She stormed off from the game and went and sat in the car, not speaking to anyone. Of course the focal point of her annoyance was the only one to get her to calm down. She beat her own personal record that day of 5 minutes and 10 seconds of being mad and not talking with Jacob. She was pretty proud of herself for being able to withstand her wolf for so long, especially after he jumped on the car in wolf form and sat on his haunches, whining like a puppy as he looked longingly at her through the rain soaked windshield.

So Jacob was of course on Nessie's team, along with two younglings, Chuck and Morgan. Bella was also on the team along with Quill, Leah, and Carlisle. The opposing team consisted of trash talking Embry, his only equal in the verbal diarrhea category, Emmett, then Rosalie, Edward, Seth, Jasper and Alice, with Esme umpiring as usual.

Jacob was catching and was quickly becoming a match for Embry and Emmett in the insult department. Nessie was pitching, which of course motivated Jacob to trash talk even more, to distract those batting. The wolves played in the outfield, each in wolf form even Leah, then Bella and Carlisle as infielders. Renesmee's team was up by one, the last inning, and two outs.

Renesmee was zoning in, trying to time just right the thunder clap. She had to roll her eyes as Aunt Rosalie came to the plate. She knew the bantering would be coming full force. Even though Rose was now an official member of Jacob's pack, it didn't halt the bantering back and forth between the two. If anything, without the hidden anger there was before, the bantering had actually increased.

"Hi Rose." Jacob smirked behind the plate as the tenacious Vampire was practicing her swings.

"Jax." Rose said out of the side of her mouth, looking back toward the mound where her Niece was smiling at her.

Jacob saw Nessie getting ready. He could feel the change in the air as a lightning strike was about to happen. The lightning struck. Now! Jacob thought, "Don't forget to swing hard Rose, just in case you hit it."

Rose turned at the last second only to find the ball already in Jacob's hand almost the exact moment the thunder sounded.

"Rose yah gotta swing that bat yourself, batteries aren't included!" Jacob easily tossed the ball back to Nessie, ignoring the steam coming from the blonde vampire holding the very sturdy looking bat in front of him. "Strike one!"

Rose tried to shake it off, she was not letting the dog get to her.

Jacob couldn't school his smile as he saw the warning from Nessie. "Hey Rose. When was the last time you've driven someone home—"

Rose was not going to be distracted, nope, all her concentration was on crushing the ball so she could get her payback.

Once again Jacob sensed the impending lightning strike then thunder clap. "Was it at your Jr. Prom?"

 _Darn it_ , Rose chided herself as she swung a tad to late, fouling the ball off to the far right.

"Strike two. I've seen better swings on a porch Rose. Maybe try the other side of the plate?" Jacob was beaming with pride, one more strike and Nessie would be able to do something that has never been done in the entire history of Vampire baseball—strike a Vamp out.

For this great moment in history, Jacob knew he would have to dig deep into his knowledge base. This had to be the best one yet. He needed to first consort—consult with his pitcher. Jake raised a hand, "Time ump?" He looked back at Esme who of course nodded her head in approval.

Jacob jogged out to Nessie, ignoring the over-dramatic sigh from Rosalie and the crude comments from Edward and Emmett who were on second and third base.

"Jake, you shouldn't be teasing Rose like that. You two have come so far." Renesmee instinctively reached out to hold Jacob's hand, ignoring the additional comments from Emmett.

"She'll be alright. That's just how we roll. But hey, you've got a chance to do something no one has done before—strike out a Vampire."

Renesmee just rolled her eyes. Only Jake would think that was the most important thing in the world—he was being such a guy.

"I know I know. It's not important to you, but can you imagine the bragging rights I'll have for the next month or so. Well at least as long as I can milk it for? This would be such awesome pay back for Emmett stealing my clothes this morning." Jacob wasn't opposed to getting on a knee and begging, but he figured he would give her his famous 'Jacob really wants something' look. It usually made her cave.

Once again, Renesmee just rolled her eyes. She really had to start worrying about her eyesight with all the eye rolling she was doing lately. "Fine Jake. For you... I'll try."

Jacob brought both hands up to his heart in dramatic fashion. "My hero."

Renesmee not liking him letting go of her hand so quickly used the freedom of said hand to punch his arm.

"Ouch… that hurt." Jacob was only teasing but he knew it was time to get serious. "Okay, bring the heater." With that Jacob turned around to head back to the plate.

"Ummm, Jake?" Renesmee had her hands on her hip.

Jacob stopped and headed back to the pitcher's mound. "Ooops, sorry. Just excited." Jacob reached down and kissed the side of her cheek. Seeing that things were back to normal, Jacob turned and headed back behind the plate.

"You really are pathetic you know that?" Rose was cracking her neck as she readied the bat.

"Its a hybrid thing." Jacob sarcastically replied as he got back behind the makeshift home plate.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, using his senses to feel the world around him. He opened his eyes knowing the next one was coming soon. Time for the big guns.

"Hey Rose… Why did the Alpha let the Blonde Vampire join his Pack?"

Rosalie just shook her head, concentrating all her focus on the next pitch. She tried to ignore the mutt, doing all she could to drain his annoying voice out. She saw the lightning just as Renesmee was winding up to pitch. Her focus was on making contact. That's when she heard it, barely above a whisper...

"Because she's the only Vampire he could completely trust to protect his family."

Rose quickly looked up to the sky and back down just as the pitch was coming. Damn that stupid mutt… again. She swung her bat, knowing full well it was a tad to late.

"Strike three you're out." Esme said it although she didn't believe it as everyone stood in shock for a good 5 seconds. Even Jacob was speechless which was very unusual during any kind of sporting event.

Jacob stood, holding the ball in his hands like it was a treasured artifact. He whispered, "I know what you did Rose—thank you." Then he was off towards the pitchers mound, picking up Nessie and twirling her around as if they won the World Series.

Esme approached her daughter, wrapping her arm around her. "Proud of you Rose."

Rose smiled inwardly as she acted defeated, but was happy inside seeing Jacob and Renesmee. "I owed the mongrel. Now we're even."

Esme had to laugh a little thinking that Rose's 'payment' to Jacob, was helping Renesmee to actually accomplish something. Wasn't even strange anymore thinking of the love Jacob had for her granddaughter. Esme smiled as she walked to the center of the mound where everyone, even the new Wolves were celebrating. This was one of those days where you look back at with fond memories. Esme just hoped the coming days would provide more good memories. Unfortunately, for some reason, she felt that might not be the case...


	14. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward's Cottage...

Edward could remember back right after Renesmee was born. As much as he hated to admit it, of all the people in their family, Jacob was the most experienced in handling and taking care of kids. There was a reason all the younglings in Jacob's tribe turned to him for guidance and that guidance was much appreciated when it came to Renesmee.

Jacob was right afterall, they were mostly a house full of teenagers and his and Bella's relationship was still so new. Renesmee needed someone to watch over her and while he and Bella were doing a good job all things considered, they were so new in their own relationship that it was hard for them to give Renesmee everything she needed.

Edward thought it would be easier at first; committing themselves to devoting all their time to raising Renesmee. That commitment, although noble in theory, became harder and harder to achieve due to them figuring out their own new relationship with each other. That was another reason they were so thankful for Jacob, his main purpose in life was Renesmee, which provided her with the guidance she needed.

The tough part was how to deal with the emotional things that Renesmee would be going through now because it wasn't like Bella and he were experts on those things either. He had to cringe thinking about their own emotional roller coaster that led to him leaving and then almost getting himself killed. Yeah, they were not experts at all in handling the emotional side of a growing teenager. Once again, that is why they relied on Jacob to help in that area too, because physical protection was not the only thing the imprint provided. Thus the reason for the meeting now.

"You know she's kind of upset with you right now for not allowing her to be here for this conversation." Edward looked over to Jacob.

Jacob let out a nervous laugh. "Trust me, I know. She already told me I'd be lucky if I get to even hold her hand or give her a kiss for a whole hour because she's that mad."

Bella just smiled, her girl sure had a stubborn streak in her.  _Must have got that from Edward._

"Don't worry though, she knows I'll cave and tell her everything anyway, she just feels she should be here." Jacob rubbed a worried hand through his hair as he kept looking back at the door to the cottage, wanting so badly for Nessie to walk through it anyway.

Edward, knowing this was an important topic, since Jacob was already going on 15 minutes away from Renesmee, he decided to let him explain. "So tell us what's on your mind Jacob." The irony of Edward asking that not lost on anyone in the room.

"So I think it's pretty clear how Nessie feels about me." The events of the Newborn attack and everything previous still fresh in everyone's mind. "Those feelings were cute and adorable, but now that she has matured more—not so cute and adorable."

"What do you mean Jacob?" Bella knew where he was going with this but Edward needed to understand, being his young teen years were over a century ago.

"Well, growing up with sisters, not to mention the tribal community, I had a lot of experience seeing what girls went through especially during their teen years. Some feelings could be pretty intense during those times, I know you know what I'm talking about Bells."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, not liking this line of conversation one bit.

"It's the point where their bodies tell them their ready to… um… well mate, but their minds and hearts haven't exactly caught up yet. Its that in between stage before they reach full maturity but also don't feel like little girls anymore."

"Yes, yes, I think we understand." Edward looked to Bella, hoping that she was supporting him in his desire to get this over with, but as usual, she was attentive to Jacob as though he was the only one in the room.

"Well with Nessie it's almost the reverse. Her mind and emotional state is so much more advanced than her physical state. My concern is…" Jacob paused wanting to make sure he got this right. "Wait, let me backup a sec."

Jacob got up from the couch and started pacing, this was really important and he wanted to get it right. "So you know the proverbial 'wall' people put up when they're courting the opposite sex. The one that inhibits them from just fully committing to someone the second they meet them. Its a wall that almost forces people to begin building trust, establish open lines of communication… Pretty much everything us three had to go through including the Edward was crazy to leave phase."

"Well… I wouldn't say the blame was entirely on me Jacob." Edward objected.

Jacob stopped pacing, "Think about it Edward—if you knew then, everything you know now— the trust and love you have for each other, and you two communicated your wants and desires back then— their really wouldn't have been a love triangle. If Bella would've just opened her true self to me, and not have doubted your love because of your actions, things would have been so much easier."

_The Alpha did have a point._

"Those were emotional walls we all put up which caused a whole lot of stupid decisions and actions on all our parts."

This was it Jacob knew as he turned to his future in laws. "Imagine if there were no walls between us, no walls between you and Bells, you and me, Bells and me. That is how it is with Nessie and I."

Bella shook her head, this was nothing new. "Jacob, we understand that. We know our daughter is committed to you and your future, we trust you Jacob, always have."

Jacob shook his head as if they didn't get it. "Bells, no think about it. If you have no emotional walls, you know your mate will always be there, never lie to you, never hurt you, always love you, then there Is. No. W _all_! There is nothing to keep you from thinking you're already eternally bound."

It was then Edward knew what Jacob was talking about. He held Bella's hand as she too realized what this meant. Since Renesmee was already fully committed to Jacob, she would feel there would be no barriers when different feelings came to her. She would not understand the need to wait, the need to set boundaries. Renesmee had already shown this deep commitment to Jacob pretty much every waking moment of her life.

But something occurred to Edward. "Are we sure she'll even go through this teenage phase?"

Jacob just looked at Edward like he still didn't quite get it. "Edward, the point isn't if she goes through a teenage phase, its when her feelings for me change. Accelerated growth or not, that'll happen and I'm pretty sure it already has."

Bella gave an understanding look to Jacob. "I know everything will be alright Jacob; we trust you—"

Jacob held up his hand. "Will you just stop with that. This isn't about me, this is about Nessie."

Jacob didn't mean to snap at Bella, but he was really getting tired of everyone saying they trusted him as if that was the answer to every problem. He wasn't perfect, he made mistakes too, and he needed help. Nessie was worth putting every resource on the table to make sure she was protected. Physically protected was not the problem, that was more than taken care of between all his family. It was the emotional protection he needed help with because lately it was getting harder and harder to control his own feelings.

"I'm sorry. I do appreciate the trust, but my trust is not the problem. The problem is when Nessie wants a kiss to mean something more. A hug to be a little more intimate. An 'I Love You', to mean something different. I'm not going to break her heart and I sure as hell won't let her think I don't want her as my soulmate." Jacob nodded to Edward to let him know his mind was open to him.

Edward was blown away when he read Jacob's mind. Edward smiled, realizing he wasn't the only one with 'old fashioned' beliefs, although for Jacob, marriage didn't really mean the same to his people.

When Edward gave him the nod that he understood, he wanted to also explain to Bella. "In our tribe, Marriage is almost second to the imprint. We believe the commitment is so much stronger with the imprint and marriage is just more of a formality." Jacob took a deep breath. "With that said however, my other family, the one I love just as much, I wanna respect how they feel of marriage and I want Nessie to understand the importance too. I'm just not sure how to go about all this."

Bella completely understood the whole wall analogy. She trusted Jacob without a doubt, so him hurting her little girl was never a factor in her thought process. It was the one reason she was willing to give up her little girl to his care during the Almost War with the Volturi. But therein lies the problem Jacob is talking about.

"Jacob, I truly think Renesmee already understands the importance of marriage. She is constantly asking her aunts and myself about it. She knows that is the way the world will know she is officially committed to you. We all know that she does not like everyone thinking only you were the one that imprinted. She wants everyone to know that she is just as much committed." Bella felt a slight pang in her heart remembering her girls suffering after the Newborn attack.

Bella continued, taking comfort in her husband's hand over hers. "Have faith that Renesmee will be able to handle these changing feelings. No matter how awkward we might think the topic is, let her decide for herself. Just continue to do what you've always done—be open and honest with her."

Jacob started feeling a little better as he added, "Put our faith in Nessie and the fact we all love her so much. I think she'll surprise us all." Jacob turned to the door, as he saw the light of his life enter through.

Renesmee was looking at the three people she loved most in the world. Jacob was in trouble of course, but she could sense that this meeting was important. But still, Jacob needed to learn that he was not to leave her out of things like this, especially after everything that happened lately. Her heart fluttered as Jacob tentatively walked up to her, her breath catching ever so slightly in her chest.

She folded her arms in front of her, scrunching her face as she stared down the source of her anger, trying to hide her real feelings with an over dramatization.

Jacob knelt down in front of Nessie, his head bowed submitting himself to her as if she was his Alpha, which in reality, Jacob knew that was exactly how it was.

"May I please give you a kiss?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes.  _He did not just ask her that._  She sighed as she reached her hand to the side of his cheek, projecting to him how upset she felt for him leaving her out of this conversation with her parents.

"I love you too Nessie."

Renesmee shook her head, that's not what she projected and that was so not fair that he was doing this to her. Jacob needed to know how mad she was—She forgot what she was thinking as Jacob suddenly kissed her on the side of the Cheek.

Jacob linked to her,  _Let's go for a run, what do you say?_

She stood her ground, her determination to stay mad deteriorating by the minute.  _Why couldn't she stay mad at him?_  She made a mental note to ask her dad if he was sure Wolfs didn't have the power of compulsion.

She only hesitated for a second, realizing a run was something that might just help. "Love you mom and dad." Then she effortlessly slid around to Jacob's back—she would never get to big for this—hugging tighter than usual, projecting to him how much she loved him.

She smiled as he lovingly tapped the side of her leg, and then they were off, Jacob phasing as they left.

Edward reached his arm around Bella, hugging her close. "You know Bells, for all we've put that man through not to mention all he's had to endure, I think those two deserve their own story someday."

* * *

**{Jacob and Nessie's Spot}**

They arrived at their spot in record time, Renesmee thinking Jacob did that on purpose showing off for her, hoping she would forget how much trouble he was in.  _Not going to work, she_  thought.

Jacob felt her leave his back as they entered the clearing, a brief sense of loss as he felt her leave him. He saw her suddenly land in front of him, standing at their spot, arms folded once again across her chest, but this time not looking at him as her back was turned to him.

 _Come on Ness, I thought we were good._  All he saw was a bundle of beautiful bronze ringlets shaking back and forth.

He tried to go around to her front but just as he did, she turned around again.  _Okay, now it was time to pull out the big guns._

Jacob still in wolf form, knowing that was probably his best chance to get Nessie out of being angry with him, got down on all fours, crawling just behind her, and started whimpering. He would never do this for anyone, whimpering being a sign of submission, but for Nessie, he really had no choice.

He nudged his large snout into her back, letting out another whimper as he laid his enormous head on his two front paws.

Renesmee knew she was stronger than this, she had fought Newborns and even survived Jacob's training so far. But then why did it seem so much harder than all those things put together to withstand Jacob?  _She could do this, she had the power_ —another whimper.

"Stop it Jacob. I'm still mad at you."

Jacob could feel her resolve weakening—he quickly linked,  _I love you._ Jacob smiled as he saw her lift her head up to the sky, very similar to what he does when he needs to gather strength. She then turned around.

"I love you too, but this is not fair."

_What's not fair?_

"Your ability to not let me stay mad at you."

_Its because you love me so much, and you can't get enough of your big strong wolf._

Renesmee scrunched up her face, giving him a better watch it look.

_May I get a hug and kiss from my best girl?_

Renesmee rolled her eyes, thinking she better be his  _only_ girl. "One kiss and one hug, and that's it." Once again, the arms were tightly folded across her chest.

_Deal._

Renesmee gave him a kiss on the side of his snout and hugged him close. "I missed you jerk."

_I missed you too Ness._

He could tell her anger had finally subsided which meant now would be a good time to talk.

"Why didn't you let me talk to mom and dad with you? You know we would end up talking about it anyway." Renesmee was now curled up in her favorite position, her arms wrapped as tightly as she could around Jacob's massive, fury neck.

_I wanted to make sure your parents were open with me and not scared to say something because you were there. It's important that we're all on the same page when it comes to our future._

"You and I've already talked about this before. I understand that my body has to change, just like yours did when you first phased."

_Nessie, talking about it, and actually going through it can be two completely different things. Plus, I wanted to make sure your parents felt part of it._

"But isn't this between you and I Jake?  _Our_ family?"

Jake gave her a little nudge.  _First, we're all a family; you must never forget that. I know our bond is stronger than anyone else, but that doesn't mean that we isolate or belittle someone else's importance in our lives. The Cullens, Swans, and the Blacks will always be our family. They should be part of our pack not left out of it._

Renesmee rubbed just behind Jacob's ear, kissing him again, breaking her own rules. "I know you're right but I just really want to be our own family Jacob. I feel like I'm racing with you through the forest, and something is pulling me back as you're so far ahead. I hate being so far behind you Jake."

Jacob had to turn his neck to make sure this was still the young teenage Nessie he was talking too because he could swear she had aged again.  _Nessie, have I made you feel like I wanted more right now?_

"No!" She quickly crawled around to sit in front of her wolf, lifting his giant maw to look at her.

"You've never ever made me feel anything but that I was the most special person in the world. You're my everything Jacob, and I'm just tired of waiting."

Jacob could only imagine if it was this hard for Nessie, what would it be like if she aged normal like Claire.  _Give me a sec to Phase back okay._

Once he phased and quickly put his shorts on, Nessie turned back around and that is when he gathered her up into a hug, pulling her close to him. "It will happen Ness, just gotta give it time."

Renesmee knew there was no use complaining because Jacob would never make her feel he wanted more, that was completely on her. She just had to bide her time till her body caught up. So for now, she would continue to train and be the best at whatever Jake needed. She would listen and learn from her family, learn from the pack, learn how to be a better person for Jake. He disserved the best from her and anything less was not acceptable.

Jacob was worried as he could feel Nessie thinking hard about something. He had an idea what it was and while he would love to give a grandeur speech about enjoying time now, making choices, etc…, it was obvious Nessie had made her choice. He still could not believe how blessed he was to have her in his life. He just wished Nessie wouldn't get so stressed about these things.

They had a lot of challenges in their future and he was sure a lot more conversations. He knew things were getting better now but he also knew it was not going to stay that way. He took comfort in knowing he would never be alone again. He also took comfort in the words that Nessie spoke next, a sign that everything was going to be okay now.

"Jake—tell me our story…"


	15. The Arrival

Jake and Renesmee were in their make-shift shop, Jacob repairing a truck that someone from the Rez was having trouble with. He'd replaced the catalytic converter already but needed to flush the transmission. His right hand girl was right there with him. She had already changed the oil, while he replaced the Converter. Now they were both working on the Transmission.

"Can you please hand me the socket wrench Ness?" Jacob was elbows deep in the engine block.

"Quarter inch?" Renesmee asked, holding the light so Jake could see.

"How about the ⅜." Jake reached behind him, letting her know he was ready for the wrench.

A minute went by and Jake never felt the wrench in his hand. He was about to ask Nessie when she responded.

"Jake, I think it's finally here."

Jacob stopped what he was doing, hearing the change in Nessie's voice. "Oh, okay. Do we have time to finish this up or do you want to go get it now?" Jacob thought the timing was a little quick for shipping, but he knew Nessie was really looking forward to getting the item she ordered. But he knew Nessie wasn't feeling good lately and maybe this would cheer her up.

Jacob made sure no caps were left open as he quickly finished up and stood next to the front of the truck, seeing the strange look in Nessie's eyes. He tilted his head studying her, a strange scent hitting him.

Renesmee was trying to contain her excitement. It was confusing, scary, exhilarating, and completely amazing, all at the same time. The time had finally come.

"Jake, no  _its_ here."

Jake looked at her even more confused. "Yeah no worries…" He was about to say sweetie, but Nessie had been acting a little weird when they had been using their terms of endearment for each other. Once again, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he tried not use them as much.

"We can go get it now. We can finish this up after." Jacob took off his shirt to use it to wipe his hands. He then handed it to Nessie to use to clean herself off too, after all, not like he'd need it when he phased.

"Nessie? You okay?" Jacob was worried for a sec as he noticed Nessie zoning out, staring at his bare chest. "Did I cut myself?" Jake looked down along his stomach, hoping he didn't maybe cut himself and not know it. Nessie was pretty good around blood, but for some reason lately, when it came to his blood, she had a harder time controlling herself.

It was then he felt the warm touch of Nessie's hand on his cheek as she projected what was happening...

"Oh. Really? Just now?" Jacob looked down below her waist, then up into her eyes then down again. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you those padded things Rachel gave you?"

Renesmee just looked at her unbelievably gorgeous hus—best friend. Jacob was the only one to be just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Instead of freaking out or acting like this was the end of the world, his first and only thought was of her.

_I already took care of that, sensing something was coming._

"Okay, okay. Is it cool if I hold your hand?" Jacob wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Really?" Renesmee just gave him a look, like he really had to ask.

"Gotcha, just wanted to make sure." Jacob carefully took her hand. "Do you wanna go to your house, I think Bells and Rose should be home by now?"

She just shook her head no. "I just wanna be with you."

Jacob scrunched up his face. "How about Emily, She should be at the—"

"I said I just wanna be with you."

Jacob froze for a moment, trying to process the right way to handle this. This was such a sensitive topic, starting with how Jacob initially brought the subject up to the family. But in his defense, he had a good point, they were vampires, and to have someone in their household, well going through a cycle, brought some questions that he needed answered to make sure Nessie would be safe. From his understanding, it would have been safer for Nessie to use a different form of lady product, but she was absolutely adamant about not using it. When she explained why to her parents, Jacob thought for sure Edward was going to have an aneurysm. Jacob didn't quite understand how everything worked, but apparently Renesmee took 'saving herself for just Jacob' applied to  _everything_.

He had stood there long enough. Usually when it came to him and Nessie, he never had to think, but this was kind of a big deal. He always thought better when he was closer to her so that's what he did. "Come here." Jacob brought her into a hug. "I'm here for you Ness. Whatever you need, please just let me know."

 _I just need this_ , she linked to him as she felt so safe in his arms. She learned long ago that Jacob would stand holding her for hours if she needed it. He was always so patient with her. Just another reason that she loved him so much. And now, she would be able to show him more of how much she loved him. She didn't realize she was projecting.

 _Oh boy_ , Jacob thought, trying to figure out how to deal with the current situation. "I love you Ness, but remember, we still have to think about how we proceed. Just because this change is happening, doesn't mean we're ready for the next step."

_I know Jake, but it does mean hopefully I will be able to have our children someday._

Jake couldn't help himself as he choked a bit. He had been thinking of one thing, forgetting just how grown up Nessie was. Of course she would think that. "How about we go back to the house and just have Gramps check to make sure everything is okay." The next part he was dreading, "Maybe then, together, we can talk to your mom and dad. I want to make sure things will be safe for you."

Renesmee's heart melted even more, which seemed like a normal occurrence with Jake. They had all agreed, well okay, Jacob made sure everyone was aware that during this week, he would not leave her by herself. Originally the plan was to stay on the Rez, but that was till Rose had joined the pack officially. Now Jacob had one more person in the house he could trust without a doubt just to make sure things stayed safe for Renesmee. Jacob also made sure Grandpa Carlisle had a plan for proper disposal, Jacob once again making sure all bases were covered.

"Jake, can we just go to our spot. I really don't want to deal with all that right now. I just want to be alone with you."

Well, that was ominous Jacob thought. But they had prepared for this, talked ad nausea about it, so they would do what they had planned. Trust each other.

"Nessie, would you mind terribly if we rode the Harley there?" They loved riding motorcycles together, especially lately Jacob realized, and he just thought it would be nice for them to both try to make this as normal as possible without vampire speed or phasing.

Nessie had to remind herself to check with papa Black to see if Wolves had the ability to read minds because Jacob never failed her. He always knew exactly what she needed, maybe it was the Imprint, but it always seemed more to her.

Nessie reached up, pulling Jacob down to her so she could kiss the side of his cheek, linking,  _I would love that._

* * *

The ride to their spot was over way to quick as even when they stopped, Renesmee did not move from holding tightly onto Jake's waist. It felt so right to be in this position, but she knew to move their relationship forward, they needed to set the ground rules for the next phase.

Jacob walked hand and hand with her to the edge of the clearing near the cliff edge, letting Nessie take the lead from there. He wasn't sure if they should stand, sit, cuddle, run around in circles, whatever she wanted.

_Sit with me Jacob._

It didn't go unnoticed from Jacob that not once had they broken physical contact with each other since the announcement. That was usually the case, but this was different. Either way, it felt right to Jacob so he sat down, wrapping his giant arm around Nessie who sat cuddled next to him. They had a beautiful view of the ocean.

 _This feels nice Jake._  Nessie took in his scent, welcomed the warmth of his body as she snuggled even closer to him. She thanked whatever God would listen that she had this man in her life. He was so supportive of her and didn't freak out, push her away, or go nuts even though the change was happening. He trusted her, he had faith in her, and that is why she had no fear about this.

"Jake I'm really going to need your help through this."

"Of course Nessie, I've already planned out upping your training, and I've wanted to step up our hunting regimen. I think you're definitely ready for the area near the Canadian border where the more dangerous game are and where I got my training during my dark time." Jacob hugged her closer. "I'm so proud of how far you've come in fighting and hunting. I don't even have to hold back anymore, you are just so bad ass—sorry for the language."

She looked up to see his face, a tear falling from her own at just how special he made her feel. This wasn't imprinting, this was her Jacob. "I love you so much."

Jacob saw the tear, wiping it gently from her face. He didn't need to ask what was wrong or start freaking out because she was crying. That kind of crap would just lesson the meaning behind the emotion. Nessie needed validation that her emotions were real and legit, not some needy protector always freaking out the minute she showed hurt or sadness.

"I love you too Ness, always have."

The two sat in silence for the next couple hours. Jacob never said a word as Nessie projected her feelings to him. She showed how excited she was for her body changing, how she was looking forward to progressing in their relationship.

"First, I can't tell you how wonderfully you made me feel, trusting me to show me those things." Jacob kissed the top of her head, making sure she understood his feelings. "But right now, I'm going to have to step back just a little—"

Nessie jumped up on her feet, facing him with anger in her eyes.

 _Damn she was fast._ Jacob got to his feet, grabbing a hold of her shoulders gently so she would understand him, trying to defuse the sudden change in her demeanor. "First of all, what your thinking I meant is not what I meant. I'm not going to stop holding your hand, hugging you, being with you Nessie. That won't change." He felt her softening a bit, but he still saw the warning in her eyes to tread carefully.

"What I meant is,  _we_  need to be a little more careful with the physical stuff that we used to take for granted."

Renesmee still was not giving an inch.

"You know what, screw it." Jacob cringed at his choice of words.

 _Who's the adult now?_  Nessie gave him a take that look.

"Touche." Jacob could see a small smile form at the corners of her mouth.

"You know Nessie, I guess our lifetime planning actually works out pretty good. I know you were never fond of me not sleeping in your bed or playing in your room—"

— _I hated that you wouldn't sleep in my bed Jacob._

Jacob ducked his head a bit so she knew to look him in the eyes. "But you understand now why I did that right? Why I did all those things?"

_Yes, but that didn't mean I liked it._

"I know, but look now, there's really nothing we have to change. We don't sleep in the same bed, I respect your privacy in your room, we have phasing and unphasing down to a science, and it's not like we were making out so yeah, nothing really needs to change. I'm proud of us Nessie." Jacob just smiled.

Renesmee wasn't quite sure she should be lumped into those things like she was in favor of them all along. If she had her way from the beginning… well she won't go there now. Even so, whether she did not like those kind of restrictions, she could see now why they were so important. And the best thing was, Jacob let her know from the start about why he thought it was best.

Jacob shook Nessie a little bit. "Hello? Nessie?"

"Yes I'm here, sorry just thinking about something."

"You know, I really built this up in my head to be a lot more difficult. I thought we'd have to become two completely different people, hiding from one another all the time, fearing your father."

Nessie had to laugh at that one.

Jacob nudged her. "Hey, gotta make Eddie feel like he can take me." Jacob flexed his muscles over dramatically.

 _Darn him_ , Nessie thought to herself. "I'll ask two things from you Jacob, that'll be a change, but will help me tremendously."

"Sure Ness, you name it." Jacob looked at her, listening to her every word.

"First, it would really help if you wore more loose fitting shirts, or more shirts in general."

"Sure, I can do that. Alice has been wanting to take me shopping for a while now, something about cutoffs and tanks are not fashion." That he could do.

"Also, definitely no more flexing please." Renesmee looked shyly away.

"What, you don't like these guns?" Jacob once again flexed his muscles, doing his best Top Gun Volleyball scene.

"I really hate you right now Jacob, I really do." Oh this was going to be the longest phase of their relationship yet.


	16. Looking for Validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize Billy had said they were a small tribe, but for this story, I'm under the belief there are more out there like them.

 

Jacob and Nessie's pack was the highlight of the bonfire. The entire tribe, even those from surrounding areas came to learn more about training methods, ways to improve their own packs and strangely enough, ways to work with allied Vampires in rare cases. The reputation of Jacob's pack had spread among other tribes, some not even of the Quileute line.

All the tribes had felt the need to introduce stricter training regiments. It was obvious there were more vampires somewhere out there due to the increase in pack members that were phasing. Jacob knew the newborn attacks were just the beginning. Which of course was one of the reasons Jacob's pack was looked upon as the elite, the A-Team. The way they defeated the newborns and the way they demonstrated their abilities to fight together were second to none.

Most would give up a limb to join Jacob's pack, being able to fight side by side with one of the most powerful Alpha's in the tribes history. It was no coincidence that while active pack members, including other tribes, held nothing but reverence towards Jake and his pack, the non-imprinted females weren't always so nice.

They were attracted to the power and physique of the true Alpha, and anything that got in the way of allowing them to be with that Alpha, was going to feel their wraith. Only one person stood in their way—Renesmee. That is what led to the 'Jacob deserves better'—'She's not even pretty'—'Jacob only loves her because of the imprint'.

Renesmee usually did not let these type of things get to her, mostly because Leah made sure anyone disrespecting her was rendered unconscious, but on this particular night, Leah wasn't paying attention to the other girls.

* * *

Jacob and Nessie had left the tribal celebration a lot earlier than Jacob had expected. Nessie said she really wasn't feeling good and just wanted to go to their spot.

Jacob wouldn't of thought anything of it, especially since Nessie had been acting so hard core in her training, hunting, pretty much everything she did with Jacob now. She had also been a lot more vocal with their tribe lately, taking her role in the tribe even more serious than before. Tonight though, she was unusually quiet.

Jacob remembered seeing Rose was off to the far side of the fire pit, of course the highlight of all the young changelings. They all gathered around her, getting her anything she needed making sure she was comfortable. The young boys in the pack, treating her as if she was a movie star. Jacob thought it was just the others getting used to Rosalie's scent, but apparently she'd been around the pack so much that her scent no longer affected the wolves like it did before—at least in a negative I want to kill a Vamp kind of way.

Nessie was really happy at the beginning of the bonfire, her and Leah—as usual—talking tactics and their latest hunt.

Jacob had been talking with Sam about news of a missing Alpha from one of the Alaskan tribes when he first sensed something was wrong. He could tell Nessie was keeping something from him but that wasn't what concerned him, it was Leah had became really angry. Of course she's always angry, so he just played it off knowing if something was seriously wrong, Nessie would tell him. So they ended up at their spot, Jacob now in wolf form—Nessie insisted—both sitting quietly together, neither saying a word.

As Renesmee sat there, comfortably snuggled into her wolf, she had so many differentiating thoughts going through her mind that she momentarily thought her mind just might explode. This was the one thing she missed most about being a child—Jake's little princess. Thoughts back then were so simple. Jake loved her, he was hers, she was his, and everything would be perfect. Jake never once showed her anything but love, compassion, caring—he was everything to her.

She couldn't understand now then why she was questioning everything. They never hid anything from each other, and she knew that meant nothing was off limits. So then why now of all times did she become suddenly shy, suddenly reserved with this one very important aspect of their relationship? Their attraction to one another.

Renesmee knew she had changed, changed quite a bit and it wasn't slight changes, or a gradual growth. She had thought when Nahuel had told them about his growth timeline that she would follow it to a tee. Apparently she was a little different, or a lot different as she reflected on the past few months.

They originally thought the initial growth spurts, the ones in her early childhood would taper off and then she would fall into a normal aging process until she reached the physical age of 18. Apparently that wasn't the case. The last two big growth spurts were almost similar to the kind she had when she was first born, at least in how noticeable they were. It was like her body had finally realized just how behind it was in her mental and emotional levels.

While normally that would have been great news, and it was definitely great news to her, but not so much for Jake. She knew he just wasn't prepared for this—no one was. But her poor Jake, he was trying so hard to cope and she truly did feel for him. It didn't take a Rocket Scientist to figure out going from being a baby to being able to have a baby in a three year span would cause issues.

She assumed the beginning of her cycle would be the trigger to allow Jake to know it was okay to move their relationship forward, to understand that for all intents and purposes, she was a woman now. Once again, the amount of time that had passed is what was causing the issues.

Even with the emotional maturity and intelligence capability of someone much older, Renesmee still had one nagging, childish, thought that just wouldn't leave her. It was this feeling that kept eating away at her and bothered her because it made no sense when all the variables came into play.

Renesmee assumed this... feeling, was similar to how she processed jealousy. She knew she was Jake's end game, she was made for him, she was his Imprintee. Jake never, in anyway, did anything to make her feel those were not the absolute truths. Jake never, ever looked at other woman, he barely even touched another woman. He would awkwardly hug Bella and Rose—the only woman he really allowed any kind of contact was Grandma Esme, and that was because she had truly become Jake's mother in every way except blood.

Even when Renesmee looked at herself in the mirror, she assumed she wasn't… ugly. She knew she wasn't perfect like her Aunt's, but it seemed the areas she was blessed with—the long legs, the long flowing hair, her chest—these were all areas she thought Jake would eventually find attractive. Even though she would usually always be moderately dressed—taking care to cover most areas of her body—there were times lately that she let a little more skin show. Of course it was only around Jake but she did find his touch seemed to feel so much more now than it did before.

His warm, strong, dexterous hands on her knee, the feeling of pure pleasure when she would accidentally, on purpose, move slightly to cause his hand to slide up. That feeling of his touch—before he realized what happened—was like the sun rising and setting all in the area engulfed by his fingers.

Jake never touched her chest with his hands—he would never do anything so intimate like that. Jake, at least physically, was usually always relaxed—unless they were in danger—but the way his entire body would tense up when she hugged him in her workout outfit—a simple sports bra and yoga pants—making sure she was securely plastered to his amazing chest… well she knew that rare, intimate—at least for her—contact did something to Jake that she couldn't wait to explore further someday.

She still felt… not good enough. Even then, she knew if it was just her and Jake in their own little world, these thoughts would probably not even remotely affect her. But while they were in an isolated world for the most part, there were still women—girls in the tribe or friends of those girls—who made her feel less of a woman and more of a gangly looking teenager, just now growing into her own skin.

These 'other' women were just perfect in every way. Unblemished, soft, tanned skin. Perfect long flowing hair, perfectly proportioned and well developed bodies. Each of these girls were more than a perfect match for any man, especially a Quileute man.

Not only did she have to compete with those perfect woman, add to that she also had competition from an older version of herself in Jake's dream link. Here she was, a pale skinned freak of nature that was bound in every way to the future Chief. No wonder she couldn't fight the feeling of not being good enough for Jake. In her eyes, he was more than a chief, more than the one true Alpha. Yes she would admit it and didn't care how cheesy it sounded, even in her head. Jake was like a Greek God to her, something made of legends, brought to life by the true Gods as if to show they could make the perfect man. It really was hard living up to the responsibility of being the eternal mate of a… a God.

Renesmee had to mentally kick herself for even thinking that. Jake would be so so mad at her if he knew she was thinking that. But it was true. So how the heck is she supposed to get over these feelings? It wasn't fair to push Jake to truly show her how he felt about her. While she would love nothing more, her love for Jake was just too strong to give into her own carnal thoughts and desires just to prove some stupid point to herself. She would just have to trust that Jake would help her get through this before she did something that she would regret. She had to know though but didn't want to come right out and tell Jake what was wrong. She decided on a different approach.

"Jake, how come with everyone else, especially our pack and strangers, you are so intimidating, so demanding of respect, so… super heroish." She kissed him, knowing he would love that. "But with me, you are so timid, so reserved, so humble—unless of course were hunting or training."

_I don't know Nessie, I guess it's just… I just want to make sure I do everything I can to prove to you that I'm worth keeping around._

Renesmee could not understand that at all—why Jacob would even remotely think he had to prove anything. Sure she understood what had happened in the past with her mom, but after everything they've went through, she thought she'd made it quite clear her feelings for him.

Renesmee knew Jake loved her, but once again, her thoughts of Jake not finding her beautiful, attractive, these were the feelings affecting her now. Especially since it was obvious to anyone that met Jake that he was the hottest creature on the entire planet.

"Jake, I've seen those magazines Alice has about fashion, I've seen enough tv shows, where they show what men really want. I mean my own aunts are the epitome of perfection. And here I am some clumsy freak of nature that barely fits in her own skin. With so many better choices out there for you, do you ever wish you never imprinted on me—"

—Jacob quickly sprung up, reaching his full stature as he stood on all fours—a deep growl coming from his massive chest as he was in front of Renesmee now, teeth bared.

Renesmee was shocked that Jake would do this. She was okay, but his quick change in position, knocked her up in the air backward and scared her a bit. This wasn't the normal Jacob, this was the Alpha.

 _Take that back Renesmee._  Renesmee wanted intimidating, she was damn well going to get it.

"Hey, stop this Jake." She reached out a hand to stroke his mane.

Jacob was not having any of it as he backed away from her touch, his growl deepening.

 _I said take it back now Renesmee._ Jacob was not losing control, but he was damn sure not going to let the love of his life think like that.

Renesmee could sense the conviction in her wolf. She had only seen Jacob this intense when something was about to be ripped to shreds. For whatever reason, her fragile ego still needed stroking. "Can you honestly say, if not for the Imprint, you would have chosen me, over Leah, over… over those woman in the other trib— " She never finished as she was now pinned beneath Jacob's massive claws, laying on her back, looking into the ferocious jaws of what she hoped was still her Jake.

 _Do not ever question my devotion, my undeniable attraction to you and only you!_   _I've done nothing to deserve this line of questioning._

Renesmee knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her, but she really had to re-think this whole looking for validation thing. But this of course was the first time Jacob had ever truly admitted to being 'attracted' to her. Maybe she was on to something. "But can you honestly say you have a physical attraction to me?"

Jacob didn't mean too, but he snapped at her, letting out a controlled howl, his bare teeth just inches from her mouth. He was shocked at her strength and will power to not even turn her head, his saliva dripping menacingly on her cheeks.

 _You're ridiculous. I'm done with this conversation._  Jacob turned to leave, shocked that he couldn't move as Nessie grabbed onto his mane—her legs securely gripping his sides—she wasn't letting him go.

 _Let me go damn it!_  Jacob tried to break free.

"No, your not going anywhere and watch your language." Renesmee had a secure hold on her wolf. He wasn't going anywhere, no matter how comprising their position was now, especially if he phased back to human form.

"I'm sorry Jacob that I have insecurities, but have you looked in the mirror lately?"

_What the heck does that even mean Nessie? Please explain what this is all about because I'm getting pretty sick and tired of this conversation._

"My body is just constantly changing Jake. Ever since the Newborn attack, I've felt like I've gone through continuous changes physically and mentally."

Jacob was starting to understand a little more but only from the aspect of Nessie having confusing feelings.

Renesmee had been wanting to talk to Jake about this but she just didn't know how to bring it up. "It's just… Look, I understand that you probably haven't noticed the physical changes I've been experiencing lately…"

_Of course I noticed Ness. Will you let me go so I can phase please._

Renesmee couldn't help the thought that popped into her head— _nope, to soon._ She reluctantly let Jake go as he quickly got up and phased, putting on his shorts.

Jacob was standing directly in front of her, pulling her to her feet and holding both her hands in his. He wanted to make sure she could look into his eyes as he talked to her.

"You don't think I've noticed how you've changed, especially these last few months?"

Renesmee shyly looked away, realizing it was so much easier in wolf form for her to have this conversation than Jake standing in front of her half naked—she couldn't help but look up quickly as Jake started to speak, his voice held so much conviction.

"Where do I start… Well first thing I noticed is that your hair has lengthened, causing your unruly curls to almost straighten a bit."

Renesmee smiled, of course Jake would recognize first the change in her hair.

"Your shoulders have also widened about an inch on each side, causing your chest—" Jacob had to gather himself for a moment.

Renesmee couldn't help the blush exploding into her cheeks.

"The widening of your shoulders have caused your… your breasts, which have grown yet another cup size, to lift slightly about ¼ inch. Your eyes have taken on a deeper brown tint with a slight accent of red surrounding your cornea. Your waist has slimmed a bit but your muscle definition in your abs—just below starting at your fifth and sixth rib cage—has become more defined. Your hips have also widened a tad, making your body the perfect shape. Your butt has firmed and lifted as part of your thigh muscles increasing in definition by at least an eighth of a cubic inch. Your arms have lengthen too, allowing your fingertips to now reach almost mid thigh... And also have allowed you to engulf me now in the perfect hug."

Renesmee's heart just burst hearing Jacob say those things. She was speechless. She never thought it possible, but her love had just multiplied even more for Jacob.  _Insecurities, what insecurities?_

Jacob deflated at this point as he felt failure for not guarding Nessie's emotional feelings better, "Nessie you know me, you know me better than anyone. Maybe I don't always remind you how stunningly beautiful you are but its hard for me now to correctly express those feelings to you. I struggle every day to know how to show you just how… how perfect you are."

Renesmee realized now just how selfish she was being. She realized that her pushing Jake to physically validate his attraction to her was actually hurting Jake in some way. She always relied on Jacob to set the boundaries. Everyone trusted him but who was looking out for Jake? That should be her job and it wasn't fair to Jacob to carry that burden all by himself.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I thought I could be the strong one but the thought of hurting you in any way is breaking my heart. I'm failing you sweetheart and I don't mean to."

Hearing his words, feeling his love for her completely destroyed the whole reason she started her line of questions. She knew that was hard for him to admit and she sensed all the emotional pain Jacob has been struggling with as she had been changing.

Renesmee this time brought Jacob to her, hugging him close to her body—it was her turn to be the comforter, the protector of Jake's heart. "Thank you... for everything Jake". Renesmee couldn't help but snuggle even closer to Jacob.

Jacob buried his head in her shoulder, his face completely engulfed by the hair he loved so much. It amazed him even now how perfectly he fit in this position, just having Nessie hold him doing more to lesson his worries than anything else.

"We're going to get through this aren't we Nessie?"

Renesmee kissed his neck, running her hands softly through his hair. "Together right Jake?"

"Together…"


	17. Something in the Water

 

Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob had followed the forest path deep within the Reservation. Jacob said they needed to be discreet and this area would provide the most privacy. Jacob already made sure they would not get interrupted as he notified Sam and his own pack to make sure they were given at least a six mile 'quiet zone'.

It had been a while since Bella had even been on Quileute land, and this was the first time since becoming a Vampire. She wasn't scared by any means, Jacob had made it known that his 'family' had every right to be on the land as if they were Quileute. Bella had forgot just how beautiful the area was, she really did miss it and didn't realize how much until now.

Bella smiled as she saw her not so little girl anymore, leading the way, her giant Russet wolf protectively walking right by her side. Renesmee was leading them to the area Jacob suggested would be a safe place to talk about that which was not to be discussed.

Bella could tell Renesmee knew this land like the back of her hand, as she kept telling her all the details of every single thing around them. Bella could see that this area truly was like a second home to Renesmee and her Quileute knowledge was nothing short of amazing.

They had finally reached a secured spot. Jacob was still in wolf form, doing one last check to make sure the area was safe.

Renesmee looked to her mom, "Mom, Jacob wants you to also make sure you don't sense anyone either."

Bella was still getting used to being referred to as mom and not mommy, but that thought quickly evaporated as she had a brief memory of the last time the three of them were out like this. It was the time Irina had spotted them. That single moment in time had caused so many issues, that even to this day, they were still feeling the repercussions. Bella definitely did not want a repeat of those events even if they were safe within the Quileute borders.

Bella closed her eyes, taking in her surroundings, she made sure she could not smell or sense anything else in the area. They were alone…

Once Bella had given the all clear, Jacob phased back to human form, making sure to put on his shorts as he walked back to Nessie and Bella.

Seeing everyone was ready, Renesmee suddenly became subdued, it was time…

Jacob scanned the area one last time, making sure everything was clear. "After the Newborn attack—" Jacob suddenly felt it—sadness—as he looked over to Nessie who had her head bowed. He could see by the sudden intakes of breath that she was trying to control her emotions. They had talked about this being like training, and he could see she was really trying to be strong… trying to stay in 'training mode'. He would make an exception this time.

 _Come here sweetheart, its okay_. He barely finished the link when Nessie had almost melted into his side, grabbing a hold of him like a lifeline. Jacob knew the Newborn attack was a topic to never bring up, but they had to for this situation.

Jacob felt better with his other half now right next to him. He could see the look on Bella's face, and he almost got the same impression from Bells as he got from Nessie… that attack had caused many people sadness and pain—not just him.

"So the day Emmett and I had our battle, when Nessie was able to harness the abilities of that creepy Volturi leech king, and then the sparkly fingers during the Newborn attack—" Jacob felt a slight giggle from his girl. He smiled, glad he still had the ability to bring humor to a depressing topic. "—We figured her abilities were linked to everyone she has ever touched while projecting. Her projections must have acted like a conduit of some sort."

Bella had a feeling this might be the case. From the moment of the Volturi confrontation, Jacob and her daughter had been filling her in on their findings. After the Newborn attack, it more or less confirmed the three's belief in how Renesmee was able to gain her abilities.

"It wasn't an intentional act, as Ness thought she was just projecting her own thoughts, but we think she was also consuming a small sampling of the powers other held."

Renesmee then showed Bella a few of her abilities. She showed how she could control the elements on a small scale, she showed her the electricity she could generate from her hands, and she even showed her mom her ability to create very vivid illusions, similar to Zafrina. The amazing thing for Bella was that her daughter was able to use these abilities on her—well not the sparkly fingers as Jacob put it—penetrating her own shield.

"How long do the abilities usually last?" Bella could see the nervousness in Jacob's eyes as they were constantly scanning the area. Bella almost smiled seeing Renesmee grab a hold of Jacob's hand as she held it in her own—She must have felt something too.

"She can usually only use the ability for a short time. And..." Jacob did another quick scan—only about the hundredth in the last minute.

_It's okay Jake, we're on our own land now, we'll be safe._

Jacob smiled, feeling the link from Nessie. "Two things—one, Nessie can act sort of like an antenna to the pack. I don't always have to be in wolf form to communicate to them. Its a little different than the pack mind... a lot clearer I would say." Jacob, without realizing it, brought Nessie's hand up to kiss it tenderly. He never noticed the quick intake of breath from Nessie as he did so.

Jacob continued, "The second thing we also found out is her abilities aren't just limited to Vamps. She can also gain  _my_  strength when needed. She can't sustain the use of such power, but it comes in bursts. That was how she was able to remove the Newborn's head and arms so easily… well easily enough."

Renesmee remembered that feeling, the feeling of having the power of the wolf… her wolf. To her, that was her favorite ability because it meant she had a part of Jacob inside her—a sudden, unexpected heat rose in her, interrupting her thoughts as if a blow horn had gone off. She couldn't help but blush as a slight pressure built in the core of her stomach. It shocked her why that would be the case, all she was doing was holding Jake's hand, not even using her abilities.

Jacob suddenly felt very… odd. He quickly looked around, wondering if it was his wolf warning senses that were going off. It didn't feel like that, but he could definitely tell something was… different. He couldn't exactly place the feeling, but something was off. He looked to Nessie wondering if she felt it too.

Renesmee still couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was comforting, exhilarating, and scary all at that same time. She briefly wondered if her body was changing again. The physical manifestation of her 'feeling' was almost as strong as the emotion itself. She instinctively brought her free hand just below her stomach, as if feeling it, would tell her all she needed to know.

Yep, something was definitely going on and for some reason, Jacob had this overwhelming feeling to finish things up… and do it quickly. Gathering his nerve, Jacob wanting to quickly tell Bella about the last thing and then they would leave. "Her abilities also seemed to be linked to my physical presence."

Bella looked questionably at Jacob. "What do you mean?"

Renesmee momentarily forgot about the strange feeling as Jake was explaining her favorite part. She wanted to tell her mom about this part so she took over, giving Jake a quick kiss on his arm, pausing just briefly as that 'feeling' got stronger when her lips touched the warm, copper skin of Jake's arm. She shook her head slightly as if that would help, but gathered herself enough to speak. "The strength and duration of my 'new' abilities are all based on how close Jake is to me."

Of course Bella thought. It didn't surprise her at all. "Is this part of the 'glow'?"

Jacob ran his free hand through his hair, for some reason—a reason that had nothing to do with the safety of the area. Jacob was feeling… uncomfortable. "We think—" Jacob gave a quick cough, his voice sounding as if it had gone up a couple octaves.  _What the hell is going on?_  "—it does have a connection to that yes. Which we've been able to conclude that… well I'm like Nessie's power supply."

Bella pondered that for a moment, ignoring the strange way both Renesmee and Jacob were acting. It actually made complete sense and in their little world, nothing was off the table. "And it goes both ways right Jacob? When she's around you, your abilities increase too?"

"Yes." Jacob didn't need to expand on that, didn't trust his voice to anyway. It wasn't like he had any special powers… just power. With Nessie around him, he noticed his power did grow, his strength, even his healing ability would get stronger.

Renesmee ignored her feelings as what she needed to say would most likely bring on a whole new level of  _other_  'feelings'. "That's why I've decided when Jake is in trouble, I'm never to leave his side."

Jacob squeezed Nessie's hand, trying to get her to look at him, "Uhh, that's not what  _we_  decided."

 ** _That's my decision, and you will honor it Jacob Black,_** Renesmee linked with a little more force than she'd ever used before. She had always done what her Alpha instructed, but after the Newborn attack, leaving Jacob, no matter the circumstance, was no longer an option. She would fight him on this no matter what. She was invoking Nessie's Law and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

 _We'll talk later_. Jacob was not happy, but at least now he definitely could identify what he was feeling.

 _ **We will talk yes, but not about this. I suggest you don't bring it up again, do you understand?**_  Renesmee squeezed Jacob's hand a little harder.

Bella could see something happening between the two and if her daughter was anything like her, which she knew without a doubt Renesmee was, then she knew what must be going on. By the look of frustration on Jacob's face—yep she was right.

"Renesmee sweetie, have you been practicing using these abilities?" Bella was hoping to break the sudden tension—tension that had nothing to do with making sure the area was secure.

Renesmee was looking up at Jake, giving him a determined stare. She was not backing down from this and Jacob would just have to deal with it. "Yes mom, Jacob has been incorporating my abilities into our training regiment and hunting when we are alone."

"Okay good. And no one else knows the extent of these abilities right?" Bella still hadn't said anything to Edward.

"Only us three know. But Renesmee has been discreetly asking Jasper, Alice, and Edward about their abilities. Just trying to gain insight how they control them." Jacob hoped Nessie got the hint when he used her full name. He tried to pull his hand free, only to find Nessie's grip tighten, not allowing him to break free.

 _What do you think your doing Jacob? Don't you dare try to take your hand away from me._  Renesmee blew a frustrated breath through her nose.

Jacob looked down next to him— _when did Nessie start acting like this?_  This was not normal behavior for her.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Bella couldn't help but smile seeing the determination in her daughter— _that's my girl._

"Yes, someone is just being stubborn like her mother." Jacob gave a look to Bella, almost shaking his head as these two were so similar.

Bella winked at her daughter, proud she was standing up for herself. Even so, she still needed to make sure they would be safe. "For now, I say we keep this between us three—at least the full extent of the abilities."

"I agree." Jacob nodded his head at Bella.

"Okay you two. Let's head back and I'll cook you some lunch." Bella could see a slight hesitation in Jacob.

"I'm going to head over to Billy's for a little bit. You take Nessie and—" Jacob had to stop as the pain in his hand was growing. He looked down to see… anger in Nessie's eyes. That's new, he thought.

"Renesmee, you come with me and we'll see Jacob later." Bella reached out for her daughter.

Renesmee could not believe what was happening. How dare Jacob leave her, especially now.

Jacob finally broke free of the iron grip. He reached over to give Nessie a kiss only to have her move away at the last second.  _So not cool Renesmee._

Trying to ignore the first time rebuke, Jacob continued, "I'll see you two later. Leah and Seth will meet you in a sec to escort you back."

Jacob linked,  _So I'm not allowed to give you a kiss now?_

No response…

"Be careful Jake." Bella gave him a quick hug, as she then wrapped her arm around her daughter. Before she could say anything else, Jacob was off, phasing as he hit the tree line.

* * *

**. . .**

Jacob really had to wonder what was going on. He had never seen Nessie act like that. He'd seen her determination, yes, but she'd always done what he's asked—trusted him to make the right decision. This was the first time he'd ever seen her act so… defiant. He wondered if it had anything to do with the strange feeling that overcame him when they were talking to Bella.

He took the long way around to his dad's house, just so he could run and let off some steam. He would be at his Dad's shortly and then stay just a bit to hang out. He hadn't really seen his dad a whole lot since the Newborn attack and figured now was a good time catch up.

He'd finally made it to his house after taking a detour through the wetlands of the Rez. He had phased back as he was coming up to the door. He'd heard laughter coming from inside and he wondered who his dad might have visiting. He didn't see Charlie's car or any other for that matter, but there was definitely someone there.

He got to the door, making sure his shorts were securely fastened, before entering the house. He opened the door and walked in, stopping immediately at seeing just who Billy's company was.

"Son, finally your home. Renesmee here was telling me all about how much you've been helping her."

 _How did I miss her scent?_  Jacob folded both arms securely across his chest as he gave an evil look at the mischief bronze haired hybrid sitting on the sofa next to where his father was.

"Hi Jake, glad you could make it." Renesmee with the most carefree attitude ever, bounced happily out of her seat and up to Jacob, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a big hug. "Missed you."

Jacob couldn't help but bite his tongue as the trouble maker happily bounced back over to Billy, giving him her own kiss and taking his hand in hers, all her attention back to Billy as she sat smugly on the couch.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose as the link initiated.

_Don't you ever leave me like that again, do you understand me Jacob?_

Jacob looked down over at Nessie who was looking intently at his dad but he could see the slight glare from her peripherals. Jacob couldn't believe this side of Nessie. This was going to be a very long forever—he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Your lucky you added that last part Jake._

Jacob stopped suddenly and glared at Nessie, who was nonchalantly tapping the cushion next to her, not once moving her attention from Billy.

_We're so going to talk about this._

_Oh you can count on it Jake._

_Fine._

_Fine._

_Still love you Ness._

_You better._

_Well?_

_Well what Jacob?_

_Aren't you going to say it back?_

_Say what back?_

_I love you._

_I know you do Jake._

_No I meant aren't you going to say you love me?_

_I know what you meant._

_Then why did you act like you didn't know what I meant._

_Just sit down next to me before I get angry._

_Not until you say it Ness._

_Fine._

_Fine what?_

_I love you Jake._

_Was that so hard?_

_Oh just shut up jerk._

_Oh that was nice, do you kiss your mother with that mouth._

_Jacob, If you don't shut up and sit down next to me, I'm not going to kiss you with this mouth._

_Fine._

_Fine._

Jacob was so never going to win this and he had a feeling after tonight, it was only going to get worse. He sat down not so gently next to Nessie, causing the impact to shoot Nessie up off the couch ever so slightly.

_You did that on purpose._

Jacob could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Are you two okay?" Billy asked seeing a strange look on both of their faces.

"Fine." They both said at the same time as not a few seconds later, Jacob and Nessie both burst out in laughter.

Billy really had to wonder what was going on. These two kids were acting very strange. He wondered if it was something in the water.

* * *

**{* * *}**

**{Their Spot}**

"Jake, I can feel you staring at me." Renesmee was sitting right next to Jake on their cliff, looking over the calming waves of the Pacific.

"Is that anything new? I'm always staring at you." Jacob gave Nessie a nudge with his shoulder.

"That's cre-cre-cre-creepy." Renesmee couldn't help but giggle at her exact mimic of how Jacob used the word when describing the Romanian Vampires. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"You think your so funny don't you?" Jacob poked her side, garnering a jump and smack on the arm from Nessie.

"Jerk." Renesmee folded both arms across her chest after hitting Jake. She was honestly trying her best to stay mad at him. She even sat just far enough away to not touch his shoulder or any part of him. That actually lasted a whole five minutes which she was pretty proud of herself.

"Will you just get over here. I miss you you know that." Jacob lifted his giant arm out to her, inviting Nessie to move closer.

Darn him and that power of wolf compulsion. Renesmee tried, she really did to resist the forces of the Universe that were pulling her to the comforting spot wrapped in Jake's arm. It was no use though, she wasn't strong enough to resist as she gave in to the evil forces and plastered herself to Jake's side, bringing his warm arm around her shoulder.

"Obviously you didn't miss me when you wanted to leave me in the woods all alone." Renesmee closed her eyes as she took a mental photograph of this moment, this perfect moment.

Jacob just smirked, "Okay first, you weren't alone. Bells was there. And second, it's kind of unhealthy for us both to have such an overwhelming need to be together so much."

A low growl came from deep within Renesmee. "You should of thought of that before you imprinted on me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so perfect, so beautiful, so funny, so… perfect." Jacob squeezed her closer.

Whatever comeback, whatever snarky comment she had ready, completely disintegrated at those words. Renesmee knew her body ran hotter than most, but the heat flowing through her now she was absolutely sure had nothing to do with being a supernatural hybrid vampire.

Jacob took her silence for her still being upset. "You know I'm just playing with you Ness. There's nothing in this world I want more than to spend every waking minute with you. I just don't want you to feel you have to. I mean you can do things without me whenever you want."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Sure Jake. I mean you bring up a good point. I hate having so much fun every day. I hate feeling safe all the time. I hate this God awful feeling of being loved and cherished no matter what I do. I hate feeling like I'm accomplishing so much when we train. I hate feeling like I can do things on my own if I wanted. I hate feeling like I'm the other half to the most incredible man in the universe. I hate being part of an incredible spiritual line of Native American descendants. Yeah life really sucks I think I should just go off on my own."

Jacob could only look down at the beautiful, older version of the little girl that used to be so… so non-confrontational. This Renesmee—next to him now—sure had a sarcastic streak in her. He couldn't understand where she got that from.

"Well I was just trying to be nice."

"No you're being ridiculous and I really need you to stop with this Jake." Renesmee grabbed a hold of Jake's hand that was draped over her shoulder, securing it again around her. She began playing with his fingers, kissing them periodically. "I can't lose you Jake."

"Hey come on Ness. Your not going to lose me." he shifted awkwardly, trying to ignore the strange feeling hitting him again as Nessie kissed his fingers.

"You can't say that Jake, not after… not after what happened."

Jacob knew she still wasn't over the Newborn attack, and in all honesty, he wasn't either. He needed to be more aware of her feelings especially when they seemed to be changing so much now. "But I did come back to you."

Renesmee couldn't help the shiver that racked her body. The convulsion had nothing to do with the cold. "I don't want to talk about it… ever."

"I want you to remember something." Jacob leaned back a little and brought her chin around so she could look him in the eyes.

Renesmee held her breath, his lips were so close to hers… but no… its too soon, right? She never wanted something so bad and yet was so scared all at that same time. No she knew Jake wouldn't do that, not yet. His next words more than made up for any kiss though.

"I should have died Nessie. Not even what Rosalie did should have saved me. There was only one thing that could have, and that was you. Only you Ness. Your not just my imprint, my soulmate, your my reason for living. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Renesmee could only shake her head yes, tears starting to form in her eyes. Jacob wasn't just saying these things just to say it, he was purposefully stating facts.

"I'm not leaving you Ness. I'm just not. There is no power on this earth, in this Universe that will keep us from our future. I'm just not going to let that happen."

Renesmee reached up a hand as she projected their second Christmas. But this time instead of just images, she used one of her abilities to project the emotions she felt when she gave him the necklace. She had never used her gift like this before, and if she was honest, she wasn't exactly sure why she did now.

Jacob grabbed a hold of the loving hand that was against his cheek. The feelings, the images, she showed him were… well they sure seemed familiar.

When it was done, to say he was stunned would be an understatement. He was blown away at the similarities to what she felt.

"Nessie, are you sure those were your feelings and not just a projection of a memory when I first saw you?"

Renesmee was confused. "Of course those were mine Jake, why would you even think those weren't?"

Jacob still couldn't believe what he saw. "Nessie… that's almost exactly how it felt when I imprinted on you."

Renesmee was looking intently at Jacob, that hot feeling before, when she thought he might kiss her had changed, it wasn't hot, is was warm, comforting, safe. The feeling was filling her whole body as she looked into Jake's eyes. What she saw there was a mirror of her own. "Is it really so hard to believe Jake? Have I ever given any indication that my commitment to you isn't just as strong as the Imprint?"

"No you haven't. It just blows me away Ness… you never cease to amaze me."

Renesmee cuddled back into Jake's warmth, kissing his hand as she brought it tightly around the front of her. "I really hope someday it won't  _amaze_  you—you will just come to expect my love for you."

"Hey Ness, come on, that's not what I meant. It's just… your so young. And to have those feelings…" Jake was trying to comfort Nessie, realizing how she took that.

Renesmee knew she couldn't win this discussion because as long as she was still thought of as 'young', Jake would not accept her devotion to him. She knew that Jake knew she loved him, but she also knew he had no clue the lengths she would go to prove that love to him. Some day though… some day Jake would realize her level of commitment. She would just have to bide the time until that day comes...


	18. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Bella's Cottage.

 

It had been a couple months short of 3 years since the light of his life was born. Jacob was so proud how Nessie had grown over these three years, how much stronger she was getting both physically and mentally.

The Newborn attack was a defining moment in not only he and Nessie's relationship but also the pack. Rosalie became an integral part of the pack and the pack was running at an elite level now. No more Newborn attacks at least in the La Push area but Jacob had heard of some problems with Newborns in other tribes in different regions. Nothing to concerning yet, but enough to still be on alert for.

Jacob and Nessie had gotten even closer—if that was possible—since that attack and he knew their relationship had shifted once again. He was still her protector, her best friend, but Nessie was definitely no longer his little princess. Even though his feelings had definitely changed for her, they still were not at the level he knew hers were. Things they took for granted before, holding hands, a kiss, even I love you's had taken on different meanings than they did not even 6 months ago.

Nessie was growing pretty fast, the last two growth spurts definitely caught everyone off guard to to the point Carlisle determined she was physically way ahead of Nahuel's schedule. When Carlisle had inquired to Nahuel about this, the hybrid did say that between his sisters and himself, they all grew at different rates. But the one thing, the most important thing for Jacob, was the fact Nahuel reassured them, no matter the rate, they all stopped aging after 7 years when they reached full maturity.

Nessie's training was going a lot better. Nessie was able to progress in her training to the point where there was no holding back now. It was so intense sometimes that Jacob wondered how long he'd be able to train her without going into wolf form afterwards to heal.

As far as the Volturi, Alice was able to gather bits and pieces of Volturi activity but nothing that would cause alarm. For the first time in a while, there was actually a lull coming over the area.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, however one could look at it, the lull had caused Jacob to have time to ponder things, especially with this somewhat new phase of his relationship with Nessie. When Jacob pondered things, that's usually when nothing good happened.

There was something that had been bugging Jacob when he kept thinking back to what the Half-breed said at the Volturi Almost War. It had to do with the guy turning his aunt. How was that even possible? It had been a while, but he remembered back when Nessie had bitten him. Actually numerous times and never once did he feel any effects other than feeling pride for providing Nessie with the nourishment she needed. The explanation given of Nessie wasn't venomous sure didn't rule out the fact that some day she could become venomous. Unless the Nahuel guy had the Universal rule book on Hybrid female vampires, there was always a chance something different could happen. Nessie's increased abilities was a sign in itself that she wasn't your normal Hybrid.

The venomous thing had been eating away at him, but not enough to bother him until now. He was in his usual self spiraling mode because things were going just too great for him. Of course he figured something would have to ruin all the great moments and Nessie turning or flipping the switch to a full vampire was worrying him, especially now when she was in her teenage years.

Sure Nessie was half vampire now, but what happens if that becomes ¾ or God forbid, full on Vamp? Could that even happen? No one knew for sure and that's what worried him.

Jacob had tried to hide his concerns but of course Bella figured it out and that is what brought them to the current conversation in the living room of Bella's cottage. Edward was out with Carlisle, and Nessie was sleeping in her room. That left just Bella and Jacob to talk.

"So Jacob, what's your fear really about?" Bella was sitting on the couch next to her best friend. A lot of changes had been happening since… well since she was turned; caring about Jacob was not one of them. There was something weighing heavily on her friend and she wanted to do all she could to help him.

Jacob squirmed a bit on the couch, looking over to the room where Nessie was sleeping. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy talking with Bella—being this close to her—it was being this far from Nessie.

"Honestly Bella, I knew this imprint thing was powerful, but the bond... the connection I have with Nessie is like a million times more than the one I had with you."

Bella raised her eyebrows,  _really, a million times_?

Jacob didn't even realize what he said. Not that he didn't care about Bella's feelings, it's just those feelings had completely changed from the love sick teenager he used to be. He instinctively grasped the necklace under his shirt, the one Nessie gave him for Christmas.

So much had happened over the past years and instead of grasping at the wonderfulness of those feelings, his self deprecating past was catching up to him and he was afraid of what that would mean, possibly losing that 'connection' with Nessie if she fully turned. He didn't know if it was even possible for Nessie to turn, but in the strange world they lived in, one could never know for sure.

"I don't know what I'd do if she ever became a full-fledged blood sucker—" Jacob caught himself at the use of those words. Although he didn't re-think his word choice because of Bella, he knew he shouldn't use that term in anyway describing Nessie. "I didn't mean that. I mean it scares me to think Nessie might become a true Vampire someday and lose her soul."

Bella pondered that for a minute. True no one could say for certain whether such a thing could happen. There was no blueprint for this type of thing. Even so, worse case, if Renesmee did fully turn, would that mean anything different for Renesmee and Jacob... probably not.

That really wasn't the problem though. It was the losing of the soul thing Jacob was talking about, similar to the worries Edward had and even Carlisle had. Bella remembered back when she first fell in love with Edward and the reluctance he had with turning her. It had a lot to do with this exact thing, losing your soul.

Bella had to wonder what exactly did a 'soul' mean to Jacob? After all, it wasn't like she was some cold-hearted soulless creature. She still felt love, lust, emotions—wouldn't that mean that  _she_  did have a soul?

Jacob could see Bella was thinking deeply about something, the longer than usual silence helping him to realize what he had just said about losing your soul. Jacob placed a hand over Bella's. "I know it's not that you're a soulless beast." Jacob winked at her, garnering a small smile from his friend. "But if Nessie and I's connection is a spiritual bonding of the soul, which is what I honestly believe. Well… if she becomes a full blown Vampire, that bond may be lost."

Now there were some things that made no sense in the world to Bella. She would never be able to explain them. But one thing that made the most sense in this world was that Renesmee and Jacob were not connected solely by a Quileute myth. No, as sure as she loved Edward, she knew the bond between her daughter and her best friend went much deeper than even that.

"Jacob, do you honestly believe your love for each other is only because you imprinted on her?" Bella remembered the conversation they had as Jacob was carrying her through the woods in an attempt to distract the Newborns. Jacob said back then that you could still love, just like Sam did towards Leah, regardless of the imprint. Of course his intention then was much different, but the concept still very much applied in this case, it wasn't just the imprinting that caused someone to love another.

Jacob had to ponder Bella's words for a moment. He never actually thought of it that way in regards to his feelings toward Nessie because just like breathing, his love for Nessie was just a necessary part of him to survive. Where before he may have always used the Imprint as a reason, maybe it went beyond that? Besides, although he would never say it, not wanting to come across egotistical, but from what Quill and Sam talk about imprinting in regards to the bond with their Imprintee, it was much more than that with Nessie.

Jacob remembered when the imprinting happened and how he has felt since that moment. He wasn't exactly sure how the imprinting initiates, but he vividly remembered connecting with Nessie the moment their eyes met, then the imprint happened. He never once felt forced to do anything. Maybe forced was too strong a word, but everything he did for Nessie felt like it was coming truly from his heart and not some mystical force. Still, he could never be sure.

"I… I honestly don't know if our bond with one another is based on the Imprint or something else." Jacob turned to Bella, not able to hide his concerns. "I mean I just always assumed everything was centered around the imprinting."

"Jacob you need to listen to me okay. This whole family knows what you mean to Renesmee." Bella reached over and took Jacob's hand in hers, thinking back to the projection Renesmee showed them and everything since. "What you two are capable of is beyond limits. That bond you two have is more than just the Imprint."

Deep in their own thoughts, Bella and Jacob never noticed the small crack in the door to Renesmee's room. They didn't notice Renesmee, deep in thoughts of her own.

" _But if Nessie and I's connection is a spiritual bonding of the soul, which is what I honestly believe. Well… if she becomes a full blown Vampire, that bond may be lost."_

Those words from Jacob kept playing over and over in her mind as she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her knees pulled tightly up to her body. She knew her own law, Renesmee would never leave Jacob. But Jacob's law, the law of the Imprint was Jacob would never leave Renesmee. That was the imprint, that was what bound Jacob to her.

Renesmee's heart started pounding in her chest even faster than normal as a terrifying thought hit her. What if there wasn't an imprint anymore?

That was when the room started spinning and the lights danced around her as if she was looking through a camera lens as it was trying to focus. She closed her eyes as everything around her went deathly silent and she felt herself falling—falling into nothingness…

**. . .**

_Renesmee was laying in her soft, inviting bed, taking in the feeling of warmth, the feeling of contentment. She felt complete—perfect if she had to admit._

_She still had her eyes closed as she immediately felt… different. She tried to think, tried to focus her energy on what was so different._

_Warmth, contentment, feeling complete, those were not new feelings to her. Those type of feelings were always present as long as Jacob was around; but for some reason those feelings felt clearer? It was so odd she thought as she took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the inviting smells around her._

_She remembered hearing the conversation between her mother and husband... 'Whoa, Husband?', did she really just think of Jacob as her husband? It was then—thinking of Jacob—that the strange feeling hit her—the one she felt not long ago talking to Jacob after they demonstrated her abilities to her mom. The same feeling she had been seeming to get more often than not, every time Jacob would do the littlest things._

_Eyes still closed, she reached down near her stomach, where it seemed the feeling originated from, and that was when her eyes shot wide open, feeling the very large basketball sized bulge in her stomach._

" _I wondered what you were doing honey." Jacob just smiled as he kissed his wife on the lips._

' _Oh. My. Gosh. Jacob just kissed me on... the lips.' As if the giant bulge in her stomach wasn't enough, Jacob's lips on her practically shot her into another universe. She looked at Jacob. It was Jacob, but he was different. He looked… Peaceful?_

_Jacob, smiled his megawatt smile only reserved for the love of his life. "You doing okay sweetheart? The baby keep you up last night?" He placed his very large, yet very inviting hand over his wife's very pregnant stomach._

' _Baby!' Renesmee shot up in bed, placing both hands on her stomach, over Jacobs. 'Baby? Jacob? Married?' What was happening? She freaked out only for a second, as she quickly embraced everything around her. She looked down over her body and realized she wasn't the young gangly teenager anymore… Her body resembled a full grown… woman. Her heart exploded with a warmth that felt ten times better than anything she felt before._

_Jacob gave her a confused look. "Ness, what's wrong?"_

_Renesmee couldn't help the tears as she used their hands to rub circles on her stomach, feeling the tiny presence in there.. "_ _ **Our**_   _baby, Jake?"_

" _Ummm, is there someone else you would have a baby with?" Jake smirked._

_Renesmee quickly grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips. "No Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." Renesmee started freaking out, why would she say something so stupid? She didn't mean it like that, Jake would only ever be the one to father her children. She paused, 'Father my children?' Where did she learn to speak like that?_

_Jake kissed her one more time. "Honey, its okay. You know I'm just kidding around." Jake studied her a little closer. He could see something was wrong and he had just the cure._

_Jacob got out of bed, giving Nessie another kiss as the loss of him from her bed, looked to cause her distress. Jacob thought how odd, he hadn't seen her act this needy for him since she was younger. "I think I have the thing to cheer you up. They've been waiting for mommy to wake up."_

_Renesmee looked to Jacob, her eyes widening. "They?"_

_Jacob yelled to the other room. "Kids, moms awake."_

_Before Renesmee had time to process, a bundle of long straight black hair, long bronze curls, and short black hair came rushing in the room. "Mommy." They all yelled together as they jumped on the bed hugging their mom as if they hadn't seen her in years._

_Renesmee had felt love before, obviously the strongest towards the man in the room, but what she felt for these children was way beyond that. It was like each one had their very own piece of her heart, and their mere presence filled her heart with an emotion so strong it was debilitating—in a good way._

_She couldn't get enough of her children. Their mere presence feeding her with the love and happiness that she thought only Jacob could provide her. Their touches, their kisses, the 'I love you's' just completed her._

_She gathered strength as she held her children close to her, looking up at Jacob. Her tears continued as she looked into the eyes of the man that gave this to her. She could see everything in his eyes. She was his wife, his lover, his partner, and now, the mother of his children. She could see a love in those eyes that she never wanted to look away from. A love stronger and deeper than what was always there when Jacob looked at her._

_Through sobs, she whispered, "I love you Jacob."_

" _I love you to babe." Jake just stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He really had to find out what was wrong with Nessie. He knew usually she was like this with the children, minus the tears. She always treated them as if they were the greatest gift she had ever been given._

_He looked at his two daughters and one of his sons. He smiled as they clung to their mother. This looked really familiar as they were only away from her for a few hours but they acted as if it was days. This was perfect, although a couple things were missing. He smiled as he smelled his other boys coming in from outside._

" _Well, Nessie, I know there are a couple boys that would like to say hi to their mom too."_

_If what she had in this room wasn't enough to complete her, did Jacob just say she had two more sons? Is this even possible?_

_Her prayers were answered as she heard the scurrying down the hall as seconds later two medium sized wolf's came running in the room._ _**Mom** _ _the wolf's linked with her as they jumped on the bed, licking her as they played with their brothers and sisters._

_She had to admit seeing the wolves threw her but she had no doubt they were her and Jake's boys. Just like their daddy, she thought as she kissed each of them, hugging them tightly._

_She never wanted this feeling to end, but she felt some force pulling at her. She quickly closed her eyes, no, she was not leaving, she would not leave this paradise no matter what. She would fight for this with everything she had._

" _Nessie, its time."_

_Renesmee heard the power in her husband's voice as she slowly opened her eyes, looking into the bright blue glowing eyes of her husband._

— _ **Fight for us mommy.**_

"— _Don't ever give up on us mommy."_

"— _We love you mommy."_

_Renesmee heard and felt the words coming from her children._

_She looked at each one of them now and each of their eyes were now glowing a bright blue. She wasn't scared at all, well at least not of her family. She could feel the power flowing from each one of her kids—her husband—into her. It was as if they knew she had to leave and they were making sure she remembered them, all of them._

_It was the words of her husband that she heard next—the words that would give her the strength to carry on until all this could become a reality._

" _Don't ever give up on us Nessie. Fight with everything you have for this."_

_She shook her head yes, feeling her eyes now also starting to glow. "I will Jake. I will fight for us."_

" _Love you Ness!"_

It was the last thing she heard as the vision, the dream faded into darkness and she was back in her dark room in the cottage.

She wiped the tears falling from her reddened cheeks. She was almost hyperventilating from the vividness of what she just witnessed. She closed her eyes, praying that she could go back but then something occurred to her.

If this was a vision, or even a dream of the future then she knew she would have to work for it. Jake always said the things you want most you have to fight for. She knew that the easy way out would be to wish herself back to being a grown adult, married to Jake, with their kids. But Jake said 'Fight for Us. Never give up.' That meant that from this point on, that is exactly what she would do.

She decided right then and there that nothing, not the Volturi, not humans, not Vampires—nothing would keep her from this vision, especially a chance at turning completely into a Vampire and severing her and Jacob's bond. She would never let that happen. They were so close now to the finish line and she couldn't take a chance at losing him.

She would fight for her family, she would fight for her and Jake. This solidified her decision remembering what Jacob said. It was Jake and their family or it was nothing. Nothing would keep her from this.

The last thing she thought as she crawled back into her bed was family; her and Jacob's family, and how happy they would be. Its that thought that cemented her resolve in what was needed ahead.


	19. Starving for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 2 months after Renesmee Vision of Family. Location is Cullen's Main House.

 

"Jacob you need to talk to her." Edward had a look of concern on his face. He might not age, but he sure felt like he was aging a hundred more years since the birth of his daughter.

Jacob stood there in the main house, looking from Edward, to Carlisle, to Rosalie. They all had a look of great concern on their faces.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably as he looked to Edward. "Edward, she won't listen to me. I've tried telling her for the past month, but she is just like her mother." Jacob let out a quick breath. "She's stubborn as hell."

Rosalie was trying to remain calm. She hated to admit it, but her and Jacob had gotten a lot closer over the past year but this went beyond that, this was Renesmee they were talking about.

Edward gave a warning look at Rosalie.

Rosalie returned, giving him her own stern look. "I will remain calm, I promised Renesmee I would." The blonde approached Jacob carefully. "I love… the people that love you Jacob."

Well, that was a start Jacob thought.

Rosalie continued, "But this is your fault."

 _That didn't last long,_  Jacob raised his hands in surrender. "How is this my fault? You think I want to see Nessie like this? Are you out of your mind?"

Carlisle stepped forward, trying to defuse an already tense situation. They were all on edge since two months ago when Renesmee stopped consuming any kind of blood. "Listen everyone, Renesmee is losing too much strength. Her body has already started shutting down. If we don't act quickly, well…"

This made no sense to Jacob as he remembered what the Brazilian Half-breed said during the Almost War with the Volturi. "But Nigel, or whatever the guys name that is like Nessie, didn't he say he could survive on both, human food and blood?"

Edward heard the hope in Jacob's voice but Jacob needed to hear everything. "Carlisle already verified with the 'Half-breed', that he wasn't able to fully do that until he had stopped growing, the need was just too strong. Renesmee's body is craving the blood as she did when she was a baby. Until she has fully matured, her body will need both." Edward read Carlisle's thoughts which prompted him to excuse himself to prepare for what might come.

Jacob just looked at Edward as he left the room, thinking this was so not the right time to just leave.

Moments later Carlisle saw Emmett and Jasper come in and stand next to Jacob. Seeing the look on Jacob's face, quickly begin to make him worry that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Still, he added, "Honestly, for her, especially at this age, it's almost impossible to starve herself from blood for even half the amount of time she already has—especially since she was introduced to the taste even before birth."

"You guys want to back the hell away from me." Jacob could sense something wrong and could feel the onset of his body filling with power, as he looked between Jasper and Emmett who were now next to him.

Edward cringed expecting the blow up to happen. He didn't think Jacob would be able to come back if he phased now. He looked to Emmett and Jasper and realized, this may not be enough. He then looked behind Jacob,  _Oh thank God_  he thought.

Edward cautiously made his way around to where Carlisle was standing, giving him a little more room. This was it as he looked to everyone, a sudden outpouring of nervous thoughts coming from almost everyone in the room.

"Now Jacob, I want you stay calm okay."

Jacob did not like the sound of that as once again he could feel his power growing, he was starting to reach a point where he couldn't come back from when it all changed as he felt the familiar hand hold onto his arm.

"You brought mom in, what the hell did you do Edward?" Jacob knew there was no way he would lose it with Mama Esme standing right next to him, holding his arm in hers.

"Jacob honey, I want you to remember we all love Renesmee and Edward was just trying to do what he thought best." Esme rubbed his arm, not wanting her son to get even more agitated.

Jacob sighed, this was not good if they brought in Mom. "Just spill it Edward."

Edward took a deep breath, looking to his mom for the okay. She nodded and told him to continue.

"Well, we may have been a bit preemptive in having you stay away from Renesmee for the past week." Edward instinctively took a slight step back.

"Jacob…" Esme gripped his hand, feeling him instantly calm at her touch.

"What do you mean... Edward?" Jacob looked down to make sure that was okay. Esme nodded, patting his arm lovingly.

Carlisle, wanting to give Edward a break, decided to finish. "Well, the strength of her heart is what actually helped her stay strong. When you did as we said, which was not your fault Jacob." Carlisle wanted to make sure the young man knew this, no matter what the cost for the rest of them. "The moment you were away from Renesmee—well her heart weakened much faster than we ever expected."

Jacob was stunned. This was a man of science giving him a diagnosis that his Nessie's heart actually weakened when he was away from her. "How… how is that even possible?"

Esme looked to Jacob. "Honey, It's not your fault, but Renesmee needs you close right now."

Jacob turned to Esme. "So the hell I went through being away from her, cutting off any communication, your telling me that was all for nothing?"

"Well as dire as this seems, it wasn't for nothing Jacob. It actually taught us all something very vital." Esme reached up to put her hand over Jacob's heart. "Sweetie, it shows that literally, Renesmee can't live without you."

Jacob wasn't a crier, never had been, even when his birth mother died, he showed his emotions a different way. But with everything happening, he thought for sure the waterworks would be coming.

He thought about the absolute hell he went through the past few days. The emotional pain was almost equal to the physical pain. So much so that even Leah was worried.

Jacob took two quick breaths to try and get his emotions in check. The only thing keeping him from losing it completely, anger or sadness, was that Nessie needed him and that fact alone trumps everything.

Carlisle seeing that Jacob was calming down, added, "My concern now for Renesmee is that I think her body is too far gone to even accept animal blood. I'm afraid she will need human blood. We tried giving her a transfusion, but she will not allow us to give her any blood."

Rosalie could see the struggle but Jacob would have to deal with his lady feelings later, right now Renesmee needed him. She was about to speak when Jacob almost read her thoughts—

"—At what point do we decide it's not her decision?" Jacob rubbed his face with both hands, saying the words he hated to even think about.

Rosalie at that moment almost hugged Jacob. She would never had thought Jacob would suggest that.

Edward stepped over and gave Jacob a hug, his mom joining in, this was bigger than both of them. At this moment, they both needed this as evidenced by the hulking Alpha hugging him back, letting his emotions get the better of him.

Edward whispered, "It has to be you to do it Jacob."

Jacob wanted to disagree, wanted to display his full power to object, but he was spent. He hadn't slept for days, constantly worrying about Nessie. His mind was done, his physical body was done, and he had nothing left. All that was left was to save Nessie any means necessary.

He let out a long sigh, his gigantic muscles causing Edward and Esme to both awkwardly lift off the floor from their embrace. That was a sign to break the hug.

"I'll do it." Jacob hung his head low as he headed towards the cottage where Nessie was resting.

* * *

**{The path to Edward and Bella's Cottage}**

Jacob was in deep thought as he headed to the cottage. He couldn't believe it came to this. He hated himself for letting it get this far, for not being there for Nessie.

He was so mad that he never saw the low hanging branch that ripped into his shoulder right near his collar bone. "Son of a bi—" He looked at the blood coming from the wound.

Great, there goes another shirt as he saw the giant rip. He ripped it off the rest of the way, his frustration getting the better of him. Feeling the large gash burning a little, he honestly could care less. Matter of fact, he felt he deserved it.

So now it came to this, Nessie needed human blood to help her. They tried, all of them, but Nessie had nothing to do with it. Even the time he tried to get her to eat a raw piece of meat, she angrily snapped at him. The first time that ever happened.

So now,  _he_ had to tell her that she had to consume blood or he would be forced to… well force her to. No matter how many ways he played that over and over in his head, there is no scenario where emotionally that helps anything. Because it's not like they can force her to transfuse for the next 2-3 years.

He paused at the door to the cottage, trying to wipe away the blood on his shoulder which for some reason was not healing as quickly as it should. He tossed the blood soak shirt to the ground, knowing Bella and Alice might not appreciate the temptation.

He realized staring at the closed door that it had been a few days—almost a week—since he last saw Nessie—the longest they had been apart.  _Stupid Edward, why did he listen to him?_  Edward's bright idea that being away from Nessie would somehow encourage her to feed and get stronger so she could go find Jacob. They convinced him to not even talk to her, link with her, nothing—all in hopes she would want to get stronger. How wrong they were.

He took one final deep breath, calling on the Great Creator to give him strength, as he walked into the cottage.

**. . .**

Now Jacob had faced many things in his life. Beasts of great strength, Vampires, human emotions, Leah, but nothing prepared him for this.

His heart cracked wide open as he almost fell to his knees seeing the weakened form of Nessie laying on the couch with her head on her mother's lap.

He quickly came around and knelt beside Nessie's frail body, carefully running his giant hand through her hair. Where her hair was always so soft and silky, it now felt like strands of straw.

Renesmee slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes fixing on him, her face blank of any kind of emotion.

It was then Jacob almost lost it. Her eyes were now ashen black, life gone from them. He couldn't hold it in as his world was crumbling right before his eyes.

Bella tried to comfort her friend by placing a loving hand on his arm. Even Alice came and knelt beside him, holding him as close as she could.

"You cannot do this to me Nessie. I need you!" Jacob knew that Alice and Bella were trying to be there for him but it didn't matter. His world was just him and Nessie right now.

"Please Nessie, you have to get stronger for me. I don't care about the feeding, I love you no matter what." Jacob placed his hand on her cheek, pleading with her to link. "You have to have blood Nessie."

Renesmee shook her head no, the overheard conversation and her vision a few months ago still fresh in her mind. The thought of what being a Vampire meant to her and Jacob. The mere chance that her turning could sever their bond—no—she would not allow that to happen no matter the outcome. She could not lose Jacob.

It was that moment, as if sensing the hypocrisy of it all, Jacob lost it. He stood up with so much force that it caused the room to shake.

"This is  **stupid** Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The use of her full name for the first time by Jacob not unnoticed by all in the room.

"How does what you're doing even remotely make sense to you? Tell me damn it!" Jacob was looking right at Nessie, all reasoning gone.

"All we've talked about, everything we've gone through and you're just going to what, stop being you? You think you're going to leave me?" Jacob grabbed his necklace so she could see it. "So you lied when you gave me this didn't you?" He wanted to rip the necklace off and throw it on the ground, obviously Renesmee didn't mean what she said when she gave it to him.

Bella looked to Jacob, seeing what he was thinking and knowing what that action would do to her daughter. "Jacob you need to calm—"

"Shut the hell up Bella! I'm tired of this crap."

"And what  _crap_  is that, please tell me." Bella had never seen Jacob like this; this was so much worse than even the way he acted at her wedding.

"My entire life I've had to live by some stupid moral code. Jacob, always the gentlemen, Jacob, always doing what's right. And what the hell did it ever get me Bella? Tell me, what did being the nice little Jacob Black ever get me?" Jacob wasn't thinking straight, he knew he was going to phase at any moment.

Alice knew this too as she projected her thoughts for Edward to come, unfortunately something was blocking anything from leaving the room.

"All I've ever done is be the good guy, yay go Team Jacob." Jacob thrust his arms in the air mockingly, the world spinning around him. He never saw the frail hand trying to reach for him.

"The one freaking time, the one time I thought the world had finally given me back all it has taken. The one time when every heart ache, every pain, every question finally made sense…"

Bella finally calmed down, understanding fully what was going on. It was a testament to how much she loved Jacob that she allowed it. But he needed to say it out loud, he needed to say it with conviction so her daughter had no doubts.

"So what's your problem Jacob? Why are you acting like a selfish... a selfish little boy?" It was a stretch but Bella had to try to go there.

Jacob was seconds from phasing, being called a selfish boy was pushing him over an edge that he thought he had passed long ago.

He reached his full height now looking down at Bella. "My problem? My problem is the damn Imprint."

Bella knew this was it, "So all this emotion, all this anger is because of the Imprint? So wouldn't you be happier if you had never imprinted on Renesmee? Then you wouldn't be forced to love her so much."

Jacob never felt Nessie's hand touch him as she used one of her abilities to sense Jacob's emotion. It was this moment where Jacob lost all control, the phase was starting and he really didn't care. "IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THE DAMN IMPRINT THAT I LOVE NESSIE SO MUCH!"

Renesmee felt the truth, the real and raw emotions of what Jacob was saying. She didn't have the strength to do anything but show him what  _she_  wanted. Show him what  _she_  needed. Show him that even as much as she wanted a family, it would mean nothing if she didn't have Jake… she just could not lose her Jake. She showed him that she thought the Imprint was why he loved her so much, why he stayed with her. What she didn't show him was just how wrong she knew she was now.

Jacob shook his head as the projection ended. Realization crushed into him like a thousand Emmett's hitting him during a pickup football game in the backyard. The phasing instantly stopped as only Nessie had that power.

Deflated Jacob look down at his… his world. "How the heck can you feel that way Nessie?" Jacob looked to Bella as if she had the answers. This whole time, he was terrified that she wouldn't want him if the Imprint was severed, not the other way around. He still couldn't comprehend the love she must have for him. The depth of her love and sacrifice blew anything he ever thought out of the water.

Bella had a clue what was spoken between them and that was why she relinquished hold of her daughter.

Jacob reached down and picked Nessie up in his arms, in a princess carry, her head over his shoulder, resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. His heart broke again feeling the frailty of her body.

Bella held a hand over her mouth, seeing the two of them back where they belonged, in each others arms, it just broke her.

Jacob was instinctively rocking Nessie ever so lightly. "Nessie, it's never been about imprinting sweetie. You remember our story right? Remember the part where your mom was really sick when you were in her stomach. I didn't like you a whole lot back then but guess what, you really loved me because it was through you that I had the idea that you wanted blood. I know I said it sarcastically, but it was our bond that put that thought into my head, not the Imprint."

Jacob could feel her frail hand rubbing his cheek. "The part in our story where I first saw you, and my heart burst. That was way before the Imprint happened. I fell in love with you at first sight, and it had nothing to to do with the Imprint. I love you more than anything Nessie; you know that, you know our story. I just thought you wouldn't love  _me_ if the Imprint was severed. That is the  _only_  reason I wouldn't have wanted you to turn. "

Bella tilted her head to one side really wanting to hear exactly what  _story_ that was.

"I don't care about Vampires or any of that because to take that away would mean to take part of you away and I don't want that." He could barely feel her tighten her hold on him. "Nessie, I need you to come back to me. I want you to be who you're meant to be because that is the person I love.  _That_  is my Nessie."

Alice thought for sure she was crying now, being dead or not, tears were going to be coming.

Jacob was in no mind to think rationally but he knew when he looked back on this day, he would wonder how someone so young in earth years could be so in tuned with what love truly was, and sacrifice everything for it.

He held her closer. "I will never leave you Nessie, no matter what. Not even if you're a full blown Vampire." Jacob couldn't believe what he said next and it was something no one would ever hear said to them, not even Bella. He didn't really care if it could happen or not, he just knew without a doubt that he would let it happen if it had to.

"And if you do turn fully for whatever reason, then I would without hesitation turn also." Jacob needed something light-hearted, all this sadness too much to handle. "Heck, I love you so much I would even let Rosalie turn me."

Bella gasped and her astonishment was only matched by the look on Alice's face.

Jacob felt Nessie smile against his wounded shoulder. "I promise you that we'll always be together, no matter what it takes."

With barely any strength, Nessie linked,  _Promise?_

"I Promise. Now come back to me Ness."

_I love you Jake!_

Now what happened next Jacob was not quite sure how to think about it. On one hand, he would give his life for this girl, but on the other, having her consume the blood from his shoulder wound was teetering on the weird side.

It wasn't until he could instantly feel the strength returning to Nessie that he realized it didn't matter. He would cut open every vein in his body and let her feed till there was nothing left, as long as it meant her being okay.

* * *

**{* * *}**

The makeshift in home hospital room was filled with pretty much the whole family.

Renesmee was on the hospital bed, one hand securely locked with Jacob's. Her mom and Dad close by with Carlisle getting ready for what was to become the normal occurrence.

The rest of the family stood around, some—namely Emmett—just wanting to see how awesome this was going to be, and the others, there for support.

Carlisle looked to Jacob, having to cough a bit to get the young man's attention, which as always, was completely consumed with Renesmee.

Jacob broke his trance as he looked over towards the doc.

"So this is how it will work until we find a better alternative." Carlisle knew, even when Renesmee was a baby, the blood she craved most was Jacob's and he was 99% sure that might not entirely be a Vampire thing. She would consume donated blood but eventually transitioned to Animal blood. Unfortunately, animal blood was not going to cut it and she needed to be on the fast track to regaining strength and that is why they came up with this temporary solution.

Everyone listened attentively...

"Since apparently there is only one type of blood that is compatible with Renesmee." Carlisle not so discreetly gave an over dramatic wink to his Granddaughter who gave him slight smile. Carlisle just couldn't help himself. "Tests were actually done to prove this."

"Since Jacob's blood is the only blood compatible with Renesmee, the only blood that won't make her terribly sick or and I quote, 'Turn her into a Rosalie'."

Rosalie smacked Jacob in the arm, obviously knowing where that came from. The giant wolf just shrugged his shoulders acting like he had no idea what was going on.

Renesmee, pulled Jacob down to her, wanting him to be closer to her. She knew there was another change that happened. She could feel it. It wasn't her intent but it was a byproduct of the starvation. She felt the change between her and Jacob and she knew he did too.

She couldn't be certain, because she knew she still had a ways to go, but she had to wonder if this was the first step to  _her_  phasing—becoming a woman. God she sure hoped so.

 


	20. Some of my Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the Christmas after Starvation at Edward and Bella's Cottage.

 

It was early Christmas morning and for the first time ever, Renesmee was not overly excited about the day. She tried, she really did—Christmas Eve she made sure to put on the happy smile, the extra bounce in her step to make it look like she was having fun. But she wasn't… and there was no one to blame but herself.

She remembered the vision of her and Jake's family, she remembered how vivid the feelings were concerning that family. It was, after all, what drove her to the event now known as the Starvation. She knew her intent, her desire was noble, after all, there was no option on the table that would ever allow a chance that she could be without Jake. The Newborn attack awakened something inside her that was never to be denied.

But in her attempt—misguided or not—she had hurt the one man that was at the center of everything. She was so focused on not losing Jake that she didn't actually see the fact that she could have lost Jake.

Renesmee felt horrible for ever questioning Jake's love for her. She should have known better but there is no rationale, other than the Imprint, for in what Universe would someone like Jake ever love someone like her. Even after seeing—no feeling his conviction that he'd never leave her—she still had small, lingering doubts.

The problem was those feelings, thoughts, emotions—the ones running through her were too confusing to be able to focus on the obvious. They wouldn't allow her to relax and enjoy the fact Jake wouldn't leave her.

That was one of the reasons she felt so horrible, because she knew it was hurting Jake. She felt his pain, she felt his worry, she felt his hurt. She really couldn't do anything about it now because she was in that in between stage where she couldn't express physically what she wanted and in truth, she wasn't even sure what that physical expression would be. She just knew that somehow, someway, she had to prove to Jake that she was sorry for doubting his devotion without the Imprint.

She remembered the past few weeks how worried Jake had been. He didn't know how to act around her, whether he should be the nurse maid, the best friend, the protector—she could sense the confusion in him and it broke her heart. She just didn't know what to do because she was just as confused. All she wanted to do was snuggle up in his arms and just lose herself. She knew Jake would do that if she asked, but this wasn't about her, this was about Jake.

A thought crept into her mind thinking back to the time when Jake felt her thoughts about their second Christmas. It was that night after showing her mom her abilities, and how Renesmee wished that Jake would know how committed she was. Well… he definitely knew now, but at what cost? She didn't want it to happen that way—the Starvation. Even though it proved her point, she wanted it to be more organic, and not such a traumatic event.

But here they were, Renesmee on the precipice of becoming a woman and Jake scared to death. She had to fix this, she just had to, and as if an answer to her prayers...

Jacob came inside the cottage, walking around to the couch and kneeling in front of Renesmee. "Hey beautiful… missed you." He could feel the tension in the air and he did not want it to linger, especially with it being Christmas. Just like every other day though, it had to start with a hug from his girl. Jacob reached out his arms towards Nessie, waiting for her to accept his hug.

"Jake." Renesmee almost started crying seeing the depth of love in his eyes. This man was her everything. She brought him up to her, burying her upper body into his arms, breathing in every part of him.  _I love you so much Jake… so much._

"I know." Jacob sighed, never wanting this feeling to end—he had everything he ever wanted in his arms now.

The two held each other longer than anyone in their situation would normally have. But there was nothing normal about this hug—it represented the relief of making it through everything over the past few months.

"You hungry Ness?" Jacob reluctantly broke the hug, leaning back a little to look into her eyes, trying to sense even the smallest problem. This subject usually wasn't an issue before, but since the… event, Jacob had been overly aware of even the slightest change in Nessie's eating habits. He knew it had been a few days since she had… fed.

Renesmee was hungry, and not the hunger for human food. She had felt, and tasted what it was like having Jake's blood again and it was worse than heroin to a druggy. Problem was, she couldn't hide it from Jake. Now he let her feed directly from the source. Not a full feed, but just enough to help her regain strength.

Jake took off his shirt, knowing that she needed to feed if only for a little bit.

Renesmee instinctively reached out her hand, ghosting over the location on his shoulder where she always fed now. The location was just a little paler than the rest of his skin but the marks she made never lasted. It was one reason she would feed like this. That and the fact grandpa Carlisle said Jake's body had no adverse reactions to her feeding. If anything, it would compensate, similar to milk glands in a nursing mother—Jake's blood reproducing at a faster rate when she needed it. Jake didn't like that comparison, but she thought it was kinda cute.

Jake brought Nessie's head around, making sure to let her know that this was okay. "Go ahead honey, just to get you through the day. I even had a big dinner last night so no worries."

"Thank you Jake." Renesmee couldn't believe how nervous her voice sounded. She had done this numerous times… why was it any different now? "I love you." It was the rule that they always adhered to, before feeding she would tell him she loved him. When she was done, he would do the same. She began feeding…

Jacob held her close as he felt her teeth easily penetrate the skin on his shoulder—it was like a hot knife through butter. He couldn't help himself thinking of Nessie growing fangs like the traditional Vampire in stories of old. He'd often wondered why they didn't actually have fangs, but it was obvious that somehow their teeth more than made up for it. Jacob knew his thoughts were going off the reservation, but in a way, he did that on purpose.

He brought a hand up to hold the back of Nessie's head as she continued to feed. He did this not only as comfort to himself, but also to let Nessie know that everything was okay, and she didn't need to worry. His other hand was securely around her waist, holding her tightly to him, making sure she stayed in control.

Jacob normally wouldn't care one way or the other, he trusted Nessie completely and knew she would only take what she needed. The losing control about feeding wasn't the issue—it was losing control for... another physical reaction. It had happened a couple times recently but Nessie was somewhat now able to control it—her growing bodies reaction to such an intimate way of feeding.

He had to admit to himself that it definitely was not one sided either—his strange inner thoughts about vampire fangs a prime example. He was still adjusting to all the changes that came with Nessie maturing—couple that with the intimate way of feeding now and it could get difficult sometimes to stay… reserved. It was because of this they decided to help each other out. The minute either of them felt it was changing from anything other than a normal feed, then they would stop each other— _crap!_

Jacob closed his eyes, as the feeling started creeping into him once again. "Ness…" Jacob gently stroked the back of her head, squeezing her tightly as he tried to get her attention. "Ness honey, I think you need to stop."

Renesmee smiled against his shoulder, letting her teeth slowly retract back out of his skin, the flow of blood instantly stopping the moment she started pulling away. She felt  _it_ too, but unlike before, this time she tried to control her bodies reaction—the heat, the pressure, the love. She licked away at the wound, kissing it ever so lightly.

"I love you Ness." Jacob hugged her close, as he finished their routine.

Renesmee laid her head where she just fed, turning slightly to allow her cheek to rest on the already healed wound.  _Hot Chocolate_  she thought as all the worries, all the stress just seemed to leave her body. She was home again…

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Jacob smiled as he felt her hug him tighter. "You know what that means?"

Renesmee instantly sat up straight. She could have kicked herself forgetting the whole reason that she loved Christmas so much. Whatever feeling of despair, regret, sadness she had before the feeding was completely gone now. She almost became giddy thinking about this would be the next promise Jake would give her. She couldn't help but play with the bracelet on her wrist.

Jake had adjusted it a bit over the last few months, her wrist just too big for the previous size. He had said he could make her a new one, but she adamantly refused. She would never, ever, stop wearing this bracelet. It meant too much to her to ever give it up.

"Now Jake?" Renesmee was almost bouncing as she sat back on the couch, pulling Jake up next to her as she sat indian style, her knees resting comfortably on Jake's thigh.

"Not yet. Mom and dad said they were going out later to hunt and they said we can have… well a Christmas Slumber party—I mean if you want too."

Renesmee was speechless for a moment as those strange feelings started creeping throughout her body. The analogy of drinking hot chocolate had never seemed more appropriate than now. But she knew she had to gain control. They hadn't had a slumber party since... since her last big spurt and this meant… this meant she could have Jake all night, all to herself. This was definitely turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

Jacob took her silence for maybe discomfort. "You know what, never mind. It was stupid too—"

"—Jake no!" Renesmee brought both hands up to his face, turning slightly so he could see the want in her eyes. She then projected her feelings. Happiness, comfort, love, excitement, contentment, all at the thought of spending Christmas night together, in his arms. Just as she was finishing up her projection, a small image of them kissing snuck in. This was not an image of what happened, this was an image of what she'd dreamt about.

"You sure you want too Nessie? I mean I know your still recovering… and I thought it would just be nice to stay in." Jacob tried his best to school his expression. The last fleeting image—the kiss—of Nessie's projection still playing over in his mind. He knew by the way the image tailored off that it was not intentional and he didn't want to embarrass Nessie in any way, even though she sure didn't look like she was embarrassed at all.

Renesmee leaned in and kissed Jake on the cheek, purposefully moving a little closer to his lips. Renesmee knew when it came to Jake, nothing she did was on 'accident'. While she didn't intentionally project the 'kiss' she did not regret it. She never hid the fact her feelings for Jake were changing and wanting to kiss Jake on his warm, soft, inviting lips was not something she was embarrassed about. She knew her body was still at a stage that Jake wouldn't feel comfortable reciprocating the way she wanted to kiss him, but that didn't mean she couldn't start preparing Jake for what was to come.

She hugged him close, her lips now just inches from his ear. "I would love nothing more than to sleep with you tonight Jake." She smiled as she felt the small shiver erupt from his giant body. Renesmee's smile reached her entire face as she felt the small bumps pop up all over Jake's copper skin. This is what she loved. When Jake didn't look at her, couldn't see her as a teenager and just heard her voice, her grown up voice, the one that reflected her intellectual and emotional maturity, then she could elicit a physical response from him.  _Just her voice_  she kept thinking as she held him close. She closed her eyes as she silently wished for the day her body could cause the same effect.

Jake opened his eyes, realizing this girl knew exactly what she was doing. He had quickly figured out after the day they had both gone to La Push to show Bells their abilities, that Nessie was definitely hitting her teenage years. Her change in attitude, the way she acted around him, her defiance, were definitely signs of her growing up. Another sign was her continuing to test their physical boundaries. Nessie had quickly figured out that as long as Jake wasn't physically looking at her, only holding her, listening to her voice, she could elicit small reactions from him, similar to when she fed.

Jake knew his feelings were changing for her, the dream link definitely didn't help, especially since Nessie was very close to resembling grown up Nessie. It was still too soon, and he was doing very good about controlling  _those_ urges. But there was no doubt that changes were happening. Nessie knew it and he knew it, the Starvation unlocking a whole new set of issues. Jacob honestly thought it would have been a least another year or so, but not Nessie. Her maturity and now her growing body had pushed things way ahead of schedule. He really had to wonder if maybe having a slumber party was not the best—.

"—Jacob?"

Jacob could hear the slight change in Nessie's voice as she arched her back a little to look at him. "Yeah honey?"

Renesmee tried to keep her emotions in check. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I just want you to stay with me and I shouldn't push us like that." Renesmee realized that maybe now wasn't the time to be pushing Jake, especially after she just reprimanded herself for hurting him.

And this is why he loved her so much. Jacob leaned his head against hers. "It's okay Nessie, but let me ask you something…"

Renesmee got really nervous as she saw the intensity in Jacob's eyes.

"Was that an act just now—the projection, what you said?"

"It wasn't an act Jake, it's never an act with you."

"Then I don't have a problem with it. We've talked about this and I know that we're both at different stages but remember, the end goal is the same for us. You understand don't you?" Jacob dipped his head a bit so he could see her better.

Renesmee did understand. They talked about her progressing a lot faster emotionally and that was okay. They would both get there but she knew she had to be patient with Jake. Jake wasn't changing, so it was easier for her to hold on to the steadiness that was her mate. For Jake it was different because literally, she was constantly changing. They talked about how it's not as easy for Jake to change perspectives as quickly as Renesmee changed body structure. They had to work at it. But it would happen.

"I understand and thank you. That means a lot to hear you say that. Merry Christmas Jake."

"Merry Christmas Nessie."

* * *

**{* * *}**

Jacob and Renesmee had just finished Christmas dinner with the family and the pack at the main house. Jacob was still smiling at how thankful Nessie was for Billy agreeing to come for dinner at the Cullen's. Billy had refused to at first, but after talking with Renesmee, he really had no choice. Apparently Jacob wasn't the only Black that couldn't withstand Renesmee's wishes. Jacob didn't want her making the trip to La Push but she was adamant about seeing 'Pappa' on Christmas and so the men compromised.

Jacob and Renesmee were walking arm in arm, Renesmee practically glued to Jacob's side. "Thanks for bringing Pappa, Jake. That meant a lot to me."

Jacob smiled as he reached over to place a kiss on her head. "I gotta say, I was shocked. But when he knew the only way to see you was to come… well there really wasn't a choice at that point."

"It was really nice to have the whole family there."

"Yeah it was… it really was." Jacob felt a little tug on his arm as he looked over at Nessie. They were about halfway to the cottage, Bells and Edward already out with the rest of the family on the hunt. She gave him a pleading look with her eyes and all he could do was smile as he knew what she wanted.

Jacob easily swung her around and lifted her into a princess carry, a slight giggle escaping Nessie as she transitioned to wrapping her arms around Jake's neck, leaning her head securely against his shoulder.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the cottage, Jacob easily opening the door and carrying Nessie into the living room. Jacob had to smile as he saw that once again, Bella went all out to set up the living room with pillows, blankets, Christmas candles and ornaments, and a nice comfortable fire. He had to pause in thought, how in any other moment, this might really be an uncomfortable situation and a little weird. But it was Christmas, and after the Starvation, he really felt Nessie and he needed this.

Jacob gently let Nessie down as she went to change into her pajamas. He headed into the kitchen to make them both some hot chocolate, Nessie insisting of course—the smirk hadn't left her face at the mention of enjoying hot chocolate, especially tonight.

Jacob was just putting the whipped cream on top of the mugs when Nessie came out, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back.

Jacob looked back over his shoulder, "You ready for some hot chocolate?" He felt her squeeze him tightly.

"I could use some hot chocolate to warm me tonight."

Jacob froze for a sec… He really wasn't sure if she did these things on purpose or not. He wouldn't say anything now, but they were really going to have to talk about these double entendres.

"Hey before we do the promise, I did make you a little something." He could feel her excitement as she let him go so he could turn around. When he did, his first instinct was to turn back to the counter.

"What's wrong Jake?" Renesmee asked innocently, even though she was anything but innocent. She really wasn't doing this on purpose. They were long johns after all and they were cute with a wolf on the front, the words 'I Love my Wolf' across the chest. It wasn't her fault that the long johns hugged every curve just a little bit too tightly. When Alice got them for her, they were definitely a lot looser fitting… not so much now.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut quickly and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He could do this, they were just pajamas and on a side note, they did cover everything, so there was that. He opened his eyes, making sure to look directly into Nessie's eyes, "You just… you really look grown out—up in those pajamas."

"Should I change?" Renesmee shyly looked down, realizing again that these pajamas were very form fitting.

"Nessie I love you sweetheart, but if there is even the remotest chance you want to snuggle tonight then I'm going to have to insist that you at least wear one of my shirts."

Renesmee reached out for his hand, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She just nodded her head in agreement. She would not spend Christmas without cuddling with Jake and if he wanted her to wear a rug she would do it. At least he seemed to be okay now. "So I have a gift for you too, I'll go get it."

Renesmee quickly went to her room, pausing momentarily at her door as she heard Jake under his breath say, ' _Those pj's are gift enough for me'_. She gasped a bit as she bit her bottom lip. She leaned her head against her door as she brought both hands up to her heart. She didn't think it was possible to love Jake more than she already did, but he did it again. Those simple words made her love him even more.

Jacob was waiting for Nessie near the fire as she came back with a large, thin, rectangular package in her hands. Nessie was now standing in front of Jake, smiling as he eyed her package.

"Okay, you first Jake." Renesmee placed her gift against the couch so her hands could be free.

Jacob smiled at Nessie's excitement, he really hoped she liked this. "I hope you like this." Jacob pulled out the Necklace from his pocket. He had spent quite a bit of time carving the wolf. He made it from a piece of the Spruce tree that he snapped in half on his run back to get to Nessie before her big growth spurt.

"I made this from the tree I… well destroyed trying to get back to you. I figure you could keep a part of me near my favorite part of you." Jacob could see the moisture in her eye as she held the necklace with the wolf charm, the one that was an exact replica of his wolf form, hanging from it. He figured she would want to keep her wolf near her heart.

"Jake, its… its so beautiful." Renesmee felt a tear fall as she couldn't take her eyes off the beautifully crafted wolf, her wolf, hanging from the rope. "Will you please help me put it on?" Renesmee turned her back to Jake, lifting her hair so Jake could tie it around her neck.

"I hope you like it Ness." Jacob finished tying it around her neck, hoping it fit perfectly.

Renesmee just smiled looking down at the charm, her cheeks reddening. "So… um Jake. You said you made this so I could keep it close to your favorite part of me."

Jacob nodded his head although she still had her back to him. Of course, he wanted her to keep it close to her heart. "Yeah, is that okay Nessie?"

Renesmee smirked as she slowly turned around, almost laughing when she saw Jake's eyes shot wide open. Either he was really pushing the boundaries or he misjudged the length of the rope.

"Oh damn." Jacob could not believe how he could misjudge the length. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the wolf charm as it was securely nestled between the large swells of Nessie's breast. It almost fit perfectly between them.

"Favorite part huh Jake? I had no idea."  _Okay maybe just a little fun._  Renesmee couldn't help herself—they both needed fun.

Once the initial embarrassment wore off, Jacob quickly caught on to exactly what Nessie was doing. While yes, the charm was supposed to be closer to her heart, and yes he should have measured the rope better—but if she wanted to play this game, well two could play.

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said my favorite...  _things._ " Jacob could see Nessie's jaw drop, her eyes wide as he knew she was expecting him to correct her. Nope, she had been constantly pushing the boundaries lately so he figured it was only fair.

"Merry Christmas Nessie." Jacob leaned forward and kissed the side of her cheek, making sure he got as close as he could to her lips without going too close. Her mouth still hadn't shut, so he had to be careful.

Renesmee would look back on this day and swear it never happened, but she was sure she stood there in shock for a good five minutes. She was barely aware of Jacob's kiss—that in itself was a testament to what Jake had done to her with his comment about 'favorite things'.

She was still stunned because she would have bet her life Jake would back track, freak out, ask for forgiveness. But nope, he actually admitted his favorite parts were… Renesmee looked down to her chest, finally finding the ability to move… and close her mouth.  _Seriously? The girls—as Alice and Rose called them—were his favorites?_  She was definitely filing that little tidbit away for later.

Renesmee was still having a hard time forming coherent thoughts so she knew talking would be out of the question at least for a while, but she really wanted to give Jake his gift.

Eventually she floated back down to earth, the playful grin on Jake's face a clear indicator he was proud of himself for rendering her immobile. Renesmee knew he was being... playful, but she could also tell there was truth in those dark brown eyes of his. It was Christmas so Jake could have this day, but if he thought she would forget what he just did to her, he had another thing coming.

Realizing it would be best for both of them if they got back on track, she decided it was time for her gift, she just hoped her voice would be strong. "Shirt please." Renesmee reached out her hand for Jake's shirt, wanting to make sure he concentrated on her gift, not necessarily her 'gifts'.

Jacob instantly went still, a slight fear creeping into him, feeling he may have pushed too far with his behavior. "Ness, I'm sorry, I just—" He never finished as Renesmee reached out her hand.

Renesmee at first didn't realize why Jacob would suddenly change like that until she put two and two together and realized he must of thought her asking for his shirt had something to do with what he said earlier about his favorite things. Well it did in a way, but not the way Jake was taking it. She wanted to show him without a doubt what his words meant to her and how much she enjoyed their bantering.

Jacob instantly calmed as he felt the projection from Nessie. She showed him pictures of the first big growth spurt after the Newborn attack. She showed him how scared she was, but then how comfortable and safe Jacob made her feel. She showed him the second spurt, right before the baseball game. The love and adoration in his eyes and how special that made her feel. She showed him how melancholy she was this morning, but then how wonderful she felt now, and all due to the way Jacob had treated her today. She then replayed her thoughts about nothing being off limits for Jake, that she was his and trusted him completely.

Even though he wasn't completely okay with his behavior, it comforted him to know how Nessie felt about it. He would be careful going forward, making sure not to let himself slip, but he also would do all he could to make sure Nessie knew just how beautiful she was. The Starvation still fresh in his mind and the sacrifice she was willing to make for him. It definitely made him look at Nessie in a different light, but he still wanted to be careful.

"You sure we're good?" Jacob still had to make sure.

"I love you Jake, and I know you'd never do or say anything that would hurt me." Renesmee ran her hand through his hair, the heat from their closeness almost rivaling the fire burning next to them. "We are better than good." Renesmee gave him a bright smile, letting him know just how happy she was. How great this exchange was especially after the hell they had both been through over the last year.

Jacob removed his shirt, a slight hesitation before he did so. Even though going shirtless was definitely the norm with him, he needed to make sure this was not going to be awkward. Judging by the darkening of Nessie's eyes, the coloring of her cheeks, and the increased heart rate, he wasn't so sure now was a good time.

Renesmee just rolled her eyes, not out of annoyance, more out of not wanting Jacob to see just how much him going shirtless affected her. It wasn't necessarily the shirtless part, she'd seen him plenty like that, it was the taking off of the shirt that had this strange effect on her now. The rolling of her eyes was hopefully a way to redirect one feeling so she could enjoy another.

" _You_  going to be alright?" Jacob teased her a bit.

Renesmee punched his arm, "Shut up you jerk."

Jacob laughed, this was where they both needed to be. He handed her his shirt as she put it on, realizing that maybe that wasn't much help after all.

Renesmee just put her hands on her hip, tilting her head sideways as she saw the brief look on Jake's face. "Are  _you_ going to be alright Jake?" He wanted teasing, she could definitely hold her own.

Needing to change the subject, and quickly, Jacob reached out for her hand, brushing his knuckles accidentally across her hip. This elicited a slight whimper from Nessie and Jacob couldn't help himself as he returned the teasing look… again. "Now, what about this other present you got me?"

Returning from her brief venture on cloud nine, Renesmee quizzically looked at Jake. "Other present?" Renesmee searched Jake's eyes for understanding, she only had one… gift… Here came the blush again as Renesmee realized Jake must have been talking about her pajamas. She really wondered if either of them would make it through this Christmas.

"My gift, then the promise… okay?" Renesmee was trying to contain her excitement for hearing the promise. She was also excited about her gift to Jake. Although it didn't have maybe the same meaning as the necklace she got him last year, it still took a lot of her time and she put a lot of effort into it.

"So what'd you get me?" Jacob released her hand as he rubbed his own together, getting excited to see what Nessie got him.

"It's not much—" Renesmee couldn't help the shyness hitting her. "—I hope you like it, it took me a bit to get it just right." Renesmee reached near the couch where her gift was leaning. She handed it to Jake, biting her bottom lip as she prayed Jake would love it.

"Hmmm, what could this be?" Jacob picked up the large rectangular package, handling it like it was the Holy Grail. He turned it over, examining it, also trying to stall just to see Nessie's reaction.

Patience really wasn't Renesmee's strong point as she anxiously waited for Jake to open her gift. When she realized he was stalling on purpose, she momentarily thought about getting him back by taking his shirt off—the one he insisted she wear. "Will you just open it Jake… please."

Jacob smirked as he leaned his cheek down towards Nessie. He didn't even have to say anything as she quickly jumped up to kiss him. Satisfied, Jacob unwrapped the gift.

Now Jacob had come to realize a few things when it came to Nessie—one, she was very hard core when it came to the things she loved. She didn't do anything halfway. By default, him being the one thing she loved the most, she had set a pattern of behavior where he just came to expect the unbelievable. The Starvation was really the nail in the coffin where he finally accepted the fact that her life begin and ended with him. Even so, when he opened the gift, he was not expecting what he saw.

It was a giant collage of photos, bordering a hand drawn, colored and very detailed picture that took his breath away. He looked at the many photographs surrounding the main picture. There were many pictures of different moments in his life. His mom was in quite a few of them. His dad, both his sisters, his pack, Bells, Ed, and of course the main theme, Nessie and Jacob.

As great as all those photographs were, it was the hand drawn picture in the middle of them all that captivated his attention. "Nessie… How?" Jacob reverently traced the picture with his finger. It was a picture of Jacob and Nessie next to each other, Nessie's arm wrapped around Jacob's and her head leaning against his shoulder.

The detail was amazing as she captured the intensity of their features, the love in their eyes as the drawing was almost screaming out how much the two were in love. But that's not what made his heart swell.

Standing behind them—above them, in almost an angelic type pose was his mom. Her face was exactly how he remembered, the love in her eyes, her beautiful perfect face. Her angelic arms were spread, each hand placed on Jacob's shoulder and Nessie's shoulder, almost in the beginning stages of a hug. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked down at them both. Jacob didn't know how Nessie did it, but he would swear his mom had approval in her eyes.

"Is that okay Jake? Rachel and Papa Black helped me get the pictures, and I sat with Papa for a few nights as he helped me get Mama's face just right."

Jacob couldn't peel his eyes away from the drawing. He heard Nessie's voice but it wasn't registering as it felt like his soul was being sucked into the picture. The two women he loved most in the world, surrounded by his… his family, Nessie did it again.

Renesmee knew there was no misreading emotions this time like the previous Christmas. There was no mistaking just how much this gift meant to Jacob. She not only could see it as a palpable manifestation of his adoration, but even at a spiritual level. Her everything, her Jake, he was looking at her now, his eyes shifting from the painting to her face as if he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Jacob switched the collage to one hand, bringing Nessie closer to him with his other, hugging her tightly. "How do you keep doing things like this Ness?"

"It's not that I do anything different Jake, you know that." Renesmee reached out a hand to his cheek, projecting to him her feelings of wanting to always make him feel as special as he does her. "But what makes me happy, what makes me feel great, is when you are happy, when I make you feel as special as you make me. So get used to this Jake because I will continue to try every minute of every day to return to you all you've done for me."

Renesmee paused as she thought more about that statement. She hugged herself to Jake who still had one hand outstretched, looking intently at the picture. "I was wrong in that statement Jake. I will not return to you what you've given me because to do that would mean I would need to be reactionary. I don't want to be reactionary when it comes to you, I want to be proactive. I want to do more, be more for you."

This time Jake did turn to focus his attention back to Nessie, even though he couldn't see her face, being she was hugged tightly to him. "You are already Nessie. You've always been more than I could ever ask for."

"You say that Jake, but I want you to feel that way… I mean really feel just how much I'm devoted to you."

Jake gently pushed her back a little so she could look in his eyes. "Ness, I do know." Jacob made sure she understood his stance.

"But you still say things like you can't believe. I don't want you to say that. I want you to  _know_ that you have me… all of me. My love for you has nothing to do with imprinting, it has everything to do with you." Renesmee looked shyly away. "I believe I've proven that."

Jacob thought about that for a moment. She was right. She had proven it and beyond and not just because of the starvation. It was just something he had to come to grips with. He knew that eventually he would get there, hopefully when he didn't have this stigma hanging over his head. Then he would feel free to be in a place to accept  _everything_.

"Sooooo… ready for the promise?" Jacob gave her bright smile, letting her know that he will continue to work on understanding the power of her love for him.

"Yes." Renesmee couldn't help but get that warm feeling when she thought of the promise bracelet and  _everything_  it represented. She would continue to work on Jake and helping him understand that he deserved a love like hers. She would never give up, she would fight for him with everything she had.

Jacob lifted her wrist, separating them just a bit so Nessie could see. "See that color, light bronze? That's my promise to you that…" Jacob grabbed her face in his hands so she could look into his eyes. "That represents my promise that I will never... ever… leave you."

Renesmee couldn't help herself as the tears started falling at his words. Everything that had happened recently, she needed this. Sure there wasn't a choir of angels singing, or the heavens opening at this revelation… there was just truth—Jacob's truth, Jacob's promise.

"Promise Jake?"

"Promise Nessie?"


	21. The First Kiss

 

"Nessie, maybe it would be best if I waited outside." Jacob looked nervously at Bella and Carlisle who were in the private medical room with them at the main house. Carlisle was about to begin his examination for Nessie's checkup following the recent changes she has been going through.

Renesmee gave Jake a questioning look as she pulled him closer to her, holding tightly to his hand. "Why?"

Bella decided to try and give Jacob an out. "Honey, these types of things can be personal and he just wants to make sure your comfortable." Bella winked at Jacob, hoping this would do it.

"Oh, okay. I understand." Renesmee brought Jake's hand up to her so she could lay her cheek against it, holding tightly to him. "You can go ahead Grandpa."

Jacob's eyes went wide looking at Bella. Nessie wasn't letting him go.

"Sweetie what I meant by that was maybe it would be best if Jacob stepped outside so you could have some privacy."

Renesmee turned to her mom. "Jacob being here is what makes me comfortable." Renesmee figured that was all to that conversation as she nodded to her Grandpa.

"So let's begin."

* * *

**. . .**

"Now Remember, this is not an exact science that we are dealing with here in terms of your growth and where you're at physically and mentally. This is just a rough guess on my part from my research with Nahuel and my own research. Also the fact you will not let me do an internal exam, I need to rely on other means for the diagnosis."

"So where is my growth at now Grandpa?"

"Well mentally, you test out at the collegiate level and according to Jasper's assessment…"

Jacob could see the hesitation in Carlisle. "What is it Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked to Bella, then back at Jacob. "According to my test and Jasper's analysis; emotionally she's at the same level as she is intellectually maybe even slightly higher."

Jacob did not know how to process that as Nessie kissed his hand again. She was actually older than him or close to it? He could feel her excitement growing. He had to ask the next question because while Nessie was definitely filling out to be a very beautiful woman,  _she was still growing… right?_  He was going to ask about her physical growth level when Nessie spoke.

"Will I be able to get pregnant?" Renesmee looked to Jacob who she could sense was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So technically no, not at this time." Carlisle saw the sadness in Renesmee's eyes as if the life drained out of them. "Now just a minute sweetheart. Your body has passed through puberty and is similar to my best guess to be about a 16-17 year old. There really is no standardized way to put an age number on where you are at physically, but in relation to normal growth, your body is at childbearing age. The problem is I believe your vampire side is causing things like your cervix and your uterus to be tougher than normal and thus not growing at the same rate as the rest of your body. Almost as if your body is preparing itself for…"

Renesmee could feel her heart skip a beat as she held her breath waiting for what her Grandfather was about to say.

Jacob could not stand the awkward silence, "Preparing for what Doc?"

Carlisle looked to Bella momentarily and then back to Renesmee. "Well, its as if Renesmee's body knows what's coming."

Okay, Jacob really wished there was a dummy guide to Doc speak. Apparently Nessie must be able to translate because he could hear her heartbeat speeding up and feel her squeezing his hand in excitement.

Carlisle could see the frustration in Jacob eyes, so he explained, hoping Bella would be okay with this. "Renesmee's body is preparing itself for, let's say some very strong babies."

Jacob felt his heart drop, thinking of Bella's delivery. There was no way he could do that to Nessie, not a chance.

Renesmee turned to Jacob, feeling his uneasiness as Jake steadied himself against the side of her bed. "Jake, honey, listen to Grandpa. It's not what you think."

Bella looked worriedly at Jacob, knowing what he must be thinking.

"I apologize Jacob. I did not consider what you and Edward had to go through previously. What I'm saying is actually a very, very good thing. Renesmee's body is preparing itself so what happened to Bella will not happen to her. It's actually amazing how her body is changing to accommodate a baby… a baby with the strength of a vampire and a wolf combined. She is much stronger than Bella was."

Renesmee could feel Jake relax as she brought him down to her so she could hold him tight in her arms. She linked with Jake,  _See Jake, everything is going to be okay. You've trained me for this._

Jacob wasn't sure her training was for this, this. But he knew the training had definitely made her body stronger.

Knowing Jake was calming down, she wanted to just double check again. "So I will definitely be able to have Jake's children soon?"

Bella placed a loving hand on her daughter. "Sweetie, you don't need to worry about having children now, there is plenty of time to think about those things later."

Renesmee sighed,  _here we go again_. "I'm worried about it mom. I need to know when I can have Jake and I's children."

Bella could see the determination in her daughter's eyes, but this was starting to get ridiculous, she was still too young. Not to mention, even though Bella knew Jacob was supporting Renesmee, she could tell this was really uncomfortable for him and she did not want Jacob to feel that way.

"Renesmee, there is more to life than the ability to have children. Jacob will love you no matter what, so I don't understand why you're so worried about it now." Bella looked to Jacob who shook his head slightly to let her know to tread carefully on this subject.

Renesmee took two quick breaths. She learned this from Jacob, especially lately. "You really want to know why this is so important to me?"

Bella nodded her head yes.

"You ever wonder mom, why I never asked about your relationship with Jake before I was born?" Renesmee linked to Jacob telling him to just calm down.

"If you want the truth, yes. I've wondered why you never brought it up or questioned me or your father about it."

She kissed Jacob's hand to gather strength. "It's because Mom, if just one thing had happened differently, one thing, I might not of been here for Jacob. And that's something that scares me to death, to think if I would've never been born." She paused, sensing the emotion building in Jacob. This was something they were never supposed to talk about.  _I love you Jake, it's going to be okay, I'm here now and that's all that counts._

She gathered herself, knowing how scary that thought was. "So taking out all the 'Next breed of Alpha's', 'replenishing our tribe', all that other very important stuff, it comes down to two things. I've seen our future and I've felt in my heart what having our children felt like. It was stronger than any craving I've had before, almost as strong as wanting to marry Jacob… well very close at least." She felt Jacob shift uncomfortably next to her.

"But above all that, it really is very simple. What if our kids are someone's Jacob and Nessie? We owe it to this world to give back for what it has given us." Her heart swelled as she heard Jacob's link.

_I'm proud of you Ness._

Bella just looked at her daughter amazed at just how mature she was. They had thought of her 'family' musings as just childhood fantasies. That would no longer be the case.

"I'm sorry Renesmee." Bella took her daughter's free hand in hers.

"I love you mom." Renesmee felt with all the tension in the room, she would channel her inner Jacob. "And thanks for not choosing my super hot future husband over dad."

_Your killing me Nessie._

"It was a lot harder than some may think." Bella gave a smirk towards Jacob.

Jacob was trying to process the important pieces and it kind of perturbed him a bit that Nessie and Bella were using him as the butt of a joke. He still needed to know the most important thing at least to him. "So Carlisle, bottom line is she still has some growing to do before reaching full maturity?"

Carlisle was about to respond when Renesmee interrupted him.

"Only to get pregnant, right grandfather? As far as if my body is ready for Jacob, I am ready for him, correct?"

Oh this was a very touchy subject that Carlisle was hoping to avoid, but if anything he learned from Renesmee and Jacob's relationship, honesty and truth were always the best option.

Jacob needed to intervene, not that he was trying to change the subject, but he wanted Nessie to process the waiting to get pregnant part without having to worry about all the other stuff. Besides, he still needed to talk with Edward before anything happened. "I think we can just worry about that another time."

Renesmee shook her head no. "No, I think I deserve an answer now. It's very important to me to make sure my body is ready for you."

Jacob just shook his head, part of him wanted to change the subject but another part of him really hated this stigma of him being a wolf, as if that defined him, especially in relation to being intimate with Nessie. He couldn't believe he was voicing his thoughts, especially with Bella and Carlisle here…

Jacob looked deep into Nessie's eyes. "First of all… okay… the wolf is a part of me but its not who I am. Yes I gain strength and abilities from the wolf but it doesn't control or define me." Jacob made sure she understood the next part. "When I make love to you honey, it will be me… Jacob, not some crazed wolf. I will treat your body as the gift it is to me and I would never do anything to hurt you. I will love you with every part of me but I will never let anything control me… I take that back, my desire to be with you may make me lose control a bit but I would never hurt you. Do you understand?"

To say the room was silent would be an understatement. Renesmee could only stare at the love of her life. A heat rose inside of her at Jacob's words and the intensity in his eyes. She wasn't embarrassed at all, the truth and honesty and the feeling she got from Jacob's words could only cause her body to react in its most natural way… an unquenchable need to be with Jake… all of Jake.

In the back of her mind, the mind that was clouded with such a lustful desire to be with Jacob, she knew they were not alone. Of course she couldn't remember who was in the room because all her focus was on Jacob… on his endearing dark brown eyes, his warm, inviting lips. The curve and crevices of every muscle definition from his neck all the way down to his—

"—Okay. So to answer your question." Carlisle almost smiled seeing the exchange between Jacob and Renesmee. It wasn't every day the physical manifestation of two peoples love was so palpable you could sense it in the air.

"Technically, yes your body is ready and as Jacob pointed out, I don't think that is an issue."

Finally Renesmee gained some control, but it took all her willpower to do it. "Thank you Grandfather." Renesmee still hadn't taken her eyes off of Jacob.

Jacob figured it was time to go get ready for training; this was just way too awkward a moment in front of Bella and Carlisle. He and Nessie would have to talk about this later. He leaned down, kissing Nessie on the top of her head and linked that he loved her. "We need to train so make sure to get cleaned up and then I will do your hair. Love you!", and then he was off, Carlisle following behind.

Once Jacob and Carlisle were out of the room Renesmee said, "I really love him mom."

"I'm glad he has you sweetie. But take it easy on Jake please honey. I know your heart is telling you one thing but remember, you're still growing."

"I will mom, you know he would never do anything to hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable. And I don't want to do that to him either. But I want him so bad it hurts. Do you even know how bad I want to kiss him, feel his warm hands on my—"

"—Okay honey, I get the picture, but you know he will have to talk to your father first? Edward and Jacob have such old fashioned ideas of all this stuff that who knows how long it will take. Just give him time sweetie and remember, you have forever to figure everything out."

Renesmee smiled, finally feeling that her mom understood her—except for the forever part to figure things out. She would work on Dad next, but she knew as long as they stuck to their philosophy, being honest, then everything would work out fine.

* * *

**{* * *}**

**{Jacob and Nessie's Training Room}**

Rosalie came walking into the training room, deciding to answer in person the link from Jacob. "What do you need Jax?" Rosalie was still getting used to not using mutt or dog when addressing Jacob. She settled for a nickname that she felt combined his with the ass he was half the time.

Jacob was bent over, wiping blood from the cut above his eye and nursing his sore shoulder. "What? I didn't call you." Jacob nervously looked from Nessie to Rose.

Renesmee was on the other side of the training mat, bouncing from side to side as she waited for her Alpha to recover, looking strangely at Rosalie.

"Yeah you did, I heard you in my head." Rosalie impatiently replied, trying to figure out what his problem was.

Jacob just shook it off, squinting his eyes as he shook his head no, looking at Nessie like Rose didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hey bro, what did you need?" Seth and Leah both came into the training room, just coming off patrols, but answering their Alpha's call.

Renesmee stopped bouncing, and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up her revealing training top. With Jacob she didn't mind showing a little extra skin but even though Seth was like a brother to her, she just wasn't comfortable revealing that much to anyone but Jacob. Once covered up to her liking, Renesmee looked from each member of her pack.  _Odd, she didn't hear anything._

Jacob, twisted from side to side, feeling his ribs healing quickly from the multiple sprains.

"Jake?" Renesmee risked calling him by name, knowing they were training. But her concern for him was more than her fear of reprimand as she started walking towards Jacob. "Are you okay honey? You said no holding back this time."

Jacob had to swallow hard, trying not to throw up from the pain in his shoulder, completely missing how Nessie addressed him. "No I'm good… all good."

Renesmee walked up to him, now a little worried, she knew his 'all goods' and that wasn't one of them. "Your healing right?" She suddenly looked over his massive body, making sure his Alpha healing was in affect. She couldn't help but touch the areas that looked bruised.

Awkwardly Jacob replied, trying his best to ignore the heat and electricity coming from Nessies fingers as they traced over his body. He was surprised she was using one of her abilities… at least he thought she was using one. "Ness I'm fine." Jacob sheepishly looked to the members in his pack. "Guys, everything is fine, I think you might have just been hearing things."

Rose, Leah, and Seth looked at each other and then back to Jacob. Of course Rosalie was the first to say something.

"Oh my God, are you serious Jax? You call us because you were scared?" Rosalie shook her head trying not to laugh.

"No." Jacob made a she's crazy look towards Rose.

Okay now Renesmee was worried as she brought Jakes's head around, making sure his cut was healing. She linked,  _Did I hurt you Jacob? Oh my God I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't thinking._

 _I'm fine Ness, just that was pretty intense._ It took all of Jacob's will power to not react to the way she just called him 'baby'.  _I've never seen you train like that, I wasn't ready for that kind of power. I'll be good though, just going to take me awhile to recover._

Renesmee gave him a tentative look,  _Do you want me to give you a massage?_

 _NO! No I'll be fine._ Jacob held up his hand, finally straightening up.  _But one thing, next time we train could you… you know… wear something a little baggier, I really need to concentrate on... well concentrate._  Jacob couldn't help but look down where somehow now the towel had parted like the red sea, revealing just how much Nessie was growing.

Renesmee blushed a little but didn't try in the least to cover herself back up as she saw where Jake's eyes quickly passed over.  _Hmmm_  she thought, as she was starting to form an idea before her mom's words of ' _Take it easy on him'_  reverberated in her mind.

 _Just be quiet mom_ , she reprimanded her mom's words. She then linked to Jake,  _Are you saying you don't like my outfit Jake?_ Renesmee couldn't help but unintentionally on purpose step back to let Jake get a better look.

Jacob tried to keep his eyes from wandering as he grabbed both ends of the towel around Nessie's neck to cover her back up.  _It's just really hard… sorry… tough, yes tough for me to concentrate with all the extra... distractions._

Renesmee sauntered back up to Jake, realizing now exactly what sauntering was and placed a slow and gentle kiss on Jake's chin, making sure certain parts of her rubbed up against Jake's hardened chest.  _Sorry to make it…_ _ **hard**_ _for you Baby,_ she linked adding in her own head,  _Eat that mom, so not taking it slow with Jake_.

Rosalie coughed.  _We're all still linked._  She looked to Leah and Seth, and just moments later they were all laughing.

Jacob closed his eyes, realizing he would never hear the end of this one. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"Hey Bro, did you need us to stay to make sure mom doesn't hurt you again?" Seth was elbowed in the side by his older sister.

Renesmee turned to look at Seth, giving him her best try at a dirty look. Didn't work though as she couldn't help but like the sound of…  _mom_.

Seth ran up to Renesmee, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Sorry mom." He gave her a wink and then turned back and ran out the door. "I bet I can beat Rosalie to first beach."

"Oh it's so on." Rosalie flashed out of the room which left only Leah.

"I really need to see if the Northern tribe is accepting new members to their pack." Leah turned to leave when Renesmee stopped her.

"I'll run patrols with you tonight okay?"

"Oh thank God. If I had to hear Seth go on about imprinting another night, we'd be looking for a new pack member." Leah looked to Jacob making sure he was okay. "Plus I think your besties are back in La Push, finally out of the hospital. It would be nice to stop by and say hi." Leah winked at Renesmee and then headed out to wait for her in the backyard.

"Nessie, you and Leah need to leave those girls alone. It took all the influence I had to keep Leah from being punished for beating the snot out those girls at the bonfire."

Renesmee remembered that night a few months ago. Those girls at the bonfire saying 'Jacob deserves better', 'She's not even pretty', 'Jacob only loves her because of the imprint'. She remembered how much that upset her but Leah took care of  _that_  situation.

"I'll be good Jacob. Just going to let off some steam with Leah."

Jacob gave her a quizzical look. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Renesmee went to hug Jacob, wrapping her arms around his neck. She saw him wince from the pain. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I promise to make it up to you."

Jacob gave her a 'be careful' look. "You need to behave, okay?"

Realizing she was pushing that imaginary line that she hated, and it wasn't fair to Jacob either, so she decided to leave. "I love you Jacob Black, more than anything."

"Ditto."

 _Ditto? What the heck was that?_ Renesmee was going to be nice—going to 'take it easy', but Jacob Black does not say ditto when she tells him she loves him.

Renesmee batted her eyes with an innocent look. "Can I get a kiss on the cheek please?"

Jacob just shook his head at her innocent look that in no way portrayed her true self. He leaned down to kiss her cheek only to find himself kissing her right smack full on the mouth.

It was only a few seconds, but Renesmee made sure it got the point across. "Too slow, my Alpha. Got to work on those reflexes." Renesmee just winked at him as she threw the towel at him and headed for the door. "Next time I tell you I love you, I want to hear you say it back, none of this Ditto stuff."

Jacob was still stunned, miraculously all the pain gone from his body. "So the punishment for saying ditto is a kiss on the lips?"

Renesmee stopped suddenly, realizing her mistake, not mistake.

Jacob smiled, two can play at this game. "Hey Ness, ditto, ditto, ditto."

Renesmee couldn't help the warmth coming over her. She thought for sure Jake would clam up, go silent, probably act like he just got her pregnant. But no, he didn't do that at all. She had to turn around and  _walk_ back up to him.

She could see his eyes darken as she was now in front of him. She reached up both hands to his face turning him slowly down towards her. Carefully, wanting to make this real, make this a moment neither of them would forget… she kissed him three times on the lips, savoring the feeling of his warm, inviting lips—each kiss, slower, longer, and with more intensity than the previous.

Regretfully done, Renesmee caught her breath as she somehow gathered the coherency to reply, "I love you Jake."

"I love you too Nessie."

Renesmee just smiled up at Jake, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She had never heard him so vulnerable. She knew she should leave, even though she didn't think Jake would object to another kiss, she just didn't want to take a chance. This was a moment she wanted to remember for the rest of her life, her first real kiss with Jake and nothing would ruin that.

Renesmee turned and headed out the door, the minute she passed her heart swelled as she heard the whisper from Jake inside the training room… " _Ditto."_

* * *

**. . .**

Jacob was debating with himself, should he have kissed her on the lips, probably not. Did it mean the world to him, yes it did. Did he feel like a dirty old man… not even close. He loved this woman fiercely and he had faith in himself, the Imprint, and most of all Nessie, to know this was right. This was the first time he had ever been kissed... not kiss, but kissed. It was a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life and it was all worth it because of the girl... or to be correct, the woman.

Jacob sighed again as sure enough, the more Nessie was away from him, it was like the life being sucked out of him. He was trying to recover now that the pain was hitting him head on again.

Even through the pain, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered a time when he got so frustrated with Nessie because she wasn't fighting back, she wasn't using her power when they trained. That wasn't the case anymore. She truly was a force to be reckoned with, both physically and emotionally.

He took one last breath, realizing just how strong his pack was becoming. They truly were an elite unit.

The pain in his shoulder, his eye, his ribs, his ankle, and his arm caused him to let out a slight whimper. He honestly didn't mean to, even though no one would think that he didn't do it on purpose because not a second later, his mom was in the room, running to him to make sure he was okay.

"Jacob, oh my God honey, are you okay?" Esme had her arms wrapped around her son helping him from the room. "I'll get you something to eat, then I want you to lay down and heal. I'll see if Carlisle can bring you something for the pain."

Jacob smiled at the one person other than Nessie who always took such good care of him. "I got everything I need right here." Jacob hugged her as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you mom, thanks for always taking care of me."

Esme hugged him closer to her, she loved her adopted son so much. He had won her heart long ago and she loved taking care of him. He never made her feel once that she wasn't like a mom to him and she cherished the relationship that they had built. "I love you too son."

"Jacob your such a Momma's boy." Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"Damn right I am." Jacob looked at Esme, winking proudly at her. "Damn right I am."


	22. Choose the Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullens Main House

 

Renesmee was in her bedroom in the main house, just getting back from patrols with Leah and reminiscing about some recent conversations she'd been having with people other than Jacob. Of course not seeing Jacob yet, especially after their first kiss, it being now over 3 hours, 4 minutes, and 56 seconds, was a huge problem because he was her balance in everything. Without him, she tended to spiral and that's what she was doing now.

The checkup after her period, the training where she hurt Jacob, the kiss, and thoughts of the future just exploding in her mind and if she had to admit, she was frustrated.

Renesmee really had to control her temper remembering yet more questioning of her wants and desires. It frustrated her to know end that it was always a constant 'your too young', 'you don't know what you want yet', 'you need other choices'. How could anyone blame her for wanting to be with Jacob every second of every day.

He's the one that supports her and her growth. He's never babied her, never treated her with anything but love and respect, treated her as his equal or more often times way above that. He's the one that has made her a better person, he's taught her how to love unconditionally, how words, actions, and deeds portray that love. Even when she felt insecure about her looks, Jacob very forcefully, causing no doubts, showed her just how beautiful she was.

 _Choices?_  That topic which almost always came up made her laugh. Jake's not a lack of choices, he  _is_  the choice.

Even if Renesmee took away the supernatural abilities part, if she was just a teenager, she was still different from most.

The man that she knew before she was born into the world is the man who she would marry, the man who would be the father of their children, the only man she would be with in the way that would seal their eternal bond. Is the world so diluted that this kind of love story, the notion of love at first sight doesn't exist? It had too, because she was living it.

This was the thing with building an evolving relationship with Jacob from birth. Everything she needed, he was there for. She knew that's what the imprint law said but with Jacob she knew without a doubt it was so much more. After all, the wolf's were not robots. The law can encourage them, or drive them to feel like they have to be a certain way but in the end, they all had free will.

The more she thought about it, the 'needs' of the Imprint was very similar to a vampires need for blood. It's up to the vampire how to deal with the urges and in her families case, a choice to feed on animals instead of humans. The need for blood was there, but they still had a choice what to do with that need.

So when some have suggested maybe seeing whats out there, or back to that stupid word,  _choices_ , that didn't make any sense to Renesmee. At the root of their relationship they were best friends. They could literally sit down next to each other and not do anything, of course as long as they were in contact with each other, and be as content as possible.

When she was scared, a soft touch from Jacob, a whisper of 'I'm here Nessie' was all it took and the fear was gone.

 _Protector. My God,_  he was the true Alpha of their tribe with abilities that even they didn't quite understand or know the limits of yet. He still had not shown his true power and God help everyone the day someone hurts her because Jacob will not stop, he will never give up, until she is safe and sound.

 _Big brother or even big sister_. Jacob was both to her. From braiding her hair, playing dolls, to helping her understand the changes she was going through, he was everything she needed.

 _Physically_. God-like comes to mind. Physique wise there really was no equal. Every inch of him was perfect. If she was blind, and someone asked her to describe what the perfect man would look like to her, then every detail, every description, would result in an exact replica of Jacob's body.

 _Lover._  Well this one was something that she was just starting to understand and it wasn't fair to judge him yet, but if what he did to her with a simple touch, a simple kiss, was an indication of what was to come, then she had no doubt they would be just fine in that department.

 _Father_. This was the ultimate closer for her. His patience, love, understanding with not only dealing with her, but with Claire, all the youth in their tribe, he was and will be the perfect father. The key was his selflessness, and this predated the Imprint so they can't blame it on that either. There was not a person she'd met yet that wouldn't trust Jacob with their children, with their life

And if any more validation was needed, standing outside her door, knocking slightly, was the love of her life. She smiled as just like he always did, he stayed to the side if the door was open or knocked if it was ever closed. He was always the gentleman giving her privacy when he darn well knew he never had to do that. There was nothing she would ever keep private from him.

"Hey Ness you got a sec?"

Renesmee jumped out of bed, sensing the seriousness in his tone. She walked out the door to find him leaning solemnly against the wall. "Hey." She reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips. She was pleasantly surprised when he returned the kiss, and then gathered her up in his arms to hug her tight. Her smile widened as she felt their necklace beneath his shirt. She did good that Christmas.

After a few minutes of silence, Jacob let her back down on the floor and stepped back a bit.

As was usually the case, after they ended their hug, they both instinctively held each others hand, Jacob rubbing circles on the back of her hand, following the pattern of their eternal symbol.

Jacob ran his free hand through his hair, not quite looking at Nessie.

 _What's wrong Jake?_ Renesmee linked to him, now really starting to freak out,  _was he upset about the kiss?_  This wasn't normal, Renesmee knew as she saw the change in Jacob, he was acting very reserved.

"I just… I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I know I haven't been easy on you with the training and stuff, but you're just amazing. I realize you're becoming a strong and independent woman." Jacob paused to gather himself, hoping that this came out right.

"I want you to know that I'm truly looking forward to the next phase of our relationship but these past years have meant the world to me Nessie. From our first connection to the plan to keep you with me, to you wanting to marry me, our connection, our hunts, our talks, just every second of every day I've spent with you has been the greatest moments of my life."

Jacob lifted her trembling hand up to give it a quick kiss. "I'm going to miss my little princess." Jacob shook his head, feeling ridiculous. "I know it's stupid because you're here, I'm here, and we have so much left to do. I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you so much for every memory you've given me. It truly has meant the world to me. I don't think you'll ever understand just how much I needed you." He finally gathered the strength to look her in the eyes.

"Oh Jacob." She reached a trembling hand up to the side of his face, projecting every single memory and how much every one of them meant to her too.

Jacob brought her to him again, hugging her tightly. "Sorry for the drama but after your checkup, after the training today, it really hit me the changes coming and I just wanted to hold on to my little Nessie just a little while longer."

 _Do you even realize how special you make me feel?_  Renesmee could hear his heartbeat and just like everything else in her life, it seemed that hers was slowing down to keep in step with his. It was one way he could always calm her.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Renesmee wanted to make sure Jacob was okay. "Are you feeling better, physically?"

Jacob laughed, "Barely, you really kicked my butt."

See even something as simple as this, Renesmee thought. He could have easily sucked it up not wanting her to worry, but that wasn't the whole truth. Thus he didn't keep things like this from her. "Can I do anything to make it up to you?"

A low growl escaped as Jacob could sense Nessie was up to something. "I think just holding my best girl in my arms is all I need. You wanna tell me what has gotten you so frustrated?"

 _And he does it again_ , smiled Renesmee. "Just the whole choices discussion and all that stuff."

This was always tough on Jacob. It was such an odd line to balance on between things making sense and having complete faith that just maybe, he was the best choice for Nessie.

"Jacob can I ask you something?" Renesmee honestly didn't know why this came to her now, but with everything going on, she just wanted to see.

"Sure." Jacob gave her a quick squeeze.

Not daring to leave the warmth and comfort of his embrace, Renesmee asked, "So let's say hypothetically, Rosalie was a soft spoken, caring Nunn. Alice hated fashion and Party planning. Leah was a pixie, Esme didn't completely adore you, and I had chosen another mate. How would you really react to that? It was the only way to make me happy? I want you to be honest with me."

She could feel his hesitation. She knew it was odd timing and in the end didn't matter at all. But still, she wanted to see because others had said that Jacob would have to do whatever made her happy, even if that meant only being a friend.

"You want my honest answer?"

"Mhmm."

"Well I would take said 'mate' on a hunt to get to know him better. Then there would be a terrible accident where the individual was ripped apart, disemboweled where nothing identifiable was left, you know rabid wolves in the area and all. Then I would come back and kidnap you, taking you far away from everyone and prove to you every second of every day that I was your best choice as a mate. I would make sure there was no doubt day in and day out. And if anyone ever tried to come between us, I would destroy them, wipe them from existence. Does that answer your question?"

Silence…

"Nessie?"

"Sorry, forgot where I was for a moment. But yes, that did answer my  _question_."

Renesmee smiled,  _this_  was her choice.  _Take that Imprint._


	23. First Date

 

Renesmee was literally bouncing up and down with excitement as she looked in the mirror, waiting for Jake to pick her up. It was very early in the morning, the sun nowhere near rising, but she was wide awake. This was unofficially their first official date, although no one came right out and said it, and she couldn't be more excited. It was 'supposed' to be a late Birthday present—or early depending how you looked at it—from Jacob, but she was marking it down as a date.

 _Disney_ , the thought of going there with Jacob was just… magical. She felt somewhat bad for her family, but for obvious reasons, they couldn't go and it didn't have as much to do with the sun as it did with the crowds. The family had decided to stay away from places like that but were still supportive of her and Jake going.

Renesmee stopped bouncing as she thought about how sweet Jacob was the other week, coming to her room and saying he would miss his little Princess. Renesmee bit at her bottom lip thinking about that moment as they held hands and talked right outside her room. It was almost validation for all her musings on choices that night and then  _her_ choice showing up and just being the sweet and tender man he always was to her.

They both knew the change was happening. For her it was odd at first and she could only imagine it being the same way for Jacob. Even now, looking in the full length mirror in her room, it felt as if she was looking at something out of a Disney film where she had transformed magically into a full grown woman. She giggled thinking at midnight she would turn back into the 10 year old skinny girl that barely got to know her own skin before her body changed again.

The change always felt… well felt weird to her when 'it' happened. Since her mind was so much more advanced, she always over analyzed everything and her growth spurts were just one of the many things that intrigued her.

She looked at her body now. She could actually wear the same clothes as aunt Rosalie which was a blessing and a curse. Aunt Rose was a lot more open with her outfits where as Renesmee was a bit more reserved. It was nice though to fill out the adult outfits and not get frustrated like when she used to try them on and they were just too big. Actually, it was almost the opposite now because some of Aunt Rosalie's blouses didn't fit properly—to small, and she still knew she wasn't done growing.

Luckily they had found a dress for the trip, that fit her perfectly. She was dressed in flowing red and black polka dot skirt that reached mid thigh, but her leggings hid any skin above mid calf. She just wasn't ready yet to show that much bare leg in public. While she definitely enjoyed Jacob's hand that always seemed to find her legs, she did not want to expose them to anyone else.

The dress had somewhat thicker straps that hung on her shoulders. She suddenly got embarrassed thinking when Aunt Alice misinterpreted her wanting to wear a 'Minnie' skirt type dress. That original outfit came on and off just as fast especially without leggings underneath. She did not believe Jacob would like that outfit even though Alice insisted he would. It was very inappropriate for her to wear especially if they were going to be in public. She had a fleeting thought that maybe she would try it on in private for Jacob, to see if he did like it. He was always honest with her and she was thankful he was even on things like fashion.

She instinctively ran her hand over her promise bracelet as she thought about her 'fashion shows' for Jacob. They used to be big productions when she was younger, Alice and Rose going all out. She remembered how Jacob would make her feel like such the princess when she would walk out in different outfits that her Aunt's dressed her in.

She loved that Jacob would actually put thought into how he responded to what she wore. It would have really gotten old if all he did was say 'You look beautiful in everything.' Whether he thought that or not, which she knew he probably did, he also knew how important it was for the truth and that's what his reaction and responses would be. He never held back if he thought something was too short, too tight, too bright, he always gave his honest opinion. Of course lately the fashion shows had died down because Jacob had gotten a lot more quiet now in his responses.

Renesmee of course knew why and that was because he was seeing her in a different way then he did when her body resembled a young child. While the fashion shows had become a little more informal, what it did allow was for Renesmee to know what Jacob liked and what he didn't like. It allowed her more room in her closet as the things she could tell Jacob didn't like; well those were promptly given away.

Renesmee worked finishing up her hair next, making sure it was perfect. This was the easiest as she knew exactly how Jacob liked it, long and flowing. Sometimes he called it her Merida look which he loved from the movie Brave. While she didn't wear it as wild and curly as Merida did, she did like the idea of free flowing over her shoulders and down to her waist. Especially now because it felt like Jacob's hands were always in her hair, playing with her curls, running his hands through it as if he was combing out a knot, or just gently holding on to the free strands. It was like her hair was Jacob's promise bracelet, a place where he could find comfort in touching. So besides when they trained and hunted, free flowing it would always be.

As she adjusted the dress a little around her shoulders, she remembered debating wearing a shirt underneath. The straps from her dress were thick enough to modestly cover her bra straps and enough skin where she wasn't too worried; but it was still a big step for her. Her bare shoulders worried her slightly but she fought that trepidation with fervor since the trade off was being able to feel Jake's warm arms around her shoulder when he would hold her close. While she loved walking hand and hand with Jake, she absolutely now loved when he would pull her close and wrap his gigantic muscular tanned arm around her. The feeling was insane when his bare skin met hers and she could only imagine what more skin available to that touching would feel like…

She had to mentally kick herself for going off the reservation like that. But those kinds of musings had been a lot more common lately. They had planned for this though and so nothing felt embarrassing, shameful, or even scary. They both dealt with it as they always knew they would, together.

She knew the time was approaching so she looked herself over one more time. Her leggings were on underneath her dress reaching just below her knees. They were black, meshing nicely with the red and black polka dot dress. She finished her outfit off with red and white Chucks. She laughed thinking how horrified her Aunts were that she preferred sneakers or flats to high heels and pumps.

She couldn't help it though. While Jacob was a massive sculpture of muscles and russet skin, towering over pretty much everyone, she had thankfully got her height from her Dad's side of the family. Standing at close to 5'7'', and as Alice put it, 'with legs that go on and on', she was starting to truly look on the outside what she felt like she should look like now. She knew being taller definitely helped keep Jacob's neck from hurting.

A blush suddenly exploded over her whole body thinking about why Jacob would need to bend down more now. She closed her eyes thinking about those luscious lips meeting hers…

"Hey Nessie, you ready?" Jacob called as he knocked on Nessie's door.

Renesmee practically jumped out of her skin as she heard the light knocking from behind the door.  _Jake, oh my god, how did I not realize he was here._ "Just a minute Jake."

Renesmee tried to control her breathing, such an inappropriate time to have those feelings especially as the source of those inappropriate feelings was standing right outside her bedroom. She quickly looked to the bed in the room,  _nope not going there._ She schooled herself once again, wondering why of all days, this day was causing more emotions, new emotions to burst forth. She would have to ask Jake about it later.

Looking at herself one last time, and now putting on her Mickey ears with the sparkly red bow in the middle, as the last of the Disney ensemble, she nodded her head. She was ready.

She happily skipped to the door opening it and jumping out into the hall. While every part of her wanted to just jump right into his arms, the next best thing was getting Jacob's approval for what she was wearing. Of course that would have been nice if she wasn't lost once again in her musings as she saw what Jake was wearing.

He was wearing his normal black cargo shorts with tie strings at the ends and his tennis shoes. But what caught her eye was the very tight red Mickey Mouse t-shirt he was wearing. Apparently she didn't get the size quite right,  _boo hoo_  she smiled inwardly as the shirt was practically painted on, exposing every single muscle definition and line. They matched perfectly and he just looked… dreamy.

Jacob leaned in seeing her expression. "Snap out of it Ness, I think your drooling."

Renesmee shook her head trying to regain some semblance of dignity. "Shut Up jerk." She playfully punched his arm. "Gee Jake, is that a shirt or body paint?"

Jake tilted his head and scrunched up his face trying to pull out his shirt to give him more room. "Yeah, not that I'm wearing some mouse on my chest, your concerned how tight my shirt is. Don't forget who got me this shirt. I mean I can change if you—"

"—No!"  _Oops, that was a little to quick._  "It's fine. Plus we'll match perfectly." Trying to defuse the situation she quickly did her 'runway' turn for Jake so he could see her. "How do I look?"

Jacob took a second to respond, finally taking in all of her, realizing that Nessie definitely wasn't a little girl anymore. "Perfect."

Renesmee could see the truth in his eyes and just loved the fact Jake could make her feel like this with just a look. She quickly leaned into him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

She always waited for the reprimand for kissing on the lips, but it never came. They were always quick and very tender, but where before it was always on the cheek, top of the head or chin, they had just automatically as of recently kissed on the lips. She really did think Jake might say something and while she could sense a small struggle happening within Jake every time she did kiss him on the lips, he never objected. That was great news for her because even though they had agreed to keep things as usual, she needed something to assure her that she was growing and so was their relationship.

Amazing what a simple, sweet and loving kiss could mean to her. It meant the world to her and she was thankful their relationship was strong enough to allow for this new form of contact.

"You ready to visit the most magical place on earth?" Jacob hugged her close breathing in her scent. He had wanted to take her to Disney, knowing they missed out on the opportunity when she was younger. He knew changes were happening and could sense a big change coming. He wanted Nessie to have this experience before things got more... complicated.

Renesmee was pulling Jacob through the door as the goodbyes were said. They had a short flight on Carlisle's plane and a long day ahead, it was still very early in the morning, but she just couldn't contain her excitement. This would be her first real trip and it would be with the man she loved and there was no greater feeling than that.

* * *

Renesmee and Jacob were sitting close together in the private plane, Renesmee staring out the window, her leg still bouncing from all the anticipation. They would be landing soon and Renesmee would be lying if she didn't say she was feeling a little nervous.

"Hey Ness." Jacob squeezed her hand lightly, the one he had been holding since they got on the plane.

Renesmee turned her head from the window to look at Jake. She could see a slight nervousness in the way he was acting. Not really looking right at her and his free hand nervously picking at the airplane seat.

"Sooooo… There are probably going to be some questions about… well about us today."

Renesmee tilted her head slightly, noticing the darkening of Jacob's cheeks. This was a different look for Jacob. She linked,  _What's wrong Jake?_

"The people that we come in contact with today don't really know our situation, or our world in general. They won't be used to the way we are with each other." Jacob smiled as Nessie kissed him on the cheek.

"Like that. They might interpret things differently."

 _What do you mean Jake? Do you not want me to show you affection while at Disney because if that's the case then we can turn around and I never want to go there ever._ Renesmee suddenly disconnected from Jake, pulling her hand back and folding her arms determinedly across her chest.

Jacob sighed, reaching out to get her hand back. "That's not what I meant. Jeez." Jake playfully rolled his eyes.

Renesmee wasn't sure she liked this conversation and the thought of having fun at Disney was quickly turning to something else not so fun. She squinted her eyes a little as she let Jacob take her hand once again but giving a slight warning to tread carefully. She understood Jake's position on certain things, but not being able to hold hands or kiss him was out of the question. That just wasn't ever going to stop.

"Please just calm down Ness. What I meant was telling everyone we imprinted or even we are soulmates might not go over to well in the real world. We have to come up with something else to… to define what we are."

There goes that feeling again Renesmee realized. Imprint she understood, but they never really defined their relationship like that. Jake never referenced her as the Imprintee because he always thought it was more than that. However, if people didn't want to understand she was Jacob's soulmate then she didn't want to be around them anyway. Maybe returning home would be best.

"Jake, I'm not sure how the real world works, but you do realize we both look physically very similar in age now. So I'm not worried about what people may think, so why is there a problem?"

Jacob paused a second thinking about that. There had been numerous times he and Nessie had discussed who truly was physically or mentally older, her or him. You would think a future chieftain would know all the in's and out's of everything Quileute. Sometimes he could get such a migraine thinking about the aging process both he and Nessie shared. He really wished someone would write a book about it, it would make understanding it so much easier.

"Okay, I suck at words. I know you're getting frustrated and that's the last thing I wanted. All I meant was… would you mind being my Disney Girlfriend, at least for today?"

Renesmee was about to get up to tell the pilot to turn the plane around. That was it, Disney was the worst place on earth and she no longer wanted to go. How dare Jacob label her a friend that is a girl as if she would be lumped in some pool of Jacob's friends. Oh no, that was not going to be the case.

Jacob was confused. He thought this would be one of those moments where breathing stopped, hearts fluttered, things like those movies always showed. Last thing he expected to see was anger growing even more in Ness.

"Come on Ness, why are you so mad right now? I thought you'd be okay with being my Girlfriend… I mean Disney Girlfriend of course."

Renesmee just shook her head in disgust. "I think I'm more than just a friend that happens to be a girl Jacob. We've been through just a tad more than to label our relationship like that. And why are you smiling you jerk?" Renesmee was now pouting at that stupid beautiful smile of his and the effect it had on her.

"I love you, you know that?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Well I sure don't feel like that right now. I think you owe me an apology." Once again arms were folded and now she was looking back out the window.

Jacob couldn't help smiling at her reaction. Once again, in their world, this kind of labeling really didn't come into play. There was a soulmate, husband, wife, and that was pretty much it. They had never really talked about labels since those 'labels' were all they ever knew.

"Renesmee, girlfriend does not mean what you think it means." Jacob leaned back a little as Nessie angrily turned towards him, getting right in his face.

"Oh I know exactly what that means. I'm not a little girl anymore Jacob." As if to prove her point, she gently lifted her folded arms, causing her breasts to stick out a little more.

"I definitely know your not a little girl anymore Ness." Jacob kept his eyes focused on hers. "But in the human world, boyfriend/girlfriend is actually a title given to two people that are falling in love and want to take the next step from just being friends."

"Well that's a stupid name for it and I hate to break it to you Jake but we've been a more than friends since the Newborn attack." Renesmee dared him to object.

This was what made it difficult for Jacob. Nessie had no filter, no reserves when it came to their relationship. Which in their own little universe was fine,  _their_ people would understand her meaning when she said something like that. However, in the human world, someone saying they were more than just friends would always assume an intimate relationship. Even that word, intimate, would mean something different to Nessie than it would to the real world.

"I understand Ness and you're right. But… we're going to be in the human world and humans won't be able to understand what we go through. That's why to make it easier on us, I just thought it would be best to be girlfriend and boyfriend today. If you don't want to be my girlfriend that's fine, but I just wanted to be prepared."

This just made her more agitated. "You know mister, you really are getting in more and more trouble. Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Jacob just gave her the innocent look, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're putting me in a no win situation. If I don't accept your ultimatum, than you won't define our relationship and will probably freak out every time we touch today. If I do accept you as my boyfriend, then I have to settle for a title that is unbecoming our true relationship." Renesmee took his hand once again, the darn disconnect from Jacob to strong to keep ignoring.

"Man my head really hurts right now. I think I liked it better when we could just be Jacob and Nessie." Jacob realized too late his mistake as he felt the hand pull back once again, but this time he wasn't giving it up so easy. "Once again, what you think I meant is not what I meant. Whatever happened to our easy communication? Why is it so difficult to talk to each other now?"

Nessie would let the remark about 'liked it better' to slide. She knew what Jacob meant and this was starting to just scratch away at her nerves. "Fine, I will be your Disney Girlfriend, but only for today. Once we get home then we will have another conversation."

 _Oh boy, can't wait for that,_  Jacob sarcastically thought. "So Disney Girlfriend it is." Jacob smiled seeing Nessie sigh and turn around looking back out the window. He never thought asking Nessie to be his girlfriend would've been this difficult. Maybe the next part would cheer her up as he reached under his seat to put them on.

"Hey Nessie."

Jacob laughed hearing her loud sigh. "Yes Jacob?"

"Do you like my ears?"

Renesmee was confused, of course she loved every part of Jacob. Why would he even… She almost burst out in laughter as she turned to face him. It wasn't every day you see a very large Quileute man wearing a set of Mickey ears. Renesmee did all she could to keep in her laughter but it was really becoming to hard. "I really hate you right now Jacob Black. I really do."

Jacob just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a gift, I know." And then they both laughed, finally getting back to where they both needed to be.


	24. Finding Your Happily Ever After

 

Renesmee knew within five minutes of entering the Park why it was so important for Jacob to label their relationship at least for today. They had asked a park member to take a picture of them both in front of the beautiful gardens at the entrance and the first words out of the members mouth was how adorable they both looked together.

Renesmee remembered the look of adoration on the person's face as Jake asked to take a picture of he and his  _girlfriend_. Jacob told her the workers were supposed to always be cheery but the older lady looked like she really did think her and Jake were adorable. Being Jacob's Disney Girlfriend was definitely a lot better than what she thought it was going to be.

They were just entering Main Street when Renesmee knew she had stepped into heaven. With her heightened senses, the smell of chocolate, baked goods, cinnamon, just invaded her entire body. If the wonderful smells weren't enough, seeing the entire length of the street lined with shops of every kind almost made her jump out of her skin. She would have been happy if all they did was shop all day at Main Street.

"Sorry." Jacob yelled as he waved an apologetic hand to the unfortunate people in the trolley being pulled by a now frantic horse. Jacob had been so enthralled with being on Main Street with Nessie that he forgot to get out of the way of the trolley being pulled by a giant horse.

As one could imagine, horses were not too fond of giant wolves, and being surprised by one of the biggest wolfs, the Disney horse freaked out.

"Note to self, steer clear of the Disney wildlife." Jacob saw down the street that someone was able to get the horse under control. Thank goodness it wasn't crowded yet, being it just opened.

"What?" Jacob looked over at Nessie who had an evil grin plastered on her face. "How was I to know horses wouldn't like me?"

Renesmee, seeing that everyone was fine on the runaway trolley, decided to pull Jacob along to get their picture taken on Main Street with the beautiful castle behind them. She figured they could look in the shops later in the day.

**. . .**

After their second and third pictures of the day and only being in the park for 10 minutes, Jacob wondered if that would be what they would do the rest of the day. Not like they hadn't taken pictures before, but the minute Nessie saw the pictures from the park opening, she seemed to be on a mission to get as many pictures of them as possible. Not exactly his favorite thing to do at Disney, but it definitely made Nessie happy.

"So first ride, how about Buzz Lightyear?" Jacob was hoping to distract her from all the picture taking to actually go on a ride.

Renesmee, after having yet another picture of them taken right under the castle decided to let Jacob have some fun. "Sure. Sounds fun."

**. . .**

After getting off the ride, Renesmee was practically begging to go back on and ride again but she could see Jacob was a little upset. She bounced up next to him wrapping herself in his arm as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew he was a little mad because he didn't help her kiss him by leaning over a bit. "Jacob?"

Jacob wouldn't look at her.

"Honey, I'm sorry I beat you but I'm sure your laser gun was just broken." Of course Renesmee knew that wasn't the truth, but obviously Jacob's need to be the Galactic Hero and only getting Space Cadet was not sitting well.

Oh Jacob knew what Nessie was doing. Yeah he might of talked the big game going into the ride but the way she was strutting around after beating him in the game was borderline Emmittish. He gave her an evil look. She was definitely gonna pay for that.

"Sweetie…" Jacob was pouring it on now as he pointed towards one of his favorite rides. "Look, it's a kids rocket ride through space. It's a lot like the one we just went on."

Renesmee looked over towards where Jacob was pointing. The Space Mountain looked like a fun ride. She wondered if they kept score too. "Come on Jake, this will be fun." She pulled Jacob towards the ride not noticing his evil grin.

**. . .**

"I. Hate. You. So. Much." Renesmee barely made it out of the ride as her screaming had finally stopped. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she had been run through a drying machine.

"Are you saying you don't like roller coasters?" Jacob picked her up in his arms, twirling her around. He got her back for the Buzz Lightyear fiasco.

Renesmee was in quite the dilemma. There had been times in the past where she had faced danger, been scared, but something about hurling through dark space, twisting and turning scared her to death. Of course having her mate laughing at her, while she screamed the whole time didn't help either. However, if the result of the torture was to be held like this in Jacob's arms, with the biggest smile on his face was the consequence, then she would ride the Space Mountain a hundred times more.

"Jacob, people are staring." Renesmee easily picked up on all the people now looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Jacob looked around and noticed the smiles too as they had garnered quite the crowd. He heard a small child say in the crowd, "Look mommy, its beauty and the beast."

Jacob gently put Renesmee down, realizing a giant russet skinned man with a beautiful pale skinned princess twirling in his arms probably did look quite interesting.

"What are you doing?" Renesmee was a little perturbed Jacob would put her down.

"I thought you said you were embarrassed?" Jacob looked at her, hearing the sighs from the crowd as their impromptu Beauty and the Beast re-enactment came to an end.

Renesmee slapped Jacob's shoulder. "I said people are staring, I didn't say put me down."

"Sorry." Jacob lowered his head in mock defeat.

Renesmee gave him a quick kiss. "Soooo... what  _tamer_ ride do you want to do next?"

Jacob evilly grinned to himself. "How about we ride the nice little tea-cup ride?"

At least that sounded more like a kiddie ride to Renesmee. After all, how scary could tea cups be? "Okay, come on Boyfriend. We have a lot more to do."

* * *

**. . .**

The one thing Renesmee learned about being Jake's Disney Girlfriend was that her  _boyfriend_ , had a whole new side to him that she had never seen. Jake was of course always fun to be around, but she had rarely ever seen him just let go. Of course, being the focal point of every supernatural being in the universe had a tendency to keep one on edge. But she loved seeing Jacob like this, carefree, happy, and… relaxed. Another part to her Disney Boyfriend was that he was quite the deceiver.

Apparently tea-cups was not a ride kids ride where you enjoy tea with Alice, especially when you have the strongest man in the universe manning the turn wheel. Also, the haunted house was not a kids ride, and Splash mountain  _was_ where you actually did get wet. All little tidbits that she really shouldn't have trusted her boyfriend to be honest about. Of course thinking back to splash mountain, them both getting drenched actually worked in her favor seeing Jacob in his water soaked shirt.

"Hey Ness, you gotta try these." Jacob held out two very enticing cinnamon stick things. "They're called Churros and they are one of my favorites."

Renesmee quickly woke from her, Jacob's wearing a wet tshirt dream, and smelled the delicious scent of cinnamon and sugar with a hint of fresh baked dough. She grabbed one of the Churros as Jake called them and took a bite.

"Oh my God these are so good." Renesmee closed her eyes as she held the Churro close to her mouth, savoring the wonderful taste. She opened her eyes to see Jacob staring strangely at her.

"What? Did I spill something?" Renesmee tried to wipe the sides of her mouth, licking her fingers slowly, enjoying the cinnamon sugar still left there. "Jacob?"

Jacob finally snapped out of it, adding one more reason that Churros was his favorite. "Sorry, but yeah they're pretty good aren't they."

Renesmee could see something was off with Jacob. Once again his cheeks had taken on a darker tint that his chocolate brown eyes had followed too. Odd how her eating something would cause a similar reaction to when he saw her in her training outfit or when they kissed. She'd file that away for later use. Maybe do a little more research at the moment though.

Renesmee never breaking eye contact with Jake, guided his hand that was still holding his half eaten Churro, to her mouth as she took a slow bite, closing her eyes and letting out a slight moan as she tasted the sweetness again. "Hmmmm, so good."

Renesmee opened her eyes seeing Jake's far away look again. She smiled thinking it sure looked like he was somewhere else. Yep, she was filing this eating thing away for future use. Also note to herself that she was going to stock up on Churros when they got back home, and not just because she enjoyed the taste.

Jacob really wished his body would listen to his mind more and not just his heart. Or maybe that should be the other way around, but this woman was crumbling every bit of resolve he had left. He was quickly wondering if Disney had a magical spell over everyone inside because he had never felt like this, ever. He really wondered if his eyes were glowing blue because it felt like he was seeing Nessie in a whole new light. It was wonderful and scary all at the same time because he could feel his heart and mind doing an epic battle of their own and he just hoped the noble, good intent one would win. He was not expecting the changing feelings to hit him like this, but they were and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to fight them…

"Come on Jake, let's ride the Pirate ride." Renesmee reached up and kissed her speechless boyfriend as she guided him along the crowd.

"Sure, sure." Was all Jacob could muster as he realized both Churros were now gone. He actually didn't even remember tasting any of them.

* * *

**. . .**

It was nighttime and the park would be closing soon. Renesmee realized this was absolutely the best day of her life. It might not of started out wonderfully with the whole Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing but it definitely was wonderful now.

There was only one moment that she would like to forget and it really wasn't her fault. They had gone to get a picture with the Beast which was pretty funny considering  _her_ beast was just as big as the Beast in the castle. The small crowd even laughed seeing how her Jacob equaled the Beast in stature.  _If they only knew_  she remembered thinking. That wasn't the problem though.

When they went to get a picture with Belle was when things got a little… tense. But it wasn't really her fault. Of course Renesmee knew that these were just normal humans playing roles as her beloved Characters because her Belle would never have done this to her.

Renesmee had only experienced bits and pieces of jealousy. She remembered back during the moment when she didn't want Jake to see her feed, and saw how her mom touched Jake, yeah that was the first moment she knew what jealousy was. But what she felt when the Belle impostor got a little handsy with Jake…

She was thankful she accidentally projected to Jake because it would've ruined a very good trip if she followed through with her bleeding dry of the impostor. Luckily Jake felt the projection and snatched her up before anything could happen. Renesmee's only satisfaction was seeing the look of terror on the impostors face as a growl came from inside Renesmee that rivaled her boyfriends growl.

"Sorry again for the Belle incident Jake." Renesmee snuggled closer into Jake as they waited for the fireworks show. They were standing right in front of the Castle, her back securely nestled into Jake's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her, his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Her whole body reacted as Jacob's voice reverberated throughout her.

"No worries Ness. I mean I knew you wouldn't have really done those things you projected, but it was a little inappropriate of the way she grabbed my—"

"—Jake, let's not talk about that please." Renesmee did not like the anger boiling up in her again. They of course had a strict telling the truth policy, but she figured leaving out the part that her projection was a 100% accurate would be best.

Jacob kissed the side of her cheek. "Did you have fun today?"

Renesmee closed her eyes and projected to Jacob just how much today meant to her.

"Yeah me too. Best day evah." Jacob smiled as he saw the lights to the castle change as the show was ready to begin. "I heard this is supposed to be pretty good."

Renesmee gave him one last kiss as the show started, the voice booming through the speakers signaling the start of the show…

Renesmee was always one to pay attention to the littlest things. It helped her to learn as much as she did, as fast as she could, in every situation. It had a lot to do with her abilities and the way her body compensated for the rapid growth by allowing her to see and sense things that most would miss. While the pageantry and the beautiful display of all her beloved Disney movies on the Castle in a wonderful montage was incredible, it was the words of the inspirational theme song that wound its way into her heart.

The words spoke to her in a way that caused a significant change in her. It wasn't a small change but a groundbreaking life altering change and it all had to do with her feelings toward Jake.

No longer was there this childhood crush or her teenage musings. What was happening now as the words from the song engulfed her, comforted her, changed her. This was no small change, no growth spurt, no 'boom'. What was happening to her as she stood there, held in the arms of the man who was her everything, was truly magical.

She closed her eyes listening to the words as if the song itself was written for her and Jake…

' _Ready to begin, let the wonder take hold.'_  She thought about when they first saw each other, when the Imprint happened.

' _Spark a dream that we're meant to follow. Setting off for a new tomorrow.'_ She remembered her own dream, and how that started a whole new tomorrow.

' _Diving in with our hearts wide open. The story comes alive, when we look inside.'_  She thought of their own story and how it came alive every day of their lives.

' _It's just beginning. Feel your heart beat faster.'_ That definitely was her.

' _Reach out and find your happily ever after.'_  This is what kept playing over and over in her mind.  _Find your happily ever after._

Renesmee ignored the rest of the show even as Tinkerbell flew over head. The only thing she cared about was that yes, she did find her happily ever after. She turned around looking up in Jake's eyes. She knew he found it too as there was no mistaking the look in his eyes now.

They had both found everything they had ever been waiting for and it was right there in each other's arms.

The fireworks, the lights, the sounds all disappeared as it was only Jacob and Renesmee, holding each other in a lover's embrace. Renesmee never was more sure about anything in her life as she reached both arms up around Jacobs head as she pulled him to her. There was no hesitation, there was no thinking at all. This was right, this was meant to be as their lips touched for the first time as so much more than anything they were ever before.

Renesmee felt like the world was spinning as she closed her eyes and took in everything that was Jacob. She knew before when they would kiss on the lips, Jake was always holding back. It was always magical and wonderful but there was always hesitation. Not now, not in this moment as they both poured out their love and happiness at finally being together, in a kiss.

Jacob knew in this moment there was no going back. It didn't matter logistics of age, of growth charts, anything like that. What was happening now as he kissed the love of his life was just... right. There was no reservation, no hesitation, no worrying about what this might mean. They had been teetering on an enormous shift in their relationship lately and the other stuff would have to be figured out. But in this moment, with Renesmee in his arms, kissing her truly for the first time, everything was right.

The two lovers stayed in their embrace as the show was over, the crowds dispersing. The 'awes' from the crowd did not deter them because it felt right. It wasn't a lustful kiss that would embarrass the little ones around them, this was what a true love's kiss really looked like and if they had looked around them, they would see that people were not disgusted at all. They were witnessing the same magic they had seen all day at Disney. To the crowd it just looked like another Disney love story.

The two finally broke their kiss, the feelings still engulfing them in its warm embrace as they brought their foreheads together.

"Perfect." Was all Renesmee could squeak out as a lone tear streaked down her face.

"Perfect." Jacob responded as he knew their lives would never be the same from this point on. This truly was the most magical place on earth.


	25. Father Would Not Approve

 

"So what's going on Jacob?" Edward looked around the clearing, finding it odd Jacob brought him all the way out here, miles away from family and friends. At a previous point in time, Edward might of thought Jacob was trying to kill him.

Jacob was shuffling his feet, thankful he wore his old smelly long sleeve shirt and full length loose fitting sweat pants. Nessie didn't like these for some reason now, so he figured if he had to phase quickly, she wouldn't be upset with him for ruining another outfit. "So as you may already know, Nessie's feelings for me have changed, been that way for a couple months."

Edward started feeling really uncomfortable as he knew just how alone they were. His previous fleeting thought not so fleeting anymore.

"As we've all talked about before, Nessie and I have been really good about handling all the physical stuff. We've never been overly affectionate with each other beyond the normal, can't live without you, can't breathe unless you're near me, those types of things."

Edward realized now why they were here alone.

Jacob still wouldn't look over at Edward, kicking at the dirt in the ground. "Crap, sorry, didn't mean to do that." Jacob felt bad looking down at the crater size hole he just kicked in the dirt.

Ignoring the obvious whole in the ground, Edward knew there was no use fighting it. Bella already explained to him the night he asked her to marry him that this is a different era. That youth now a days were more free and open about their relationships. As much as he hated it, his daughter's body was quickly catching up to her maturity level. Carlisle had informed him about this a couple weeks ago. It was time to face the music as he knew his Daughters innocence would be taken. He just hated the fact he had to now talk to Jacob about that.

"Look Jake, I don't—"

"—Edward, I would like to ask if it's okay to start courting your daughter?" Jacob interrupted.

Edward almost fell backwards. "Wait… what did you just ask?"

Jacob looked at Edward, an honesty in his eyes. "I would like to get permission to start courting your daughter. I understand that we will not be able to be as physical with each other, and I understand rules and curfews will be strict, but I'm willing to do that to earn the right to court your daughter."

Now Edward was always pretty good at reading people, of course having the mind reading ability helped really quick to establish someone's intent. He had a near flawless record when it came to predicting people's behaviors and reactions. What he wasn't prepared for was what Jacob was asking him, the way he was asking, and the heartfelt intent behind it. This man was being completely truthful and for once Edward had no words.

Jacob mistook the silence for reluctance. "I know it's going to be… difficult considering Nessie and I are always together, but this means a lot to me. I want to do this the right way."

Edward, still stunned, was able to at least form a question. "Why Jacob?"

Jacob stopped his rambling as he looked Edward in the eyes. "Because it's Nessie."

Edward was looking for any sign of deceit, he couldn't find an ounce. "Those are just my beliefs, her mom as you well know does not share those beliefs."

"Look, I may have hated you in the beginning for being the blood sucking vampire that was ripping the soul out of the one I loved, but for being a Father, I've never respected someone more. And I want to do this for Nessie, to let her know just how much I love and respect not only her, but her father."

Edward knew Jasper must be nearby because that was the only thing that could explain the way he was feeling. "Jacob, as much as I respect that and want that, you and Nessie aren't like anyone else."

Jacob cautiously approached Edward, "But don't you see, that's why this is so important to me. Everyone, including Nessie and I knew from the start that we'd be together. I felt like her choice was taken from her. Well not her choice, because as we know, she's made it very clear what her choice is. But I want her to know that I do not take our relationship for granted, never have. I mean, we haven't really had the talk about making everything official, and that is one of the reasons I wanted to do this right, because I want her to realize that this was a very important step in the evolution of our relationship."

Edward really had to see a therapist realizing he was actually trying to talk Jacob into not courting his daughter.  _Darn Bella and her evil ways._ "Jacob, there might be a problem."

Jacob quickly looked around the clearing, readying himself to phase if needed. He knew Edward's abilities, and if he said there was a problem, then he was ready to fight side by side with his future father in law.

"No, nothing like that. I'm talking about Renesmee. Are you sure she won't think, at least in the beginning, you're asking her to marry her instead of just dating her? I'm not sure if she is going to think that you haven't been dating already."

Wow, he had a good point Jacob realized. "Good point. I need to be careful how I word this to her. I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with this we'll just need to explain the process to her."

Edward shook his head, placing a hand on Jacob's arm. "So the girl who has been dreaming about marrying you and starting a family with you since pretty much the day she was born. You know the one willing to starve herself just so you wouldn't leave her. The one who is finally entering womanhood, with her hero for an eternal mate, is going to want to wait to get married?"

And this was why he needed to talk to Edward, the man did have some very valid points. "I'm going to do this, it means a lot to me." Jacob tried to convince himself. His confidence nowhere close to what it was before the meeting, and this time, not because of Edward.

"Good luck Jacob, you're going to need it."

* * *

**{Cullen's Main House}**

"I'm so proud of you sweetie." Alice hugged Renesmee close, giddy with excitement over the news about Renesmee and Jacob—it was so exciting.

Renesmee was still on cloud nine that, finally, Jacob and her could move to a real, adult relationship. "Aunt Alice, you should of seen Jacob. He was so nervous, but such the gentleman. He showed so much respect to mom and dad. I just love him so much."

Alice could see the absolute adoration in her nieces eyes. She couldn't be happier because that meant another wedding was to come. Matter of fact, a courtship party may be a good idea.

"Yeah gratz little one." Emmett came by, kissing the side of her head. "Kudos to the both of you for waiting on the good stuff. I know I could never do that."

Alice slapped her bigger brother.

Renesmee gave Emmett a dirty look, he was always a rebel. "Emmett, you may like breaking the law, but Jacob is an honorable man, and the law is the law."

Emmett stopped in his tracks, "What does that mean? What law are you talking about."

Renesmee smiled, sometimes uncle Emmett just didn't get it. "Jacob and dad told me the law of courtship. For two people who are in love and want to start dating and eventually get married, they need to follow that law."

Emmett looked to Alice, who was shaking her head no. He ignored her like always. "Sweetie, that ain't no law, and if it was, 90% of the population would be in jail by now."

Renesmee stood up, looking Emmett in the eyes. "That's not true. Jacob told me, and Dad agreed that there needed to be a courtship. And Dad told me the main part of the law to abide by is I'm not allowed to consummate our relationship until we're Married." Renesmee folded her arms across her chest, expecting Emmett to take back what he just said. There is no way Dad and Jacob would lie about this, although Mom never said anything one way or the other.

"Sorry little one, this is the 21st century, there ain't no law on the books for that stuff. Matter of fact, in Washington, the law of consenting age is 16. So according to that law, you and your wolf should have already been—" Emmett quickly left the room, hearing a slight growl come from Alice.

"Oh sweetie, don't listen to your Uncle, he's just acting like a horny teenager that doesn't know any better." Alice was standing next to Renesmee, putting her arm around her for some comfort, reminding herself how much she was going to beat the crap out of Emmett.

Renesmee could not help the anger starting to build inside her. Sixteen? Was her uncle serious? Why was everyone always telling her 18 as if that was even measurable in her situation. Renesmee would have to find out more about that, after all they were talking about marriage which she assumed meant when the other thing could happen. At least according to the two most important men in her life.

Renesmee knew her aunt would tell her the truth. "Aunt Alice, did you wait till you were married?"

 _Oh no._  "I'm sorry honey, I just had a vision. I need to go talk to Rosalie."

Renesmee grabbed her aunts arm. "I know your vision looks, and that wasn't one of them. What aren't you telling me? Was Emmett right?" Renesmee was really starting to get frustrated.

"Sweetie, that is something you need to take up with your Father and Jacob. I cannot get in the middle of this."

Renesmee was now angry. "Oh I'm going to take it up with them alright."

* * *

Back at the cottage Jacob and Edward were sitting down together.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought." Jacob looked nervously over to Edward who had a nervous look of his own.

"Yeah, she took that pretty well." Edward nervously looked to the door. "Oh crap. Sorry Jacob, I need to run." Edward took off through the back door, getting a full reading of what was in Alice's head.

 _Okay_ , Jacob thought looking at the empty space where his future father-in-law just sat. Odd time to just leave, but Jacob figured he would go find Nessie. They needed to hunt anyway so might as well do it now.

He got up and turned to the door which exploded off its hinges as Nessie stood in the doorway.

"Hi... honey?" Jacob let out a whimper as he stared down his hopefully still future mate.

"Where's Edward?"

"You mean your  _Father_?" Jacob tried to add a sacredness to his voice at the mention of father. For some reason, his instincts told him to do it.

"I mean Edward. But that's okay, I will deal with him later. You however, I'll deal with now!"

One thing Jacob noticed with Nessie maturing was she was a lot more aggressive. He had talked to Sam if it had anything to do with the Imprint, and Sam told him, it might have something to do with being the mate of the true Alpha. He reminded himself to pursue this further but for now, he had to deal with  _his_ Alpha.

"I don't suppose now is a good time to go on a... date?" Jacob had to try.

"You'll be lucky if we ever go on a date." Okay, Renesmee didn't mean that at all, but she really hated how she could build up so much anger and only have it evaporate spending one minute with Jacob. Especially when he was the source of that anger. She really had to talk to the Chieftains about this imprint law. Apparently the part of doing anything to make the Imprintee happy was not at all accurate.

 _To our spot now!_ Renesmee linked, trying to add as much anger as she could.

Jacob lifted both hands in surrender. "Okay, let me get myself—I mean us some chaperones, after all, that is the law."

Renesmee had to squeeze her nails into her hand, not to run over there and punch him. He was the friendliest when she needed a friend, the strongest when she needed a protector, and apparently the comedian when she was angry.

Renesmee pointed to the opening where the door used to be.

Jacob lowered his head as he walked toward the opening, bending down really quick to give her a peck on the cheek and then he ran phasing in mid form.  _Sorry, habit._

Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose, already feeling a headache coming on. This was going to be a long courtship.

"I know you're here dad, and you have some explaining to do. But don't worry, I'll be home by 11, as the  _law_ states. Then we can have a nice long talk." Renesmee turned and sped off, not seeing the biggest smile on her mom's face who was shielding her husband more out of fear for his life than anything else.

* * *

**{Their Spot}**

"First of all, this is not the way I had thought the beginning of our 'courtship' would go." The last part said with a bit of sarcasm. "Is courtship even a real thing?" Renesmee added.

 _Alright, fun time was over,_  as Jacob had already phased back to human form, putting on his shorts, before even entering the clearing. It was time to be adults now no matter how much his inner self wanted to hide behind a mask of comedy and immaturity.

"Actually it's very real, and something your father cherished very much."

"Then why did uncle Emmett say it's not a law?"

"Well he's right, it's not a law now, but during your father's time, it was very much adhered to as if it was a law."

"I don't understand Jacob, why do I feel like I've been deceived? I've never been that angry, you saw what I did to that door, the way I acted, that's just not me. Well okay, not me when your life isn't in danger." Renesmee had to laugh at the irony there.

"Look Nessie, you're a growing woman, protected and isolated from the real world, learning everything you know from supernatural beings. Our 'normal' is completely different than anyone else's."

"I just don't see why we have to have rules Jake. We promised when I came of consenting age we would do this so why can't we just get married now and start our family?"

Jacob had to wonder where she heard the part about consenting. They were supposed to be discussing dating not the other thing. "Because I want you to see just how important you are to me."

"You mean by not actually  _being_  with me?"

Jake gave her a frustrated look. "Not fair. I mean look back at our life, starting from your first memory of us."

"When I heard your voice, and I wanted you near me in mom's stomach."

"Yes, exactly. Now could you be with me, let me hold you?"

"No, I had to wait till I was born."

"The Christmas present, the promise bracelet. Did I tell you all the promises up front?"

"No, you made me wait each Christmas."

"Were you mad you had to wait?"

"No, I was excited. But I'm going to stop you right there. Time may not be relative to me, but I'm not waiting another year for us to get married. I'm sorry Jake, I will do whatever you want me to do, but I'm not waiting that long. If you're doing this to show me how much I mean to you then you can stop right now. I know how important I am to you because you've showed me that everyday of my life. A courtship is not going to make a difference to me."

Jacob reached up his hand to her face. "But it will to me."

Renesmee shook her head again, that headache was starting to come back. "So this courtship is about your feelings not mine?"

"Nessie how do you even know what your feelings are now, you just came of age like a few weeks ago?"

"Are you serious right now Jacob?"

"What?"

"I've counted down every second of every day since the Newborn attack. Every second Jacob, it was agonizing for me. Every single checkbox I had in my head for the perfect mate you blew them all away and you didn't have to do anything but just be you. I am so infatuated with you that for the past year, every day I longed for sleep. The minute I woke I couldn't wait till night to go back to sleep and you want to know why? Because that was the time I could truly be with you, with  _our_ family in my dreams."

 _Wow_ , Jacob was stunned. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Let me finish and so help me God, do not start apologizing. We made a promise remember?" Renesmee blew a stray bronze curl from her reddening face.

"Okay." Jacob just hung his head.

 _Oh God please help me from wanting to kiss this man so much right now_ —"What are you smiling about?"

"You were projecting."

Renesmee pinched the bridge of her nose,  _yep, headache_. "Jacob, do you want to marry me?"

Jacob held up his hands. "Woah, there is no way I'm letting you propose to me. I have this whole elaborate proposal plan and… I will shut up now. And yes I do want to marry you."

 _Proposal plan?_ Renesmee thought, her knees suddenly becoming very weak. She looked at him, forgetting for the moment what her thought pattern was going to be with this conversation. Oh Yes, future eternal mates. "Do you want to start a family with me?"

"Well, I mean someday—"

"—Yes or no Jacob, not talking timelines here."

Jacob replied, "Yes."

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Jacob shot his head up to look her right in the eyes. "Damn right I do!"

The force of his answer nearly knocked her off her feet, figuratively and literally. "Do you love me?"

"Of course Nessie."

This time Renesmee walked up to him, placing a hand on each side of his cheek. "Then why are we waiting?"

Jacob sighed, grabbing both her hands in his, "Because it felt right for me to do this Nessie. I don't know, maybe it's me wanting to do this for your Dad, maybe it's me wanting to honor traditions of old, maybe it's me wanting to get a sense of normalcy and prove to myself that our story at its core, is just about a boy who loves a girl."

Jacob suddenly became very solemn at this next point. Renesmee felt it too as she took a step closer to Jacob, wrapping her arms around him, arching her back so she could still look at him.

Jacob breathed in Nessie's scent, gathering strength from her as he looked her in the eyes. "And Ness, I'm just not going to be the one to stop us. I'm not going to fight these feelings any longer. I'm not putting up walls, I'm not going to treat our attraction to each other as some kind of bad thing. With that said, I just want you to know that I want our first time really being together to be as husband and wife."

Renesmee smiled, rubbing his back trying her best to let him know it would be okay. "But Jake, does a piece of paper really make a difference? I understand in the real world why someone would want to wait, but you know and I know that we will be together, we are bound already, and it just frustrates me a little that we need some worldly law to justify our love for one another. It's way beyond that Jake and you know it."

Jake brought her closer, kissing her the way a man would kiss his soulmate, the way Jacob would kiss Nessie.

Jake finally came up for air, realizing that maybe Nessie did have a point and also realizing just how useless he would be even if he wanted to be in control. "Your right babe. All I ask is that we try. You deserve to be treated like a precious gift."

Renesmee, luckily was able to regain her senses from that amazing kiss to be able to truly take in what Jake just said. She kind of understood what Jake meant, because that kiss, kissing Jake did things to her that threw rationale completely out the window. She had nothing, not an ounce of self control when it came to Jake and kissing him, feeling his touch. She had no fight against him, his love for her was almost as strong as her love for him. If this is what he wants and will make him happy, then she would do it.

"Okay listen Jake. I will only let this courtship go for a few months… max. If by then you have not followed through on your proposal plan, and make sure the world knows I'm yours, then I will take matters into my own hands. And trust me Jake, my father would NOT approve."

"Oh Boy!"


	26. Its a Wolf Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie's Room - Cullens House.

 

Well the courtship hadn't really gone according to anyone's plan, and the main pain point, the one obstacle of the entire courtship concept was the powerful and beautiful hybrid. Renesmee had it, she was done.

Renesmee was in her room in the main house with Rose and Leah, all of them sitting on her bed, cross-legged, talking with one another. Jacob and Seth were training some younglings who had just recently phased, down at the Rez. So that left the rest of the pack to sit in Renesmee's room, listening to her frustrations.

"I'm done. I'm so over this courtship." Renesmee was holding her pillow in her lap, gaining little comfort from hugging it tightly to her. Jacob's scent was nowhere to be found, because of course he always being the 'gentlemen', he would not even take a nap in her bed with her.

It never dawned on her even when she was a child that they never really played in her room. It was always outside or in the general playroom. Even when he slept over, he never stayed with her in her bed. It really sucked when she matured from a child and realized how having Jacob in bed with her, using the 'she just needed comfort' excuse would have been really nice. But nope, good ole noble Jacob. Wouldn't even do that.

She resorted to many tricks of the trade to try to have him with her while she slept. The couch or chairs were fine, except while going to sleep was blissful in his arms, she always woke up alone, in her bed, and that sucked. Even when she kept stealing his pillows from Papa Black's house, eventually he caught on, and asked if he could please just use one pillow for himself so he didn't have to keep getting used to a new pillow every time. She did feel bad that she had blamed Quill and Embry for stealing his pillows, saying that they were just being teenagers. But they did recover quickly from their injuries—still though, she felt bad. But Jacob could have found out where his pillows kept disappearing to if he would've just slept one time in her bed, but nope.

And now, that he had every right to share her bed, the darn Courtship got in the way. It was worse now than even growing up. She was the Imprintee, and she'd be darned if she was happy right now.

"Honey." Rose placed a loving hand over her Nieces, seeing her struggling so much with the stupid idea of courtship that her brother and her Alpha—Jax had conjured up. "You do realize it's only been a few weeks right?"

Renesmee blew out a quick breath, sending one of her stray bronze curls out of her face. That's how bad it was, Jacob hadn't even done her hair lately and she wasn't exactly in the mood to 'doll' herself up as Aunt Alice would say.

"It's been hell for me Rose. He won't even touch me without acting like he needs permission from Dad first. Do you realize, we have yet to french kiss? The other day when we were joking around, we both stuck our tongues out at each other with our heads touching." Renesmee had to pause thinking of how absolutely amazing that felt when their tongues touched. It was so quick, so unexpected, but to her it felt like her body melted into a big pile of goo.

"That 'connection' meant the world to me, but looking at Jacob, you'd of thought he just killed a puppy."

Rose had to hold in a laugh, picturing exactly how that must of played out. "You guys have always talked about this kind of stuff though. Why is he acting like this now? I mean you planned this next step out ad nausea."

This is exactly what got her so mad. "Exactly. But the courtship thing has just gotten everything out of whack. I understand what my sweetheart is doing and the 'why'." Even in her frustrated state, her heart still swelled thinking of what Jacob was  _trying_  to do. "But he seems to forget that we've kind of been in a courtship since the Newborn attack."

Renesmee, her determination building. "I just want to marry him. Why does he keep fighting this simple concept?"

Leah really was in a tough spot. She had to support her Alpha's and that was pretty tough to do when both had such differing points of view.

Renesmee had always gravitated more towards her, most likely having to do with the fact Leah had known Jacob from when they were babies. Renesmee always wanted to hear stories of Jacob and while Leah would never admit it to Jacob, she actually enjoyed talking about how close Seth, Jacob, and she was growing up.

That's also one reason the idea of courtship didn't surprise her when it came to Jacob. Considering him growing up around the sex crazed teenage wolf's that he ran with, Jacob was always different. She knew it had a lot to do with his mom, and him wanting to honor her. Also having older sisters, Jacob just always was such a gentlemen around the opposite sex.

Of course that also made him even more desirable for the women... well anyone that met him. That was one reason she was so surprised when he tried to kiss Bella. He sulked about doing that for so long, that she thought he was going to combust. Leah remembered trying to explain to him that it was more than just him trying to kiss Bella, he was trying to save her. While his execution was flawed, his intent was very noble.

But here she was, seeing the struggle between her Alpha's and she really didn't know how to handle it correctly. Of course she'd be there for her best friend, whatever Renesmee needed she'd be there. But this was tough.

Renesmee could sense Leah in deep thought. "What are you thinking Leah?"

"I was just thinking of what Jacob must be going through."

Renesmee saddened a bit. Leah was right, here she'd been worried about herself and her feelings, but she didn't look at it necessarily from the struggling part that Jacob might be going through.

"Listen sis, I do understand what your frustrations are. But we've talked about Jacob's upbringing and how important it is to him that he treats you the way his mom would want him too. I think he's still scared though Renesmee."

Renesmee had to gather herself thinking of Jacob's mom. She had no doubt from the first moment Jake talked about her that they would've gotten along. She never met Mama Black, but she missed her as if she'd known her all her life. Renesmee wanted so bad to just be able to talk to her and she knew they both would be able to convince Jacob that he didn't have to do this.

"But Leah, why would he be scared? I believe I've proven to him what my devotion is to him."

Both Leah and Rose knew that was surely the case as they nodded in agreement.

Still Leah wasn't quite sure how to explain it. "It's not that he's scared of your commitment. He knows you are committed to him. He's known you were the one for… well let's face it, since you were born."

Rose added, "Trust me, Jax knows. Just thank God he didn't sulk around here wondering if he was good enough for you, or if you'd choose him. He's always known no one could love you, care for you, or protect you more than him. Imprint law or not, he would fight for you with all he had."

"Exactly Aunt Rose, so why are we not married yet?"

Leah was sort of hesitant to go down this route, but she felt Renesmee needed to hear it. "Renesmee, when did you really know Jacob was the one? I know you've known you would never leave him, but when did you really know and understand he'd be your eternal mate?"

"Easy, it was few months after the Newborn attack when it really hit me what losing him would mean. I didn't know all the 'adult' stuff at that time but I knew then that no other man would be my mate. It was Jacob or nothing."

"Okay, so that's when  _you_ knew and it didn't bother you thinking of him as your mate from that point on right? I mean even as you matured and understood what being mated with Jacob meant, you still wanted him?"

Renesmee looked shyly down at her bracelet. "More than you could ever know."

"But now look at it from Jacob's point of view. He knew you were the one from the moment he saw you. Yes the imprint kicked everything off, but he knew. But here's the thing Renesmee, he could never fully see you as his eternal mate. Saying it is one thing, but completely feeling it is another."

Renesmee looked confused at her. "But Leah we always talked about it. Jacob never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable. He was everything to me. Is everything to me."

"And that 'everything' really comforted you didn't it?"

"Of course."

"Don't you see Renesmee, you couldn't be 'everything' to Jacob at first. He didn't have the luxury of feeling the way you did. You were his little princess remember. I mean Nessie, the way he talked about you to everyone, you were like his daughter, his most precious gift. But you weren't his  _everything_ because you couldn't be at that young age, he just wouldn't allow it."

This was yet again frustrating for her remembering back when she announced she wanted to marry him. Jacob explained it to her and she understood physically why. But she never had those walls. It was wanting all of Jacob all the time for her.

"I mean you do understand there had to be boundaries right?"

"Well I understood from his point of view yes, but from mine I still don't understand why there needed to be boundaries. Marriage is not just about having sex right? But yet sex seems to always be the wall that has to be put up. I just don't get it. Why does it have to be so… so dirty?"

Leah looked to the only married one in the room, Rose was going to have to take this one.

Rose had to chuckle. One thing you got with Renesmee was the unfiltered, unbiased, complete truth. "You know Renesmee, I honestly can't give you a reason that hasn't already been given. I do know what it's like to think you are doing things the right way, thinking you have the right man, only to have your world destroyed."

Renesmee hurried over to her Aunt, hugging her. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean for you to bring that up."

Rose patted her on the back, releasing their hug. "Well now that I did bring it up, I think that actually is an example—in theory—of why there is this stigma of waiting. It's not about marriage, it's about the one you're marrying."

This was what Renesmee was trying to say. "So now do you understand why I never understood waiting? I had the perfect man, I knew it, mom knew it, dad knew it, even you knew it." Renesmee nudged her aunt playfully, wanting to quickly move from the topic of what happened to Rose when she was first engaged.

"That's why it's been a constant struggle to wait. I'll be honest, this is the one time no one can say if I knew then what I know now, because we all knew what Jacob would be like. So if Jacob and I would've have just said we were not going to have sex before I came of age, and everyone knew it, would they have minded if we got married earlier?"

"I don't think it's that simple though." Leah interjected.

"Think about it Leah. So 18 is the human age to get married by law, laws we don't necessarily abide by anyway. Regardless though, so lets say I was 17 years, 11 months, and 30 days old, would it be taboo for Jacob and I to get married? Would one day really change everything?"

"Well no, but…"

"So one day doesn't make a difference. What about 10 days? Would that be okay? 30 days, 3 months, a year? I mean who puts this arbitrary number on when we should get married?"

This sounded so familiar to Rose. Her poor niece had been struggling with this for a while.

"And let's say it is all about the sex. I do get that in a way. Once again though, if my mate is the one I would die for, the one I would do anything for, than what would be the problem of the when. As long as my body was ready for him, then why would we need to wait? I just don't understand what made everything so awkward."

"But Renesmee, you do understand how unique your situation is though right? I mean love at first sight is rare enough, but what you and Jacob have is way beyond even that. So the world is accustomed to the pattern of behavior that men and women have shown throughout the years. Jacob and you are the exception, not the rule."

Renesmee took a minute to think about things. She really hated the very act that could create such special gifts is the same act that can cause so many frustrations. She hated thinking about situations like Rosalie and the man that hurt her. But yet, thinking of her mom and dad, and just how perfect they are and even Rosalie and Emmett now. She just had to resolve herself that she would never fully understand. For now though, she would just deal with what's in front of her.

"Your right guys. And I'm sorry to complain about all this yet again. I just get so frustrated with Jacob and his need to be… well perfect for me. I wish he could see himself through my eyes, know that he doesn't have to be perfect, he just has to be mine." Renesmee laughed as she looked at her pack.

"You know, if anything all of us has learned, its that Jacob will do the right thing. He  _is_ perfect for you, and so why don't we just see where this goes. As always, let's put our faith in our Alpha, he will do what he always does—the right thing." It was then the three of them laughed, all along realizing that no words spoken could have been more truth.

"I love you guys so much, thanks for always having our backs. I know it can't be easy living in our little world." Renesmee hugged her pack close to her.

"You have no idea." Leah sarcastically responded.

Renesmee was about to reply when the scent hit her,  _Jacob_. She quickly jumped up out of bed, straightening her outfit, slightly bouncing on her feet as she knew it was seconds before her mate would come through the front door.

"You know, sometimes it really is sickening." Rose shook her head at her overly excited niece.

Renesmee shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? It's a wolf thing." She winked at her pack as she heard the front door open. "Gotta go." She quickly ran out the door to meet Jacob.

Rose and Leah just looked at each other, a smirk on both their faces. "I say a week."

Leah laughed, "I say two days."

"Your on." Rosie nudged Leah. "Wanna train?"

"Thought you'd never ask." At that the two warriors were off, hoping to get away from all the lovey dovey stuff even though each knew they wouldn't want it any other way.


	27. One Ring to Rule Them All

Renesmee knew she had to act. They were already weeks into the courtship, and she really needed to talk to Jake. It had only been two days after talking with her pack girls and she needed to be with Jake… be with him in every way possible because this was just not fair to her. Renesmee had to make sure the courtship thing was over.

She understood the intent of what Jake was trying to do but he had to realize he couldn't continue to just cut her off like this. She had established an addiction to him, his voice, his touch, his scent, his presence, and cutting her off—no matter how noble the cause—needed to stop. She may have had the power to starve herself from feeding but no way could she continue to starve herself from Jacob. Yes she understood Jake's reasoning for the courtship initially but their relationship was so far beyond any earthly law that things needed to change and they needed to do so immediately.

Now here she was, standing on the steps to the main house, waiting for Jacob to come over. Since the courtship started he had stayed at his old house which now meant she didn't have the luxury of him being right there when she started the day.

The only benefit, if there was one, was that all this  _free_ time allowed her to spend it getting 'ready' for him. It was so tough with Jake though, because whether she had just woken up, hair everywhere, no make up, disheveled clothes, he still treated her like she was a princess on her coronation day. The moment she'd walk out of her room, she could see his expression, see the admiration in his eyes. He'd told her everyday when he first saw her to start the day, it was like imprinting all over again.

Of course the problem with having the most sincere and loving man as your eternal mate is that sometimes she would forget that maybe it would be nice to dress up, or 'doll' up as Alice said for him. Being alone in the morning and night now meant there was more time to focus on those types of things and while she knew she didn't have to, she wanted to look on the outside the way she imagined Jake saw her.

Since the day in the shop, when she knew she was becoming a woman, she'd been hyper aware of even the littlest changes in her body. She looked down at her chest, some changes not so little.

She definitely had physically become the woman she remembered in her vision. She was tall and athletic, of course her trainer and the regiment he had them on now had a lot to do with that. Her physique definitely reflected the work that they put in but not to the point she didn't retain her softness. She instinctively brought her hand down to her belly, remembering the feeling of having their child in there.

For all the attractive traits that Alice talked about her growing into, it was probably the least physically attractive trait that she wanted the most. The ability to carry a child. Grandpa had of course given the biological analysis of her growth, but it was actually Leah that flat out said it. Leah never held anything back from her. What she said changed everything...

' _No matter what anyone else says girl, you were built to be Jacob's mate.'_

Those words resonated now as she looked down at her body. Whether her chest was overly big, her hips just a tad too wide, her legs too long, none of it mattered to her anymore. She was built to be Jacob's mate.  _Darn right she was._  And even though Jacob hadn't seen what was underneath the clothing yet, she definitely wanted him to at least have some idea.

She was all his, body and soul. When he was ready, he could take whatever he wanted as many times as he wanted it. She'd just hoped that it wouldn't take too much longer because while she is shy by nature, something about Jacob and thinking about becoming one with him has made her feel like doing things that were… well not very shy.

She once again had to reprimand herself knowing how her Jake would react to her thinking like that. Renesmee knew how upset Jake got anytime she referenced herself as his, like she in anyway resembled an object that could be owned. Jake never allowed that, but she couldn't help it, she was his, and his alone in every way possible.

So here she stood, for the first time in forever, wearing a real dress, no leggings underneath. Her daily wardrobe up to this point pretty much consisted of sweatpants, yoga pants, capris, jeans, and Jake's shirts.

She looked down at the result of wanting to dress up for Jake. Alice had given her a sundress which was an odd term for her. She'd have to imagine sundresses weren't exactly popular in the Vampire community but Alice insisted. So she was wearing a yellow and white sun dress that she was afraid might be a little too short for her liking, this time, no leggings underneath.

Call her old fashioned, but she did not feel comfortable about the length of her current outfit. There was just a little too much leg showing with the bottom of the dress reaching just above the knee. Alice threw a fit that it wasn't shorter, but Renesmee would not give in on certain things, the dress going mid thigh was one of them, especially without leggings. Renesmee instinctively tried to pull the dress down a little farther to reach past her knee but her chest and hips just caused it to ride back up.

Speaking of chest, that was another very strict rule for her. Too much cleavage was another area she wouldn't relent on. Yes her entire body was for Jacob, but unless they were going to be alone, then she would never let an outfit reveal that much. While the sundress was somewhat tight around her chest, causing underneath her arms to reveal a little more skin then she liked, it was modest enough that she knew her arms could hide it. She smiled thinking when she insisted on wearing a shirt underneath the sundress. One would've thought she just kicked a puppy with the hurt in Alice's eyes which was why she didn't.

Keeping her own modest standards, but pushing the envelope the most she would for now, allowed her to at least feel presentable to her future husband.

Future husband—minus the future part—sounded so warm, so inviting to her. She was never really sure about titles, assuming eternal mate summed everything up. But  _husband_ had a very special meaning, just like the title of father did. Thinking of Jacob having both those titles seemed so perfect to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of Jakes motorcycle.

 _Motorcycle, oh shoot._  Renesmee gave a panicked look down at her sundress. Riding on a motorcycle with Jake, in the sundress, how exactly was that supposed to work she wondered?

She concentrated on the distance Jake was from the house, trying to determine if there was enough time to change. He was approaching fast so it was too late to do anything now since the whole plan was for him to see her waiting for him in the special outfit. They would just have to figure something else out.

She straightened the dress a little more, giving one final tug to hopefully lengthen the dress. She then fixed her hair just right so Jake could see his favorite part but also not hiding the dress.

Even with Jake this close, she still couldn't help thinking about how much he loved her hair. She had done her hair in the way Jacob loved, flowing freely over her shoulders, reaching almost the length of her dress. She had spent the most time doing her hair, because that was the one way, since the beginning, that Jacob had always shown her a little bit more attention.

Renesmee closed her eyes, remembering how much she loved when Jacob braided her hair, but loving even more how no matter what they were doing, from training, hunting, watching a movie, playing games, his hands always found an excuse to touch her hair. She absolutely cherished the times he would play with her hair, it was almost like a second link that they shared. It was like a reflex of his that sometimes he didn't even realize he was doing it as he played with her hair. So she knew he would love it especially today.

She put all the extra effort into it today because she needed him to realize how important—Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud crash right in front of her.

Renesmee quickly opened her eyes. "Oh my God, Jacob." She quickly ran to him as he laid sprawled in the dirt not 30 feet in front of her. She'd been so deep in thought she never saw him approach on his bike.

"Jacob, you okay?" She reached him as he was already starting to stand, not even bothering to brush himself off from all the debris, never once taking his eyes off her. She quickly looked beyond him at his motorbike which was embedded into a nearby tree. It must have thrown him this far.

"Oh Jacob." She knew that bike meant a lot to him and it broke her heart that it was ruined. She knew his Alpha Healing was kicking in, especially with her this close, so the physical bruises weren't as worrisome as the loss of his bike.

Once knowing he was okay, she finally had a chance to look into his eyes. What she saw in those eyes was something she had never seen before. They were definitely a darker shade than usual, but much more intense. It was like he was seeing something for the first time, his retina's were unusually small as if he was staring at the brightest light.

"Jacob?" She didn't want to read his thoughts yet. They had talked about that, and while normally it wouldn't matter, since the courtship for some reason Jacob said no reading his thoughts.

"Are you okay Jake?" Renesmee reached up her hand to smooth back his hair, picking some pieces of grass and gravel from it—his eyes still intensely looking at her.

Renesmee saw him methodically reach for her hand, placing it securely to his cheek. This was the most intense she had ever seen Jacob. It was beginning to worry her.

_Read my thoughts and feelings._

She took a slight step back only to be pulled right back where she was by his other hand. She closed her eyes to concentrate as she linked with him, reading his thoughts, feeling his emotions as Jasper taught her…

Her eyes shot wide open—her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her heart beating at the speed of light.  _Thank you Alice_!

"Ummm. I don't know what to say Jake." She was blushing now, the heat exploding everywhere as the thoughts of what Jacob saw in her reached the recesses of every molecule in her body. She never in a million years would've thought she could have this affect on him with just her body. If she'd known this, she would've started wearing sundresses a long time ago.

That thought quickly receded as Renesmee realized it wasn't the dress that had caused those feelings in Jake. After analyzing Jacob's thoughts a little closer, Renesmee realized Jacob had finally seen her,  _really_ seen her. Not as an as protectee, not as just a friend, not even as just his girlfriend. She finally knew he saw her as his eternal mate.

It was then Jake finally snapped out of it. He was speechless and that in itself was a miracle. He didn't think it would happen like this. He had not really put up barriers, trusting in their bond to guide them. There were times when he had to slow things down, but this was the first time there was no doubt. This was his wife. His eternal mate. No more waiting.

Jacob went down on one knee, forgetting moments before he had been in a major crash. Of course the cause of that crash being the angel in front of him and his inability to pull his eyes away from her even as the tree was fast approaching. He'd worry about the bike later and the ribbing he was sure to get from his family. None of that mattered now.

Renesmee shot her hands to her mouth, nearly screaming out as she saw Jacob go down to one knee. "Oh my God, yes Jacob. Yes yes yes." Okay, no training, tears could come as she started to hyperventilate.

Jacob smiled. "Nessie, I haven't asked you the question yet."

Renesmee was practically jumping out of her skin. She couldn't help bouncing up and down on her feet.  _Jacob was going to do it, Jacob Black was finally going to do it. Okay, right calm down, he hadn't actually done it yet._

Wiping away the tears, blowing out a huge breath,  _okay I can be calm_.  _Renesmee, be calm, For the love of God be calm. He's finally asking me to marry him. Oh right, he's got to actually ask first, okay I'm calm._

"Ness, you're projecting."

"Wooooh. Okay, I got this. Okay, I'm calm. Wait, just a second." Renesmee took a quick walk in a circle, stopping and bending over as she placed both shaking hands on her knees, forgetting what this position must look like in her dress. She was trying very hard to regain some much needed oxygen in her lungs. She raised an outstretched hand towards Jacob, asking him to give her a second.

Jacob just smiled. He'd never seen Nessie like this. "You know Nessie, I would really like to ask you something important right now."

 _Okay, I can do this._  Renesmee took four quick breaths as she finally stood up straight, bouncing from leg to leg, cracking her neck from side to side, similar to how she did when her and Jake were sparring. "Let's do this." Another quick breath as she finally walked up to where Jake was still kneeling.  _He's going to ask… okay just shut up and let him do it._  "Ready… go."

Jake just smiled at her enthusiasm. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You changed everything for me. You brought a light to my darkness and you've never let that light dim, making it brighter every minute of every day I've spent with you. So I would like to ask is—"

"—Oh my gosh yes Jake—darn it, sorry." Renesmee slammed her hands over her mouth not trusting herself anymore.

"Nessie, will you Marry me?" His answer came as the love of his life crashed into him, jumping into his arms as he now had to stand to not awkwardly fall back onto the ground… again, her repeatedly saying 'yes' a verbal confirmation that she agreed to be his wife.

Renesmee was so lost in the moment that it surprised her a bit when a thought hit her. "Wait… wait." Renesmee quickly gathered herself, ignoring the position she was in as she had her long legs wrapped around Jacob, holding him tightly as she clung to his neck. Obviously riding a motorcycle in a sundress with Jake wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Jake, what about a ring?" Renesmee pulled back a little, looking at Jake, assuming he just forgot something. The world needed to know she was his, and from her understanding, a ring was what showed that.

Jacob still couldn't believe this was happening. Sure they knew this would happen but to actually making it real just was crazy to him. Which was one reason they really never talked about the details, and that included the ring. "I know we actually never talked about this before Ness, but we don't wear rings for obvious reasons, and usually our mates don't either, well mostly."

That made sense to her, picturing many rings shattering if a wolf forgot to take it off before phasing. Still though, for her she wanted something to show she was Jakes. "But how will people know I'm yours?"

Jacob laughed a bit at her words. "First of all Ness, I don't own you, you know that right? You are a very strong and capable woman that doesn't belong to anyone."

Renesmee tilted her head. "I belong to you Jake." She wasn't sure why he had a problem with this.

"You belong  _with_ me, not  _to_ me." Jacob had a feeling this might just be a lost cause and if he really had a problem with this, might have been a good idea to have this talk a few years ago.

Renesmee was pulling at his dark hair, running her fingers through it to feel the calm that it gave her. Jacob still didn't get it, but she wasn't about to argue with him, not now at least. She urged him to continue...

Jacob debated whether he should reach in for a kiss. He thought doing that now—in the position they were, her legs securely wrapped around him—might not allow him to explain to Nessie about the ring or possibly anything else. So he stopped himself from kissing her, although holding onto the exposed skin of her thighs was really starting to become a problem for him. He stopped as he saw a blush forming on Nessie's face.  _Darn it,_  he never told her to stop reading his mind.

"Jake?" Renesmee started to forget the topic as she accidentally on purpose slid down a little farther around Jacob's waist.

"About that ring." Jacob, with a strength he didn't know existed, lovingly removed his fiance's very long, very soft, and very sensuous legs from around his waist.

Renesmee got down from Jacob, realizing that was very inappropriate of her to act like that. She honestly didn't know what came over her because she would never do something like that. It was just something about the situation that unleashed her inhibitions.

"I'm sorry Jake." She once again tried to straighten her dress, suddenly the feeling that the dress was even shorter now was hitting her.

Jacob reached down to place a hand on her cheek. He smiled when she grabbed it, and almost melted into it. "Nessie, don't ever be sorry for stuff like that. We have a lot of new things to experience physically and we'll need to learn those things together. We've held back for so long and now there is nothing stopping us. I just think we need to pace ourselves."

Jacob could see her timidness again and he hated that he just did that to her. He loved the way she just let go and let her true emotions show. It was so amazing to see her act like that, and the last thing he wanted was her to feel timid around him, like she did something wrong. Especially now when finally he could welcome every emotion, every temptation in.

"Ness, you do understand that we're on this journey together? I'm pretty sure you knew already, but my experience with the physical stuff is just about on par with yours. I have to be honest, I have no experience in how all this works from this point on."

Renesmee shyly asked, looking at her… her fiance, "We figure it out together?"

"Absolutely. This is nothing new to us Ness, well the communication part is not new. I don't want my wife to be shy or reserved around me, because I need just as much help." He saw the gleam in her eye at the mention of 'wife'. It was like a light bulb went off.

"Look honey, I know you read my thoughts, but I really just have to tell you out loud." Jacob stood back just a bit to breathe in all her beauty before he continued. "You literally take my breath away Nessie. I mean you're always the most beautiful thing in the world to me, but seeing you like this, seeing you in this outfit, it was like someone took a mental photograph from my head of what the perfect look for you was. Its like… well… its like you woke me up to see what you truly are to me." Jacob shook his head, a bit frustrated. "I don't think I'm explaining this right. You're just perfect Nessie. Absolutely perfect."

Whatever reservations she may have had were wiped out, not that her reservations were that strong to begin with. Afterall, it's kind of hard to be reserved around Jacob, and his words were one of the million reasons why.

"I love you Jacob Black."

Jacob smirked. "I Love you too Renesmee... Black." He laughed inwardly as he saw the look come over her. She looked as if the heavens opened and the angels started singing. He still had to pinch himself as to how wonderful this woman could make him feel.

Renesmee just lit up hearing her name. She didn't sparkle like the rest of her family, but she was sure she was glowing at least. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "Say it again Jake."

Jacob brought her closer, "Renesmee Black." He then quickly kissed her cheek.

Renesmee sighed, pure contentment overcoming her. "Perfect."

The moment lasted a few more minutes as both stood there embracing one another, the world around them cut off completely. It wasn't until the ring issue popped into Renesmee's brain that she realized it still wasn't resolved.

Her face still embedded firmly into Jakes neck, she asked, "So how do I get my ring Jake?"

Jacob had never been more content and it was such an odd feeling as almost every emotion in the book had seemed to be thrown their way. Talking about the ring would hopefully just bring about more of the good emotions since it really meant a lot to him.

"Well it's handled different ways, but I was hoping we could do like my mom and dad did. They had their symbols tattooed on their fingers where a normal band would go."

"You mean like the thing on your arm, but around our finger?"

"Yeah, it would be the symbol you gave me that I wear around my neck. But it's more permanent as obviously you can never take it off."

A worried thought occurred to Renesmee, as she stepped back a bit to look at Jacob. "But will it be able to happen with my skin and healing ability?" Renesmee was worried because of all their communication together, this was one thing that surprisingly never came up.

"Yeah I know it will work because it works for us wolves. The man that does the tattoos, is I guess some would consider, a medicine man, not your traditional tattoo artist. He's very revered in our tribe and has been uniting couples since forever. I already talked to him last month about tattooing our symbols and he said it would be his honor—" Jacob never finished his thought as Nessie was now pulling him along.

"Nessie, where are we going?"

"Getting the keys to the truck in the garage."

"Okay, and where are we going after that? I thought you'd at least want to tell your family about the whole engagement thing." Jacob was actually trying to keep up. His fiance was very determined.

"Later. I want to get my tattoo now." Renesmee might have been young in earth years, but she knew enough about marriage and engagements to know that most women wore rings—she was  _not_ most women. The thought of having something permanent, something that would last through eternity, appealed to her more than any earthly item could. She didn't want to wait to finally have Jacob's mark on her, the mark that would show everyone she had given all of herself to Jake.

Jacob nervously laughed. "Sweetheart, I don't even know if he's home?"

Renesmee stopped and turned towards Jacob, her sudden stop causing him to accidentally run into her. She didn't mind the closeness. "We'll track him down then. And don't think I didn't catch the part about you asking over a month ago. We'll talk about that later." She was done talking now because the more they talked, meant more of a delay… and from this point on, there would be no more delays.  _Take that courtship!_


	28. Honor Guardian

 

Jacob and Nessie's pack was just finishing up one of their intense training sessions. Leah and Nessie were with Seth cleaning up near the lake while Rose and Jake were trying to re-stabilize some of the trees that were damaged during the training.

Rose could tell something was on Jax's mind and she was starting to get irritated at his more than usual politeness towards her. He knew better than to treat her like this, especially during and after training. She fed off anger, and him being nice to her didn't help. Of course, her getting mad because he was being so nice might just have been his plan all along.

Rose was just fixing the roots around one of the tall Spruce, when she finally had it. "Just spill it Jax, what's on your mind?"

Jacob looked up, as he shoved one of the giant trees back to an upright position. "What do you mean Rose?"

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know the wedding is this weekend, but something else is bothering you, what is it?"

Jacob brushed off his hands as he tentatively walked up to where Rose was finishing up. "Well, I was wondering if you would mind being the Honor Guardian at our wedding?"

Rose gave him a quizzical look. Even though Quileute tribal weddings were a little different, the concept of Maid of Honor and Best Man were still part of the ceremony. Those of course went to Seth and Leah. While she wanted to be part of the wedding, the last thing she wanted was some made up token title just because they felt bad for her. Even so, she knew now was not the time to get into it with Jax, so she just shook her head and replied, "Sure Jax, whatever you need."

Jacob looked at her, wondering why she was acting like that. He was completely serious. "Rose, I really mean this. You're who I want as the Honor Guardian."

She'd play along, knowing that to Jax, even being a valet for the wedding would mean a lot to him. She would get over her own insecurities about not being more involved in the wedding, but no need to bring Jax down. "I said fine Jax. I'm going to go clean up."

Jacob just stared at her as she walked towards the rest of her pack near the water.

Renesmee sensing her aunt close by ran up to her. "Did you say yes Aunt Rosie?"

Okay, they sure were hamming this up Rose thought to herself as she saw the excitement in her nieces face. "Sure, why not."

"Thank you so much Rose. This means the world to Jake." Renesmee hugged her aunt, before running after her soon to be husband.

Leah just nodded her head to Rose as she went back to the house to get some food.

Rose was really starting to get frustrated that people were all in on this 'Honor Guardian' joke.

"You have no clue do you?" Seth just looked at the blonde goddess, shaking his head.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, and while thanks for including me, I think this whole act from you guys is a little too much." Rosalie was washing herself off in the river, once again her frustration getting to her as she was so far gone that now she was washing off in the river just like her wolves.

"Mom, can you come here a sec." Seth called Renesmee who was securely attached to Jacob's side.

Renesmee looked to Seth and Rosalie and back up at Jake. "You might want to be there for this Jake." Renesmee led Jacob to the water near Rosalie.

"Seriously guys, I get it okay. I do appreciate the thought." Rosalie held up her hands now getting a little uncomfortable with the whole act.

Seth looked at her more serious than he ever had before. "I don't think you do get it."

Renesmee lifted her free hand to Rosalie's cheek. "May I?"

Rosalie just nodded yes.

That is when the projection hit her. She saw the sacred traditions of the Quileute tribe. She saw Jacob talking to his father about the Honor Guardian. She saw Jacob telling Sam, telling the leaders about who he had chosen. She saw their approvals. And lastly, she saw just what the Honor Guardian represented to the Quileute tribe and how much it meant to Jacob.

When the projection ended, all she could do was stare at Jacob. "You chose me?" She was shaking her head in disbelief.

Jacob approached her, putting a loving hand on her shoulder. "There was never any other choice." He then leaned down to kiss her on the side of the cheek. "Hate you Rose."

Rose couldn't really process what was happening. According to what she saw, Honor Guardian was similar to the concept of a Godparent but so much more. Only the Alpha can chose a Guardian and it must be someone that he has complete faith will take care of his imprint and his family. It's only ever been bestowed upon the one closest to the Alpha, the one he'd have no doubt would always have his back and protect his entire family. Jacob had chosen her.

Rose grabbed the side of Jacob's head, bringing him back down as she hugged him close. "I… I love you Jacob."

Renesmee felt a tear coming as she witnessed probably one of the greatest miracles in her lifetime. She remembered talking to Jake about how Rose fought for her to be born. It never dawned on Jacob all that Rose did to make sure Renesmee was born safely. She remembered seeing for one of the very few times in her short life, Jacob ever getting really emotional. It was after that she knew things changed how Jacob saw her Aunt.

Their relationship had progressed to the point it wasn't even a thought for Jacob as he chose Rose to be his Honor Guardian, one of the greatest honors ever given their tribe. She hugged her Aunt and Husband close as they welcomed her in.

Seth not wanting to be left out, came and joined the pack hug. "This is so awesome."

* * *

"Before you say a word Jax, we're not getting emotional." Rosalie was leaning against the railing on the outdoor patio, Jacob standing right next to her, doing the same. "You know how I feel… and I know how you feel, so none of that emotional crap."

Jacob just laughed. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

They stood in silence, Rosalie getting a tad anxious as Jax hadn't spontaneously combusted being away from Renesmee for 15 minutes now. Rose finally decided to break the silence. "So we've been through quite a lot huh?"

Jacob turned suspiciously towards her.

"Oh just shut up. Maybe a little emotion wouldn't hurt." Rose responded as she punched the smirking Alpha.

Jacob playfully bumped her with his shoulder. "Yeah, gotta admit I never thought you'd be my choice. We didn't exactly start out on… well solid ground."

"You know I really didn't hate you. I know what you did for our family, even before Nessie was born. I don't know, I just…"

"Were jealous?" Jacob interrupted, smirking at her.

"You're a dick you know that." Rosalie elbowed him in the side.

"Love you too." Jacob looked back out into the darkened forest, a calmness overtaking him. "I really didn't hate you either. I thought you were a bit stuck up, and that stuff always bothered me, but once I got to know you better… well I still didn't like you very much."

"Gee thanks." Rosalie just shook her head.

"Seriously though. When Ness told me what you did to make sure she was born, or I guess when I finally realized it, something inside me changed. I knew after the Newborn incident, our relationship changed, but when Ness told me about all you did, I just couldn't stop my feelings changing for you." Jacob took a deep breath. "Rose, if I didn't have Nessie… I just… I don't know what I would've done."

Rosalie could hear the emotion in his voice. She rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his. Damn, he is warm, Rosalie thought as she saw his smile as this was the closet they had ever got without saying goodbye or greetings.

"I'm glad she has you Jax. I really am." Rose heard a slight growl coming from behind her. She just rolled her eyes. "Oh just chill out Niece, I'm just having a moment with the dog."

"My Dog." Renesmee said as she came up on the other side, pulling Jacob into a deep kiss. They both smiled at the gagging sound coming from Rosalie.

"You know, dog is kind of offensive to a strong and revered wolf as myself." Jacob faked hurt.

Renesmee over dramatically swooned. "My Hero."

Jacob looked over at Rose, "The girl's got good taste don't yah think?"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. She was about to respond when a large sigh was heard from behind them.

They all turned to see Seth staring at them, a look of pure admiration in his eyes toward his Alpha. "Jake, you're so cool. I want to be just like you when I grow up." Seth then went to one knee, mockingly bowing before his superhero.

Jacob closed his eyes, still surprised that Rose was still holding his arm. "Last one to first beach is a rotten egg."

A swish was heard as Leah must have heard down on the forest floor and was already off. Before Jacob could react, he was shoved forward by both Rose and Nessie, causing him to crash into Seth, both tumbling to the ground backwards.

Jacob just looked at Seth and then back to the space where his Fiance and Rose once stood. "I can't believe they just did that."

"Pay her back on the honeymoon—"

— _I heard that Seth._ A not so happy Renesmee linked to the pack.

 _Sorry mom_  Seth linked as he quickly phased and took off.

Jacob just smiled as he was left alone, turning to see Emmett and Jasper in a heated game of Call of Duty.

"They Gone? Come on bro, need you for death match." Emmett called out glancing sideways at Jacob.

Jacob jogged over. "That was easier than I thought." Jacob grabbed a controller logging in to the game.

"Oh shiiii… take mushrooms." Emmett felt it before he saw it as now standing in the doorway behind them with both hands on her hips was Jacob's future wife.

Jacob closed his eyes as he reverently placed the controller back on the ground. "Hey… honey?" Jacob squeaked out as he stood up head bowed and walked out the door, taking great care in not touching Nessie as he walked by.

"Trouble." Was the only word spoken as Jacob phased and tried to head the exact opposite way of First Beach. No such luck as the link happened.

_Jacob, you better be heading to First Beach._

_Yes dear._ Jacob quickly changed direction heading now to First Beach hoping that his fiance could take a joke. Not likely he realized as he felt the familiar grasp as Renesmee somehow landed on his strong back, squeezing him a little tighter than normal as they barreled through the woods.

 _Honey, don't you think you are riding me a little too hard,_  Jacob linked.

_Jake, if you wanted to play video games you just had to ask. I did not want to go to First Beach without you but I would've stayed and watched you play video games if that's what you wanted._

Jacob snickered, God did he loved this woman.  _Babe, I meant your knees are digging into my side making it a little bit hard to breathe._

 _Oh,_  Renesmee quickly loosened her grip. She then laughed at the double entendre. Her husband was going to drive her crazy… and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Living in a Love Story

 

Renesmee was finally alone. After the hustle and bustle of getting ready, the makeup, the hair, the wardrobe, the constant words of encouragement, she was alone, sitting in Jacob's sisters old room, waiting for the moment she's wanted all her life.

Renesmee was sitting in front of a full length mirror, looking at herself dressed in the simple tribal wedding gown. It was an off white but not exactly tan like most tribal gowns. Alice had incorporated a mix between classic traditions and the traditions of Renesmee's tribe. Renesmee had decided that she had wanted a more traditional Quileute wedding and dress, like the pictures of Mama Black and Grandma Black.

She wore her hair parted in the middle and braided down each side of her head. The braids interlaced with turquoise beads and tied at the end with Jacob's promise bracelet colors. She wanted to stay as true to Jacob and her's heritage but also not leave the Cullen bloodline out either. She wasn't sure if Jacob would like her hair like this, but she wanted to look as much like a traditional Quileute bride as she could.

With her modesty, the tribes traditions, and Alice's special touches, she believed she truly resembled the bride of the future Quileute Chief. She felt more special than she ever had when looking at herself in the mirror. Of course with Jacob, she always felt special, but alone, with just her thoughts, this was the first time she felt… perfect.

She took a deep breath, looking up to the ceiling trying not to cry. She fanned herself with her right hand as the emotions of being Jacob's wife were overcoming her.

Renesmee contemplated the journey to get here. It had only been a week since the proposal, so yes this was quick, but in essence, Jacob and her had been engaged for almost 5 years. Where their physical training prepared them for battle, everything else they did prepared them for this.

Renesmee thanked the great Creator that Jacob and her established an open line of communication and trust from the very beginning. It wasn't easy by any means, especially in her early teen years before the Disney trip.

She remembered many times how difficult it was not to act on all her emotions, her urges, her wants and desires. What she was so thankful for was how Jacob treated her during those times.

He never, ever treated her like a China doll. He told her from early on that if she wanted to be his eternal mate then she had to be tough, she had to be able to defend herself and her family. Being the wife of the future Chief brought a huge responsibility—a sacred duty to the tribe, not a free pass. That is why she put everything into her training, tripling the efforts in her early teen years because that is how they both coped with the urges.

Jacob never made her feel as if her feelings, her urges were wrong or bad. He would always say first and foremost that she was absolutely the most beautiful creature in his world. He didn't treat her as a Leper and run and hide at the simplest touch—freak out at a simple kiss.

Jacob never stopped holding her hand, hugging her, kissing her, they actually never did change anything. Jacob just said, the change in their relationship was a learning experience for them both and shouldn't be shunned or looked at as a bad thing. But he also was very adamant that the physical stuff had to be treated like controlling the need for blood. She was not alone… well she was never alone in learning that control as Jacob was right by her side.

Renesmee knew back in the start of her teen years that her attraction to Jacob was much more extreme than his was to her. She remembered the talk with Leah shortly after the ridiculous Courtship started. Leah said that while Jacob was  _her_ everything, she could not truly be  _his_ everything yet, and it would take time. She kinda always knew that, but Leah just articulated it a lot better. But what she loved about that time was Jacob never acted like it wasn't the most important thing in the world, and they both would try to overcome things together.

The one time shortly after the magical Disney trip, they were heading to their spot when her lustful feelings were at an all time high. She remembered hugging him, and kissing his neck, peppering him with soft kisses. Her senses were just going nuts and she couldn't control herself as she lost all control and bit him. It at that moment, something in her clicked and she couldn't control herself. Where the end of the Disney trip was the opening to a more intimate relationship, what happened after was a whole other story.

Even with the lust emanating from her body, and wanting him completely; instead of pushing her away, or freaking out, she remembered he softly whispered to her how much he loved her. She remembered him picking her up in his arms, kissing the side of her head softly, and walking her to their spot near the edge of the cliff where he sat down with her across his lap. She was still feeding, running her hands all through his hair and along his muscular shoulders.

As they sat down gently, Jacob began to tell her about the night that he thought everything was lost, how alone he was, how hurt he was. She could tell the effect she was having on him because it sounded like every word was a struggle for her mate to get out. But slowly, as Jacob spoke in his loving tone, the desire to devour him in every way began to subside. Jacob's soft yet deep and comforting voice encompassing her in a warmth as if it too was part of his body.

They had talked about that moment of reflection before she was born on different occasions, but this time it was different. This time, it was told by Jacob as if it meant something more, something deeper.

Renesmee remembered stopping her feeding as her body filled with power at drinking his blood, but then as it always did, having his blood now flowing through her veins connected them on a much deeper level, if that was even possible. That was also when she realized what Jacob was doing.

He was showing her—as only he could—a whole other level to their bond. Where before she would listen and picture herself as the answer to his prayers, a player in a fantasy brought to life by his words. But in that moment, in his arms she understood now  _she_ was the answer. Not a fantasy character in her head, but her, Renesmee Carlisle Cullen was the answer to Jacob's prayers.

Renesmee remembered projecting to him what she felt—what she wanted to do to him. But then she also projected to him what this moment meant to her, how he treated her, how he was there for her. He needed to know how, while she wasn't sorry for those urges, she understood a little better why they needed to be careful.

They were in their end game now, and they both knew it as they looked out over the darkened water. These were moments, little memories that added to their story, but these are just moments. Their goal was to get married and start a family and to do that, they needed to honor the ground rules they had set for each other, together.

"Wow honey, I guess I was right about Jacob."

Renesmee almost jumped hearing her dad now in her room. She didn't blush, obviously the only things to blush about would be coming after tonight. And she didn't really mind leaving her mind open, once again, when you are marrying the perfect man, and he treated you like a Princess, there was nothing to really hide.

Edward walked over to his beautiful daughter and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry for reading your mind. But you just looked… so peaceful, so in love."

Renesmee reached a hand back to place on her father. "I am dad. Jacob has been so good to me. Thank you for trusting us."

Edward smiled at her. "You know, as much as I would like to say it was hard to let go, it really wasn't. Having someone like Jacob be my only daughter's eternal mate, yeah that was pretty easy."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too sweetie."

Renesmee bit her bottom lip, wanting to say this and hoping that she got it right. "Dad, I know I kind of had this infatuation with Jacob from the very beginning."

"Yah think?"

"I know it couldn't have been easy to let me be with him, every second of every day. But I want you to know just how much that meant to us… to me. You have no idea how much more I love you and mom because you did trust us. You let us develop our bond and you never made us feel like we were doing something wrong. I will never forget what you guys did for us."

"I want you and mom to know that you will always be a huge part of our family. Especially when… or if we have kids, Jacob and I want you there every step of the way."

"Sweetie I appreciate that, but I know Jacob would rather we kept out of it."

"Seriously dad? What world have you been living in?" Renesmee laughed a bit, her dad could be the funniest sometimes. "At what point has Jacob not included you guys in anything? He respects you so much dad and wants you in our lives. Don't even get me started on when we have kids. Jacob already has plans for an in-law suite next to the babies rooms. And he told me, he needed you in the room with him during delivery because he didn't think he could do it without you there."

Edward cringed a little thinking of the last time he and Jacob were in a delivery room or at least trying to deliver. But Renesmee was right, maybe in an alternate universe he would have been at odds with Jacob, but not the one they lived in now.

"Your mom will definitely be glad to hear that. But enough about that, this is your day, your time. You trained your whole life for this." Edward gave her a smirk.

Renesmee smiled and looked back at the mirror.  _Darn right I trained my whole life for this. I'm marrying Jacob Black._ She nodded at herself in the mirror as she stood up and wrapped her arm in her dads. "I'm ready."

* * *

Jacob was standing at the head of the beautifully adorned, handmade archway located in his father's backyard, looking out at his family. The old treaty had been amended and while the plans were to get rid of it entirely, for now they kept it to put at ease the Elder's in the tribe. But no longer were the Cullen's banned from tribal lands, other Vamps, yes, but the Cullens were family, and after today, Jacob knew that would become official in the eyes of the more traditionalists in their tribe.

With all their family here, Jacob couldn't be happier and looking around the yard where he grew up, he was still amazed what all his family was able to pull off to make everything look so… so enchanted.

He laughed to himself at channeling his inner Alice. But he couldn't believe how she could pull off simple, traditional, and elegant all at the same time. But his sis pulled it off as she always did. He looked over to Alice and whispered, "Thank you Alice for everything. Love you sis."

Alice heard Jacob as only she could with her hearing and lifted her head up to look at him. She loved so much having a brother... or now a nephew in law, who could easily show every emotion in the book just by his looks. It was one of her regrets of being a vampire is that sure they could manipulate their bodies to display an emotion but it never came naturally like a normal human. That was just one of the million reasons she loved spending time with Jacob because he wore his emotions on his sleeves and she loved seeing those emotions.

"Love you too Jake, you deserve this." Alice whispered.

Jacob then looked over to Leah who was standing across from him, waiting for Nessie. Seth was to his left all three dressed in their ceremonial Quileute tribal outfits. Jacob, being of the chieftain bloodline where normally he could have gone with the full headgear of the chiefs, decided to stick with just a headband, matching his brides turquoise and their family colors. He was wearing a tribal vest exposing quite a bit of skin, but Nessie insisted he go this route. The vest was adorned with beading and intricate patterns sown by each of the tribal families as tribute to their soon to be Chief.

Jacob actually felt at ease in his tribal gear. He would've went more traditional for Nessie's sake but she insisted on honoring  _their_ tribe and their traditions. Just like Nessie insisted on having the wedding at his childhood home.

Their comes a point Jacob realized when he shouldn't be surprised at the depth of love Nessie had for him. He hadn't reached that yet because his soulmate continued to blow pass any level he thought they reached. That is exactly what happened with her wanting to have the wedding here.

Nessie could have picked anywhere, done anything she wanted, but her first and only place was here, in the backyard of where he grew up. There were obviously much more extravagant locations, but that just wasn't Nessie. With Nessie, everything had a purpose, a history, a deeper meaning and the place she wanted to get married was no different. Nessie made it very simple when asked where she wanted to have the wedding. "I want to marry Jake at his home." When asked why, she plainly said, "Because that is where Mama's memory will be felt."

Jacob felt the surge of love go through him as he remembered her words. Even when Nessie was young, it was always 'our tribe', 'Papa black', 'Mama'. She had always made it clear where she felt most comfortable and that was as an intricate part of everything Jacob. And he loved that about her, how she just was always a part of everything in his life.

Jacob felt the emotion of remembering his mom came over him. He didn't remember much of his mom, but he knew without a doubt she would've loved Nessie. But while he loved his mom, it reminded him of the person that took over that role so easily.

Jacob was trying to avoid looking at Esme because he really didn't want his emotions to get the better of him before his wife even walked down the aisle, but he couldn't help it. He looked over at his mom.  _Damn it Jacob, why did you do that?_

He saw her look, and just knew how proud she was of him. When Jacob looked at his mom, his emotions just exploded inside of him. This woman had taken him in and treated him with love, with respect, with care when he thought no one ever would. She was just as much a real mother to him as if he was born from her. He loved her fiercely.

"I love you mom, so much." Jacob didn't mean to say it so loud, originally intending to whisper it, but it just came out much louder than he expected. He heard a loud 'awwwww' from the crowd. He wasn't embarrassed at all as he saw the look on Esme's face. His heart swelled when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew she felt the same.

Jacob just couldn't contain himself as he quickly ran up to the front row where Esme was sitting. He heard the questioning murmur go throughout the crowd wondering what he was doing. He knew it wasn't protocol but he had to do it.

Jacob pulled Esme out of her chair and brought her up into a huge hug. The murmurs changed once again to 'awww' as he hugged his mom close. "I love you mom. Thank you for filling that void in my heart."

Esme hugged her son with a strength that would have probably killed a normal human but who she held in her loving arms was no mere human. This was her son, her hero who had done more for their family than was ever required of him. She had lost her first human son long ago and while having their adopted family filled part of that hole in her heart, it never filled it completely. Not until the son she held in her arms came into their family.

"I love you too son. I'm so proud of you honey." Esme wished she could stay like this forever, but she knew what this day was for. Esme regrettably broke the hug as she moved back a little, grabbing her son's face in her hands. "Now go be who you were always meant to be."

Jacob smiled at his mom's words as he kissed her and headed back to stand in line. As soon as he got back in line, Seth bumped his shoulder and said, "Dude, you're so cool. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Jacob just shook his head as always, Seth got the crowd laughing, at least those that had super natural hearing.

Jacob looked over to his dad just to make sure everything was cool. His dad never once objected to his relationship with Esme or the Cullens in general. Any worry he might of had was instantly squashed as Billy nodded his head and smiled.

Jacob was surprised he kept his emotions, at least partially in check. Of course it had a lot to do with the fact that he had never been more sure of anything in his life. He wasn't nervous, not at all actually. This was right, this was written in the stars. He waited his whole life for this, all he needed was the girl, and boy did he find her.

He paused as he heard the tribal drums began to beat indicating it was time for the eternal walk.

Jacob once again felt his emotions getting the better of him as he saw the rest of his pack coming towards him.

Rosalie was a symbol of elegance, grace, yet extreme power and determination. The way she walked, the look in her eye, told you of the tenacity of a Guardian. Jake looked at what the rest of the packs called, the Blonde Goddess, and smiled, thinking of their own journey. After so much animosity and fighting in the beginning, Rosalie and Jacob had become something much more.

Jacob really didn't even know how to define their relationship now. Best friends, brother/sister, Beta? He really didn't know other than whatever it was, being the Honor Guardian pretty much said it all. Rosalie was the one that Jacob could truly count on to protect his family if something happened to him. That's why it was a no brainer to have her as the Guardian. And after realizing what it meant, Rosalie had taken the responsibility on full tilt.

Jacob loved his pack as crazy as they were, just a bunch of misfits. Jacob smirked to himself, a bunch of misfits that could take on anyone, anyplace. They truly were the 'A-Team' and he was never more proud of the example they had all set.

Jacob had been so deep in thought that he didn't realize Nessie was now within view. He and Nessie had of course talked about things for the wedding but he hadn't a clue what direction she would go in. What he saw now literally took his breath away.  _Oh damn, hold it together Jacob_ , he tried to convince himself.

If Jacob hadn't memorized every curve, every inch of his gorgeous soul mate, he might of thought this was someone else. Where Nessie was always just naturally beautiful no matter what she wore, lately, she had been really coming out of her shell. Remembering his recent accident and why that accident occurred was never more evident.

He knew Nessie wasn't necessarily shy around him, but she was never very confident in just how beautiful she was, well not until lately. She was never one to flaunt what she had, or channel her inner Alice and Rose, but with her body the way it was now, it really didn't matter what she wore, she was always drop dead gorgeous.

Instead of going with what he assumed she'd want, the long flowing white wedding dress, she had wanted to honor their traditions. And just like Nessie always did, she pulled it off and more.

Jacob couldn't help the feeling coming over him as he looked at Nessie in her tribal wedding dress. He thought he might of been having the beginnings of a heart attack as he felt like something was grabbing a hold of his heart and squeezing. He tried to gain some air as he felt his lungs contracting, he wondered what the heck was happening to him. He realized what it was as he saw a small smile on Nessie's face.

 _Damn how did he ever deserve this?_  He bent over trying to gain some control as he placed his hands on his knees taking some quick breaths. He felt Seth's calming hand on his back but his emotions were just overtaking him at seeing his soon to be wife. This was everything he ever wanted, this was his dream girl, this was his everything and she was right in front of him, giving herself to him.

Even though he was looking at the ground in his bent over state, all he could see was his Nessie. She was so beautiful and seeing her as a true member of his tribe just hit him hard. He didn't know if it was the fact that she looked very similar to how his mom was dressed at her wedding that he had seen in photos. He wasn't sure why everything was hitting him so hard but this couldn't be real. There was no way this kind of thing could happen to him.

Jacob remembered all they had gone through to get to this point, but he still couldn't accept that something so special, so earth shattering great could happen to him. Nessie couldn't be real, this all had to be some kind of dream. He knew he was going to wake up back on the cliff, reflecting again how miserable his life was.  _God please don't let this be a dream, please dear God let this be real._

His heart stopped as he felt a rush of wind and two very familiar hands reach for his face pulling him up to look at her.

 _Nessie…_  Jacob couldn't hold back the tears as his everything was in front of him, pressing her head to his forehead.

_Oh Jake, this is real. I'm here Jake, I'm yours honey._

Jacob let out a long breath he felt like he was holding in forever.  _Tell me your real, tell me this is real Ness._

Screw traditions Nessie thought as she kissed her husband ignoring the confused looks around her.  _This is real Jake. But honey, I really want to become your wife so I can show you just how real this is._

They both heard a slight cough coming from Rosalie.

 _Sorry guys,_ Renesmee linked to her pack.

 _It's okay mom and dad._  Seth linked, a huge smile on his face.

Jacob felt the air coming back to him as only Seth could make him laugh in a serious situation.

 _You two got this, you were born to be here on this day. Everything you guys have done has led to this._  Leah linked, smiling at her Alphas.

_We've got this Jacob. Now marry me, I've waited a long time for this. And Jacob…_

Jacob looked into Nessie's eyes, seeing something in them that he had to admit was very hot.

_I know the 'how' now._

The rest of the pack was not quite sure what that meant, but whatever it was, it woke Jacob the heck up.

Jacob just tilted his head giving her a watch it look, they still had a reception to go to.

Renesmee kissed him again, "I love you sweetheart." She then ran back to her father that couldn't wipe the huge grin from his face.

Edward had been accused of a lot of things. When it came to Jacob, he had gotten alot of things wrong. One thing he knew for a fact he didn't get wrong was entrusting his daughter into Jacob's care.

The ceremony went back on track and everyone held it together pretty good but it was now time for the vows. It was Renesmee turn as she held onto both Jacob's hands and confidently looked into his eyes.

"Jacob, my Jake." She smiled as she heard the crowd. "I've loved you from before I was ever born. They say I was a miracle but that's not true. You were my miracle. You never ever let me know what it was like to be alone, scared, unloved, unwanted, unneeded. You're everything I've ever wanted, you are more than I could ever deserve. I love you with all my heart, and promise to show you everyday for the rest of eternity just how much I love you." Renesmee paused as she heard a 'Yeah' from Seth. She laughed as she saw Rosalie give him a dirty look.

"You are my prince, you are the one that has always been my prince and I thank you for giving me our happily ever after. I love you Jacob Black, always have."

Jacob squeezed his wife's hands, trying to gather the strength to continue.

Jacob let out a quick breath as he looked deep into Nessie's eyes. "Ness, I thought about what to say. I thought about how to put into words just how special you are to me. I thought about how do you quantify the love I have for you? Are there even words that can accurately explain my love for you? I knew there were no words that could come close to telling you how much I love you. So I promise to show you every day of your life just how much I love you, how much I need you, how much you mean to me…" Jacob was caught off guard as Nessie reach up to kiss him.

The crowd laughed seeing the quick exchange as Billy playfully reprimanded Renesmee for jumping the gun.

Renesmee wasn't sorry at all, some things needed to be done and kissing her husband needed to be done right then.

Jacob smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife. "You know, you once asked me how I can so eloquently tell our love story, how I can make it seem so magical." Jacob squeezed her hand as he looked deep into her eyes, making sure she knew the extent of what he was about to say.

"Nessie, it's easy to tell a love story, especially when you're living one." Jacob could see the tears forming in her eyes as a loud gasp was heard throughout the crowd. It didn't matter what anyone else did, he saw how his words just affected the love of his life.

He smiled as he felt Nessie starting to bounce a little on her feet, his words had definitely got to her. Jacob then lifted her left arm where the promise bracelet was. He was going to be jumping the gun on the Christmas promises but since these were the last ones, he figured their wedding day was just as good to complete the promises.

"Nessie, I promise to spend each day working to become the truest version of myself, for you, for us, and for our family. I promise to always be your Jake."

Renesmee couldn't keep her emotions in check as the love of her life just said the absolute most beautiful words she had ever heard. Jacob truly was her prince, her love story. She never had a doubt who she would marry, and Jacob's words just proved to solidify she had made the right choice. She looked quickly to her promise bracelet, realizing this was the last promise. Didn't matter though as she looked at the tattoo on her ring finger and realized that was the beginning of knew promises, promises that would last for eternity.

Renesmee pulled Jacob down so there foreheads could touch, still looking in his eyes. "Promise?"

Jacob smiled his megawatt smile that let her know everything was perfect. And his last words before the final words to legally bind them said it all.

"I Promise."


	30. Force be With You

Carlisle hated this kind of news more than any other kind. Of all the joys of childbirth, delivering those gifts to their parents, there was always the rare case that he would have to bring bad news. Either a baby had died, or the parents could not have kids. He never thought he'd have to deliver any kind of news like this to his own family, but here he was.

The news wasn't horrible, and there was still hope, especially with Renesmee's ever changing body, but he knew physically she was a full fledged woman in the biological sense, her body finally catching up to her mental maturity, and that's what scared him; was this the end of her physical changes? He had to believe no.

Carlisle had Renesmee and Jacob wait for him in one of the back rooms, the rest of the family had gone out and he hoped this would give them some privacy—make them feel more at ease. He walked into the room and there was Jacob and Renesmee, sitting almost as one on the couch, Jacob nervously rubbing Renesmee's back as they eagerly looked up at him for good news.

"Is she okay Carlisle? Jacob thoughtfully inquired, wanting to make sure after their recent, week long honeymoon that everything checked out okay.

It never ceased to amaze Carlisle the level of love Jacob had for Renesmee. Jacob's first concern was her safety, even when that was not really why they were meeting.

He was about to explain when he saw Renesmee lower her head, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.  _She knew._

Jacob sensed her pain as he looked to Nessie, then back at Carlisle. He closed his eyes briefly, took one long breath, then waited patiently for Carlisle to speak, all the while holding tightly to Renesmee.

"First you two, nothing is ever set in stone. This family has been through too much not to know that miracles happen, things change, events transpire that no one can explain."

"So we need a miracle?" Renesmee barely spoke above a whisper.

"That's not what I said honey. Let me explain what's going on." Carlisle pulled up a chair, so he could sit in front of the two. Placing a loving hand on Renesmee's knee.

"Renesmee's body is in excellent working order." He paused as he heard a relieved sigh from Jacob. "You still might have some growing, or adjusting, but according to your charts—"

"Kids, Grandpa, can we have kids?" Renesmee finally looked up, using the hand she had covering her eyes to now reach for Jacob's.

"Not at this time, honey."

"Hey that's fine. She's okay though right Doc?" Jacob was trying to sound optimistic.

"Just stop Jake." Renesmee looked up at Jake, a sorrowfulness in her eyes.

Jacob shook his head, "No I won't stop Nessie. I don't care about any of the other stuff. As long as I know you're fine, that's all that matters to me."

Renesmee pulled her hand back and tried to move away, but Jacob's strong arm was not letting her get away. "Just let me go Jacob, I've failed you."

Jacob stopped everything he was doing, a look of shock coming over his face.

"Hey just wait a second you two. I said you physically aren't ready to have kids now but that doesn't mean it can't change."

Jacob looked at him quizzically. "Could you have possibly led with that Doc?" Jacob then looked to Renesmee warning her not to go down the rabbit hole.

Ignoring the look from her husband, Renesmee asked, "What do you mean Grandpa?"

"From the time of your previous exam two weeks ago, right before your wedding, your cervix and uterus has definitely adjusted even more, improving from where you were before. From all intents and purposes, I don't see these  _improvements_ stopping."

Carlisle could see a slight glimmer of hope in his Granddaughter's eyes. "Here's the thing, all the pieces are in place for Renesmee's body to handle multiple pregnancies, all except that one vital last… improvement. The one that will in other words unblocks your ability to have children. That doesn't mean it's never going to be ready, I just don't know why it's not happening now."

Jacob reached over and kissed the top of Nessie's head. "See babe, there's still a chance. We have plenty of time to let things play out."

 _No we don't Jake and you know it._  She projected, not wanting to be rude to her Grandpa, but this was a private conversation.

"Look I'll give you two a minute and I'll continue to do some research. I've ran a full genetic workup that I should have back shortly and I also want to do checkups at least twice a month to make sure if anything changed." With that Carlisle kissed Renesmee and shook Jacob's hand, walking out of the room.

Once the room was to themselves, Jacob turned to Nessie. "Nessie you don't necessarily know the timeline of your vision."

Renesmee still wouldn't look at Jacob. "Jake, you know the tribes needs us, look at all those young boys phasing."

"Ness, they have us. With our leadership and training them, our packs are stronger than they have ever been; our tribes are thriving right now. So this has nothing to do with whether we have kids or not."

Renesmee stood to her feet, a feeling of letting her mate down just to uncontrollable to deny. "My responsibility is to make sure our pack gets stronger. I'm supposed to bring the next generation of Alpha's to the Quileute tribe. I'm no good to you unless I can provide you children."

Jacob stood up in front of her, unbelievably able to control his anger. "I'm going to let that go because I know you're upset and not thinking clearly. I won't even acknowledge the stupidity in that line of thinking… although I guess I just did because of how ridiculous that was."

Renesmee looked into his eyes now, lifting her hand up to him, showing him just how clearly she was thinking.

Jacob forcefully removed her hand from his cheek. "Damn it! I feel like this is some crazy cycle we're stuck in. I mean do you see the pattern here? I know you haven't had time to learn the ropes but I think it's time you grow the hell up."

"Please don't speak to me like that, I don't deserve it." Renesmee instinctively grabbed his hand, holding it to her heart. "This heart beats with your blood too you know. I'm not some little girl, and you're the only one that knows that without a doubt aren't you?"

Jacob looked down at his feet, a sudden rush of blood bursting into his cheeks, thinking about their honeymoon. "But babe, we gone over this so many times—just let me finish okay." Jacob took her hands in his, looking now in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I only want  _you_. I've only ever wanted you. Why is that not enough?"

Renesmee reached up and kissed him. "I know that Jacob, and why can't you understand all I've ever wanted is to give  _you_ a family?" She pressed her cheek against his, needing him to lift her up to him. "You knew this from the beginning Jake and that will never change."

"So what then Ness? What happens if we can't have kids because I really want to know?" Jacob was suddenly losing that previous ability to remain calm.

"Well... then you can find someone that can give you that family."

Jacob unceremoniously pushed her away from him. "You know what, you need to really think about what you just said. I know you think your cause is noble and that your willing to do whatever it takes, but I want you to really think about the words that just came out of your mouth."

"You deserve a family Jake." Renesmee looked him right in Jacob's intense eyes.

"I deserve you damn it!" Jacob was trying to calm down. He saw his last words hit home with Renesmee but he hated that she thought all he cared about was having kids. It wasn't like he was some Stallion that needed to spread his seed.

"You know Renesmee, I'm really sick and tired of this. When you act like this, you make me feel like I've forced you to think this way—that kills me."

"First, that's not fair Jacob. You don't force me to do anything. Well… okay, maybe if you weren't my soul mate then I wouldn't always feel the need to sacrifice everything for you. Maybe if you didn't love me so much, care about me so much, protect me so much, well maybe then I wouldn't feel the need to return those things to you."

Renesmee grabbed his head, bringing his giant frame closer to her so he would look at her as she linked.

_So unless you're going to stop being all those things to me... oh screw that. I don't even care if you treated me like a dog, you know, kind of like your doing now, I'm completely and utterly yours. I would die a thousand deaths for you Jacob and I would never ask for anything in return. I don't have a choice anymore and I never did, I'm yours and yours only. And I will make sure you have a family._

"Well then i guess there is no reason for us to have sex anymore. Ouch, damn it." Jacob rubbed his jaw where Nessie punched him hard.

_Take that back Jacob or I will punch you again._

"I'm not backing down from this."

_I don't care, take back what you just said._

"No"—another punch. "I can do this all day Nessie."

She was done projecting as he was making her even more angry now.

"You know what Jacob, I can honestly say, since the moment I was born, this is the first time you've ever broken my heart." She hated crying, she thought it showed weakness and being Jacob's mate, weakness was not something to show. But she couldn't help it, this hurt her more than anything she'd ever felt before.

 _This woman just didn't get it. "_ Look Nessie..."

"Don't call me that!" Renesmee interrupted him _._

 _That one hurt more than the punches_. Jacob started to realize she was more determined than ever now. "Renesmee, I love you!"

"No you don't."

Jacob closed his eyes,  _she couldn't possibly think that_.

"Yes I could Jacob, because that is exactly how you're acting."

"So not having sex with you means I don't love you? Is that what you're saying? Because I'm pretty sure that is the only thing I said that would remotely make you think anything else. You on the other hand are acting ridiculous."

She spun on him now, her anger building to her boiling point. "Why is any of this such a surprise to you Jacob? I've made it very clear to you that starting  _our_ family was the most important thing to me."

Jacob held her in place now, his giant hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I realize that Nes—Renesmee, but YOU are the most important thing to me and I won't even begin to contemplate starting a family with anyone else. We will wait for some other way."

"Let me go, you're hurting me." Okay that was a lie, but Jake being this forceful with her was making her feel things that she did not want to feel when she was trying to stay mad at him.

"Suck it up Renesmee, stop being such a little girl about it."

Renesmee gave him an evil look. "I know what you're trying to do, and that is  **not** going to work." She instantly projected to him how this was making her feel, how it was actually turning her on him going all Alpha on her.

"Stop that Damn it." Jacob tried to shake his head, the last thing he needed was the love of his life getting inside his head showing him  _those_ kind of images.

Jacob knew he had to put some distance between them else something would be said that was even more hurtful. Now was not the time to continue this.

Jacob looked at Renesmee, breaking any physical or mental connection they had. "I love you Renesmee, I really do. But I want you to know that it breaks my heart to hear you talk like that. I'm leaving for a bit just to give us some space." Jacob paused as Renesmee reached for him.

"Please don't touch me right now. I need to know you are not influencing me in anyway." Jacob cringed at the sudden hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, honey. That was not fair but I have to think clearly how to proceed because I will not allow the love I have for you to be dirtied by some convoluted notion of yours. I will be back tomorrow. Please stay here tonight so I know you're safe."

Renesmee started freaking out at the thought of Jacob leaving her. It was her worst nightmare coming true. "I promise I'll try to work this out. Please don't leave me Jake."

Jacob took a deep breath. He could feel their bond overwhelming him but he would not let it control him. His wife needed to understand that there was no other option for him.  _She_ was his endgame. "Nessie, I love you and I promise to be back. You know I would never leave you, but I have to get some space because I don't like the way you're acting and I will not allow myself to say something I'll regret." The force pulling at him to stay was quickly taking hold of him. He fought it though as he quickly turned and ran out the door and away from the house, never looking back as he phased.


	31. My Cold Dead Hands

The hurt… the pain... its what was hitting Jacob now and if he had to be honest, this was much worse than the Newborn venom. This kind of hurt went beyond physical pain, and it was the kind of pain that didn't make sense.

He could understand hurt and pain if Nessie had left him for someone else, cheated on him, or became some evil Vampire bent on destroying the world. But hurt and pain because she loved him too much? How the hell did that make any sense?

Yet here he was, pounding through the woods in his wolf form, fighting with everything he had to distance himself from the one woman that… well that loved him too much.

The forest was a blur to him as he ran wildly through it. Her words replaying in his mind, 'Then you can find someone that will.'

How could she even say that? All they've been through, all they've talked about, everything they trained for, and she thought so little of him that he would even remotely entertain such stupidity.

Sure, he understood her desire to have a family, she made it very clear since the starvation that was her goal, but at what cost was the problem now. Yes he wanted kids,  _their_ kids. If that couldn't happen then so be it. He was just as content to spend the rest of eternity with just her. That's all  _he's_  ever wanted.

Jacob started to slow down, the distance from Nessie was getting too great and he could feel the pull. He knew she must be hurting because every part of him was yearning to go back and be with her, comfort her. But she had to understand the part of her thinking where Jacob would find someone else, was never an option. He wanted her to feel just how wrong it was to think that way.

Jacob finally made it to a small inlet near the water; a place which he actually didn't recognize. He didn't even remember smelling the water. He quickly looked around, wondering if this was a section of First Beach or somewhere else.

He sensed no one was around and so he phased back to human form, not wanting to take a chance any of his pack, including Nessie could track him. His only regret, he had no clothes with him. But that was okay, this part of the beach looked like it was deserted anyway.

He really didn't want to sit in the sand naked, so he decided to go for a swim, hoping the water might cool down some of this hurt and pain.

As he waded out into the colder than usual water, he thought of how one person could bring out every single emotion in the book for him. It wasn't just what emotions she brought out in him, it was the intensity of those emotions that she demanded.

The thing that frustrated him the most was after such an amazing honeymoon, not even a week later they were at this point.

He remembered the wedding night, and Nessie's stubbornness—even then—just not letting go of the notion that the marriage wasn't 'official' until they consummated it by making love. Jacob remembered how so many of those stupid shows he watched were way off in how they made  _it_ look.

He could still feel the pain from her knees jabbing into his rib cage during the first, second, and third tries. He was so conflicted how something they both wanted so bad, and was supposed to be so natural, could be so frustrating.

He didn't freak out or anything with her being in pain, that stuff was already talked about. He almost had to smile at her threats to him if he dared tried to stop during their first time. She told him if she didn't stop him, then he had to continue no matter what.

Well, she stopped him alright. By the fourth try, they both decided to take a break, getting something to eat and planning how to proceed for the next time. Jacob at that point honestly was willing to just hold her and them spend the night together as husband and wife, but Nessie was having nothing to do with it.

She told him, they were going to do it whether it took them all week to complete. He did have to admire her tenacity because even with her own pain, she was not giving up. Consummating the marriage and her insistence her body was made for him was the driving factor to continue.

Of course they finally were able to complete their  _first time_  and he had to admit, thank God there was the next day because he remembered thinking if this was how it was going to always be, it was going to be a long forever of cold showers.

By the third day, their bodies both adjusted and it was something magical. He'd never seen Nessie act the way she did during sex. She was a whole new level of greatness when things finally clicked.

He remembered how sore he was after that third night when Nessie's body was finally accustomed to him. It took him almost a whole day to recover from what she did to him.

Which is why he could not understand why she was acting like she was now. Nessie had to know how special that week, well half the week was and to act like it never happened frustrated him.

Sure he knew she hadn't been feeling well after, but he was worried that had something to do with the amount of times and the way they consummated their marriage over and over during their honeymoon. That was his main concern going into the checkup. But once again, all Nessie cared about was getting pregnant, no concern at all for her own health.

This was so much like the starvation thing. Nessie wanted so bad for him not to leave her, but it never occurred to her what her dying would do to him. She was so caught up in her cause, it was like she completely forgot that the reason for her 'cause', Jacob, she was willing to ruin him. Jacob wished so badly that Nessie could see the big picture.

Jacob was now neck deep in the water relishing in its more than usual coldness. He felt something near his leg but figured it was just a fish although now he really worried about skinny dipping in the middle of the ocean with fish this close.

He looked around him, feeling an uneasiness come over him but his stubbornness was too strong to give in yet. He had to just calm down and think things through on how to proceed.

Jacob was quickly losing his resolve thinking about Nessie, the love of his life. Two things he noticed since they moved their relationship to a more intimate one. Nessie was a whole lot more confident in… well in everything. It was almost like this whole time, her growing up she was just waiting for the official moment when they were married. Once that happened, all the shyness, timidness, completely disappeared.

Jacob laughed to himself thinking of the next thing. Nessie came to the stark realization, that now, she could completely and utterly give all of herself to Jacob. She called it that now she could be Jacob's  _everything_ and she did not hold back. Nessie knew that her body was made for him in every way possible and she was using this knowledge, over and over, to make sure Jacob knew too. Every inch of her was the perfect piece to a puzzle of Jacob's perfect mate.

From her hair, her eyes, her neck, her chest, her stomach, legs, everything was as if sculpted perfectly from Jacob's mind of what he was most attracted too. Someone like Nessie was something he could only fantasize about, dream about. Never in a million years would he believe that those fantasies, those dreams would ever come true. Well they did, and she was his, in every way.

So why couldn't they just get past all this having— _What the hell was that?_  Jacob grabbed his leg, feeling a sharp pain shoot through his calf. Another sharp pain shot through his other calf.

Jacob quickly looked around the darkened water, wondering what the hell was attacking him. He'd stepped on a stingray before but this was something much worse. He decided to dive under as the pain was intensifying and his mind started to become hazy. No way could a sting have this kind of affect on him.

He dove down into the darkened water quickly scanning the area around him. His mind went blank as he saw numerous pale cold hands grab him from underneath the water.  _Volturi_ was his only thought as he hoped the link with Nessie worked...


	32. The Prized Pet

 

" _Come on Nessie, talk to me honey, what's wrong?" Jacob and his wife were sitting on First Beach, Jacob's giant arms wrapping around his pulled up knees while Nessie was snuggled into his side, her arms wrapped tightly around his._

" _I want you home. You need to come home."_

_Jacob looked over the darkened water, staring at the as usual fog that blanketed almost where the eye could see. They were back in their dream link which meant that he was in a lot of trouble in the real world. That was okay though, as long as he had Nessie here with him he would be okay._

_Jacob leaned to his right a little, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He lingered there for a moment, taking in her scent, relishing in the softness of her beautiful long hair. He wanted to stay like this forever._

_Gathering his strength he released the kiss and looked back over the horizon. "I guess since we're back here I was taken by the Volturi?"_

" _Yes, they took you from me."_

_Jacob sighed, contemplating what to do. "You know we'll never be safe as long as the current Volturi council rules."_

" _I know."_

_Jacob could feel things starting to fade which meant he was about to wake up in a world of pain. He wanted to make this quick before he was yanked back. "You know I love you Nessie. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."_

_Jacob felt the shaking side to side of her head, that was a no. "Nessie, what are you going to do?" Jacob looked over to where she now was looking him squarely in the eyes, her eyes glowing a bright blue._

" _Whatever it takes…"_

* * *

**{* * *}**

"Son of a…"  _Man this hurts._  Jacob felt pain before, but this was excruciating as he was pulled back to the living to a realization that things were really bad.

His ribs were killing him, his shoulders were on fire, and his wrists were rubbed raw. He tried to move his head but his neck muscles screamed in pain, not allowing him to. Didn't matter though. He didn't need to look up to know he was tied up, hanging from a rafter, beaten and bruised... and naked.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as he wondered just how long he'd been hanging by his arms on the rafters. His feet barely touched the ground but that didn't really matter as even those hurt.

"I see you're awake my little  _pet_." The last word said with a sense of arrogance, as the 'p' was popped.

 _Aro…_  This was not good Jacob thought as now he understood where he was.

"Awww yes, I see you remember me. I've been waiting for a very long time to capture my prized trophy. My little Alphaaaaa." The last word drawn out in almost a sensual tone.

Jacob really wished he was not tied up right now, wanting to punch the guy just once in his pasty white nose.

Aro breathed in the scent, running his fingers across the hardened chest of his prisoner. "I see now why all the females are so infatuated with you. You are quite impressive."

Jacob wanted to vomit, seeing Aro's eyes linger a little to long below his waist.

"It took all I had to keep the females from wanting to  _be_  with you. You really are a specimen to behold." Aro closed his eyes and sniffed in the enticing scent of his ultimate prize.

"Your scent has definitely changed. No longer the wet dog smell, but something much more intoxicating, more primal." Aro grabbed Jacob's face so his trophy would look at him. "A scent that has warmed even the coldest among us."

Jacob instantly shot his knee upward, cracking Aro straight in the Jaw. He then shot his legs forward the best he could and smashed them into Aro's exposed chest, sending the Vampire crashing into the back wall. Jacob screamed out as the pain hit him. The only thought he had as the blackness took him was of Nessie...

* * *

**{Cullen's Main House}**

Renesmee was silent, she remained silent as others were trying to figure out what to do. She had got the link from Jacob but by the time everyone got to the location near First Beach, all signs of her husband were gone, all except his necklace, the one she made for him that second Christmas, which they found washed up on the shore. It was what she held securely in her hands now.

Alice was able to piece together some things and after Renesmee's dream link, which she still didn't quite understand, they were able to determine that the Volturi took Jacob.

In all the preparation, all the training, in all the planning, it was always to protect her, never thinking that it could be Jacob that the Volturi wanted. Now they had him and the world around her was gone. It was a bunch of far off voices and flashes of color where she knew people must be, but none of it was part of her existence. No, her existence changed the minute Jacob was taken from her.

Renesmee sat there quietly, catching bits and pieces of the conversation. Carlisle wanted to talk to the Volturi, Emmett wanted to fight them all. Alice and Jasper were in the far corner, Jasper in the worst pain of his life feeling the emotions of everyone in the room. Esme was in the kitchen, making Jacob's favorite meal, still in shock and not accepting that her son was taken from her.

Seth and Leah were howling out near the lake, the pain still in their voices as they screamed out to the darkened sky.

Edward had his head in his hands, trying to keep the thoughts organized in his mind. Bella was filled with so much rage that she kept shouting that they had to do something.

Rosalie was the only one quietly sitting next to her, holding her hand. Renesmee could sense the pain that Rosalie was going through, it almost mirrored her own.

"I will feed on human blood. I need to be at my strongest." Bella shocked everyone with that statement.

Edward just looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Don't look at me like that. You've all been there once, I'll do whatever it takes and worry about the consequences after we get Jacob back." Bella was already planning to head to that biker bar in town, she was sure to find some low lifes to feed on.

Carlisle quickly interrupted. "It doesn't necessarily work that way Bella. Our strength doesn't come from what type of blood we consume. That is just a myth."

"You're wrong Carlisle. I've seen the strength that comes to Renesmee when she was consuming Jacob's blood. That's not a coincidence." A thought then hit her. "What about if we consume Seth or Leah's blood. They already said they would do whatever it takes. That wolf blood could make us all stronger." Bella was about to head out the door to call in Leah and Seth.

"STOP!" Renesmee had it. "No one is feeding on my pack." She stood up, giving her mom a dirty look—Alice suddenly interrupted her.

"Oh my God!" Alice reacted coming back from her vision.

Edward was silent for a moment than a look of horror came over his face after finishing reading Alice's mind.

Renesmee caught the look between her father and Alice. Her heart sank with the next word out of Alice's mouth.

"Chelsea."

Rose shot up from the table, a panic overtaking her.

Renesmee looked to her father, her stomach suddenly feeling like it was twisting into knots. "Tell me."

"What is it?" Bella with rage in her eyes looked at her husband. "Tell us now damn it!"

"Alice saw what they plan to do with Jacob." Edward looked at his wife then at Renesmee. Rosalie was already pacing back and forth, just the name causing her to enrage.

"They want Jacob to sire a new race of Hybrids. Chelsea will take him as a mate, then…" Edward had to gather himself at the thought of what they planned. "They will force him to mate with Nahuel's Hybrid Sister Serena who is a more than willing participant in the Volturi's plan. They will use him to not only sire a new generation of Vampire slaves, but to also control the wolves. Chelsea, Felix, and Jane will be used in the… the 'conversion' of Jacob… among others."

Renesmee just shook her head, knowing that her husband would never do that… unfortunately she didn't have as much confidence as she should after their last argument.

Rosalie seeing Renesmee and knowing what she might be thinking sat down next to her, taking her hand again. This was going to be difficult.

Bella spoke next, almost laughing at the absurdity of Jacob ever doing such a thing. "Jacob will never do that. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Edward quickly looked to Carlisle, already knowing a plan had to be put in motion to save Jacob and do it quickly. "Listen, Jacob has always stressed honesty and that is what I am going to do."

Edward motioned to his wife to comfort Renesmee but he could tell Bella was too far gone. Bella's rage was boiling to a point where he really had to worry about who this news would affect more.

"Chelsea is one of the most powerful Volturi. She has the ability to manipulate feelings and relationships and she is the best, no one can resist her, possibly not even Bella."

"Put me in a room with that bitch and lets find out." Bella stared down her husband, daring him to question her abilities.

Renesmee felt the terrifying feelings creeping into her. She felt like she had a terrible sunburn and was finding it very hard to breathe. The way Jacob and her left each other, the things said, she wanted to vomit from the pain shooting through her.

"I know you're all wondering how Alice was able to see Jacob. Apparently the Wolf gene is being suppressed which has allowed Alice to now see Jacob. This could be a good thing as the Volturi probably didn't realize Alice can see now. The only problem, she can't see past the current vision. Everything goes blank again."

Alice then spoke with a shaky voice, "Chelsea, combined with Jane's power and Felix's strength, they are torturing Jacob in every way possible. Physically by Jane and Felix, mentally and emotionally by Chelsea. There is a good chance that his resolve is already gone. No one could last more than a day with those three." Edward gave a worried look over to Renesmee.

Bella looked to Carlisle. "Call everyone. This ends today." Bella stormed out of the house heading to their cabin to begin preparations for war.

Renesmee couldn't take the pain any longer, vividly seeing in her mind what they were doing to Jacob. The thought of what Chelsea wanted her husband for flipping a switch inside her—Jake's girl was no longer present.

Renesmee excused herself. "Grandfather, I will be using your jet." Everyone was completely silent, all eyes on the hybrid.

"My pack will bring back our Alpha." She heard the howling stop as she linked with Seth and Leah. The next thing she knew they were both meeting her at the door, a look of pure determination on their faces.

"We will leave tonight." Renesmee went to the door to be with her pack, Rosalie right their with them as always.

Rosalie, standing stoically right next to Renesmee, understanding what needs to be done. She looked to Carlisle, "Father, we need you to come up with a plan for implementing the new leadership council for Vampires."

"Rosalie, honey, why would I need to do that?" Carlisle looked at his daughter who looked from each member of her pack and back to him.

"Because we're going to kill them all." With that she left out the front door with her pack.

* * *

**{* * *}**

Jacob had to admit he was a little disappointed when he regained consciousness. Not because of the excruciating pain, but the fact he couldn't dream link with his wife. And that's also when he realized something, why wasn't he healing and why couldn't he phase?

He felt a presence in the room as he opened his eyes. It was evil in the purest sense. He wondered briefly if that was why he wasn't healing. He knew the pain was from the fractures and bruises, not from some voodoo vampire ability. He wondered if somehow they had the ability to block his transformation. He didn't recall any of these Volturi scumbags being able to do anything like that.

"Your wondering why you're not healing?"

Jacob sensed something strange about that voice. It was a female voice, and had a familiarity to it, and yet it didn't. The strange thing was, her words almost calmed him, soothed him, wanted him to know more.

"Don't bother trying to phase either, it won't work." The person behind the voice slowly approached the wolf, admiring every inch of him.

"Why don't you untie me and we'll put that theory to test." Jacob hated the way she was looking at him. This demon better pray his wife doesn't find out or God help them all.

The leech wagged her finger in front of him. "I think I like you right where you are." Jacob could see the red eyes go down below his waist as she approached him seductively.

 _Damn this was creepy_ , he felt as he saw her eyes looking like they wanted to devour him. Have these Vampires never seen a wolf before?

"We've studied you for a very long time. Trying to find your weakness, understand more about you and your kind." Chelsea seductively licked her bottom lip as she admired the specimen before her. "We thought we had you a couple years ago but the Cullen Whore saved you. We actually didn't expect that or your resistance to the… the Venom combined with tranquilizers. But you definitely proved to be the One true Alpha."

Jacob thought back. The Newborn attack, was that what she was talking about? Tranquilizers too? What the hell was going on? He didn't even notice the Vampire mere inches from him now.

"Chelsea, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Aro is still recovering." a second voice came from the back of the room.

Jacob wanted to rip his ears out hearing that almost screeching sound coming from the mouth of the familiar red eye witch. He struggled a bit, trying to free himself, trying to induce the phase but he just didn't have the strength.

"I think I can handle it Jane." The vamp looking like she wanted to devour Jacob said viciously to the Vampire behind her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Chelsea."

Jacob saw the vampire in front of him, apparently named Chelsea, pause for a moment. It was all he needed as he prepared to kick out at her. He knew it wouldn't be a lot, but he had to try. He was just about to do it when Chelsea shook her head.

"You  _will_ want me wolf. You will want every part of me."

Jacob could feel a sudden change in him, almost as if he was splitting in two. It wasn't a pain necessarily as it was an inner war between his heart and mind. He closed his eyes trying to resist the force hitting him. Then as if the inner battle wasn't enough, the Chelsea witch spoke again but he ignored it, his full concentration on fighting his inner battle.

Jacob fought down the urges that were trying to be forced upon him. He was afraid to speak, not knowing what might actually come out. Even so, he would not let any thought except his wife enter his brain.

Jacob had enough strength to respond through gritted teeth, "My wife's gonna kick your ass!" Jacob didn't see the momentary fear in Chelsea's eyes. Her expression was quickly schooled as a hesitant smile appeared now.

"Looks like Aro's pet needs a bit more conditioning. Felix?"

Jacob promised himself if he actually made it through this, Felix will be the first one he kills. He would've chose Chelsea as the first but once Nessie finds out how the Vampire looked at him, there wouldn't be anything left anyway. He smiled thinking what his wife was going to do to anyone that harmed him. It was short lived as he felt his ribs crack as the large vampire started pummeling him into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I do know that Bella's shield could resist Chelsea, but in the context of the movie, we never knew that for sure. Since the "Blue Eyes" is based off the part in the movie of Alice's vision, I decided to keep more towards that story line and not the books.**


	33. Nothings Going to Stop Us

 

Jacob was in an out of consciousness—unfortunately for him, no more dream links. It was like the connection to his wife was somehow severed as if his Nessie had just disappeared. He was teetering on the edge of sanity and really wanting to step right over. The physical pain wasn't so bad, he's had worse, but it was the psychological stuff that was wearing on him.

He was a simple man, he was the hammer and Vampires were the nail. He saw, he destroyed—simple. Of course with his wife, it opened up a whole new level of capabilities. She would definitely be a level 5 mutant if there was such a thing and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't so sure there weren't men running around with Adamantium blades or suits of iron.

He was like the big green guy, he was good at smashing stuff. But since he was strung up, the voodoo vamps had been doing a number on him. The beatings by themselves he could take, but voodoo, beating, voodoo, beating, voodoo was wearing him down.

He knew he was pissing off the vamps with lady parts because it was obvious they were used to getting their way and that wasn't happening with Jacob. They seemed very confident at first—Jacob overhearing them talk about their powers working on other wolves, but of course, no other wolf was like him. He had Nessie.

"You truly do love her don't you?"

Jacob freaked out, not realizing that someone was in the room with him. That someone having a deep male voice instead of fingernails on the chalkboard high pitched screams from the Vamparina's.

Jacob saw the very tall vampire approach him. "I know you." He recognized the man as one of the Council and also one of the guys Carlisle actually mentioned before. "Marcus, isn't it?"

"Yes." Marcus approached carefully. "I want you to know I was never for this course of action."

Jacob could see the man looked up at his bindings. Jacob actually believed him. If this was the guy he remembered, he was involved in some kind of tragic love story. That might work to Jacob's advantage. "I don't suppose you'd untie me and let me go?"

Marcus attempted a smile, but it came out more as a forced smirk. "Not yet."

Jacob had hope,  _maybe just maybe._

"So young Alpha, tell me about your mate."

Jacob knew he could do this one of two ways. Be the obnoxious smart ass that he was with the others, or maybe trust in Carlisle's original assessment of this guy that he heard during the preparation for the Volturi Almost War. Jacob remembered Carlisle saying if there was anyone that might help them, it would be Marcus.

Jacob decided to go with the Jacob post Nessie approach.

"Her name is Renesmee, and she is without a doubt, the love of my life. My life starts and ends with her." Jacob could see the man pondering this, reminiscing as if he might know the feeling.

"I will tell you young wolf, I've read many bonds between people, your Renesmee's parents being one of the strongest I've ever sensed." Marcus paused looking at his left hand as if he expected something to be there.

"I can honestly say, in all my time on this earth, when I read the bond between you two, even at her young age, it's the strongest I've ever felt between two people."

It surprised Jacob that this man even would have done that during the almost fight, especially with all those people around. But he did remember the strange look Marcus gave him when he and Nessie approached Aro when Aro wanted to meet Renesmee. "Well she's my imprint…"

Marcus shook his head. "My young man, the imprint has nothing to do with it. I've read wolfs and their imprints, this is much more than that. It's been one of the driving reasons I've tried to persuade Aro not to capture you for years."

Years? Jacob thought.  _How long has this been in the works?_  It wasn't like Jacob could trust the guy, but he sure did seem legit. Not to mention, the guy was pretty much on point with his relationship to Nessie. "I mean sometimes I think she was the one who imprinted on me. She is that hard core when it comes to me."

Marcus looked away, sadness hitting him. "I had someone like that once. A very long time ago."

This was it Jacob thought. "What happened to her?"

Marcus reluctantly replied, "She was killed."

"Did you ever find the person responsible?"

"No." Marcus could feel an inner struggle going on.

"You ever wonder why?"

The door to the room opened and Vamparina #2 walked in. "Marcus, Aro would like to speak with you."

Marcus looked at Chelsea and then back at Jacob. Something the young changeling said sparked a thought in his head. It was quickly squashed when Chelsea came in, but he knew he wanted to find out more and maybe the Alpha would help him. Not a lot of things in his world made since after his beloved died, but this Jacob's love for his hybrid mate and vice versa was something he could relate to. He needed something real, something he understood, because things had been like a dreary dream for him and he wanted it to end.

* * *

**{* * *}**

Renesmee hated doing it—deceiving her family—but she would not put them in danger.

She looked around Carlisle's plane—the one they stole. Rose was flying it and Leah and Seth were sitting next to Renesmee, contemplating what was about to happen.

Renesmee should have known that trying to come over by themselves would never be allowed. That was why after they were stopped from leaving—Carlisle refusing to allow them to use the plane until they could all figure out a better plan. She agreed, making sure it was not too convincing on how easily she gave in.

She couldn't chance the Pack knowing the real plan, but they followed her without question when her and Rosalie snuck out later that night.

Renesmee regretted leaving her family, especially her mom who was still on a warpath, but she needed to concentrate, she needed her pack. They would have a much better chance as a small unit than a large group like Bella wanted.

They had a plan and it involved stealth, using her illusions ability she gained from Zafrina, but also strategic acting. Renesmee would have to tap into all her gifts but the key would be Rosalie, Seth, and Leah. Renesmee could only get them so far due to the limitations on her illusion ability, so it would be up to the three of them to be able to pull off the other deception to allow her to find and save Jacob.

She knew, and the pack knew this was probably a one way trip. She felt bad but she knew that the pack needed to do this, the pain they would go through if they lost their Alpha and not done anything would destroy them all. So they all decided to do this together, never a doubt in anyone's mind.

Renesmee did not want to think about what was happening to Jacob, that would just distract her. Jacob had trained her for this, trained her to be the best. Her powers would be needed and Jacob had taught her so much.

Renesmee remembered the first time they really trained. She was so timid, not wanting to even remotely hurt her Alpha. He reprimanded her back then and she learned from that moment. He warned her the Volturi would never stop coming.

Renesmee determinedly looked out the window of the plane, realizing they were getting close. One way or the other, after today,  _they_  absolutely would stop coming...


	34. It takes A Pack

Jacob had to admit, the last beating, and mind game did some damage. He'd really thought he was getting somewhere with Marcus but then evil Vamparina #2 must have really took issue because the beating she had Felix put on him nearly ended him.

It was after the beating though that really made him want to vomit and push him over the edge. He finally had a glimpse of what was intended.

They wanted him to take this Chelsea the Vampire as a mate, have him impregnate some hybrid chick, and together they would command the wolves as Volturi pets, all the while creating a master race of Vampire/Wolf Hybrids. Big problem with their plan is that they still could not sever the bond he had with Nessie. Didn't stop them from trying though, adding in what seemed like a competition between Vamparina one and two.

On a brighter note, Jacob realized if they wanted him to try and impregnate a Hybrid, that maybe it was possible for Nessie to get pregnant. Wasn't exactly the right time to think about that stuff, but it helped in his resistance to the torture, knowing that Nessie might finally get everything that she had wanted.

Jacob didn't have much strength left; he knew his body would be giving out soon, and while he wished the noble plight of fighting to live for Nessie would sustain him for a while, he didn't have much left. Something strange was eating away at his resolves—he assumed it must have been some Vampire voodoo, and while it couldn't completely overtake him, it was doing enough to break his spirit.

So here he hung, teetering on consciousness, his eyes closed as the Jane thing was near him, trying to study him. It was so creepy to Jacob the way she looked at him. It made his skin crawl and not much was able to do that. He figured keeping his eyes closed would at least allow him to think of his beautiful wife. Picturing just how truly beautiful she was from her long, silky white legs, her perfect breasts, the way her hair hung perfectly over her strong shoulders. Her lips, those perfect soft inviting lips that called for him now.

Jacob suddenly cringed in mid thought, Jane's hands on his bruised and battered chest was the last straw as the darkness crept into his mind...

 _Nessie?_  Last thing he remembered right before drifting off into the Dream Link was hearing the Jane lady scream in pain and then the Dream Link happened.

It was then that Jacob opened his eyes and saw her. The pain started disappearing, the hurt, the fogginess, everything left him as he stared at the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Nessie…"

Jacob noticed something very peculiar about the dream link. They weren't at their normal Dream Link Beach; they were still in the torture room and he was still strung up from the rafters. That was odd he thought.

It was nice that his body was instantly starting to feel better, and he could definitely feel his body healing, but why would the Dream Link let him stay here, in this position, he wondered? Of course none of that mattered as his beautiful and determined wife cautiously approached him.

First thing Jacob noticed was her eyes. He had never seen such fierce determination in them before. Nessie was always determined, pretty much every day, but this was magnified like ten times.

Jacob also noticed her hair was tied up, not in a braid, but pulled back in a Tomb Raider look. It made her look younger, if that was possible, but it also made her look more bad ass. Even with the bits of crystallized shards in her hair, it still almost glowed in the dimly lit room.

Jacobs breath caught as she was almost on him. He could see her shaking a bit, but she wasn't crying or anything. He could sense the strong emotions coming from her, but she still hadn't said anything, which was odd in the dream link. Usually he would have at least got a hi.

"Hey honey." Jacob was able to squeak out loud, thankful again that the dream link had allowed him this last chance to be with Nessie.

Jacob could feel the power emanating from her body as she was right in front of him now. He saw her wince as she scanned over his body, seeing the cuts, bites, and bruises. He could see her expression change when she lingered on the bite marks. He almost whimpered at the anger in her eyes seeing those. But all the pain seemed to disappear as the love of his life reached a trembling hand to touch his chest—still no words.

Nessie's warm touch on his chest sent such heat and electricity through him that he thought his body was about to burst—Jacob briefly wondered if she used one of her abilities on him. He could instantly feel himself filling with power. Unfortunately, being away from Nessie for this long, feeling her touch, seeing her in this all black skin tight outfit, there was something else on him filling with… well something.

He saw recognition in Nessie's eyes as she looked down below his waist. It was then he saw a change come over her.  _Did she just lick her lips staring at my...?_ When Nessie looked back up in his eyes, he could see a hunger in them. Not a hunger like when she wanted his blood, but a hunger like… a hunger like she wanted something more.

Jacob smiled. The dream link, as wonderful as it was, had never allowed Jacob and Nessie to be together together. Jacob could tell that was about to change. He really loved the Dream Link right about then, although he still couldn't understand why Nessie hadn't said anything, and why he was still tied up hanging from the ceiling.

Jacob could see Nessie contemplating something. He wasn't sure why the hesitation as she looked like she was weighing something in her head. He noticed her reach both hands down to the waistband of her extremely form fitting black leggings, and all he could think was if this is it, he couldn't be happier to go out this way.

That is when he heard a strange voice in his head,  _Its time._  It almost felt as if he was linking with his pack. He hated that interruption because once he heard it, his Nessie reluctantly removed her hands from her waist band, a slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Hey honey, its okay, this is the Dream Link so I don't mind. While yes I would like to make love to you without being tied up, I've missed you so much I really don't mind. It would be nice to forget this torture stuff for just a few hours… or however long you need."

Jacob could see Renesmee rethink her decision as once again she looked down below his waist. Unfortunately her mind must have been made up as instead of doing what he was hoping she would, she reached up to untie him only to be stopped by the door behind her being slammed open.

Jacob leaned his head to the side to see Chelsea and Felix enter his Dream Link. "No way, you guys need to get out of my dream link. This is just for me and my…"

_Your not in a Dream Link Jax, we're here to save you._

That voice again… Rose? That's when the realization hit him as his wife now stood silently between him and the two bane of his existence.  _This was real!_

"I see your Imprintee has come to wish us congratulations, my lover." Chelsea smiled as she looked upon Jacob.

Jacob almost cowered in fear as Renesmee slowly turned her head back to him, an anger emanating from her that Jacob could actually feel. Jacob just rolled his eyes, motioning with his head the current situation he was in and the current shape of his body, as if that should explain everything to Nessie. Still looking at him, Jacob had to smile as Nessie's eyes started glowing bright blue.

"He's quite the lover little hybrid child. The things he did to me…" She never finished as Renesmee exploded into the two surprised Vampires.

Jacob tried to concentrate on phasing, he could feel his power returning and new it was close as his eyes started to burn. He wasn't necessarily worried about his wife, who had already destroyed Felix, the once enormous Volturi reduced to mere sand. Yes he was disappointed he didn't get a chance to do it himself, but he was sure there would be more opportunities to kill more Volturi scum.

Jacob could sense the phase coming as he saw the look of terror in Chelsea's eyes, no longer so confident as she was pinned up against the wall, both arms missing as Renesmee had a firm grip on her neck, sparks of electricity coming from both her hands.

There was a loud crash as the rafters gave and a burst of air hit the room as now Chelsea was facing a very large russet wolf and his angry wife, their eyes glowing a magnificent luminescent blue.

Jacob came up near Renesmee.  _She tried to kiss me honey_ , Jacob linked.

Chelsea saw the look in the bright glowing blue eyes of the hybrid and the last thing to go through her mind was the woman's forehead.

* * *

**{* * *}**

While Renesmee was freeing Jacob, it was the rest of the packs job to distract the council, which wasn't too hard to do considering here stood a Cullen member with her two pets. Renesmee had gotten them to the entrance while she went to find Jacob—the Volturi still unaware of her presence—it was up to the rest of the pack to provide the distraction. A Cullen and two wolves was enough to gather the attention of the Volturi Council—what better distraction.

"Ahhh, if it isn't the young Rose bud and her two wolf pups. Come to join us young Rosebud?" Aro was not surprised by the Cullen's coming to save their pet, just who they sent  _did_ surprise him a bit. He was hoping for one of his favorites, but maybe young Rose would be the dangling carrot needed for Alice or Edward to come forth. Aro also admired the giant grey and sandy wolf standing on each side of Rosalie. This would make such a great addition to his already growing collection.

Aro took a quick glance towards the side, wondering what was taking Chelsea, Felix, and Jane so long. He had sent Marcus to go gather them but none of them had returned yet.

Rosalie quickly scanned the area, realizing Marcus, Jane, and Felix were not present. The doors behind her were closed, and she could sense 6 more Volturi, hiding in the shadows. That made 9 including Aro, Alec, and Caius. Aro and Caius sitting smugly upon their thrones.

 _More are massing outside Rose,_ Seth linked, sensing the impending doom so close behind them.

Rosalie quickly focused back to the task at hand. She thanked Seth as she figured this might be the case. Although the Volturi were confident that no one would attack them on their own turf, Aro was obviously not going to take any chances. Which of course also meant this was a suicide mission.

 _You two, I don't think we're going to make it out of this one._ Rosalie reached to each side of her, touching her pack mates, feeding off the connection they all had.  _It's been an honor to be part of this pack._

Leah and Seth turned to Rose and nodded in agreement. They knew before they made the trip they were not coming back. None of it mattered though as long as they freed their Alpha from what the Volturi intended to do to him. It was heartbreaking to know that this would be the end, but Renesmee had made sure they understood that no matter what, her or Jake would never serve the Volturi and would rather die than be subject to their rule.

Aro had gotten up to approach Rosalie, with Caius and Alec close behind, confident even with his prized enforcer still missing.

"So tell me young Rose. With all the talent in your adopted family, why did they choose you to join? What makes you so special? Or were you a pity gift by Carlisle?" Aro was almost in front of her, making sure Caius and Alec were still backing him as a very loud growl came from both wolves.

Rosalie knew she had to do everything to keep from letting Aro touch her. Her years of training with being a bitch to Jax was about to pay off. "I really don't know, maybe it's my charming personality."

Aro heard the laughter next to him, giving a quick reprimanded look towards Alec and Caius. He did not like being shown up especially by some talent-less vampire.

"I'm not sure that was the  _only_  reason Rosebud. But don't worry, your talents will definitely be used here among the Volturi." Aro smiled as he winked at Caius. "Our Coven will enjoy the benefits of having someone with your...  _gifts_ available to them."

Aro heard the growls coming from the two wolves next to the Cullen girl. Didn't stop him from continuing his beratement. "I think your 'gifts' will satisfy a lot of our ranks."

 _Be calm you two._ Rosalie knew that Seth and Leah would not allow this to continue but she just needed a few—that's when she felt it. She slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes, sensing the change happening.

Seth and Leah felt it too as they both closed their eyes, feeling the power flow through them.

Aro tilted his head a bit, trying to look into the eyes of the harlot before him. "Come on Rosebud, I'm sure you will enjoy it, just like you did with your first fiance and his friends."

Still head lowered, eyes closed, Rosalie asked, "You want to know what my power is?"

Aro was about to respond but was cut off as the Blonde Vampire continued.

"My power is when I love something or care for something, I never give up, I never stop until they're safe. I'll do anything to protect the ones I love."

Aro, Alec, and Caius all took a step back, feeling a change happening between the three in front of them. They all sensed the power emanating from before them.

"You happened to have taken someone I love very much. And now you will have to pay the ultimate price." Rosalie slowly lifted her head, her pack following suit, bright glowing blue eyes emanating from the three of them.

Aro expected the attack to happen to him only to be surprised that the three attacked as one Alec, shredding him to pieces before anyone realized what was happening.

Caius was next as neither he nor Aro were expecting this tactic. Caius tried to use his speed but the wolves were too fast, one grabbing his leg why the other wrapped its powerful jaws around his midsection. The last thing he saw was the blonde harlot in front of him, smiling as all three twisted at the same time, cutting him into three pieces, ending his life.

Aro finally regaining some sense—backing away—hoping that his peons would attack giving him a chance to escape. He quickly distanced himself from the three killing machines before him as he tried to leave through the back of the sanctuary.

He almost made it out the back entrance before he was stopped by his ally, Marcus.  _Maybe he would stay after all_ , Aro confidently thought to himself until he really looked into the eyes of his one time Brother in law.  _He knows,_ was his one horrifying thought as Aro's arms were ripped from his body. A giant blue eyed russet wolf and the blue eyed half breed raced past him, the remnants of his once powerful arms in one's jaw and the others hands. Aro's eyes then widened as Marcus grabbed him around the throat, his life force being squeezed from his body.

It didn't take long for the entire pack, including their Alphas who had been led back to the council room by Marcus, to dispatch of the remaining Volturi that were willing to put up a fight. The Alpha pack doing what they did best, working as a complete unit. Each feeding off the power of their Alpha's...

After the sparkled dust that littered the air faded, there was only a few Volturi left in the immediate room—Marcus and those loyal to him.

It took all the restraint Rose had not to end him, but her Alpha's insisted to wait as all their blue eyes returned to normal.

"Jax, there is a small army of Volturi right outside that door, we need to end this now!" Rose anxiously looked to the locked door at the end of the hall that was now eerily quiet.

_Rose, just a sec. Marcus is on our side now and we need him if we ever want a chance of getting out._

All the wolves phased back, including Jacob, each quickly putting on the change of clothes Rose had brought. Nessie then walked up to Rose and told Seth and Leah to come over too.

Renesmee proceeded to project what happened with Marcus…

**. . .**

_Renesmee and Jacob had just finished destroying any remnants of Volturi in Jacob's torture room when Marcus suddenly appeared._

_Renesmee instantly leapt toward him only to have Jacob restrain her. Normally, that might of turned her on, but not in their current state._

_Ness, wait. He might be able to help us._

_Jacob could see the change in Marcus's eyes. No longer did they look glossy, as if a fog was over them. Now they looked alert and attentive, almost as if he was suddenly awakened after a long sleep._

_Jacob remembered when Nessie first showed her abilities to Aro at the Almost War, she also consumed his inner thoughts. Revealing at that time a small glimpse into Aro's betrayal. Jacob could see now that Chelsea was gone, it might be a good time to show Marcus the truth._

_Jacob knew Nessie was not in a good mood and wasn't sure she would even listen to him. He knew their only hope of living a peaceful life is to somehow get Marcus on their side. At least it wouldn't hurt to try. So he did what he thought he would never have to do to Nessie, he used his Alpha-Voice._

_Renesmee, show Marcus what happened to his wife._

_Renesmee turned angrily towards Jacob, the blood lust still coursing through her veins. But even in this state, she could not deny her Alpha. She added the use of his Alpha-Voice to her 'Angry at Jacob' list._

_Renesmee walked up to Marcus and projected her vision from Aro's and Chelsea's mind._

_**. . .** _

Now the pack understood the importance of keeping Marcus as an ally. A high ranking Volturi, revealing the lies and deception of the council could provide a gateway to usher in a new era of leadership.

Rosalie, now able to think a little more clearly with her pack beside her, turned to Marcus, "Marcus, all we want... all we've ever wanted is to just live in peace." Rosalie pleaded with Marcus although she was just as willing to die fighting if that was needed too.

Marcus nodded his head in understanding. Now that Chelsea's influence was gone, he was able to process everything that had happened over the past centuries. He was also able to see clearly the true intent of the Alpha's pack. He could sense the unwavering bond between all of them—it actually overwhelmed him the strength of that bond.

Marcus turned to Jacob. "Thank you young Alpha for allowing me to finally know the truth. I owe you both for this and I will swear to you an allegiance going forth between the Volturi and Carlisle's Coven and all its allies."

Rosalie approached him. "Will you allow us to leave in peace?"

Marcus looked towards Renesmee. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Rosalie looked back towards the closed door where she knew the vast remaining army of Volturi were sure to avenge their fallen. It suddenly blew off its hinges as those outside started pouring in.

Seth and Leah bumped fists as they saw their  _entire_ family come in, including all of Sam's pack.

Renesmee now stood beside her Alpha, her hand grabbing strongly onto his.

Jacob barely had time to register as Bella and Esme flashed into them, engulfing both him and Renesmee in a fierce hug.

Bella was furious at her daughter for taking off without them but her happiness at finding Jacob alive and well and their pack more than made up for it. Bella grabbed Jacob's chin, forcefully turning it down towards her.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Love you too Bells." Jacob felt a slight pain in his hand, which was still held tightly by his wife. It made it awkward to try and hug everyone but he had given up on trying to let go as it was obvious Nessie was not allowing it.

Jacob looked past the woman in his life to witness something that he never thought possible. Every single one of Carlisle's friends and allies were standing there even some he didn't recognize. This was an even bigger group than the one that was assembled for witnesses in the Almost War.

Bella could see the emotion in Jacob's eyes as he looked at everyone that came. "They came for  _you_ Jacob."

Jacob quickly shot his head down towards Bella. "Me? Why would they risk… Never mind, I think I understand." Jacob looked to his wife who still hadn't spoken to him. He was able to free himself from Bella's grip although Esme would not let go of him. So instead, he brought both Esme and Nessie under his giant arms. He kissed Esme on the top of the head and then his wife who for the first time, looked uncomfortable in his side.

 _I love you Nessie. I know something is bothering you and we'll figure it out. But thank you for saving me… again. I love you Mrs. Black._  Jacob smiled as he felt the slightest relaxation from Nessie as she once again fit perfectly by his side.

After saying their hellos and greetings. Jacob pulled aside Marcus, Sam, and Carlisle, who brought Tanya with him, to talk about the future.

Carlisle had agreed to help form a new council alongside Marcus. Carlisle also had asked Tanya to help form this new council to make sure their type of 'Vegetarian' Coven would be represented. What Carlisle wasn't expecting was the instant connection it seemed between Marcus and Tanya.

Jacob could see the strong connection too as the first thing Marcus did was apologize for his lack of action in the death of Tanya's sister. He didn't offer an excuse although he might have had a good one, just his heartfelt apology. This seemed to touch Tanya as she gladly accepted.

 _Maybe there is hope_  Jacob linked to Nessie, who was still next to him. He felt the squeeze of his hand as he suddenly wondered if that would be their only form of communication from this point on.

Jacob and Sam also offered up an alliance similar to what they had with the Cullens to the Volturi; the stipulation being that they must adhere strictly to the same rules. Marcus agreed in principle, and at the very least, promised no harm would come to humans under the protection of the Quileute.

It was a start at least, Jacob thought realizing massive changes would not happen overnight.

Carlisle had promised to help create new laws for the Volturi and come back often to make sure everything was going as planned. Marcus could not object knowing how much everyone looked up to Carlisle.

Satisfied with the current situation, Jacob figured it was time to finally go home.  _You ready to go home honey?_  One squeeze of the hand. Guess in their new form of communication that was a yes.

As they prepared to leave, Jacob paused one final time, looking over the depth of love and family that he and Renesmee both had. He couldn't help himself as he leaned to his side, still looking out over everyone. "Ness, I think this will add a great chapter to our story." No squeeze so he turned his head to look at his wife. He was greeted by a quick kiss, but then back to just the hand holding.

"I don't suppose 'And they lived happily ever after' would come into play quite yet?" His answer was two squeezes of the hand and a slight growl. "Didn't think so. Can't blame a wolf for trying though." He kissed his wife one more time as he knew this was going to one long trip home.


	35. The Beginning

It was about a week later and Jacob and Nessie were back for their scheduled checkup. Carlisle had just gotten back from Volterra yesterday and wanted to do the checkup making sure there were no injuries from the recent encounter with the Volturi.

Carlisle could see Jacob struggling, walking into the makeshift waiting room. "Your injuries haven't healed yet from the torture?"

Jacob gingerly sat down on the soft couch, Nessie snuggling right on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Actually Doc, these aren't from the torture, at least not from the Volturi." Jacob couldn't help smiling as Nessie slapped his arm.

_Behave husband._

Carlisle just looked at the two, noticing their very strange behavior. While Renesmee and Jacob had always been inseparable, happy, in love, Carlisle remembered how they left after the recent rescue. He could tell things had definitely gotten better for the two.

"Grandpa, am I going to be okay?" Renesmee kissed her husband on the cheek holding him close.

"Well, actually yes. I don't see any problems and…"

"Thank you Grandpa. That's all I want to know."

Carlisle was stunned and he could tell Jacob was too. There was no mention of the ability to have children.

Jacob squeezed his wife's thigh in a loving touch. "Babe, don't you want to know if we can start a family."

Renesmee looked up with desire in her eyes that told Jacob he was all she needed. "I have all the family I could ever want right here in my arms. I love you Jake."

Renesmee leaned in to kiss her husband, projecting to him just how much he meant to her, how much she knew she meant to him.

Jacob was torn, a part of him was happy that she was okay, but a part of him also worried for her. He knew no matter what, as they always did, they would figure things out together. For now, he just wanted to enjoy kissing his wife.

* * *

**{1 Week Later}**

Jacob and Renesmee were sitting near their cliff, Renesmee sitting in between Jacob's legs, her back pressed up against his chest, as he held her close, both looking out over the water below. Each deep in thought.

_Jake, did you ever think you would be here, like this, after that first night when you were out here on your own, before I was sent to you?_

Jacob took a deep breath, remembering that moment a few years ago, his self reflection. So much had changed since that moment. "Honestly no babe. Never thought anyone like you would ever be in my life. You changed everything for me Nessie."

Renesmee brought his hands closer around her, feeding off his warmth. "Jacob, I love you so much. I'm so thankful that you found me, that you never gave up."

Jacob sighed, realizing just how close he came to giving up before Ness was sent to him. The pain, the heartbreak over Bella was something he never thought he would have gotten over. He was very happy to be proven wrong. "I can't say it was easy honey. Before you were born was… well it was hell for me. I thought I knew what love was, but the minute I saw you in Rose's arms, I knew then I didn't have a clue what love was before. You changed everything for me Ness… everything."

Jacob kissed the side of Nessie's cheek, feeling her projecting to him once again her memories from their first moment together. She may have been just born but the image of the love of her life at the moment of imprinting was clear as day to Renesmee.

"We've had quite the ride haven't we?" Renesmee was rubbing Jacob's arms, so thankful for her husband to be with her, to have this chance now to do things the right way.

"Looking forward to the next forever." They both laughed, realizing that this wasn't an end, this was just the beginning. It was time for  _their_ story,  _their_ beginning.

The two sat quietly for the next few minutes, relishing in the cool breeze coming from the ocean. The Volturi were handled, at least for now. The phasing of younglings had slowed down and the packs were back to normal. Everything was setting up for the next chapter in their lives. That's what prompted Renesmee to speak next.

"Jacob... tell  _us_ our story."

Jacob smiled, how fitting he thought. A nice way to end and start a new chapter in their lives.

"Well, it all started when—wait a sec!" Jacob interrupted the story telling, remembering something very different about the request Nessie had given him to tell her the story.

Renesmee lifted Jacob's hands to kiss them and placed them on her stomach, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Jacob was trying to analyze something about her request and the moment Renesmee placed his hands on her stomach he felt something very different. His senses went on high alert as he could sense something different, some  _things_ different.

"Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob?" Renesmee could feel the lone tear fall from her eye, making its way down her cheek and evaporating on Jacob's arm.

"Why did you say tell  _us_ our story?" Jacob was starting to freak out, but in the best way possible.

Renesmee couldn't help the happiness she was feeling as she responded to her husband. "Well… I thought it would be nice for our  _babies_ to hear our story too."

Jacob froze.  _Babies?_ "Oh boy."

**The Beginning...**


End file.
